Fall of Starfleet Side Story: Evolution of Friendship
by Legendbringer
Summary: On the other side of the mirror, the human world is ignorant of the war against Conquest. Instead the Equestria Girls are focused on the last year of school, and the start of their lives. However, not all is at it seems, as Dark forces begin to unite to destroy the world that they hold so dear. When Titans, Rangers, and Mages unite, the world will change.
1. Honesty! The story begins

Sunset Log: 1-

Hello, my name is Sunset Shimmer. This is my log of my final adventures in the human world. This is the story of how I did amazing things with the time I had left on your world. This is the story of love, loss, obsession, and all of that stuff. Most importantly, it's a tale about me and my friends and how have had the greatest adventure of our lives.

This log, is your copy. Congratulations. You can read it, burn it, or even turn it into it's own book series if you want. But know this, what you are about to hear, is the truth.

 _Across the line, Sunset is heard sighing. A long depressed breath escaped her lips as she took a breath to continue._

This is also my farewell.

 _The breath comes out as a shudder, followed by a small sniffle as she wipes at her eyes._

Interesting, here I am, wanting to tell you all about the adventure and I... don't even know how to start. You who are reading this probably don't even know how this world was like before it changed. The only ones who know about it are the ones who lived it, like me and my friends. You probably never even heard of thinks like Judai's Duel academy, Digital rangers, or... Mystic Island. You probably of heard them being called different names and such.

I guess you can say, it all starts with the desire to change something. To want what you can't have. A moment in time that you are weak that you give into desires you didn't think you want. I guess that is kind of how it starts, someone finds that little bit of darkness or sadness that you have, and uses you forces you to change it. Sadly, this is because of a loss, or sometimes.

(There is a pause as she grasps something, making a clinking sound)

Love.

Even the strongest of us can feel this from time to time. I should know, I watched it happen with my own eyes.

So, where do I begin? The end of Summer where this truel all started for all of us? Or the day I left for this world, abandoning my mother and a life I could've had.

Maybe... the beginning.

It all started that summer, back in 2008

* * *

 ****

 **Sunset groaned as the sunlight filtered through the window, waking her up slowly. As the effects of the early morning began to wash over her, she brought her attention to the snoring body next to her. Looking at the young purple haired woman next to her, she sighed and shook her head. Slowly, she reached out and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry." she said, a bit of remorse in her voice. Getting out of the bed, she made her way to the window and looked out at the lake that the cabin rested next to. The sight made her smile a little before she turned to go back to her suitcase and put on a shirt and shorts, "Never could understand girls and the need for bras."**

Once she was dressed, she looked to the sleeping Twilight,"Time to wake up, sci-twi."

"No, vacation, sleep time," Mumbled Sci-Twilight, smiling at her nickname.

Sunset shook her head as she went to her suitcase, putting on a shirt and shorts, "Come on, Applejack is probably making breakfast as we speak."

"I'll be down," mumbled Sci-Twi.

Sunset shook her head and walked down the stairs. As she did, Sci-Twi got out of bed, and picked up a book. Noting the mark on it signifying it as Sunset's diary, she opened it up. After giggling at a few passages, she read one entry that made her open her eyes in horror.

Unaware of the intrusion upstairs, Sunset made her way down the tairs, ficking the buttons on her shorts as she heard Rainbow Dash shout, "-and then, boom! Mom makes a landing right near dad. She looks at him and says, "Honey... I'm pregnant."

"Ok, now that is just plain impossible,' Applejack said flipping the last of the pancakes onto the plate.

Sunset giggled as she shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Rainbow Dash is just relaining us with wonderful stories about her mother," Rarity said, dainty taking a bite of her pancake.

"Yeah, she was up to the story of how her dad found out she was on the way and how fast she made the plane and-" Pinkie giggled.

Twilight stood on top of the stairs, biting onto her finger as she looked into Sunset's diary. Shaking her head, she walked down the stairs, and stepped into the shadows as she heard the girls talking, "One more year of this, and it's off to college. No more monsters, no more crime fighting, and definitely no more starfleet and it's wild shenanigans," Rarity said.

"I agree," Fluttershy said, nodding. "It's not that I don't mind helping others. but they way they act, they want us to keep it up and be like them all of the time."

"Aren't you dating one of them?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy looked away, leaving Dash to say, "She and Rhymey are kind of on the outs lately."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry," Rarity said.

"Oh, it's ok," Fluttershy said.

"Hey these things happen," Sunset said, looking down at the table

 _"You want me to what?!"_

 _Artie got on one knee, "Please. In one more year you probably-"_

 _"I don't know what I am going to do. Maybe go home! Maybe stay here, but marriage? Isn't that a little, too far? We've been dating for only six months, I'm not even sure if I want to," Sunset sighed looking away, "Or if I still love you."_

 _"What?" Artie asked._

 _Sunset sighed, "You came to me when I was feeling down and you kept picking me up, but, that's it. What do we have in common, what do we like about each other? What about that?"_

 _"I guess you're right," Artie sighed. Then he smiled, "Can we, you know, still be friends?"_

 _"Sure," Sunset said_.

"Ok, look, enough drama," Applejack said, walking to the table. "We can talk about that when we get home. Right now, I want to finish off our vacation here in my cabin, with my best friends. Friends for life, right!?"

"Right!" 

* * *

The moon, a lifeless rock with nothing but craters lining its surface. That is, except for the presence of a large castle on the far side of the moon. Away from satellites and the planet that the moon orbits. Within the castle, a single man smirks as he looks at a grey figure before him. Around him, lay other defeated men of clay, slashed and stabbed. The soldier shivered as the man in front of him chuckled, "Come on, Putty. You can always get fixed."

The putty soldier shook its head.

"Then run," he chuckled as the putty made it's move, only to see a flash of light as it's head separated from it's body.

The man sighed and he sheathed his sword. He mutter lowly to himself as he walked to the throne room, "No father, i'll be fine while you and mother go on your second honeymoon. I'll watch the planet for you. Yes, I'll take care of the family as I watch the planet. The treaty will stay in place and I promise no monsters, I won't partake in Galvanax's little game show. I'll just sit here bored!" he frowned as he sat in the giant chair, the Z label glowing blue.

Looking down, he saw a little girl of ten playing with her dolls, "You have it easy Edwina. You get to relax. Me I have to watch-"

"Sire?" asked a white gnome said stepping into the throne room, "There is something wrong with the planet."

"What," the man asked as he stepped from the chair. Looking up, his eyes glowed red for an instant, looking over the planet. He stepped back ,"What on ear-"

"The world is changing," the deep voiced figure in a black cloak said. As the prince stood, getting to his sword, the and raised a hand, "Parely. Do not worry about your siblings, I don't mean them harm, Prince Unos, son of Lord Zedd."

"You have a handle on my title, but that doesn't answer a big question. What do you mean that the world is changing?" asked Unos.

"I am a representative of a higher being, who is interested in a few focal points of the world," the man said, holding up a sphere, showing the images of three bodies in stasis.A green man that looked like a beast, a young man with a machine on his arm, and a boy with goggles.

"Why these three, why is he interested in these three souls?" Unos asked.

The man in black chuckled, "Each one, has touched dimensions in their own way. Each one of their souls has touched a world beyond their own. This one," he said pointing to the green beast man, ."Went into the realm of life and death for a friend. This one crossed through dreams for a duel," he chuckled, "And this... went into the world of the digital. Each one has a soul of purity that was easily corrupted because of fear. Each, possess an inner power that is waiting to be brought forth."

"And what does he plan on doing with this ability," Unos asked.

"Changes!" the man in black said. "Ever had a loss? Ever had a feeling like something wasn't right in your world and you wanted to make it better?"

"Yes, we all do," Unos said.

"My master plans on controlling all facets of this. Life, Death, and reality itself. It wants you in on this," said the man.

"Price?" asked Unos.

"Your father has fought the rangers, he knows of the morphing grid. He also knows of the magical field," the man said. "In order for this plan to work, he needs those last two souls, one who has touched the morphing grid and the land of time. With those, all laws of the omniverse can be broken," he chuckled.

"Is that why my life hasn't been changed?" Unos asked.

The man nodded, "It is only affect the earth as you can see. Schools and islands that are not there in the past have shown up. Famous people have been disappearing, and even histories have been changing. Why, I bet if you were to look, you would see something...unique about a certain city."

Unos looked at Angel Grove and shook his head, "M-mother? The original Rangers, what on earth-"

"Just a demonstration. Soon, you can do it," the man chuckled, "So, what about it? Full power, for the hunt?"

"When can we start?" Unos asked.

-

Sunset rode out onto the highway, the wind blowing her hair behind her as she rode down on the road. Looking back behind her at the orange truck that the rest of her friends rode in, she smiled at the group, reared her bike like a steed, and took off faster down the roa. From the back of the truck, Rainbow Dash rested her elbows on the top of the truck, saw Sunset in action, and rased her fist i the sky at her in a cheer. Applejack looked at the scene and shook her head and kept her eyes on the road.

Rarity sighed, smiling softly before getting back to doing her nails, trying her best to listen to the converssation of the four girls behind her, "Um, isn't this a little, dangerous?" squeaked Fluttershy as she felt the wind blow through her mane.

"Are you kidding?" Dash said, thrusting her fist into the sky once more, "What's being a teenager about if you don't learn to live a little."

Pinkie Pie giggled and turned to Twilight, "Hey, Twilight, you ok?"

"Uh, yes, I," Sci-Twi let out a sigh, "am. I was just thinking about our week at the cabin. I'm kind of sad that Starla and the others couldn't make it."

"Why do think they couldn't make it?" asked Pinkie.

"Ah, you know those lamos," Dash shrugged. "Train and school work, school work and train. It's all they ever do."

* * *

 ****

 ** _A being wrethed in flames stood over the fallen Starfleet members. Growling, he turned to look at Starla. Holding up his hand, he unleashed a flame at her._**

 ****Starla sat up in her bed and called up Artie, "A-Artie, I had the dream again."

On the other line, Artie called back ,"Dream, you mean that one of the demon? The one where we lost?"

"Yes," Starla sighed, shuddering as she ran a hand along her sheet, "Do you think it could come true?"

"No way," laughed Artie, "We're Starfleet, remember we're invincable. We don't lose."

Starla sighed, "Not always. Remember the demonites?"

"Starla," Artie said with a darkened tone, "You know we don't talk about that. You know how you get about that fight."

"I...know, I'm sorry," she sighed, "But you're right, we hvae come through in so many battles before. Like that whole volcano thing, right?"

"Yeah, so don't worry," Artie laughed. "See you in school." as he hung up, he shudded and shook his head, "Don't worry at all."

* * *

A woman sat her screen, staring at the lines and code.

"Doctor Nonaka, you've been at this for hours, you must need your rest." A man in a business suit said as he stood beside her.

"Tell me," She turned to him,"Do you fear change?"

"I... don't understand the question-" the man was interrupted.

"Tell the Vice President he's in charge of Hypnos for now. I'm heading to Mystic Island." Dr. Nonaka got up,"I may be out of contact for a while."

* * *

Sunset skidded Blaze to a halt near her apartment. She got off, and looked at it. She placed her hands in a camera symbol and grinned,"Knew I'd get that down!" She smiled as she walked to the building, heading into her room.

In her room, there was nothing more than her usual books, a computer that glowed faintly green with a video screen. Nearby was a white board with thumbtacks and red lines laying across it's body. To her right was her fridge with her food and on the table was some bills that needed paying.

In her bedroom, was a large lump. That breathed.

Sunset took a look at some of the bills,"Man, got to work on this." She turned and petted her dove in a cage,"Hey there, Philomena," She pulled out some birdseed,"Here." She walked to her bedroom, and stopped as she saw the lump,"The..." She looked around, and slowly tiptoed to the covers,"Alright," She pulled them off,"Who's there!?"

A young blonde haired girl looked up at Sunset, and let out a scream in surprise. She was wearing a violet shirt that matched well with the pink and purple streaks in her hair. Smiling, she waved and stuck out a hand, "Oh wow! So Jowar was right, your hair does look like bacon! Do you bite into it, taste it? Sorry, about sneaking in, I was hungry, tired and wanting to go to bed and hoped I could meet somepony special. By the way, I think your computer is name is Madilyn by the way, HI!""

Sunset stammered,"I-Uh-Wha-!?" she sputtered, before glaring at her,"Stay there, I'll figure out what to do with you in a second!" She spun around and went to her computer,"Ringing? Don't remember putting Skype on it..."

Madilyn laid on the bed and put her elbows on the bed, "Well, it's been ringing off the hook. Weird, maybe you got hacked?"

As Sunset picked up the call, she heard, "Destined...missing...help...friend." the face on the line was blacked shadow with the screen name 'Intdigdest.' on i

Sunset gasped,"I'm sorry, you're breaking up, who is this!?"

"Kou...shi...Iz...Need...Da...Ka...Sending...mess," the screen then read, "You got a gift."

"A gift?" Sunset clicked on the screen.

Madilyn walked up and watched the screen glow, "What do you think it is?" sje asked, bouncing a little.

For a moment, the screen began to glow a bright black and white. After a few moments, it shot out a green beam of energy, reading out several different bits and bytes of data. After a few seconds, a large egg had formed in the middle of Sunset's room.

"Pretty huge," Madilyn said, sitting down in front of it and looking at it. "How could an egg-"

The screen then began to change from the call, to a message that read, _"A friend, take good care of them for now. Can't reach you until later. Be safe. Trust in friends, trust in self, don't trust the Stars._

 _-KI._

 _PS. You are (NOT) alone._

Sunset frowned,"Seriously, a cryptic message? Who sent this, Celestia!?"

"Celes...who?" Madilyn asked. "Tell you the honest truth I hate those messages too."

"And you!" Sunset pointed to Madilyn,"What are you doing in my apartment!?"

"Oh, like I said, I was tired, hungry, and I saw that your apartment was open so I snuck in," Madilyn said. Getting to a sofa, she sat down, "Also, because I kind of need your help."

"Why do I always forget the lock." Sunset muttered,"My help?"

"Finding my friends," Madilyn said, looking down and sighing.

Sunset leaned down,"Your friends?"

"Yeah, my friends," Madilyn leaned back. "Ok, so all the things I am about to tell you, is a secret all right?" After seeing Sunset nod, she leaned back and said, "I can morph, like you and your friends can. Though, if you ask me, my costumes better. I mean, have you seen that Starfleet uniform that they put you in, atrocious!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to try and change it.."Sunset muttered.

"See, there are different worlds out there. I did come from earth, but one day when I brought this new girl to my college group about stones, we got transported to Gaia," Madilyn smiled and laid back on the couch, and she pulled out a small violet crystal, "This was given to me by my grandmother, and my five other friends have crystals that are just like it. My sister Laya, Niki, Patrick, and Dirk are the other ones who had gems."

"When we landed on Gaia, we met up with this wizard named Jowar. He said that those gems meant we were destined to be Power Rangers. Niki was Red, Patrick was Green, Dirk was Orange, I was Violet, and Layla was Blue."

"So, what happened in Gaia?" Sunset asked.

"Me and my friends were just relaxing one day. You know the usual, sparring, working on tech, reading, that kind of thing. Then at moment in time, there was this shaking at the library. Flames, and explosions just started to happen. Nikki tried her best to keep us all safe by acting like a leader. But then I saw her get warped away by some sort of magical field. I tried to save her, but she vanished. I saw Dirk and Patrick get zapped next. So in desperation I tried to save my little sister. You should've seen the look in her eyes as she disappeared right before I could touch her. That was when my world went black."

"When I woke up again, I saw Jowar and Dryden helping fix the library. Jowar told me that the others had vanished from the dimension, that someone took them. All but me. It seems like no one thinks lighting is a proper element."

Sunset thought for a moment,"Well, if you take into account Eastern Mythology it kinda is."

"I know! But whoever took my team seemed like they only wanted Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire on their side. Of course, I had plans on hunting down the guys who kidnapped them, but Jowar said that whoever was the one who kidnapped them was out of the dimension. So he and Dryden used their crystals to open a portal. Thanks to a tracking spell on the gems, we found out that their energy was right here, on this island. Someone or something took them here. We also saw, you and your friend's morphing energies here as well."

She said softly, "That isn't the weirdest thing about this island. I figured that since there were other people who could morph and change like I could, maybe you could help me find my team."

Sunset smiled,"Well, I'd love to help you," She frowned,"But don't break into other people's houses!"

Madilyn put a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. But See, my pointing here because of this magical energy it was detecting and I saw your door was opened and wanted to wait for you."

"By the way, what is the weirdest thing about this island?" Sunset asked,"I mean, weird things happen here all the time."

"Before I left," Madilyn said, "I don't remember there being an island off the coast of California. I don't remember seeing this place at all."

"What?" Sunset asked,"But I could've sworn it's always been here..." She trailed off.

"No, it hasn't. I mean, how long have you been," she paused when she turned her head to look at a photo of a unicorn with a bacon colored mane standing with a white alicorn. "Who's this?"

"That's me with my mother. You see, I'm not from this universe, I'm from a place Equestria." Sunset explained.

"Equestria?" asked Madilyn. "I don't think I've heard of it."

"It's this magical place full of unicorns, pegasi , earth ponies and other magical creatures. I'd show you, but the mirror isn't working for some reason." Sunset frowned.

"Wait, you travel by mirror? That is so cool!" said Madilyn excited. "Why isn't it working?"

"That I don't know. I was trying to access it one day, but it just... didn't work." Sunset frowned.

"Wait, so why did you come here?" Madilyn asked. "I mean, if it was your home, then why did you leave?"

Sunset looked away,"I... don't want to talk about it..." She whispered.

Madilyn pulled back, nodded, and sat on the couch. Then she shook her head, "Let's move on! We need to find out how to save my friends. Know anybody who might have a way?"

Sunset thought for a moment,"Let me get my friends together, we'll come up with something."

"Right," Madilyn looked out and saw the night sky, "Tomorrow though. I am getting sll-"

the egg began to wobble too and for, cracking and breaking. Until finally shattering in a bright light.

* * *

"Why Mystic island?" asked a gruff muscular man, "I ain't never heard of no place like that."

"First off get your grammar right, moron,' said the taller man, sitting next to him in the car. "And next, because no one ever heard of it before. It just showed up five years ago owned by some bizarre astronaut billionaire who runs a school."

"Oh, you mean like that mutie school in New York?" asked the gruff man, only to get his arm punched.

"Hey, my girl friend's sister is a mutant, cut it out with the slurs," The skinny man said.

"Sorry Rocksy," the buff man said. "but why not somewhere cooler, like Gotham or Bludhaven?"

"Ya want to meet the bat? I met the Bat once, I still wet the bed at night," Rocksy said. "Mystic island hasn't been touched by any crime ring yet. It's perfect for the plucking."

"Don't know Rocksy," said the gruff man, "I hear people come back from there. They say at night, they hear ghostly wails. Moans about "Changes" and "Titans go." and stuff like that."

Rocksy laughed, "Wait, you scared of ghosts? In the world we live in? We got aliens, flying cars, people who settle games of life and death with cards, and you are afraid of ghosts? Look, I am afraid of one thing, and the bat ain't here!"

The ruff man nodded and drove the car into the parking lot of the warehouse. Seeing the place black and empty, The gruff man turned on the light and backup, pale, "R-R-Gocksy?"

"No, not here. Please god not here," whimpered Rocksy as he took in the sight.

All around him, gun casings littered the floor. Weird shurikens in the shape of birds laid embedded in the holes of fallen guns, what guns that weren't deconstructed by the hands of a master. Throughout the quiet of the warehouse, there was a faint creaking of a chain. When they looked up, they would see their men, hanged up by their hands.

Next to them, was an opened crate and a man in tons of Cocaine. Written in the cocaine was a note that read 'Thanks for the intel."

"No!" scream Rocksy as the police came to the wherehouse.

Not too far from the warehouse, a figure stood on a gargoyle, covered in shadow. As he watched the police make the call, he pressed a finger to his ear and made a call, "Yeah. I think I found the missing Titan."

A pause.

"No need for back up, just tell some of the Birds to keep an eye on Bludhaven for me."

A longer pause,

"I'll be fine. No need to bring Dad into this. It's Titan business."

Another pause

"Yes, I know, I sound just like him. Look, it'll be for a while but I promise, I'll keep in touch. Love you."

Smiling, the figure spread his arms, and dropped down. As he did, he leapt from rooftop, to rooftop, until he landed back on the street next to a car. Opening the hood, he looked at some old clothes, "Well, time to earn that teaching license." he said, taking off his mask. 

* * *

"This is our lair?" Unos asked as he took in the cave around him.

The figure in the cloak nodded, "It's all we need. We just need to search for the last two beings to lock in our plan."

"And of this so called Starfleet?"

"Ever see what happens when one is not used to fear, faces it?"

* * *

 ****

 **Madilyn walked alongside Sunset, "So, how are we getting me into this school to meet your friends?"**

"Oh, I have... connections." Sunset gave an evil grin.

"OOOOOH, sneaky, evil and crafty! Love it!" Madilyn giggled. Then looked at Sunset's bag as it wiggled and moved. "Think that the-" she looked at the students' "things will be ok?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Sunset looked at the bag,"Fluttershy definitely needs to see these."

"How could something that small come from a-"

An orange mane with orange hair bumped into Sunset, making him back up, "Oh, h-hi Sunset," Artie said, a nervous tinge in his voice. His eyes looked sunken.

"Oh, hi, Artie." Sunset said with a frown,"So... you don't look like you've slept."

"Um, y-yeah, just a bad night. You know, found a giant monster, we fought... we won. Y-You know, the usual," Artie said.

Starla grabbed Artie by the arm, and shivered, "Sorry Sunset, we just had a big night."

"Y-yeah," Buddy gulped, "A really big night."

"Uh-huh, that's nice." Sunset muttered,"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk with my friends."

"Something about that seemed off," Madilyn said, looking back at the passing by Starfleet team.

"Yeah, well, they always seem a little off." Sunset muttered,"Trust me, you don't really want to know about them, they're kind of... jerkish."

"Sounds like you would-"

She was interrupted by a gasp and a pink blur that bumped into her, "OMG! A new friend! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Hi I'm Madilyn, I'm new!"

"Of course you're new I just met you!"

"Well Please to meet you!

"Hi!

"HI!"

"Have you been around the school yet?"

"Nope!"

"Well you gotta see it!"

"Thanks I will!"

"Hope you have a blast here!"

"Thanks I will."

"Bye Sunset! I need to go help bake the welcome back cupcakes in the cafeteria!" Pinkie said, before zooming off.

"What a nice girl." Madilyn smiled.

Sunset had wide eyes,"God, there are two of them..."

"So, how about we store this bag and you can help me get into the school," Madilyn said with a smile.

"Sure!" Sunset said, placing the bag in her locker,"Let me get my toolkit!" She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Madilyn smiled, " And what is the tool kit for?"

"It's my 'Trick the School Board Into Thinking You're a Student' Kit." Sunset grinned,"It's how I got in here."

"Oh it can't be that-"

An hour later.

"I can't believe it was that easy," Madilyn said, looking at the pinkish white woman in front of her. Leaning in, she whispered, "Ever noticed that some of the hairstyles are weird."

"Well, Miss Bluestone, it seems that all of your affairs and things are in order. It's interesting that I have to deal with Sunset's trick three times in my long tenure here at this school, but I welcome you for as long as you like," Celestia said with a smile. "If you could wait outside for a moment. I want to talk to Sunset."

As Madilyn left, Celestia stood with Sunset, "Sunset...do you ever feel like the world you live in, is a mistake?"

"A... mistake?" Sunset cocked her head.

"Like there is an error in your world," Celestia looked at a photo of her wedding to Celesto. For a brief moment, she saw a frown come across her face. "That the world you live in was a horrible glitch created by somebody and now you are just forced to play the part of the doting wife. Or maybe I've been married to him for too long." she then put down the picture and shook her head.

Sunset gave a smile,"I think you've been married to that douchenozzle for too long."

"Yeah," Celestia chuckled. She then looked to Sunset, "Have you been happy here?"

Sunset looked down for a moment, before looking up at her,"Yes, I have, other than of course those Starfleet guys. I have great friends, I have a good life, and I'm happy... for the most part."

"I'm glad," Celestia said, smiling warmly. "I am glad to hear that. Your last semester here should be a happy one. I am just sorry to hear that Starfleet still finds a way to make your life horrible when your friends aren't looking."

"Meh, they don't cause that much of a problem for me anymore." Sunset shrugged her shoulders,"Though, I haven't heard very much from them lately."

"What do you mean? Celestia asked.

"Meh, probably nothing. " Sunset moved to get up.

Celestia nodded, and then turned to look out her window. A frown cam to her face as she looked, watching the kids talk and make their way into the main building, "I wonder who is really in charge of this school."

As Sunset came out, Madilyn looked nervous, "Um, Sunset, you sure you locked the door to your locker?"

"Of course I did." Sunset said, looking towards her locker,"I mean- What the heck!?"

The door to her locker had burst opened, and ehr bag spilled onto the floor,"Oh, geez!" She ran towards teh bag, almost bumping into a red-haired woman in a white lab-coat,"Excuse me!" She said, before running to the bag and inspecting it.

The woman turned and watched as Sunset cursed to herself,"Problems, student?"

"Um, nothing, it's just, um," Madilyn stammered and then nodded, "Sunset had a special, welcome to the school with her and it fell out of the bad. I am sorry, but I am new here and have no idea who anyone is."

The bag, was sadly empty.

The woman gave a smile,"That's okay, so am I. I'm the new science teacher, Mrs. Nonaka."

Sunset stammered,"Crap, crap, crap!" She ran down the hall,"Where are you!?"

"Please to meee-"Madilyn paused, looked back at Sunset, and gulped, "Um, excuse me!" she ran after Sunset.

There was a tiny screech from one of the rooms, 'Ahhh, what are those things!"

"Look out, they are bouncing around!"

"Who ate my apple turnover breakfast?" asked Granny Smith.

Then there was a tiny squeal coming from the music room, barely audible to most ears. "What was that? a scream or a whisper."

"Please to meee-"Madilyn paused, looked back at Sunset, and gulped, "Um, excuse me!" she ran after Sunset. 

Mrs. Nonaka turned and whispered into a device on her lapel,"Tell the Vice President, I found a breach." She stared at a TV for a bit,"And someone very important to me has won her latest tournament."

Sunset gasped,"Fluttershy!" She ran to the music room.

Fluttershy let out a loud squeal as she she patted the two little white balls in front of her. Sitting down she looked at them with her big blue eyes, "Oh my, I've never seen little animals like you before. Do you have names?"

The little white balls stopped bouncing for a moment, wiggled the little nubs they had for ears, and then nodded. Fluttershy then asked, "Can you say it?"

Thinking, they wanted to say it, but the turned when they heard the sound of footsteps. They had big grins on their faces as they bounced over to sunset, squeaking out, "Sun! sun, sun, sun sun!"

"OH, are they yours?" Fluttershy asked

Sunset picked the two balls up,"Um, sort of, I don't even know what they are!"

One nuzzled gently into Sunset's arm, while the other jumped up and landed on her head, gave a yawn and fell asleep. Fluttershy smiled, "Well, whatever they are, they seem to like yo."

Madilyn zoomed up to Fluttershy and smiled, "Hiya!"

"Um, hi," Fluttershy squeaked, hiding behind her hair.

"Madilyn Bluestone! Please to meet ya Fluttershy," she said, smiling, and then watched as she slinked back, "Wow, you do live up to your name don't you?"

"Flutters is always like that," Dash said, stepping in. Then she looked at Sunset, "You have balls."

"Very funny, Rainbow." Sunset muttered.

Dash walked up to Fluttershy and smiled, "You doing ok?"

"Um, yes, of course," Fluttershy said, nodding.

Dash then looked at Madilyn, "And you are?"

"Ok, everypony listen up, there are some pie thieves around here and-" Applejack looed at the two now asleep creatures in Sunset's arms, "What?"

"I went to my apartment, and then suddenly these three showed up." Sunset muttered.

"These three," Rarity asked, stepping in and then seeing the balls of fluff, "You have breathing balls on your person Sunset."

"Thanks for noticing." She looked around,"Where's Pinkie?"

"Don't look behind you," whispered Pinkie, "But I think she is in the muffin bin."

Sunset sighed as she looked behind her,"Really?"

Pinkie smiled, holding up a baking tray with cupcakes and muffins.

Sunset took a cupcake,"Thanks Pinkie." She sighed, only to turn into the face of Sci-Twi.

"Those. Gimme. Now!" Sci-Twi said, her eyes wide.

"No!" Sunset said,"We can figure them out without vivisections!"

"Twi, do you really need to murder them to find out how they work?" Dash asked, finding a place to stand.

Fluttershy lightly chuckled as she found a place to sit, next to Dash. Applejack, meanwhile, looked at the clock (Thank goodness we still have about thirty minutes 'til first period."

Pinkie Pie was the first to chime in, "So, looks like you made some new friends."

The two tiny white balls, giggled, talked to one another, and bounced to Fluttershy.

"My name is Madilyn! Hiya!" she then looked to each of the group, "Let's see, I already know Pinkie from earlier and Fluttershy. So, you must be Rainbow Dash, Rarity Belle, Applejack, and... Sci-Twi?"

"But, science!" Twilight whined. She turned to Madilyn,"Well, Sunset likes to call me that to deviate me from another Twilight, but you can call me Twilight if you'd like." She said with a blush

"Oh, that alternate version of you!" Madilyn said, nodding sagely.

"Geeze, just how much did you tell her?" Dash asked.

"Just about everything." Sunset said,"If you know her story, you'd understand."

"Her story?" Applejack asked.

Madilyn nodded and began recapping her tale to the others. After she was done, Rarity looked, "And so, it was Sunset's magical energy that lured you to her."

"Yeah, and it was Starfleet's and you guy's morphing energy that told me that I would find some fellow rangers here to help find my friends," Madilyn nodded.

Applejack looked at Sci-Twi, "Ah'm sure Twilight could make something that would help."

"And these little things came from your computer with a message," Fluttershy asked, happily playing with them.

Twilight nodded,"Just give me a minute to check out your morphing signature."

Sunset looked at the two little things,"Yeah, but I couldn't decipher the message very well."

"They are cute, whatever they are," Pinkie giggled.

Madilyn looked at Sunset's pocket, "Hey, um, you have a buldge."

"Buldge?" Sunset reached in and pulled out a white device with a screen. It had a orange and yellow side grip,"What is it?"

Twilight reached for it,"It looks like some sort of... device?"

The device began to boot up in Twilight's hands, a small green cursor blinking. Then it began to read out across the screen "D-ARC online. Linking up with tamer initiated. User found: Sunset Shimmer. Digimon..." a small beam shot out from the device hitting the two white blobs

" _ **Digimon partner detected:YukimiBotamon**_

"What the heck!?" Sunset stepped back in shock.

"Fascinating. YukimiBotamon, at least that's what this thing, it seems to call itself a D-Arc, calls them." Twilight smiled.

"Well, how about I just call one Vanilla and the other Coco?" Sunset said, looking at the Botamon,"I need something to differentiate them."

Fluttershy smiled and reached into her pocket, and put a little black bow on one of their ears, "There we are." 

* * *

Unos walked through the large cavern, his eyes looking over the various pieces of technology that laid strewn about the rocky walls and ceilings, "Impressive hideaway. Is your boss here by any chance?"

"The master chooses to remain confined to his chamber for the time being. After all, no need to reveal himself at this time. Not when victory will come soon," the man in black said.

Unos looked at the man, "Tell me, am I right in thinking that the other reason why I am here, is because your master fears my family. That to attack the earth and take it for his own would bring the wrath of beings that would not hesitate in destroying the planet?"

"That, and you have some impressive knowledge of the foes the rangers have fought, correct?" The man in black asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Unos.

"Remember what I said about fear, and loss?" asked the man as he chuckled.

* * *

 ****

 **"I have seen the weirdest things in my life Twilight," Applejack said, shaking her head. "But to make a device like this in five minutes!"**

 **"What is it supposed to do?" asked Madilyn, walking around the large device.**

 **Sci-Twi smiled, "It's supposed to detect magical or morphing energy within a five mile radius. This will be able to pick up people who are on similar morphing fields together. I picked up the idea from someone I was emailing back and forth with."**

Sunset looked it over,"So, what are we waiting for? Let's activate it."

Twilight nodded and pressed her finger to the button, just when the bell run, "Yes!" Sci-Twi squealed "school's starting!"

"Wha- but we were-" Sunset sighed,"Vanilla, Coco, stay there and don't move!" she pointed to her two creatures.

Vanila and Coco happily nodded, bouncing and playing with each other.

So the school day wen on, with the usual air of talk and joking among the students. It being the early days of school, many of the students were signing up for group or other activities that would help them enjoy the day after the school. It was during a particular class that Twilight began to notice something about Dyno and Myte, "Dyno, and Myte, are they,' she watched as both brothers coughed at the same time, their bodies fading for a brief second, "Fading?"

"Miss Sparkle," said Cheerilee, "I may be a T.A filling in today, but I still want your full attention."

"Sorry, Miss Lee." Twilight said.

"Good, now, will you please tell us what transpired in the year 1780?"

"That was the year that-

(Six warrior face off against a monster."

"The Revolutionary Rangers..." As Twilight began to speak her mind thought (The what?")

-

"Rhymey? Oh Rhymey," Pinkie asked. "What's the matter, you seem out of it."

Rhymey winced and shook his head, "It's nothing. Really, it's nothing Just a few bad dreams last night."

"Are you sure?"

"YES, you pink irritant!" Rhymey roared, stopping the class for a moment.

(Geeze, knew didn't like me that much, but he didn't have to yell it.)

-

Artie began to draw furiously in his book, and then shuddered when he looked at the book, "No, please not this."

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," Artie said, looking down at his picture, his friends covered in the shadows.

-

Starla frowned, looking at Rarity as she began to perform archery, shaking her head, "She won't want t know of my problems, she doesn't need to know."

-

"Ok, after only half a day here I can deduce that your school is," Madilyn look back at the Starfleet members as they sat alone, "Is weird." she said sitting at the lunch table.

"Yeah, but it's starting to feel... weirder than usual." Sunset muttered.

"Weirder?" asked Madilyn.

"I don't know, something seems... off." Sunset muttered,"Like things shouldn't be here."

For a few moments, Sunset could see a faint buzz and people walking by her dressed in red, white, black, and yellow. The girls smiled and waved in Sunset's direction before the buzz faded and the room returned to normal. Sci-Twi nodded, "I agree, feel like there have been some unusual things that have been happening here lately."

Artie looked over his shoulder at the table where he bearers sat, "We need to talk about them about the dreams they need to know."

"They need to know nothing," Rhymey said, frowning. "What our dreams may come is not their business."

"But look," Artie said, throwing his notepad down, "This is what we dreamed about. Whatever monster we fight today, we will lose!"

"We won't!" Starla said, shaking her head, "We don't lose, right?"

"Yeah," they whispered.

Applejack shook her head, "Ah don't know, it looks normal to me."

Sci-Twi brought out the history book, "Look."

Sunset looked into the history book,"Huh,"

"I don't remember anything about 'Revolutionary Rangers' in the Revolutionary war," Twilight said.

"You know what? Neither do I." Sunset frowned,"Something's changing our world, and not for the better."

Fluttershy lightly sucked on her juice box, "OH, I do hope whoever it is isn't someone too cruel."

"But you guys seem to be the only ones who notice," Madilyn said, looking around.

"Just our luck though," Applejack sighed and leaned a little in her chair, her hat falling over her eyes, "Senior year, and we wrapped up in another big war."

"You saying you don't like helping people, being a superhero?" Dash laughed.

"Oh, I like helping people, and being a superhero is kind of nice," Applejack said. "It's just that, we do kind of need a break and Ah..." she paused, "Just hope that this all there is."

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked out the window, "Sure there is, fun adventure, all of that stuff."

Applejack nodded, and went back to eating slowly.

Rarity looked at Sunset, "But what on earth could have so much power as to change the world under our noses?"

Before Sunset could answer, an alarm rang out. Swiftly the members of Starfleet got up, "Starfleet Magic," they said, running to the window and leaping out.

"Time to go to work, huh?" Applejack asked, looking at Sunset.

Sunset frowned,"Yeah, sure." She sighed as she got up and held her wrist to her left hand,"Henshin!" before quickly moving her hand down.

The girls nodded and got up and pressed the gems on the left wrists and also morphed. Applejack was the first to ask, "You ok Sunset?"

Madilyn got up and ran out of the lunch room. As she ran, she pulled out a gun and put a gem in. Smirking, she said to herself, "And here I thought this was going to get boring. Time to see what these rangers got."

-

On the outside of school, The members of Starfleet, clad in their armors stood before the monster. The bizarre creature held a person in his black hand," Let him go!" commanded Starla.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sunset? She is the leader," asked Artie.

Rhymey shook his head, "Not my captain. Besides, you remember the dream?"

"So, this is this years models of rangers?" The alien said, yellow eyes peering down from from a red face that had a fanged smiled. Across his head were two rows of spiked that ran along the black dome. A red bodice covered his body, making it look like a black body was escaping a red cocoon, "Pathetic! Or maybe you are just a bunch of wanna bes."

"I said, drop him!" Starla growled.

"Fine, fine, I will," the alien said. The he pulled back his sword and stabbed the human in the stomach and the then threw away the corpse. "Next time, state if he should be alive or not."

"Monster!" shouted Dyno.

"Darkonda," Darkonda sad, bowing. "Now, which one of you is the leader? Tell me so I can kill her last."

"I am!" Starla said, notching an arrow and shooting at Darkonda.

Darkonda laughed as he blocked tharrow with his sword and then ran at Dyno. Mytw jumped to the side, firing firebolt after firebolt at him. The alien could only smirk as he grabbed Dyno by the neck and used him as a human shield. As Dyno laid beaten in his hand, Darkonda threw the older town at the youngest.

Buddy used a vine whip to bind Darkonda's arm. With a laugh that sent chills down the team's spine, he pulled Buddy close to him, slicing the vine whip into little pieces. Once buddy got close Darkonda kicked Buddy into a tree.

Rhymey charged at him, sword forward. Darkonda leaped over the would be swordsman and and slashed through his suit and left deep gouges into his backside. Once he landed, he grabbed Rhymey by his head and kneed him into the back. Then he spun Rhymey around, and punching him in the groin. Then he grabbed the testicles, squeezed and threw Rhymey into a tree next to his fallen teamates.

Hearing Artie charged at him, he began to have a fight, sword to staff with Artie. Each blow and strike was parried by the other. Darkonda then knocked the staff into the sky and slashed an x across Artie's chest.

Stala stood in shock at the fallen friends, and screamed in rage. She let out a volley of arrows at him. Darkonda spun his sword in a circle, blocking the arrows, before running at her and plunging his sword deep into her stomach.

"All right guys we're,' Dash paused in her bravado when she saw the carnage, "Oh... no. God no."

-

"Darkconda is a loose cannon, I be careful in summoning any version of him from any world!" Unos warned.

The man in black laughed, "OH, it's just a version of Darkonda that went made after he killed his master. Nothing wrong with that.

-

Darkonda pushed Starla on top of the fallen and laughed, "Don't worry, they ain't dead. I wasn't going to kill them. I just needed to take them out before I got to you."

Sunset looked at them and frowned,"You had a fun beating those smaller than you? How about you take on someone with real power!" She waved a hand towards him.

"Oh, like you?" Darkonda laughed, "and what makes you five so sure that you have any power over me?"

"Simple, we're actually competent!" Sunset cracked her knuckles,"Come on!"

Darkcona chuckled as he ducked under the swing of Applejack's fist, and delivered an elbow into Dash's stomach. Spinning around, he kicked Pinkie in the head, sending flying back. He laughed as he looked to Sunset," Competent? Really, because I don't see it-ARG!" he growled in pain as three arrows managed to his his side. Looking to his right, he saw Rarity holding onto Starla's bow, glaring her eyes at him.

Growling, he threw a fireball at the white girl, only to have it intercepted by Fluttershy. Rarity looked on in shock, "Fluttershy, are you-"

"I-I'm fine," she whispered getting up. She did not notice her armor dissolving, or the armors of Starfleet.

Sci-Twi watched from the music room, "Oh this is bad. He's doing something to them. He's knocking them out of their-" a Skype call suddenly knocked her out of her worry.

Looking to her side she saw a message.

TriBluRNGR: Hello, I have been watching the fight. I think you should tell your friends to run. They are no match for him. Not like they are now.

Twilight typed out.

PurpleSmart: Who is this.

TriBluRNGR: A friend. No tell them to-"

Sci Twil was interrupted when she heard a crash and watched as an orange body flew through the window, "Applejack!" she cried, running over to the downed hero.

Slowly, Applejack got up and pulled a piece of glass out of her arm, "Ah'm ok. Shouldn't be surprised that the armor protects worth crap!" she said, getting up.

"That's because you're not in your armor!" Sci-Twi said, helping Applejack up.

Applejack looked down, and noticed the cuts and scars along her toned body. In various places her clothes were ripped revealing trails of blood, "What?"

"He's been demorphing you one by one!" Sci-Twi said. Then she looked back out and saw Rarity get knocked back into a tree, her suit fading away. The only one left standing, was Sunset Shimmer.

"And that leaves one," Darkonda laughed. Holding up the Energists that turned the bearers into their Starfleet armors in one hand, along with the Starfleet energists, he smiled. "I think I'll give these back to Starfleet, so they can wallow in their own uselessness and fear for a bit longer. These things are so much fun when you have the hero wanting revenge. You should've heard the red ranger yell in rage when I killed his girl before him."

-

"Where did he come from again?" Uno asked.

"A timeline where he killed Dark Specter in cold blood, took his power, and then lay a swath of destruction across the galaxy. The only thing that stopped him were some swords and a team of heroes on Miranoi."

-

Darkonda laughed and then turned to face Sunset, "And now for the lone girl! Ready to-"

An energy blast shot out, stunning him, "She's not alone!" Madilyn said, running to Sunset's side, "Sorry, got lost. Do you know this campus is unrealistically huge? There's like an entire camp on the other side!" Turning she smirked, "Darkonda? OH, I always wanted to fight him! He wa so cool and awesome!"

"We would like him too if he wasn't kicking our asses!" Dash growled, being helped up by Fluttershy.

Pinkie nodded, "Get him!"

Holding out her gun, she put a crystal into the open slot. After slapping it closed Madilyn smiled as she fired, "Guardian of Gaia, Awaken!"

Darkonda fired an energy shot at her, only for the violet light to block the shot. Madilyn, now dressed in a full on purple body suit with a large white star in the center, smirked under her thunderbird shaped helmet. Leaping into the air, she stood in front of Darkonda with her back turned, "Guardian of Lighting, Violet Ranger!" before Darkonda could attack mid-pose, lighting struck him from out of nowhere and he was blown back by an explosion, "Thank you Dirk!' she whispered before leaping to Sunset. "You know, I think we should lure him out of her, agreed?"

Sunset frowned(I hate to say it, but we can't beat him normally.) "Right." She turned to the parking lot, and whipped out her bike keys,"This is going to endanger my baby though!" She ran to Blaze.

Madilyn smiled and yelled, "Shotgun!" she said, getting on the back of the bike as Sunset started it up. The moment it took off, Darkonda gave chase after the two. With Sunset focused on driving through the streets at high speeds, Madilyn was left to face the monster. Turning around to face him, she pulled out her blaster, spun in it in her hand and began to fire round after round at the monster.

Darkonda roared in pain as one of the lighting round struck him in the side. LEaping from side to side, he dodged the shots. Once they got into the city, he began to leap onto the parked cars and ran along the rooftops. Looking at one of the empty parked cars, Madilyn fired a shot at the tank causing it to explode and sent Darkonda flying into the air.

Shaking off the explosion, he began to run again, slicing at the cars as he began to give chase to the two rangers. Occasionally, Madilyn would throw one of her daggers to trip up the villain.

No one had noticed that Vanilla and Coco had, since the battle begun, ran off inot the caves near the camp. The two little blobs happily kicked over a rock to reveal an orange gem, softly glowing.

Applejack shook her head as she made her way to the door, "I'm going after them!"

"AJ! Don't you can't. You can't morph and you can't win," Sci-Twi said, shaking her head. "You can finally be free."

Applejack squeezed her fist, a little bit of blood dripping as she sighed, "I know. I'm just a farm girl highschool student. I know Ah should be walking away. but Ah can't. Oh lord, Ah can't. Not when Ah know that there is someone who needs me. Who depends on me to help! And I know those two are gonna need some help!"

"But you could-"

"Hey AJ!" Dash shouted, standing next to Applejack's Truck, "You got the keys? We need to get moving!"

"Yeah, Sunset is fighting out there, we need to be there for her!" Pinkie shouted.

Applejack smirked and ran off.

Sci-Twi shook her hand and sighed.

TricaBluRNGR: It's ok. Sometimes, you need to trust in them.

PurpleSmart: It's hard.

TricaBluRNGR: I know, I went through the same thing once.

TricaBluRNGR: Damn.

Purplesmart: What?

TrixaBluRNGR: The digital interference is back. About to lose the connection. Listen, if you need help, call the Heart Foundation. They have experience with this.

Coco giggled as the orange gem began to glow warmly, softly. Vanilla gasped, touched Coco and nodded to the cave opening. The two blobs nodded as the hopped off, gem in mouth.

Madlying panted as he watched tem leave the city and into the woods, "At least he's rung out of cars!" she said, watching as Darkonda leapt from branch to branch.

"Yeah, now he's moved to trees!" Sunset growled,"Might as well blast those, certainly won't tick off Greenpeace any more than we already have!" She began to swerve and weave.

Taking her blaster, she quickly switched it to a sword and slashed at the tres making them fall. This ended up causing Darkonda to trip and fall. Getting up, he growled and raced after the two, soon getting into a clearing. Once there, he licked his lips as he watched Madilyn and Sunset get off the bike. "Oh, this is going to be fun. You know, it's a shame that your team isn't here, Sunny. I would love to kill you in front of them, it makes it more interesting for me." he laughed.

Madilyn spun her daggers and looked to Sunset, "Whoever gave you those power, did they remember to give you any weapons o a very large gun?"

Applejack saw the fallen tee and go out of the truck, "Ah know where they're headed, you girls find another way."

Vanilla and Coco giggled as they made their way to the clearing.

Darkonda pointed his sword at Sunset, "Which one first."

"No, unfortunately not!" Sunset growled,"Really could use a sword right now."

Madilyn gave Sunset her blaster in sword form. She charged at Darkonda, slashing at his stomach twice with her lighting daggers, before jumping up and flying at him with arms crossed in front of her. Darkonda braced for attack as she slammed hard into him, pushing him back. Then she spun kicked his stomach.

Before she could do more, Darkonda slashed at her back and kicked her into a tree. Looking at Sunset, he growled sinisterly, running at her and slashing at her. The two began to duel with their blades for a moment, but he was able to get the upper hand with one good upper slash, knocking her back. Smiling, he raised his blade for a killing blow, but then he slashed at her, Applejack stepped in, blocking the sword with her arms crossed in front of her, "Howdy," Applejack said, feeling the blade cut deeply into her arms, drawing blood.

"Applejack get out of here!" Madilyn screamed.

"No, Ah won't," Applejack growled, wincing under the pain and stress of th blade cutting into her arms. "You don't get it. Ah need to be here, for her." Applejack smiled, "She needs someone like me to put her trust in, to know that someone will be there to back her up. To take her weight and help her carry it. I need to be-"

Vanilla bounced up, smiling as she kicked the gem to Applejack.

"-Her Pillar."

A blinding orange light blinded all who saw it for a moment.

(Applejack, who supported me when I was afraid, represents HONESTY)

The radiating blast pushed Darkonda back.

In Applejack's plae, now stood a woman covered in bright orange armor. Underneath her helmet, Applejack's emerald eyes looked at her suit with wonder and amazement. She was even surprised that the helm fit her head perfectly. As she gazed at the suit, she noted the orang breast plate, boots and gloves were separated by a shiny white metallic underarmor. As Darkonda got back up, she pulled her arm back, unknowingly summoning a golden lasso. Then she flung it at Darkonda, pulling him up and over and into a tree.

Applejack helped Sunset up and smiled, "Round 2?"

Madilyn jumped back and smiled, "I'm ready"

Sunset nodded,"Yeah, nice outfit!" She spun her sword around and pointed it at Darkonda

Applejack charged forward, delivering two swift blows into Darkonda's chest and stomach. Before he could slash at her, Madilyn blocked the sword slash with one of her lighting daggers while slashing at his head with the other.

Darkonda managed to push her away, just when Applejack delivered two right hooks into his head and then roundhoused him in the gut stumbling to Sunset. Seeing her slash, he quickly blocked it with his blade.

-

"It's over," Unos laughed.

"What?"

"Ranger rule, when the new ranger gets their powers, the result is a curb stomp battle."

-

Sunset grinned,"It's working."

Darkonda growled raising his bald to slash again, but Sunset used his opening and slash at his gut and chest. As he backed up from the blow, Madilyn pushed Applejack into the sky by letting her jump onto her daggers and then into the air. When Applejack was launched into the air, she rammed a hard cross into Darkonda's skull. Then when she landed in front of him, she bound his wrists together with her lasso. Then she delivere four blows into his stomach.

"Girls, we made it," Dash began t say but was shocked by the battle that was going on.

"Whoa," Pinkie Pie gasped.

Madilyn jumped up from behind him and slashed an x scar across Darkonda's back, crackling with electricity. Then she leap and jump kicked him towards Sunset.

Sunset spun around and slashed him as he came at her,"Hey guys!"

Drkconda backed up, feeling his life fade away. Slowly he shook his head," No, not after all this. N-Not like" he said, before falling to the ground and exploding.

"Why do they always do that?" Madilyn asked, de-morphing.

The four gathered around Sunset and Applejack, hugging them tightly before they could demorph. Then when they de-morprhed, they were hugged again. Madilyn saw this, and sighed warmly, "I miss you guys,"

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak after the embrace was broken, "That was awesome!" sh said, looking over Applejack," How did you do that whole armor thing. It was so cool!"

"Indeed, the armor you had on was remarkable," Rarity said.

Applejack shook her head, "I have no idea. Ah just came running over here when Sunset needed me, and then I blocked the sword and then boom!"

Vanilla and Coco bounced over to Sunset, squeaking, "Sun Sun!"

Sunset blinked,"What are you two doing out?" She picked them both up,"I told you to stay in the room!" She shook her finger at them.

Vanilla frowned in disappointment, Coco on the other hand, giggled and attacked her finger playfully.

"Hey, Applejack, when did you get that?" Pinkie asked, noticing a small orange band with an apple shaped gem on it.

"Get wha-" looking down she saw the gem. Looking down, she lightly rubbed the gem, and in a flash of light, her armor came on.

"My word," Rarity whispered as Applejack demorphed. "That gem, it must be how you got that armor!"

"Yeah, but where did she get it? How?" Dash asked.

"Um, maybe we should go back," Fluttershy said. "Everybody should know we are ok."

The two blobs nodded and cuddled close to Sunset. Dash laughed, "Aw, how cute!"

Sunset sighed,"If worse comes to worse, we'll explain about the monster, it's not like they'll punish us for that."

The girls nodded as they walked to Applejack's truck while Madilyn rode on Sunsets bike to school. Once they got back, Sci-Twi hugged Sunet, "You're ok!"

"Yeah, we all are," she then paused, "Where's Starfleet?"

"All are in the hospital," whispered Sci-Twi. "The paramedics tended to their wounds, and they should be fine."

"That's good at least," Applejack said.

Fluttershy tensed up, and shyly nodded, "Um, yeah, that's good. Rhymey will be... ok."

"So, school's canceled then?" Dash joked, much to Applejack's nudging.

Sci-Twi nodded and then looked to the botamon. "Um, Sunset, your digimon they-"

DIGIVOLUTION

YukimiBotamon Digivolve to...Nyaromon!

Suddenly, the two little balls of fluff, became little yellow heads with cat ears and long tails. Coco's bow stayed on her head.

"Yea- What the hell!?" Sunset gasped.

"Ok, all for discussing this back in the music room?" Applejack asked.

At a collective nod, the group ran into the music room.

-

"I thought you would be more upset," Unos said. "First monster and he is dead."

"Please Unos. This was only step one. I had just wanted to test the strength of a ranger and answer one question," The man said.

"And that would be?" asked the man.

"The heart of a hero," the man chuckled.

-

"So, we felt a lot of compassion you had for your friends, and how much oyu liked being there for your friends. We figured you be a great caretaker so we digivolved!" Coco said, bouncing up and down, smiling. "Cool huh? I mean, look at all the new things I can do,I can bounce, talk more and say a lot of stuff and..."

"How droll," V anilla said. "Coco, can't you relax? Some of us are trying to listen and talk. Sunset, can I have a book to read so my sister will stop annoying me?"

"Yes..." Sunset stared at the two, before handing a book to Vanilla."I'm just... trying to take all of this in..."

"Thank you," Vanilla said, pulling the book closer to her. Then she began to read. As she did, she was nudged by her sister who wanted to read too.

"So, let's recap," Dash said, "Sunset just got cool transforming pets. AJ got a cool new gem that allows her to transform into a badass." she mumbled under her breath (and I got nothing) "And someone has been messing with the very fabric of the universe."

"And the prom's tomorrow!" Pinkie said, giggling as she sat on the table.

"Let's get one mystery under control first," Madilyn said, giving Twilight her gem, "How is this supposed to find my friends?"

Sci-Twi began to type,"Well, if I managed some of the morphing algorithms into neuronal imaging, I could potentially locate them by their wavelengths."

They all looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

Sci-Twi sighed,"I'm going to use the power crystal to locate her friends."

"Oh!" the group shouted and nodded.

Twilight pressed the button.

The machine then blew up. After a few minutes of cough and blowing away smoke, Applejack said, "Ok, that's it. Ah'm heading home.'

"How about tomorrow one of us checks up on Starfleet," Pinkie asekd.

Madln sighed, "Hope you don't mind I stick with you for a bit." she asked Sunset.

Sunset threw up her arms,"Fine, let's go home!"

* * *

Tricerablue: Who is here tonight?

Dinogemblue: Me!

RoboTitan: Hollah!

Tricerablue: So, the usual team then. I am calling this meeting to discuss about the disturbances around the world.

Dinogemblue:You mean those weird digital buzzes?

Tricerablue:Yes.

Robotitan: So, it's not just Jump city then. It's world wide. We've been getting reports from all over the country here saying that things just keep getting glitched out, or their history is erased. We just got a guy over here in the tower named Copy-Cat who claims to be one of us from some world that I ain't never heard of. The funny thing is...neither has the Green Lantern Corps.

Digidetinedknowledge entered the room.

Digidetinedknowledge: It isn't just America, it's Japan as well, I can confirm that. We haven't seen attacks like this since the Reaper incident one year ago.

Tricerablue: That is not the only scary thing that has been happening. I had a conversation with Andros just an hour ago. He was very upset.

RoboTitan: What happened?

Tricerablue: Ashley, his wife, had been thrown halfway across the room and had almost vanished. Her baby had also disappeared for a few seconds and returned.

Dinogemblue: So, someone is messing with the whole planet and Ranger history? Great, just great.

Dinogemblue: Luckily, I did kind of find a way to pinpoint where this stuff is happening and I was able to get a short message out. It's in Mystic Island.

Tricerablue: I know, I was also able to get a message through the interference. but that is it.

Robotitan: Yeah, whatever firewalls, anti-fields, or what have that this thing has, it's big. I mean, we are talking Trigon level of power and I can't break in. Whatever it is, it's big.

Tricerablue: There is apparently a new ranger team there. But it's a girl I've never met before.

Robotitan: Great so more and more mysteries!

Knowledgedigidestined: At least we can work on it now. I wish we had this back during...you know. When my 'friends' were in danger.

Robotitan: Yeah, I know. I'm gonna sign off and see if any former titans will be able to help.

Tricerablue: I need to sign off too... good luck everyone

* * *

 **A man laid on the ground, clutching his chest. Before him, stood a young teen with a spiky hairstyle, "That's your heart racing, all that adrenaline is too much for you. I think you could survive if you had this," he held up a pill bottle and dropped it in front of the dying man, "heh, good luck."**

 **As he walked, he began to think to himself, "The items, who brought them back?"**

* * *

 ****

 **"Wow, you know... your high school is crazy!" said Madilyn as she flopped down on the couch, dressed in her t shirt and panties. "But your friends are nice."**

Sunset sank down in her beanbag chair, using her remote to flip through the channels,"Yeah, they're pretty great."

"After the destruction of the monster Biollante-" The channel switched

"Rika Nonaka has won-" Switch

"It's raw!" It switched again

"Ugh, nothing's on..." Sunset muttered to herself.

Madilyn brought out a drink and handed it over to sunset, opening her own can for a moment. Then she laughed gently to herself, "Reminds me of all the times me and my sister would just spend time just flipping through the channels until we finally got to something to watch. Do you have the others here that much?"

Sunset sighed,"No, not very much. I just don't think it's that big enough for all of them. Plus..." She looked behind herself at the mess,"Rarity would freak at the messiness."

"Bit of a neat freak?"

"Yeah." Sunset said with a nod.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Well, I think Fluttershy would try to be nice and say I'm not that messy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash likely won't care, and Pinkie would say something funny about it. Sci-Twi, oh god, she'd go nuts." Sunset's eyes widened.

"Even worse?" giggled Madilyn.

"Yes, she would fall apart from the seams!" Sunset gasped.

"Sounds like my sister," she sighed, " miss them a lot."

Sunset looked at her,"I imagine you do. I feel the same way towards my world's Twilight."

"Did you know her long?" asked Madilyn

"Not long enough." Sunset sighed.

Madilyn rubbed her hand, "Sounds like she was pretty awesome.

"She was. She knew a lot of awesome things, she did so many great feats," Sunset sighed,"I love Sci-Twi, but I feel like if Twilight were here, she'd be able to figure things out faster than I can."

"I don't know. You look pretty smart to me, and that sci-twi gal is awesomely smart!" Madilyn praised

"Yeah, but..." Sunset looked up at the ceiling,"I still wish she was here."

""Do you even know what happened to her on the other side?" Madilyn asked.

( _Lighting looked away, "Sunset... I'm sorry. There was this assassin, Raven. Twilight, she ran recklessly and disobeyed orders. It was-"_

 _Sunset punched him hard in the face. Growling, she said, "I trusted you."_

Sunset glared at the ceiling,"Someone named Lightning killed her."

"Lightning?" asked Madilyn

"Some douchebag who came over here to this world trying make himself look better than everyone else." Sunset growled,"He was responsible for a lot of bad things happening here."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, almost causing an alien invasion with his stupidity." Sunset frowned,"A princess went rogue and Lightning tried to fight her thinking it won't cause a war with her planet!"

"Yeah, that would be a good cause for an invasion right there," Madilyn joked.

Sunset nodded,"Then there was the time he ticked off the sirens enough for them to try and cause a civil war!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, he tried to tell them that they were weak, then the sirens decided to escalate their plans to go to various people and incite riots across the country."

"I guess I kind of missed out on that," Madilyn said. "How did you stop them?"

"We managed to use our magic to defeat them with singing." Sunset said,"It created a huge super alicorn, that was kind of weird."

"Bet it was awesome though!" cheeried madlying.

"Yeah it kind of was." Sunset said with a smile.

Madilyn then snuggled up to Sunset and sighed, "You guys all sound awesome. Can't wait to introduce you to my friend," and with that she fell asleep.

Sunset sighed,"This happens a lot. Must be because of my name." She yawned as she leaned her head on Madilyn's.

Applejack stayed on the outside of her truck for a moment, looking up at the farmhouse. For a few brief moments, she looked down at her gem, and how it glowed a faint orange. Tracing her finger along the outer edge of the gem, she traced it in the shape of an apple. A forlorn sigh escaped her lips as she finished tracing the apple.

Her emerald eyes looked back at the farmhouse, and for a brief moment, she saw herself running as a little girl with her dad holding a few barrels of apples.

(And then, I want to be a baker, and then a hiker, and then a fighter, and then a wrestler and then a-"

"Right right, Abbigail. You'll end up being that and so much more," Bright Mac laughed as he looked at his little girl.

"Eyup! And then, Ah can come back onto the farm and tell everypony about my big adventures!)

Applejack sighed, "And how's that working for ya? Got no way to get off the island, haven't found a college yet, and can't really afford to go on a country tour." looking back up, she frowned, "Guess that's what Ah'm destined to be, their pillar of strength. The gal who has to back them up." again she looked at the gem. Won because of her trait and virtue. With a closed eye she walked to the farmhouse and opened it up, becoming greeted by a pair of warm hugs, "Welcome home, Abbigail."

"Hey Ma, Pa."

* * *

" _What happened to the portal," Sunset asked herself._

 **A few months ago**

Luna stood by Celestia as she watched her sister's horn glow. Before her was the shatered remains of the portal that led to the human's world, "Is this wise sister?

"That bastard took one daughter from me," Celestia said, growling as she walked away from the destroyed portal, "I refuse to let him or his corruption take another away from me."

"But what if Sunset needs help?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed, "Sunset will handle anything thrown at her..."

" _This foal was found on your doorstep, your highness," a guard said, laying the yellow filly at her hooves. "There was a letter that asked, 'Please watch over her'"_

 _Celestia looked down, and smiled warmly at the yellow filly, with hair that looked like a setting sun, "Welcome to the family, my little Sunset."_

"She is my daughter after all..."

 **And so it begins...**

 **This a whole new adventure set in the Fall of Starfleet universe. The time? Well, while this is starting in the fall of the Equestrian girls world, the scene with Celestia was actually at the start of the war, back in May of that year. This story kicks in around the end of summer and the beginning of fall, so Setember (So about before the Seige of the Empire for those cannon buffs).**

 **This story was something that I had been thinking of doing ever since it was announced that Power Rangers Starfleet was going to be a thing. I had come to a realization that if anybody was going to do a Power Rangers esque story featuring the humane six, it would be me. Besdes, I had another reason. See, while the idea was there, I hadn't a way to combine it. Then our little friend said on fimfic that Equestria Girls was in the same cannon as Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh. Now, I had a lead in, because if there are two franchises that I love, it's those two. So thus, that gave me a way to do something interesting.**

 **See, I also got kind of mad at "End of Ends" the Zelda story, the Yugioh fics, and I figured, why make Fall of Starfleet esque stories when I can tackle all of them in one spiraling epic. After all, I have written a lot more Power Rangers fics than him, and longer. Since the show premired I have done Ranger Stories.**

 **So, here we go. I won't lie, I am a little nervous if this will go over well. I mean, the love for Fall was by pure accident, I don't know if i can strike up the same feeling of excitment, character development, and story telling like I did with the mane story. But, you know what? The worst thing I could do, is not tell this story. So, if I mess up, then I know you guys can tell me. If I can improve or change something, then I know you guys are out there. If there is an awesome beta that knows more about doing a good PR fic, please pm me!**

 **I should note, i can't guarantee constant updates. Maybe once every 1-2 months.**

 **Notes:**

 **-Power Rangers: Guardains of Gaia is (C) of J. A. Phillips, used with Permission.**

 **-This is a series of first for me as a writer: First time Writing Nightwing, hell, any DC character at all, first time writing Yugi, Digimon, and the first ranger story I have published.**

 **-This story is co-written as a series of rp posts with my little brother. He is letting me do the ideas, but he is playing Sunset Shimmer.**

 **MY PR history lesson: Unos is my OC. He is Lord Zedd and Rita's Eldest son, with a twin brother named dos (I was 9 when zedd and Rita married) he has a younger sister named Esmerleda and another known as Edwina. HE was born durning the Zeo rangers Era and has lived off world with his parents since then.**

 **There has been a long standing treaty between Lord Zedd and the Rangers. They protect the planet like the heroes they are, and he won't send down monsters to hurt and attack civilians. In this world, the Z-wave only weakened Zedd, not turn him and Rita human. As for Thrax? He was actually a Zedd from an alternate universe. There is more to that story there.**

 **Yes, the Power Rangers and DC universe co-exsists. It's actually cannon, Earnie name drops Gotham and Batman. And there is no comment about him being a comic book.**

 **The DC univers in this story is a mix of the Animated and comic verses.**


	2. Generosity! The team Grows

**The main plot of the series is focused primarily on the action, tragedy, rage and fighting.**

The next morning, Sunset awoke softly to the feeling of two lumps resting on her bed. Pulling back the covers, she saw the twins snoring the kitchen she could hear, "Guess what I'm making!"

The tv was on...

"A robbery was foiled early on in the evening by a mysterious assailant. The robbers ay that he came striking down like a black hawk

Sunset held her hands on Coco and Vanilla,"What?" She tried not to wake them.

"Waffles!" Smiled Madilyn as she snuck them to Sunset.

"Really, what's in them?" Sunset took a bite.

"Chocolate chip!" she smiled as she laid the plate and then sat down with her friend.

* * *

 ****

 **Rarity woke up and slowly got out of bed, making her way to her nightstand. Opening up her drawer, she reached in and picked up a curler to begin doing her hair. with the curlers in her hair, twisting and fixing up her minor flaws, she took the time to look down at some pieces of paper in front of most were recent, each one still carried a message of either refusal or acceptance.. Taking the curlers out of her hair for a brief moment, she sighed as she looked at the different phamlets, "How am I going to pay for all of this?" she asked herself.**

 **For a brief moment, she looked at her picture of her friends, a smile on their faces. As she picked it up, she ran a finger along their heads, "Why must growing up be so hard? The very idea of paying for your dreams, it's almost laughable."**

 **With a shake of her head, she put the picture down and turned on her radio, "Ashley, former yellow space ranger, has announced the cancellation of her fall line. Stating in an interview that she has had family problems to deal with."**

 **"How odd," Rarity said, taking off her nightie and getting into the shower. as the warm water hit her body, cascading along her curved and well kept body, her mind started to wander. As she began to think, she began to think of Twilight and Sunset. A warm blush came to her, "Such a cut-"**

 **she let out a gasp of pain as she tried to hold herself up, feeling a buzzing ringing in her ears.**

 ** _You cannot help! You are worthless, vain._**

 ** _"Hello," Rarity said to the bacon haired new girl, "I am Rarity Belle and you are?"_**

 ** _"Suns..." her voice became garbled as she began to speak with a valley girl voice, "Like, I am Sunset shimmer. Get away from me."_**

 ** _"What a vain brat. I may look like her, but I am not her!" Starla frowned._**

 ** _Rarity found herself in an empty void, watching as she abandoned others because she would get dirty. How she ignored the weak because of her own desires. Slowly, she began to shake her head._**

 ** _YOU ARE WEAK. YOU ARE SICKENING_** ****

 **Rarity let out a pained gasp as she pulled back, panint and shivering, "W-What was that? I never..." she slowly got off the floor and turned off the shower. "Must really stop letting Sweetie belle pick the movies." she chuckled as she got out of her shower, only to hear a rapping on her window. Wrapping a towel around herself and hair, she walked to the window to see Applejack, "Applejack!? What on earth-"**

 **"Thought you needed a ride, Ah'm offering it," Applejack said, tipping her hat while standing next to her truck.**

 **"I refuse to go riding to school in that gas guzzler you call a motor vehicle!" Rarity said, leaning over the window.**

 **"Fine fine," Applejack said, holding up a cd and smirking, "But I got the Yamato CD you've been dying for ready to play."**

 **"Be right there!" Rarity squeed, closing the window and putting on a white sundress with some blue shoes. Twirling in front of the mirror for a second to get a good look at her frame, she ran down, pausing only for a minute to hear her younger sister singing in the bathroom. A warm smile came across her lips as she listened to the song. Turning aways, she ran down the stairs and to Applejack, "Let's go."  
**

* * *

Sunset's mind flashed for a bit, with a faint buzzing

( _She is Vain)_ a voice whispered.

Sunset held her head,"The hell?"

The two young digimon woke up, and shivered a little in fear. they looked to Sunset with worried eyes.

( _she is Vain_ )

Another vision came, this one of Applejack  
 _  
(She is unreliable_ )

The faint buzzing became louder as she saw Rarity

( _Rarity pushed Sunset out of the way, "Move, I can't let this mess up my perfectly good mane."_

 _"Well, shucks, Ah know nothing about this. Maybe you could get me to read it," Applejack said, her voice sounding like a redneck._

 _a voice echoed in her mind_

 _You are alone. You will run. Give _ up!)_

Madilyn held onto Sunset lifting her up, "Are you, okj?"

"ARgh, shut up!" Sunset knocked herself on the head with her fist,"Get out of my head!"

( _You are__ )

Then the buzzing stopped. Madlying held Sunset's hand and looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Sunset shook her head,"I'm fine now, but, something felt like i was trying to drill into my brain."

"What was it? What did it say," bounce Coco, asking excitedly.

Madilyn shook her head, "From here, you were mainly screaming in pain."

"It was... trying to insult my friends, mainly Rarity and Applejack." Sunset said with a frown.

"Could you tell who it was? Why would they insult your friends?" asked MAd lying.

"If you excuse the phrasing," said Vanilla. "A jerk!"

"I don't know." Sunset frowned,"And that frustrates me because I hate not knowing!"

"So, you're getting attacked by a random jerk of the moment, and I lost my friends," Madilyn shook her head, "Why can't they make this job easy!?"

-

Rarity hummed along with the music as the truck rolled silently down the road. Next to her, Applejack kept looking out, watching as the city came into view, the building already starting to pass her by. Turning her head, she looked at the gem on the band around Applejack's wrist, "How does it feel?"

"Warm, like," Applejack shrugged her shoulders, "Like I wore it all my life. Like it completed me somehow."

"Oh," Rarity said quietly, before sitting back, watching the rest of the city pass by as they drove to the high school, "Have you visited them yet?"

Applejack solemnly shook her head, "No, Ah haven't. Fluttershy said she will with Rainbow Dash, because they live the closest to the hospital. We can do it probably later on with Sunset and Pinkie."

Rarity nodded and leaned on her wrist, "Do you remember how we met?"

"What?" Applejack asked.

"How we met? Do you remember?" Rarity asked.

Applejack shook her head, "What kind of question is that? Of course Ah remember, we met..." she paused and frowned, "Huh, weird. Ah thought Ah remember but...it's all fuzzy."

"See," Rarity sighed, "Just this morning, I had this weird buzz. Like something wanted into my mind. I saw... Sunset, like she was before Twilight."

"You mena, Sci-twi or-"

"The other," Rarity frowned. She clenched her fist and shook her head, "I haven't thought about those days in a long time. Especially how we-"

Applejack laid a hand onto Rarity's and smiled at her, "Hey, we all acted a little weird back then."

"But that's it, the Sunset in my mind. She was acting like her valley-girl self, but something was wrong," Rarity said.

"Wrong?" Applejack asked.

Rarity nodded, "Like something told me that what I was seeing, wasn't right."

"Like what?" Applejack said.

"Like...I was a friend with her, even before Twilight," Rarity sighed and looked away. "I hate to think I pushed away another friend because of how I acted."

"Girl, you weren't the worst of us, Ah was," Applejack said. "Remember?"

"No, I should've sat you both down for a long talk," Rarity said. "Though, knowing you tow, it would've been a battle first."

Applejack chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it wou-ARH!" she grown as a faint buzzing rang in her head.

( _You are not responsible._

 _You will not help_

 _You are a failure)_

"Applejack-" Rarity yelled helping to slow and steer the truck to the safety of the Canterlot parking lot.

(Sunset walked into the school, looking down and away. Her eyes were focused on the hallway ahead. Then she felt her hand grabbed by Applejack's "Well, howdy! The name's Applejack. Welcome to your freshman year of Canterlot High!"

"Um please to meet-"

You will not go

"Stay away, filthy farmgal)

"Rarity...Ah think we need to talk," Applejack said frowning. 

* * *

**In Twilight's room, the buzzing increased.**

 ** _(They do not care_**

 ** _"She spied on us, son," the Crystal being said. "Take care of her."_**

 ** _"Yes," the prince said, forming his sword and running to Twilight as she screamed._**

 ** _They will leave you_** **)**

Sci-Twi shook her head,"W-What are you talking about?"

 _They left you before._

 _You are just a replacement for them_

 _A missing friend_

 _Twilight in the middle of a field, while a bat-pony proceeds to kill her._

 _You are not unique._

 _You are replaceable._

 _Her friends begin to walk away from her._

 _Your savior abandons you_

 _Sunset waves bye_

 _They will leave_ )

 _It won't work out." Sunset said in front of her,"We're... too different." She left the room, and Twilight. Sci-Twi sat in the bed, her eyes watering._ )

"I..." Sci-Twi shuddered,"No..."

"Twily?!" Shining Armor asked, knocking on the door, "Are you ok? Little sis?"

Timidly, Spike began to claw at her door, "She' been crying like this for a few minutes."  
"Twily!" Shining shouted.

(We'll meet again, Sci-twi...) the buzzing stopped.

Twilight shook her head,"Uh... I'm coming out, give me a minute..."

Ok," Shining Armor said, frowning. Looking down at Spike he said, "If she's not out, tell me. Then I'll drag her out.'

"You got it sir!" Spike said, saluting

Twilight looked at herself in the mirror, growling to herself,"I'm not just a replacement for her." She took a pair of scissors and aimed it towards her hair.

"Ok Twily, I'm coming in-" he paused and saw the strands of hair around the floor and Twilight standing there, with her hair cut and shortened, "That's... an interesting hair style."

Twilight turned and smiled,"Thank you, I think it makes me look unique."

"Yeah, it does," Shining said, letting Twilight walk out.

Happily, Spike leapt into her bad, "It's a nice, any particular reason?"

"Um, you know, I just thought... it would a nice change of pace?" Twilight let out a nervous chuckle.

With a nod, Shining led Twilight to the car and took her away.

-

Fluttershy stood at the front of the door to the hospital, ready to push open the door. Shuddering, she pulls away, looking at the doors in fear and horror.

("Fluttershy," Rhymey's voice echoed as his hands came near her.

"Fluttershy?" Rhymey asked, touching her arm.)

"Hey, Flutters!" Rainbow Dash said walking up to her.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, a look of relief on her face as she looked into Dash's eyes.

Rainbow Dash looked from her to the hospital, "Still nervous about, you know."

"I, don't know if me and him should talk right now," Fluttershy said, looking away.

Dash tucked her chin, "Hey, we can go together-"

"Of all the reprehensible things!" Shouted Celesto as he stormed out of the hospital. Looking to the two girls, he frowned, "Get to school, now!"

"Yes sir!" they both said, running away.

Celesto growled as he looked at his school in the distance, "He will hear about this! This was not part of the deal."

-

Pinkie Pie rested her back against the statue, waiting for the others, "Sigh, school can be so boring in the mornings!"

"Yeah, me being 29 does make me feel kind of old." Sunset's voice came around as she and Madlyn walked by the statute.

Pinkie stood up and smiled at her two friends. Then she put a finger to her chin, "Wait, you're twenty nine?"

Sunset nodded sheepishly,"Yeah, mentally. Imagine my surprise when I turned out to be physically 18 years old."

But, um, you still look good for your age," Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow dash ruffled Sunset's hair, and we still love ya, in spite of being an old bat.

"Hey, thirty ain't old," Applejack said.

Rarity nodded and walked to Sunset, "Sunset... we need to talk in the music room. Now." 

"What is it?" Sunset asked, walking with her.

"Well," Rarity began, only to be stopped when they got to the front of the music room.

Standing in front of the doors was Lyra, brandishing her lyre at the group, "Oh no, not this time!"

Sunset sighed. She walked up to Lyra,"Look, your music room is the only place where we're allowed to have our team meetings, so please, let us use it!"

"And we need to use it for, you know... band practice! We were even about to march through the halls playing the music," Lyra said, frowning.

"Yeah, that doesn't get annoying..." Sunset muttered. She turned to Rarity,"Go to the Culinary Club, grab... She."

Madilyn looked at Sunset weirdly, "She?"

"My pleasure, dear," Rarity said.

Applejack groaned and shook her head, "Lyra, look, it's not that we don't appreciate the band around here. We do, but we do have some important-"

"Superhero and music business! I know," Lyra said, "But we haven't even seen the insides of that place in 4 years, and I am making my stand right now!"

"Are you sure?" Bon Bon purred, wearing her apron that said, 'the treats are right here' "Not even fro some peanut cups?"

Lyra looked at Bon Bon, her eyes wide at the vision of loveliness. Smiling, she floated right behind her, "Um sure..."

Octavia frowned, "Darn it Lyra, you needed to keep it blocked longer for all of us to get there!"

Vinyl shrugged, taking Octavia by the arm and walking her off. The rest of the band leaving. Madilyn laughed, "Happen often?"

"Way too many times." Sunset sighed.

The girls gave out a chuckle at this as they walked into the music room. Taking a seat across from Sunset, Rarity asked, "Sunset, do you remember how we met?"

Sunset nodded,"Yeah, it was-" Her mind began to think,"Um," She held her head in her hand,"I... My head..."

Fluttershy stepped forward and looked to Sunset, "Are you alright?"

"I..." Sunset shook her head,"I'm trying to remember, but, it's getting fuzzy."

"Like there is a buzzing in your head? Or that you see something you know is true, but are seeing it differently?" Rarity asked. "The same has happened to me this morning. I was showering when I felt a buzzing in my head. Then I saw you, talking to me on the day you came here. But then you started to talk like a valley girl."

"A valley girl?" Sunset shook her head,"I don't sound like that!"

"Yeah, if anything, you sound like Twilight singing," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash looked around, "Where is Sci-Twi?"

"Um, back here." Sci-Twi quietly walked into the room.

"Sci-Twi? Your hair..." Sunset whispered.

Rarity stepped forward, looking stunned, "Twilight, if you wanted a new hairstyle, you could've called me. I would've loved to help."

"No, I..." Twilight looked away,"I needed to do it myself."

"Well, ok," Rarity said backing away from Twilight for a bit.

"We were just discussing how Rarity me Sunset, Sci-Twi," Pinkie said.

"Oh, well, I don't think I heard that story." Sci-Twi said.

"Well, I remember-" Rarity paused and backed up, wincing in pain as the buzzing returned. Moving to her side, Madilyn held her along with Applejack.

(You are worthless.

Lack heroism

Selfish.

"Like back away-"

"Applejack told me that you lacked any appropriate wear around here, So I will give you something free of charge-"

"You are..."

Sunset changed, smiling as she picked out a leather jacket, "I saw this movie where this badass wore something like this. I'll take it.")

Rarity looked up, and whispered, "I helped you with that jacket."

"Did you?" Sunset asked,"I mean, I can't remember..."

"It's faint, but I remember," Rarity paused, "When you first came here, Applejack met you. You two talk," at this she paused.

Applejack looked up, "And I joked about her outfit, saying she might need something new. That was when she made it to Drama class."

"I remember, they were showing some old musical about the 50s," Dash said, looking back at Sunset, "You stepped in."

"Everyone... liked your singing," Fluttershy said, stepping through the motions, "You sang during a certain point and you really like the bike and cars."

"After school that day...you came to me," Rarity said.

A faint buzzing hit Sunset again.

(They are weak.

You are alone

You are demonic

"I don't need them," Sunset growled.

An image passed by her. five shadows, holding out their hands for her.)

"Argh!" Sunset moaned,"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me!" She shouted to the ceiling.

Twilight began to make her way to help Sunset, but stopped when she saw the others run to her side. Calmly, she just slunk into the shadows. A slight shiver came to her shoulders as she turned away from them, and just listened to their talk.

For Sunset, the buzzing stopped, "Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset panted as she got up,"Just got my head drilled into by a random-ass voice in my head, but I'm fine."

Rainbow Dash frowned and growled, "What were they saying."

"Was it telling you horrible things about us and you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, all lies." Sunset said with a growl.

"They tried to say how you were weak, how I was alone, how I was demonic and stuff." Sunset shook her head.

"H-How could anypony say mean things about you or us," Fluttershy asked.

"Starla and her group for one," Rainbow Dash said, frowning.

Rarity shook her head, "Now now, Rainbow. We can't be blaming them for this."

"Why not!?" Dash said. "They are always spreading lies about us and taking the time to make everypony around them feel inferior!"

"Are they that bad?" Madilyn asked.

Applejack frowned, "Worse. They come at ya with some sob story about being bullied for being different, act like your friend for a while, and then, the moment you disagree with them, you are on the outs."

"But, how can they mess with your minds, or memories," Madilyn asked, shaking her head. "They aren't powerful enough to do that, can they?"

"Maybe, no," whispered Twilight.

Rarity frowned, "The worst part of it is... which one is the real memory?"

Sunset frowned, getting up,"I'm going to need to have a word with them." she growled. She looked at Rarity,"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

-

Celesto stepped into his office, a frown on his face. All across the walls were pictures of not just his wedding day or of Celestia, but of his students and those of Canterlot High. Taking the picture of his top students, he pulled it down and looked at the photo of them morphed. He let out a chuckle as he ran a finger along their photo and then frowned when he touched the picture of sunset and friends. Looking at another of picture of Sunset with a circle on her head, he growled and pressed a button under his desk.

Slowly, the room shifted and turned, the shade began to draw themselves as darkness overcame the room. Soon the room was completely black, and the photos had disappeared while the door locked with a loud hisss. Then in an instant, he was gone, down a long tunnel.

Once he had reached the bottom of the tunnel, he stepped forward into a large cavern "D?"

The man in the cloak appeared as a hologram in front of Celesto, "I thought our business was settled. Why have you called me again? Our boss-"

"Has broken our deal!" Celesto shouted.

"How has he broken our deal? You have been given everything you desire. You are rich, you have your wife, and you have a place to yourself."

"I was also promised a team of heroes to call my own. MY own personal soldiers that would obey me and die for me if need be! And now I find that you send a monster capable of beating my students!"

"You make a broad accusation against us," the man in the cloak said. "How can you be sure that it was us who summoned the monster against you?"

"Because who else has the power!?" asked Celeste. "This is just like the demonite incident,but worst. Now I can't even cover up their loss. How can you do this to me-"

Celesto's rant was quickly silenced by a wave of the man's hand, forcing Celesto down and screaming in pain, "Do not assume that just because you have been given you own world, that you are exempt from providing us with what we need! Need we remind you that you have yet to give us the last two souls?"

"She has been ready for months! You have yet to take her!" Celesto shouted.

The man shook his head, "She is not the one. You chose wrong. Now, do not call us again!"

"Yes... master," Celesto said, walking away.

-

After school, the group found themselves at the hospital, "Now remember Sunset, try not to go too rough with them. This is a hospital," Fluttershy cautioned.

Sunset slammed the door opened,"Okay, assholes, which ones of you guys is messing with our heads!?"

Sci-Twi turned to Fluttershy,"I don't think she wanted to listen to you."

"I tried," Fluttershy said, hiding behind Rainbow Dash. Looking over her friend's shoulder, she tried not to look directly at Rhymey.

Starla shook her head, "Messing with your heads, what do you mean!?"

Sunset stomped towards Starla,"You know what I mean! We've been getting strange buzzing noises in our heads that are insulting us, and the only ones I know that do that, are you!"

"We would never do that!" shouted Starla growling while glaring daggers at Sunset. "MY team just got their asses whooped and I was expecting a little kindness from the lot of you, but instead you come in and started throwing accusations at us?"

"Hey! Let's not forget, you guys haven't exactly made yourselves look like saints in the past!" Rainbow Dash stepped in, standing with Sunset. "Or do I remind you about when Lighting came to visit and got this whole damn mess started?!"

"Or how many times you made up a sob story to make us feel sympathy?" Applejack growled.

"I really was bullied," Starla frowned, "Just like I am now. We canu se mental abilities!"

"Bullied? You were the ones hurting others! Or did you just ignore every single bad thing you did because it 'didn't fit your vision!?" Sunset growled, walking up to Starla and reaching for her neck,"Now, quit lying, or am I going to have to beat the answers out of you?"

"Um, maybe we should stop before-" Fluttershy whispered as she looked outside to one of the CNA's walking down the hall.

"Need I remind you who was it that acted like queen bitch throughout the first year? Who tried to get me off the school play. Or how those two jerks knocked my books out in front of Lighting?" Starla asked, putting a hand to her chest.

Applejack stepped in and stopped Sunset, but only barely, "Those two 'bullies' were plants and you know it!"

"I am insulted, Starla would never-"

"Thunderlane and Rumble would never do that, you asked them to the moment you saw Lighting in the school," Growled Dash.

"More lies! Just like Sunset. Don't think any of us forgot how ruthless you were, how you basically threw me under the bus for the show, remember?" asked Starla.

Artie was about to defend Sunset, but Rhymey stepped in, "I am half surprised that you didn't work with Flash to wipe Twilight's memories."

Sunset sped over and slammed her hand into Rhymey's throat,"I would never do that, you know that wasn't really Flash Sentry, and I do not have the capability to wipe memories, like you!"

"You are just proving my point," gasped Rhymey, "Why be so aggressive if you don't have anything to hide?"

"Excuse me mam, but you have to leave," said a CNA as she stepped behind Sunset and pulled her away. "can't have you strangling the patients

Sunset snarled,"But they're-" A hand on her shoulder stopped her,"Right, sorry." Sunset muttered as she left.

"Fluttershy? Are you there,  
Come out my dear," Rhymey said.

Fluttershy let out a gasp and slunk back into the hallway. Rainbow Dash got up, "I'm going to leave to."

"And bring-"

"With Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash growled.

Applejack got up next and began to leave, "Can't believe we were friends," she overheard Starla say,.

Applejack frowned, "Let's get one thing straight. We were never friends. When we were seperated, you could've done something. You stepped into our little rock group like you owned it, and you keep acting like you were the best. We were never friends!"

"Guys, come on this is a hospital. We don't need to," Artie began, but a growl from Starla interrupted hi,.

"And if I find you that you and your cronies are behind this Starla, so help me-"

Pinkie stepped between Applejack and the rest, "She means that we will be seeing you again, later."

"Overactive bitch," muttered Dyno.

Rarity frowned, "She is far more noble than you will ever be," and left, leaving Madilyn behind.

"Hi," she said.

"She must be new," Rhymey said, looking at her.

"Listen up, those six are nothing but trouble!" Starla said. "Sunset's a demon, Rarity is nothing more than idiot bitch, Applejack is so macho, Rainbow Dash is too egotistical, and-"

"Stop," Madilyn said, holding up her hand. "I only knew those guys for a few days, but let me tell you... they are probably the best group of friends I have ever met besides my own. You guys immediately went accusing right off the bat. You provoked her, rather than defend yourselves. Now, you are making yourselves look like the victim when anybody can see who is the true jerk. now, if you'll excuse me... I have friends to talk to."

The group looked to Sci-Twi, Starla sighed, "You know we're right Twilight."

As the group left, Sci-Twi turned and began to whisper in Starla's ear,"Oh, Starla, you could be right for all I care, but no one will believe you. You and your kind are nothing," A small, fuzz came over her eyes,"but a disease. A disease that can only fester if left alive. Unfortunately, you are nothing but a small part of a whole, and your role has forever ended. Good bye, Starla, I hope you and your teammates die alone and sad." She smiled as she turned and walked away, the fuzz disappearing.

Dr. Nonaka walked by her, before stopping and watching her leave. She pulled out a small device from her lab coat pocket, and frowned,"What's your game?" She asked, before turning and staring through the door,"What lies have they been fed?" She clenched her fists,"The breach is getting worse, I see and hear it in those poor children." She walked away,"Sunset, take care of your digimon, for they are the key to your survival." She left the building, and looked out towards another, seeing a green beast with a large golden tail and large wings stood, looking at her. She smiled at it,"I'm afraid I won't be able to help much."

Rainbow Dash sat on top of the truck's cab and swung her legs back and forth, "Well, that was a bust!"

"Yeah, we didn't find out anything!" Pinkie Pie said, leaning on the truck bed and shaking her head.

Madilyn chuckled as she walked to Sunset's bike, "Well, we did find out that Starla and her friends are a bunch of assholes."

"Anything new, dear," Rarity deadpanned as she sighed.

Applejack put her finger to her chnc and asked, "So, if we can't get the truth out of them, what's next?"

Celesto rose back into his room, frowning. Taking out the picture he had of his and Celestia's wedding day, he sighed, "t was meant to be perfect. Everything. Why is this...How did it go so wrong." narrowing his eyes at Sunset, he threw the photo at her picture and held his head in his hand, "I can fix this. You'll see."

-

Unos ran a hand through his black hair, "So, is that what is going to happen to my family. I will be given what I want only to have it taken away."

"Lord Unos, please do not misinterpret the events you see here. Grand Ruler was given this team of heroes because that was his desire. He wanted a home, his love, and that team. However, we told him to bring us the last two souls needed for our plan. He has spent the last four years failing.:

"And you supposed that I can do better?" asked Unos.

"Your father enacted a six year plan that made the power rangers a powerful force, wiped out three major rivals, and the daughter of master vile in bed. I say that when it comes to evil, you know what you are doing," the man in the cloak said.

Unos shrugged, "True."

"And anything you can help us find in the annals of Power Rangers history will be beyond Celesto's mind," The man in the cloak said.

"Fine, I'll bring out the next opponent," said nos as he ran his white gloved hand across the keyboard, "But first...a name. I would hate to refer you as my friend for the rest of this mission."

"Call me Gallant, C. Gallant," the man in the cloak bowed.

"Do you think, is she right" Artie asked.

Starla shook her head. "No, she is just speaking out of her butt!"

Sunset sighed,"The only thing we can do is hope that another monster comes by that we can interrogate."

A few minutes pass, followed by another hour. As the sunset in the distance, Pinkie Pie sighed, "Wow, really thought that the bad guys would take advantage of that opening."

"I guess we can just go home," Rainbow Dash said, getting to her bike, "Want a ride Flutters?"

"Sure," Fluttershy whispered, wrapping her arms around Dash as the bike took off.

Dash looked over her shoulder at Fluttershy and said, "Hey, you what happened between you and Rhymey. You need to let it out soon."

"No, I can't," Fluttershy said nuzzling into her friend's back. "J-just take me home."

Madilyn sighed and got onto Applejack's truck along with Rarity and Pinkie, "See you back at the apartment" she then looked as Sci-twi walked behind Sunset, "See you in a bit."

Sunset nodded. She walked to her bike, feeling eyes on her,"Twilight?" She asked, turning and seeing her,"Look, I..." She sighed,"I'm just not ready, and this is kind of, you know, sudden. I'm sorry, I didn't want to break your heart."

Sci-Twi simply stared at her, a slight glint of rage in her eyes,"That's... okay." She forced a smile,"I... need to walk back home."

"... Do you need a rid-"

"No!" Sci-Twi yelled, before calming down,"I can walk."

"Okay..." Sunset frowned as she got her helmet on.

The light buzzing continued in her head.

(She abandons you, how cruel. And after she saved you, protected you, and brought you back from the brink. You love her and she takes it away. How could she.)

Twilight gritted her teeth as she took her cell up to call Shining.

"Hey little sis, whats up?" Shining asked. "Are you ok? I thought you usually ride with your friends."

"I decided I wanted to spend some time with you, BBBFF!" Twilight forced a smile.

"Great come on over! I just got that Kyle Rayner comic from Ebay, we can read that. Oh and we can watch that really cool sci-fi movie I just bought. You know, I heard they filmed it on KO-35!" Shining said excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Twilight said with a smile.

(He will abandon you too...watch.)

"But he is my brother, yet, you've always been-" A hand interrupted Twilight. she turned to see Dr. Nonaka, who seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Child," Nonaka said, her other hand on her leg,"Please, don't fall to despair, there's always hope."

Twilight blinked,"What are you talking about."

Nonaka stood up,"Tell me, do you fear change?"

"..." Twilight looked away,"Yes."

Nonaka frowned,"Change is what strengthens us. Fear of change is what keeps us from achieving our highest goals. Overcome that fear, and you will become stronger for her, and for them." She walked by her,"Don't give up."

-

Nonaka walked by a dark alley, only to hear a voice,"One is going to fall, Rumiko."

"Always the pessimist, aren't you?" Rumiko held up a coin,"Two are veering very close to the edge. One in anger, the other in despair." She frowned as she flipped the coin,"Maybe you are correct, Chirin, but which one exactly?"

Pinkie Pie made a call to Sunset's answering machine, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Sunset, you are never going to believe this. I was walking home tonight after the girls dropped me off when I saw someone robbing Sugar Cube Corner. Well, I know we still can't morph except for Applejack, so I ran after them. Well-"

(Beeep)

"Stupid answering machine cutting me off. Well, when I ran down the alley, The bad guys were all ready to kill me! But then, some guy jumped in from the shadows, all in black with a blue bird across his chest. He kicked the bad guys butts and then left with a smile. Can you believe it! Another super hero is around here!"

(Click)

-

Rarity stood outside of Sunset's apartment and smiled when she saw Sunset arrive, "Oh, hello Sunset."

"Hey Rarity, what are you doing here?" Sunset asked,"What, you gonna sew my jacket back up or something?"

"No," Rarity sighed, leaning on the railing, "I was just thinking of what Starla said. You know, about me being a bitch and all of that. I know I shouldn't but I let it get to me. Sometimes I wonder if...I can be as generous as I hope to be. I want to be a businesswoman Sunset... not exactly a selfless and generous position."

Sunset smiled,"Well, no one said you had to be perfect, Rarity." She leaned down,"If we all were perfectly generous, then we all would be poor."

"Yes, it's just that," Rarity looked at a pamphlet, "I want to be like the Waynes or the Queens. They always seem to be abundant in cash to always give to a random charity of the week. Me... I can barely get enough to go to the best fashion schools.

"And you are also an amazing designer with a fantastic imagination. Besides," Sunset smiled,"Even those two started small."

"Well, being of impeccable imagination is something I cannot deny," Rarity said, giving a small flip of her hair, "But there are days when it just feels so hard. That the world expects a business owner to be selfish and greedy. In spite of what Starla has spread about me, I'm not. I just... like having a better life for myself and friends."

"There's a balance," Sunset said,"If you're too generous, then you'll have nothing left to give."

"I can only help I can find that balance," Rarity then looked to Susnet, "Sunset, is everything alright? You seem a little angrier than usual and you didn't take Twilight home."

Sunset sighed,"I guess," She turned away,"I'm just in kind of a bad mood. And Twilight refused me. Which is odd because she never does that."

"I agree, she's been feeling a little odd ever since we came home," Rarity said, frowning.

Sunset turned away,"Yeah, she... is acting strange. I think I better head home now." She said as she got off her bike.

"Goodbye Sunset," Rarity said, walking to her home.

-

Inside Sunset's apartment, Madilyn smiled as Sunset came home, "Hey Sunset! Welcome home."

"Hey!" Sunset said with a smile. She pulled the two Nyaromon out of her backpack.

Vanilla and Coco happily jumped from the backpack, and began to have a hearty lunch at the dinner. Madilyn sighed, "Feisty little things aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think the whole... 'Digivolving' thing made them hungrier."

Once they were both done, they leapt onto Sunset's shoulders and nuzzled. Vanilla looked left and right, and quickly found a book to read while coco just rested on her shoulder, "They are also pretty close to you," Madilyn chuckled. Then she sat down and looked at the tv. "Why did you guys get involved with those jerks in the hospital anyway?"

"It wasn't by choice." Sunset said with a frown,"Those guys were everywhere, imposing themselves onto every single student they could find."

"What jerks, what gave them the right to do that?" Madilyn asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, none of the students like them due to their overconfident jackassery."

"And yet they somehow got the ability to be heroes thanks to that Lighting jerk, the one you told me about," Madilyn sighed, "Jeeze, no wonder you hate them."

"Yeah, and they're deluded too. I keep trying to tell them how horrible they are, but they just won't listen!" Sunset growled in frustration.

Coco bounced up and down, "What makes them that way?"

"Probably taught or forced to, you know these jerks," Madilyn said, sitting on the couch

"Yeah, Celesto, or Grand Ruler as the rest of the students like to call him, does tend to favor them."

"Why? They don't seem all that better, if anything they seem worse!"

Sunset shrugged,"It's something he desires, which now that I think about it, is pretty suspicious. I'm thinking Celesto's not what he seems."

"I haven't met him yet," Madilyn said, rubbing Vanilla's head.

"You don't want to." Sunset said with a frown.

"That bad?"

"Everyone in the school equates him to Hitler."

Madilyn laughed, "Ok, I have heard that before. But it wasn't like he is making some of the band students goose stepping."

"He almost tried to make an anthem for himself. If it wasn't for the school board, he would've succeeded." Sunset said with a frown.

"The school board?" asked Madilyn

"They're Celesto's boss, but they only keep him in line when he goes too overboard." Sunset sighed.

I can only imagine how often that happens." Madilyn said. Stretching she walked to the side and went to the futon, "Night Sunset.

-

"This is who you want?" asked Unos. "I should warn you, he has been known to betray his master from time to time."

"Loyalty is not what we need right now," G said. "We need a test of a different sort." with a wave of his hand, a small portal opened up.

-

Rarity walked into her home, opening the door gently. Once inside, she saw Sweetie Belle asleep, in front of her was a drawing of her and Sweetie with the words 'Best sister'. sitting down, she lightly rubbed her sister's hair. Looking at the photo, she sighed, "When i become a business mare, I won't spend as much time with her." kissing her sister's forehead, she laid her on the couch and then sat with her,

When she sat back, her mind fluttered to the days of the Spring formal.

(I don't want her to win. Sunset needs to... I forfeit!)

"I gave so much for her to beat Starla," Rarity said, leaning back, "Can't be doing that too much anymore." Putting a hand onto her forehead, she whispered, "Why does it always have to be so hard?"

The next morning, Lyra bumped into Sunset, "Oh... you. Do I remember you?"

Sunset blinked,"Uh, Sunset Shimmer? I kind of take over the music room a lot?"

"OH, yeah,' Lyra said, pulling over her hoodie, "Why couldn't I remember."

"Uh, Sunset," Applejack said, walking up to her, "Ah think something weird is goin' on."

"Ya think?" Sunset looked around,"Though, something weird always happens."

Applejack sighed, "Ya, Ah know. But right now, Ah just saw Vinyl and Octavia, and they were playing like they never did before, but they looked so... drained.

"Drained?" Sunset put a finger to her chin,"Maybe I should take a closer look at one of them."

Octavia sighed as she stopped playing, "Oh, hello Sunset. Care to tell Vinyl to leave?"

"Why?" Sunset asked.

"Because she is busy interrupting my playstyle. Can you not see that her playing does not belong here in the opera?"

"Opera? We're in a school, Octavia." Sunset said with a frown.

"No, we're in a opera theater, with stage, audience. Oh... I am playing more and more beautifully than I ever," she then fell to the ground out cold.

Sunset nodded,"Right, some monster's making everyone see something they've always dreamed of or something. We need to find it now."

"Have any clues?" Madilyn asked.

"Got any idea where to start looking?" Applejack.

Sunset looked down at Octavia's sleeping form,"We could search some of them for any marks or small threads."

Applejack and Madilyn nodded as they ran off. Rarity walked behind Sunset, "Sunset, what on earth is happening?"

"Apparently some monster's putting people into a deep sleep that shows off their desires." Sunset said.

"What?" Rarity gasped, "Who could do such a thing?"

"Some monster who probably wants to eat our hopes and dreams or something."

"Got it," Rarity nodded, "I just hope none of our friends have had a run in with him.

"Just in case, let's go find them." Sunset said, looking around,"Fast."

Each girl nodded in agreement and ran off. arity took a few steps, looking around in either direction. As her violet eyes looked around her, she sawa flash in the corner of her eye. When she ran to the side of the building, she found a brown man laying back with a smile on his lips,"Look at that, I can see him again. My little brother."

"Your brother?" Rarity sat down and looked into his glazed eyes. "OH dear."

"I am so happy to see him again," he then held up some dirt before smiling at Rarity, "Isn't he handsome?"

"No time, you need to tell me who is doing this. Who did you talk to?" Rarity asked.

"Some nice young man with a pretty face said he could give me all I wanted, for just a bit of my life," he sighed and held onto the dirt for a bit longer.

"Oh, this is not good-"

When Rarity appeared back at the music room, she continued, "And that is what I saw. I have no idea what he even looks like."

Sunset frowned,"A pretty boy? Yeah, that narrows it down a little."

"I'm sorry, but the poor boy didn't offer much else,' Rarity sighed.

Pinkie frowned a little as she looked out the window, "But they do look happy if a little tired.

"But this is false happiness." Sunset said,"If you want true happiness, you have to work for it."

"Yeah," Pinkie sighed.

Madilyn looked out and then to Sunset, "So, what's the plan."

"We find a guy who's not affected by all of this, maybe. If only I had something that could track him!"

Dash looked up with a smirk, "Think you could find him if I grabbed someone who came into contact with him."

"Possibly." Sunset said.

"Give me a sec," Dash said, running out.

Fluttershy looked around, "Where's Twilight?"

A young man wearing a long black robe walked up behind Sci-Twi, "Hello my dear."

Twilight turned and backed away,"Who are you?"

The man bowed, "My name is Dai shi. A pleasure. I was wondering, if you had something you desire, something precious that you want. I have been in need of giving wishes as of late.

"Something I desire..." Twilight looked away,"I don't think you could grant my wish."

"Are you sure, my dear," Dai said, cupping twilight's chin. " have been known to accomplish the impossible."

Twilight frowned,"I don't know, I don't think I trust you..."

"You can trust me, my dear.

A finger tapped on Dai Shi's shoulder,"Excuse me."

"Yes?" Dai Shi asked.

Sunset smiled behind him,"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Offering this poor girl the world. It is just a little talk," Dai shi said with a smile.

"Oh, do you know what I want?" Sunset put her hands on her hips.

"Tell me," he said with a smile

"A punch to your face." Sunset reached back and punched him in the nose.

Dai Shi moved to the side, "Oh, see, he told me about you. You are that dimension hopper. The runaway."

Sunset snarled,"Who?" She said, punching at him again.

"The one who opened the portal for me. The one who said I could be revived here," he backed and dodged to the left, 'You don't know what it was like back in my world. I killed my rangers, took everything over and then... nothing! OH, but I am so glad to be here. But you're not, right?"

Sunset stopped for a moment,"I..." She shook her head,"Don't play games!" She kicked at him.

Dai shi lightly batted her kick away as he chuckled, "What? Did I touch a nerve? Are you enjoying the the thought of leaving. Or are you just finally giving in to how bored and tired you are of this place. Letting a bit of the old anger out?"

"Shut up!" Sunset got up and punched at him again.

"Not to sound cliche, but were the opponents and monsters you faced in the past weak? I can tell from the way you are fighting," he laughed.

"Well, yeah,"Sunset shrugged,"But that doesn't matter, I'm going to keep swinging until I get lucky!" she shouted as she threw several rapid-fire punches at him.

"Oh, nice. Has your mother trained you in Hamon?" he said, backing up, and leaping to a tree. "You know the sad part of morphing? You never appreciate it until you can't perform it anymore."

With a smile, he said, "The name is Dai Shi, a pleasure. I hope you can stop me soon."

As he vanished, Madilyn came rushing in, "W-where did he go!?"

"Who was that?" Applejack asked, before looking to Twilight, "You ok?"

Twilight stared into the distance, her eyes had gone blank.

Sunset blinked,"Ha-what?" She sighed, turning to the others,"Alright, I now know who's behind all of this. Anyone know who Dai Shi is?"

"Dai Shi? No, not really hungry," Pinkie said, looking down.

Applejack looked to Twilight, "Twi? Hey Sci-Twi!"

Twilight shook her head,"Yeah?"

"You kind of looked spaced out there for a second there," Applejack said.

(I almost took him up on his offer)" Twilight smiled,"I'm fine..." She chuckled nervously.

"Good," Applejack said, looking around.

Rainbow Dash looked around, "Great, now where is he?"

"I think I might have saw him teleport that way," Fluttershy said, looking around.

On top of the school, Dai Shi smiled, "Oh, I do love it when my day goes well."

"Although, a little cliche," Rarity said, standing on the side.

"Oh, and is that Lady Rarity I hear?" Dai Shi smiled. "A pleasure, my dear," he said bowing."

"Please, let's dispense with the formalities. You are the one who has been draining the energy from the students, haven't you?" Rarity asked. "Why?"

"How did you figure out I would be here?" asked Dai Shi"The rooftop seemed the most dramatic, and judging from the flashy way you are dressed, I can assume you have a flair for the dramatic," Rarity said, pointing to the black and gold robe that Dai Shi wore. Along his sleeves were the symbols of a Cheetah, Rhino, Jaguar, Wolf, Lion, Chameleon, and Tiger.

"I like it like that," he said, smirking. "As for why I am doing this, well. When I was awoken from my world, My energy was drained. Seems that I had been asleep for far too long. So, I needed the energy to get back to full form. I decided to attack the purity of dreams of the students for that purpose."

"Why not drain their souls?" Rarity asked.

"Please, if a whole collection of students were suddenly found life husks, I might as well be begging for every Justice Leaguer, Ranger, and whatever else is protecting this world to hunt me down. But if they are only lightly drained, then they can associate it with the latest drug or what have you," Dai Shi said. "No, about our-"

"What would you get for a soul?" Rarity asked.

"Well, a soul given in sacrifice will be a very powerful one indeed," Dai Shi said. "Now, about your dream. You want money, yes? I can give you that. All of the power you could want. You seem smart and a very smooth talker. Work for me, help me to achieve my full power and I will give you all that you dream. Your very-"

"My soul," Rarity said. "Give the students their life energy back and I will give you everything. My soul, my memories, my heart, all of it. That should make you a very powerful being indeed, correct?"

"But you will be a lifeless husk, Rarity," Dai Shi said.

"It's worth it. If I can free them, then I will give my everything," Rarity said.

In a distant cave, a blue gem began to glow brightly.

"Fine then," Dai Shi said, smirking as he held out his hand, ignoring the sound of the door opening. "I hoped to gained a soul like yours."

"Rarity, no!" Applejack shouted as she watched in horror while a bright flash surrounded the area.

(Rarity, who was willing to give a part of herself to make someone happy is the element of-Generosity)

Dai Shi was blasted back and temporarily blinded. When he looked up, he saw Rarity dressed in a similar armor to Applejack's. Though hers was white instead of orange. "Oh, well, look at that.

Sunset ran out, and gasped,"Rarity!?"

Dai Shi back up a little from the bright light that exploded from Rarity, and growled, "You think that is going to-"

"Mr. Shi, if you would kindly," Rarity said holding out her hand. As she did, a diamond bow began to materialize in her hand, "Let a girl admire her new acutiments?" with that, an arrow appeared on the bow, and with a flock of her hand, the arrow flew out, striking the orb and shattering it."

"OH,' Dai Shi said, looking down at his shattered orb, "Shit."

Sunset grinned,"Oh yeah," She ran at him and tried to sweep his leg.

Dai shi pulled his leg up from the sweep. Applejack Stepped in, pressing the orange gem on her wrist and transforming. Then, she uppercutted the fighter,, opening him up for Sunset.

Sunset spun around and uppercutted him in the chin.

This caused him to back up and fall down the side of the roof. As he fell, he flipped himself right up, trying to land on his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a violet dagger flying at him, striking him in the chest. Looking he frowned when he was Madilyn sliding down the side of the building using her dagger. In her other hand, he held a blaster that fired shot after shot at him.

As he landed, he watched as Applejack, Rarity, Sunset and Madilyn regrouped before him, "I do not believe this, do you really think you can win this?"

Sunset looked around, and nodded,"Yeah, pretty much."

Rarity opened up her bow and fired three shots at Dai Shi. Moving quickly, the black cloaked man moved to the side to dodge the arrows. This left him open for an attack by Madilyn and Applejack to deliver a double punch and Sunset to kick him into a tree.

Growling, he slowly rose back up to his feet and wiped a streak of blood from his lips. Shaking his head slowly, he grabbed his cloak, "Oh don't tell me," Madilyn said.

With a grab, he quickly threw his cloak off, revealing his bear chest and arms. Body covered in claw marks and scars, he growled, "Fine then, if you want to die that quickly, it will be my pleasure. Killing Rangers, can be quite addicting."

"Do you hear that?" Fluttershy asked, looking around.

"What?" Dash asked, picking up a trash can lid.

"Animals screaming," Fluttershy said.

Behind Dai shi, the spirits of a cheetah, Jaguar, Wolf, Rhino, Lion, Chameleon, and Tiger all screamed in horrible agony as his body began to turn. arms and legs began to get covered in a thick rhino hide, fur of three different felines began to cover the limbs. His neck grew a thick mane while his eyes began to resemble a wolf's. With a dragon head as his last transformation, he growled as he got into a muay thai stance, "Come."

Applejack smirked, running at him and laying three different blows into his body. Her eyes widened under her helmet as she saw that he seemed immune to the a growl, he grabbed applejack's fore arm, lifted it up, and began to crush it. Snarling, he used his other hand to punch at her body in a blur. Then he kicked her to the side with one kick, sending her skidding across the ground.

Feeling a tug on his arm, he looked down and gasped in shock when he saw a golden lasso wrapped around his arm. With a tug, he was pulled towards the group. Quickly, Madilyn jumped in and slashed at him with Lightning daggers, only to pull back when she saw that he was unaffected. Chuckling, he upped cutted her and knocked her back. Turning to Sunset, he wagged his finger.

Sunset growled, leaping at him and grappling him.

With a grunt he was pulled back by the grapple. Then he disappeared for a second, slipping from her grasp and back fisting her. As she reeled back, he cresent kicked her in the stomach. Reaching back, he tried to punch her, but was blinded by a strike from the left. Growling, he pointed to Rainbow Dash, "Wait your turn, my dear."

Turning around he ducked under three slashes from Madilyn, and then kneed her in the stomach, snap kicking her away. Ducking under Applejack's roundhouse, he tried to slammed a cross into her chest. Applejack then wrapped her lasso around his arm and pulled it back to tied it to his other hand. With a grunt, Applejack spun him around to face a roof, where three white lights flew at him.

A smile came to his lips as he watched the arrows came at him, only to scream at pain when the diamond arrows punctured his hide, drawing blood. Another arrow flew and stuck his stomach, causing a small explosion and pushing him back, revealing bare skin.

Sunset ran up and kicked the spot of bare skin.

There was a resounding crack as Sunset struck his stomach hard. As Dai Shi stood back up, he shook his head from the blow. Looking back up, he watched as Rarity slid down the golding rope with her bow and delivered a kick to his chest.

As he elbowed Rarity and ducked under Madilyn's right punch, he wa uppercutted by Applejack bearing his body for Madilyn to slash three strikes with her daggers.

Sunset bull rushed him, kicking him again in the same spot.

Dai Shi backed up, painted, His body cracking and trembling, "Uh, is there anyway I can take back all I said about murdering and killing and taking down rangers?"

Sunset growled, cracking her knuckles,"No." She punched him in the face.

He yelled in pain as he was sent flying back. Madilyn leaped up, jumping onto Applejack's shoulds and yelled, 'Lighting Blitz!" and with a slash, destroyed the monster in one hit while she landed behind him, a smile on her lips

Sunset dusted her hands off, before turning around and walking towards Rarity. She looked at Rarity with a frown, she raised her fist and decked her,"If you do something stupid like that again, I will drag your soul back and beat the everloving shit out of you!"

Applejack stepped forward, but Rarity held up her hand and stopped her. Demorphing, she walked to Sunset and bowed, "I am dreadfully sorrry for my indiscretion, but you would have done the same. You would've given so much for any of us."

Sunset frowned,"I guess I would have, but at least tell us! Don't run off without telling us, don't disappear and endanger yourself without us, we're here too you know!" She stomped her foot,"We're your friends, you need to let us help, not run off and hurt not only yourself, but us too!"

"I will," Rarity said, and then whispering, "Maybe you should do the same.

Sunset snorted,"What would Sweetie Belle have done without you?" She whispered before stomping off.

"Sunset," Rarity raised her hand, and then lowered it. She sighed as she looked down at the ground.

Rainbow Dash went over to Sunset, "What is your problem? She just saved us. She knew what she was doing!"

Fluttershy looked over to Twilight, Noticing a small feel of depression on her face, "Twilight? Are you ok?"

"She also endangered herself, or didn't you notice that she was about to give up EVERYTHING!?" Sunset glared at Rainbow Dash,"Or maybe you don't care enough that she was about to pretty much die, and leave us all here without her! Is that it, you don't care that she was going to die!?"

Sci-Twi looked away,"It's nothing."

"But she didn't!" Dashs argued. "We could've saved her when the time came. We are pretty badass you know!"

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked

"Oh, I get it! We're supposed to be all around gods that can save someone no matter what!" Sunset growled,"And what if we couldn't save her!? What if we didn't even know she did it, because last I checked, she ran off without telling us!" She looked away,"What if we weren't strong enough, what if we had to live with Rarity no longer being here!?" She looked up at Dash,"Think, if Rarity had gone through with it, if we couldn't save her, would you be happy? What would Sweetie do? What would we do!? What about her ambitions, her life!? She can't just throw it away like she means nothing! She's important, to all of us! Destroying herself isn't going to save any of us, it's going to hurt us. It's not generosity, it's self-destruction."

Twilight gave a fake smile,"Yeah, I'm sure."

Dash pushed her face against Sunset's, "Are you doubting that if worse comes to worse we couldn't save someone from getting their soul taken away? We have beaten and taken out so many bad guys now that we can make a list.." when she heard Sunset mention the what if, she turned her head away, "What if? What if? Who's got time for what ifs! I know we are heroes, it's what we do best. We aren't gods, we are better than that. And don't you go making it sound like I don't care about her or Sweetie Belle. I care about her just as much as you do! What she did was something we might have to deal with and she braved it. Now, she has a new power and we can rest a little easier, I don't see the bucking problem!"

"Ok," Fluttershy said. Turning to the sound of yelling, she gulped, "Dashie." she whispered.

Pinkie listened to their argument, and then began to back away. Frowning she walked towards her home.

"The problem is that Rarity was rewarded for doing something suicidal! What if she decided to do it again, and we can't save her!?" Sunset pushed further,"Maybe you like to run off half-cocked without caring for the consequences, but I don't!" Sunset growled,"Why don't you go tell Sweetie Belle that her sister almost committed suicide, and then try to say 'it's okay, she's now a super cool superhero!'" She narrowed her eyes,"I guess you would say the same if it was your mother instead."

Twilight gulped, before turning and running.

In one punch, Rainbow Dash delivered a hard blow into Sunset's face. Frowning, she turned around, "I am going to forget you said that, and I am going home." and with that, she began to walk away.

"Rainbow, you get your-" Applejack yelled as Dash walked to the bike.

"Leave before we get into a fight. Right?" Dash growled.

Fluttershy turned, "Twilight, wait. Rainbow," she sighed when she saw Dash drive away. Running quickly, she knelt next to Sunset to help her up.

Sunset sat up and spat,"Almost wished she stayed so I could kick her ass..." She sighed,"But it wouldn't make me feel better." She looked at Fluttershy,"Is it wrong? Rarity shouldn't have tried to hurt herself like that, she should have consulted us, why does it feel like I'm the only one who was worried about her?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, you aren't wrong. I'm worried about her too. Rainbow Dash, she is worried too, she just...

"Is completely bullheaded and doesn't know what she's talking about?" Sunset turned away and growled.

"Well, I wasn't going to say it like that," Fluttershy said, hiding behind her mane.

Madilyn leaned against the tree, Well, she is being too overconfident. Rarity could've died. She just ran off half-cocked with a crazy plan that could've gotten her killed."

"Well, it's just that," Fluttershy began, but Madilyn interrupted.

"She could've been a little smarter or thinking about the rest of us. Especially her own little sister. She would be lost without her," Lightly she punched the tree. "Or the rest of the team."

Fluttershy sighed as she got up, "She is also very confident in us. She knows how good we are and likes to bring that out in all of us."

"But still," Madilyn said, looking away. In her mind she could remember the early days of her team, and how she kept trying to prove herself to be the leader, the second to her leader. With a sigh, she looked to the truck where Applejack was driving away, "Guess Rarity and Applejack need to leave."

Sunset got up,"I better go too, I've had a long day." She frowned, turning away.

Fluttershy raised her hand and asked, "Sunset do you need me to..." she sighed when she watched her friend walk away.

Madilyn walked with Sunset, "Are you alright?"

Sunset growled,"Just angry. Feeling useless when someone almost lost everything of theirs and almost left their entire family and friends behind. I wouldn't be so angry if she had mentioned it to us beforehand, but..."

"You want it to be a plan that came up in between you?" Madilyn asked.

"Yes! That way, we could've helped! What she did... it was reckless, crazy, if she went through with it... we'd have never seen her again..."

Madilyn looked at Sunset with worry, "Are you saying you think you guys could ever lose?"

Sunset sighed,"Yes. We're not perfect, we're not gods, there's always a chance that we'll lose. That's what's keeping me going, because I don't want to lose."

As the bike came to a stop in front of the house, Madilyn let out a sigh. As she got off the bike, she chuckled, "I don't think any of you are going to lose. You guys are way too badass for that." A light growl escaped her lips, thinking to herself (Wish my sister was here. She's better at this whole, 'talking things out' thing. I just like living for the moment and having fun.")

Turning to look at Sunset, she said, "You sound like my leader, always pushing herself to be there and to hold everyone up. I think the others are thinking like me. We can be gods and we won't lose because there are people out there like you. You may be fallible, but some of them look up to you.

Sunset stared down at her bike,"Look up to me of all people," She chuckled,"That's funny..."

"How is it funny?" Madilyn asked, "I've see you, you've been kind of great, a little grumpy though/

"But," Sunset bit her lip,"I wasn't always a good girl..."

"Oh a bad girl? What, did you to the office, blow up the science lab?"

"Turn into a demon and mind control nearly the entire school." Sunset said.

"...And I thought my team had a weird one," she laughed. "Almost feel like saying is that all?"

Sunset nodded,"Well, I did break up the group, though not by choice." She frowned.

"Not by choice?"

Sunset sighed,"I was trying to push the Starfleet group apart because they were the biggest douches on campus, but, somehow, all my efforts went to them instead."

"Let me guess," Madilyn said, "Celest-creep?"

"Yeah." Sunset sighed,"That's my guess."

"Did they even know it was an accident?"

Sunset frowned, looking to the pavement,"No."

Madilyn nodded and took Sunset by the hand, "Come on, let's get to the apartment."

Sunset nodded as she followed Madilyn

"You ok Rare?" Applejack asked as the truck drove down the road, "Ya haven't said much since we left."

"Fine, just fine," Rarity sighed, listening to the music for a moment, "I just need to listen to some depressing music for a bit."

Applejack nodded, "Got ya." Turning her head, she looked down at the road and sighed.

Rarity watched the streetlights and city lights pass by in a blur of colors. The words echoing in Rarity's mind as she watched each light pass by the car. Sighing she shook her head, "You, don't believe that I wanted to commit suicide, do you?"

"Well, you got to admit, it is mighty suspicious," Applejack said, keeping her window open.

"But, it was a spur of the moment thing. I had the enemy there, I saw him. I knew I could keep him still with a prize. It was just a-" Rarity began but then closed her mouth as she looked to the streets, "Bad judgement call. But a right one."

"Yeah, but Sunset sees it differently," Applejack said.

Rarity sighed, "She was just so, angry with me. If I didn't know better, I'd say she hated me."

"Nah, she is just worried about ya," Applejack said. "We all get that way."

"It's just that," Rarity sighed, "I feel like I am being punished for trusting in the team, and believing in what they can do."

"She's not punishing you for that," Applejack said, "Only that your were so ready to throw everything away."

"I wouldn't!" Rarity said, "I could never do something like that. It would leave poor Sweetie Belle all alone in the world."

"But what about," Applejack began, only for Rarity's sharp tone to interrupt.

"All alone," Rarity then turned to watch as some of the stores began to pass her by. Sighing, she said, "It's so hard, you know. Doing what the world expects of you. Because I want to be a business mare, the world is going to expect me to become greedy and corrupt. I guess this wa my way of showing the world, and whoever is doing this to our memories, that I am in control of my own life."

"I know how it feels," Applejack said.

"No you don't," Rarity said. "Your mother and father love you, they expect you to become the farmer, the responsible girl."

"And what if I said I don't know if I want that?" Applejack said. Looking down at the orange gem she sighed, "I know what I said when I earned this, and what I told Sunset what I want to be for her. But I... don't know, it just feels like it's too much."

"Too much?" Rarity said.

"Heroism, being a soldier against evil, having all of this responsibility heaped on me," Applejack groaned as the truck rolled slowly towards their homes. "Ah don't know if Ah want this. Ah don't know if this is for me! Ah'm a farmer, a teenager. It's just like the world is expecting me to burden the weight of the world, but Ah don't know if Ah want to."

"Then what is it that you do want?" Rarity asked.

"Ah don't know. Just not have my life planned out," Applejack sighed, "And not have the world on my shoulders."

"Do you want to tell Sunset about thig?" Rarity asked.

Applejack frowned, "Nah, she has a lot on her plate already."

"So, you see it too," Rarity asked.

"See what? I just mean as a leader and helping with Madilyn and Sci-Twi," Applejack said.

"No, it's something else," Rarity said. "She's been getting angrier. I wonder if she is planning on pushing us all away."

"Why though?" Applejack asked.

"She wants to leave," Rarity said calmly.

"What," Applejack asked.

Rarity sighed and shook her head as the car stopped in front of her house. Smiling warmly she hugged her friend, "Nothing," she then kissed both cheeks and then began to walk away, "See you tomorrow."

"Same place at the mall?" Applejack asked.

"Yes dear," Rarity said. As she walked into the house, she sighed when she walked in.

Sweetie Belle happily ran to her sister and hugged her tightly, "Rarity! I was hoping you come in when I was awake!"

"Why dear?" Rarity asked, only to have an envelop given to her, "What is this?"

"From the Hart foundation. It says," Sweetie Belle was interrupted by Rarity's gasp.

"The heart foundation. That means..." Opening the letter she let out a shout of pure joy.

"What is ti?" Sweetie asked.

"It's a scholarship. I can use this to...Oh, I have so many ideas!" Rarity cheered.


	3. Laughter! The Clown

**People keep telling me all my characters do is just one thing and they have no traits, well that's actually how I like and how I view characters and people in real life (Just one thing)**

A voice whispered in Twilight's head as she walked home, "See how easily they abandon you? See how easily they will fight each other

"Yes..." Twilight growled,"How easily they yell at each other..."

"How much strife they cause between each other. How can you be sure that you will still have them when this is all over. Your friends are nothing more than a bunch of empty words and titles," the voice said.

"Empty words..." a hand interrupted Twilight's thoughts.

"Ms. Sparkle?" Rumiko held an umbrella over the two as she looked down at Sci-Twi,"What are you doing out here in the rain all by yourself?"

Twilight blinked, looking around,(When did it-),"I just... needed to be alone." She crossed her arms and held them close.

"It's dangerous to go alone on the streets. Come on, I'll take you home." Rumiko motioned towards her car.

Twilight looked up at Ms. Nonaka and stared.

Rumiko frowned at Twilight's blank stare.

* * *

Pinkie Pie sat alone in her bedroom, and let out a shudder. Slowly, she pulled her legs up to her chest and sniffled, "Is this how it's always going to be. Every Time I find a way to make somepony happy, they just get sad again. Can I ever be who I am anymore?" she whimpered, "Maybe Starfleet is right and I am too immature to deal with the rest of the world."

( _You can (NOT) Grow._

 _Child_

 _Immature_

 _Foolish._

 _Stupid._ )

Laying in the bed, she shuddered and whimpered. "Why can't the world just be as good as I hope it can be." 

* * *

****

**"FOOLS!" Celesto berated the six students as they stood in his room, "You were given training and skills that students your age can only dream of! And here you are, being beaten by villains that you should have easily beaten."**

 **"Sir, to be fair," Starla began, but was interrupted.**

 **"Fair? When has life ever been fair to you Starla," Celesto said. "Who was it that took you lot in when you lost your families? Who was it that trained you in the skills and gave you dreams? You were meant to be my soldiers, my champions, and even when you were blessed by the light of another world, you still failed."**

 **"But it was one failure," Buddy tried to stand up, but another yell made him flinch.**

 **"A failure that I had better not see again," Celesto said, "Now go home. I will talk later."**

 **"Yes sir," the members of starfleet said, walking away.**

* * *

 **(** ** _She is a crybaby._**

 ** _She is a whimp and an idiot_** **)**

 **The voices whispered in Sunset's mind as she slept**

Sunset moaned as she tossed and turned,"No, shut up, you don't know a damn thing!"

"I don't hate them, you don't know me!" Sunset shouted, punching her pillow"Who the hell are you!?"

 _Your doubts,_

 _Your fears,_

 _Your desires_

"No, you're just some boogeyman trying to get inside my head! Now get out or I really start the hurting!"

( _I'll be back..._ )

"Fuck off!" Sunset's eyes opened in rage.

* * *

 ****

 **"Well, your credentials check out. I have to thank you for coming on such short notice," Celestia said.**

 **"No problem ma'am," a young man with short cut black hair said**

 **"We needed a new gym teacher since the last one was slain by the monster," Celestia siac. "Good to have you aboard, Grey Son."**

* * *

 ****

 **Sunset yawned as she limped to school,"Freaking voice, keeping me up at night..."**

Unos stepped into the cave, looking at the portal to the other worlds. Placing his hand onto the portal, he could feel the soft energy beaming from within. He gazed at it curious as he listened to the footsteps behind him, "Thoughts?" asked Gallant.

"You have had two powerful opponents felled by the heroes," Unos said, and looking over his shoulders, he frowned, "And you are not throwing a fit."

"Is that a problem?" asked Gallant.

"I have seen many would be conquerors and champions rage at their losses." Unos put a finger to his chin, "But you are cool and calm. In my book that says suspicions."

"You think I will betray you or am plotting something?" Gallant asked, with a chuckle.

Unos smirked, "Never crossed my mind. I just think that you have something ready for the inevitable."

"Isolation is a strong factor in bringing out fear and control," laughed Gallant as he walked away.

Unos shook his head and walked away from the portal, shaking off the unease that fell through him..

* * *

 ****

 **"Who do you think is doing it?" asked Madylin.**

"Don't know, but I intend to-OW!" Sunset ran into a pillar,"Damn it."

"Oh, are you alright Sunset?" Fluttershy asked, seeing Sunset hit a pillar.

"Fine," Sunset rubbed her nose,"Just really tired and sleepless due to the annoying voices."

"Are they the same voices that have been saying bad things about us?" Fluttershy asked, a little crestfallen.

"Seems like it." Sunset growled.

Fluttershy shook her head, "Do you still think it might be Celesto or Starfleet?"

"Probably, though I'm starting to have some doubts." Sunset muttered, looking down at the ground,"Those two baddies we fought don't seem to have any connection to them."

Madilyn nodded, "Yeah, they both seemed more interested in causing destruction and pain than getting anything

Sunset put a thumb to her chin,"There has to be a connection between them. Maybe the voices are from the guy who's sending these monsters."

You mean there were more of the-" Artie began as he walked up, only to be interrupted by Starla.

"Artie, let's not talk with them right now," Starla frowned.

Rhymey looked to Fluttershy and smiled, "Ahh, what do i spy?

My dear Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked away, "Hello Rhymey."

Sunset stepped in front of Rhymey,"Hey, stay away from her." She glared at him.

Rhymey backed up a little, having a hurt look in his face, "I am hurt,  
Why your rage do you assert?

I must ask why  
What have I done to Fluttershy?"

"I don't know, but you're scaring her, and I don't like it!" Sunset growled.

"Oh," Fluttershy said, plucking up when she noticed the cold gaze that Rhymey had given her, "I wasn't scared of him. I... I was just scared for him."

 _"She and Rhymey are kind of one the outs lately." Sunset could remember Rainbow Dash saying)_

"Indeed Sunset dear  
You have no fear.

As you can see  
She was feared for me.

I have not err  
In my love for her," Rhymey said, reaching out for Fluttershy. This gesture made Fluttershy back up, letting out a little whimper.

Sunset grabbed Rhymey's wrist,"Her body language, and Rainbow, both say differently." She tightened her grip,"LEave, or I'm calling sexual harassment! And kicking your ass!"

Starla steped forward, growling, "Are you accusing my teammate of hurting Fluttershy?"

Artie saw this action from a distance and walked towards the disturbance.

"Of my honor I am hurt  
That I would treat Fluttershy like dirt

I would never harm her sexually.  
In all actually...

She wanted it

Fluttershy silently turned away, whimpering and shuddering. Madylin looked at Sunset, "I won't stop you."

That was when Sunset punched him in the stomach as hard as possible. As her friend fell down, Starla reared back a fist and sent it flying at Sunset. Sunset grabbed the fist, pulled it to the side and slammed her palm into Starla's face. This pushed Starla back and forced her to the ground. Wiping a trail of blood from her nose, she threw a cross at Sunset's chest. Artie watched this fight began but was stopped by Buddy, "But, Buddy, they'll get into-"

"You want to stand between them? Because I don't," Buddy said looking away. "I never did like fighting."

Sunset grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, pinning her. Starla struggled, grunting and moving against Sunset's grip. Rhymey slowly got up and dusted himself off as he looked to Fluttershy and smile. Timmidly, she slipped and hid behind her hair as Rhymey began, "Sunset aren't we being testy and rude.  
I'd never do anything so crude.

Your reaction to my jest  
Was all I was wanting to test."

Sunset's eye twitched, before turning around and leaping at Rhymey,"Stop." She punched him,"With." She punched him again,"That." She punched him a third time,"Rhyming!"

Madylin stopped the other two, "Don't make me get into this fight. You wouldn't like that."

Fluttershy wanted to say something but could only manage a squeak before she heard,

"Sunset Shimmer." Celesto said, "Stop punching my student immediately."

Sunset stopped and glared at Celesto,"Why should I listen to you!?"

"Because last I checked, I am the superintendent here," Celesto said, narrowing his eyes at Sunset.

"Last I checked, I'm still a delinquent, so I don't really mind not listening to you, Grand Ruler!" Sunset snarled.

"Last I checked, my school, my rules and I will not tolerate such insubordination and rebelliousness," Celesto said.

"Once a hothead, always a hothead," Starla said, helping Rhymey up. "I'm almost surprised that her 'team' sticking around this long."

"Hey, don't go mocking her like that"! Madylin said. "She was only sticking up for her friend."

"Oh, is that what it was my dear  
That wasn't it I fear.

I think she was acting out in rage and anger  
Knowing that her days are over.

Now that the real heroes are back.  
There is no reason for her to attack.

"She is just acting back in her old ways  
The Sunset of olden days." Rhymey smirked.

"The only reason why she is tolerated for being the leader is because of," Starla sighed Lightning.

Artie stepped forward, "No- That's not="

Celesto silenced Artie with a growl, "Netherless, you attack ed one of this school's brightest. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't expell-"

A man of about twenty six walked onto the field, "Well, Mr. Superintendent, I say it's because you don't have time to doll out punishments. From what I saw, they both looked to be in the wrong. Now, it would be very rude to attack one without the other. Especially since that would look bad on the school for the Wayne Foundation donation for your little academy, of wich I heard that some people are watching you right not."

This made Celesto break into a sweat, before looking to Sunset and growling, "A warning, you fight him on school grounds outside of P.E and you will be suspended.

Sunset crossed her arms,"Fine." She looked at the man,"You're new."

"I'm the new p.e teacher," the man said. "I was hired yesterday by your principal when she said that there was an...incident with your old one?"

\

"Yeah, shame about Mr. Canon Fodder." Sunset shook her head.

The man raised his brow, "That was his name?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," Madylin said.

"Hey, it's not as bad as Dead Meat." Sunset said.

"Hey!" One of the students yelled, "That's a family name!"

Madylin looked over to Sunset and asked, "Ever think the name's on this island are weird?

Sunset shrugged,"Actually, those names are normal where I come from."

The young man shook his head, "My name is Professor Grey Son. They should be having an assembly to introduce later on."

"All right, we'll be there," Madylin said, before checking out his rump, "Hmmm...

Sunset blinked,"What-oh," She stared at his butt,"Damn."

"Tell me about it," Madylin said.

Dash walked by the girls, "Hey, did ya see Fluttershy?"

"Oh, hey-" before FLuttershy could say more, she felt Rhymey glare at her, forcing her to back up and walk away.

"Hey girls!" Applejack said, walking up to the small group. "We were look-Sunset, did ya get into a fight?" she asked, looking at the bruises on Sunset

"No, it was a beatdown issued by myself to the dorks."

"Ah, got it," Applejack said. "Why did you beat them down?

"Rhymey was scaring Fluttershy." Sunset growled.

"Good enough reason for me," Applejack said.

Rarity walked by Sunset, and gave a light nod of the head, "Sunset."

"Rarity." Sunset said.

"After the assembly, I think we should use the study hall time to meet in the music room, if that is alright with you," Rarity said, walking away.

"Fine." Sunset said, walking away.

In the auditorium, Celestia stood at the podium in front of the large crowd. By her side sat Grey Son, rubbing his hand through his black hair. Looking behind her, she saw the absence of her husband, and she let out a sigh. Facing her class, she said, "Students, I know we are still in mourning of the loss of Cannon Fodder. However, we still need to move on. I have with me a new Physical Teacher for you, his name is Grey Son."

As the young man took a bow, there was some small whoops and cheers, "Please treat him with the usual respect he deserves. And now for a few words."

Grey smiled and walked up to the podium and waved, "Um, I'm not good with speeches, because I haven't been teaching long. I hope you all will do your best."

In the back of the room, Madylin leaned to Sunset, "Doesn't he look familiar?"

Sunset leaned in to Madylin,"I wouldn't know."

A little while later, the group met in the music room, "Ok, so let's recap. Two guys have attacked us, and twice we got some sort of gems that transformed us into rangers."

"And the gems seemed to give us some sort of superpower, strength for me," Applejack said.

Rarity looked down and away from Sunset, "And diamond control for me."

""And we're still no closer to finding my friends," Madylin said, looking at one of the gems, "How much longer before Sci-Twi fixes the machine?"

"Too long." Twilight entered the room,"All that tech is expensive and really hard to work on.

Madylin smiled, "But you can pull it off still right? That's what you're best at!"

,"I can try." Twilight said with a frown.

Great," Dash said, patting Twilight on the back, "And maybe Sunset could figure out where these freaking gems come from. And why they are so dang magical."

"Um..." Fluttershy whispered.

"I am more curious as to this weird villain," Rarity said.

"Were's..." Fluttershy continued.

"Yeah, he isn't targeting us, and you would think a big bad would-"

"Where's Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset blinked looking around,"Oh, no," She got up and went through the doors,"Pinkie!" She shouted running through the halls.

"Sunset?" Rarity called, followed shortly by Fluttershy running to the door

"Sunset!?"

Celestia watched Sunset running by her, "Sunset, what's wrong

"Gotta find Pinkie!" Sunset said quickly as she kept running,"Pinkie!"

As Sunset made her way outside, Pinkie bumped into her, "Oh, hey Sunny!"

"Oh, hey Pinkie." Sunset ran by, then stopped, before turning,"Pinkie!" She grabbed her,"Where have you been!?"

Pinkie smiled, "Oh, I woke up a little later than usual. My alarm was kind of busted and Maude let me sleep."

Sunset frowned,"Are you sure? I mean, you've been hearing the voices, haven't you? We all've been kinda getting them."

"O-Oh yeah," Pinkie said, smiling her usual grin, "But I just laugh them off you know."

Sunset frowned,"Pinkie, you know you could always talk to one of us if you're being bothered by it?"

"Well, duh," Pinkie said, bouncing away from Sunset, "Of course I do!"

Sunset frowned,"Why do I feel like she's not telling me something."

Pinkie Pie just giggled in response and walked to the music room. As they neared it, they began to hear some loud voices, "LAst I checked, this is stone guys only." Rainbow's voice was heard.

"It would seem  
I thought we were a team."

"We haven't been a real team in ages," Applejack said. "You were the ones who keep butting in and forcing yourself down our throats. Sure, we show it off to the people but-"

"-But nothing. We all need to talk about the stones," Starla said.

Madylin growled, "Look, last I checked, teammates don't get into fights like you did."

"Please-"

"Fluttershy, the men are talking  
Please stop your squawking."

Pinkie pulled back from the door handle and frowned. Slowly she shook her head and let out a little sigh, "Time for the party gal again." reaching behind her back, she pulled out a balloon and smirked.

Sunset frowned,"Pinkie, I don't think-" She reached out.

"Wait!" Pinkie shouted, spreading out the balloons. The members of the Rainbooms seemed to have gained a small smile on their perspective faces, while Starfleet rolled their eyes, "How about we time share the stones and talking time."

"Now's not the time, Pinkie," Starla said with a frown.

Applejack sighed, "Pinkie, thanks for the balloons, but we were talking here."

"Oh, yeah," Pinkie said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy moved aside, giving Pinkie a seat, "Here Pinkie."

"Thanks," Pinkie said.

Rainbow Dash folded her arms when Sunset also walked in, "Well, now the gangs all here."

"Yes, now we can begin-"

"I was talking just us seven," Dash frowned.

"Last I checked, Sunset is the captain, and I think she values us just as much as you guys," Starla said.

Sunset stared at Starfleet,"Okay, I don't think you understand, you don't have a place here. None of you do." She frowned at Artie,"All of you are narcissistic, abusive, overconfident, and annoying. No, I don't value any of you, so leave, now!"

Artie raised his finger, "Sunset, look, I just think we need to-"

"Artie, no," Buddy said.

Starla gasped and growled "Fine, Sunset. But, don't you forget, you only got here because Lightning took pity on you and gave you the job. I wonder what he would say now, monster."

"Yeah, and you bed your daddy." Sunset said with a middle finger,"I don't give two shits what Lighty thinks."

Starla pushed up against Sunset, "Clever insult, did-"

"Ok, let's calm down," Artie said, pulling Starla away, "Talk later Sunset." and with a quiet slam, they left.

Subtly, she raised her middle finger, a low growl emanating from her throat. Then, with a sigh, she turned and looked at the others,"Okay, what do we know?"

"That there is somebody new sending evil monsters at us," Applejack said, "Two of them were way above the usual fare that comes at us."

"Then we get have been getting two gems that show up when we are kicking ass, just before one of us dies," Rainbow Dash said. "Then we get some sweet armor."

"So, what's the connection," Madylin asked.

Sunset frowned,"I get the strange feeling that the gems are planned. Like something wants us to get better. Usually the big bad shows up, yells for five minutes, then disappears, but now... nothing, just some random voice."

"That's another thing," Dash said, stepping up, "How come you guys have been hearing voices, but me and Pinkie and Flutters haven't?"

Pinkie said nothing, while Applejack raised looked up, "Why would he want us to get better? Better than what?"

Sunset frowned,"I'm not sure yet. Perhaps he's doing some sort of... plan to bring us up, and then bring us down. Or, perhaps it's to bring a single of us down to her lowest point and then corrupt her."

Twilight stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"Isolation? Why?" Applejack asked.

"We, are stronger together," Fluttershy said, shyly tapping her fingers together.

( _Coward,_

 _Weakling._

 _You'll have to fight, To kill, if you want to be any use_ )

"It's how we become stronger," Fluttershy sighed.

Madylin sighed, "More and more questions. And nobody has any answers!" she then flumped on the back of one of the music chairs.

Sunset sighed,"Yeah,and none of the baddies we fight ever seem to give us any answers."

"You ok Twilight?" asked Applejack.

Twilight looked up and stammered,"Fine, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you're sure," Applejack said.

"So, did you say that the gem reader is ready?" Madylin asked.

Twilight nodded,"Yeah, i-it's ready..."

Taking out the gem, she put it into the machine, "Here it goes."

The machine sparked to life, woking and whirring at a fast pace. The lights blinked in and out until a giant map of the world appeared out of the top. Pinkie let out a gasp, "Wow..." Pinkie gasped as she looked at the map.

While the map had the readout and most of the world laid out for the group, the four colored dots were faded. Each location was barely seen and would occasionally fuzz in and out from view, "What on earth?" Rarity asked.

"A map?" Sunset said, looking at it,"But some of this is faded..." She frowned as one part was fuzzy,"Mystic Island is looking fuzzy for some reason."

"Is there a problem ,Sci-Twi?" Dash asked, "Why is it so fuzzy?"

"I'm... not map right now is acting like it doesn't exist." Twilight frowned,"And the other Twilight's not here, so just call me Twilight already!"

Dash held up her hands, "Ok, ok, sorry! Sheesh."

( _They care little about you._

 _You are their copy. The replacement._

 _She cares nothing for you._

 _You gave your heart, and she stepped on it_ )

Twilight frowned,"Now, these dots seem to show your friends. Perhaps if we have time, we could go searching."

A bell rang out, "Time is something we don't have a lot of!" Applejack said, walking out.

Sunset sighed,"Sometimes I wish they'd let us have some vacation time to save the world!"

"Hey, Sunset," applejack said, "Maybe you should talk to Twilight. She seems down ever since the cabin.

Sunset turned and looked at Twilight,"I'd love to, but... lately she's been blowing me off." She looked down to the ground.

"What, why? You two have been pretty close," Dash said. "I mean really close, really really close. Almost like you two-"

"Nothing came of it." Sunset said immediately,"I'm... just not ready." She lied. Sunset turned to the wall, seeing various books on the shelves,"Maybe that's why she's so distant. It's my fault." She whispered

"I bet she just needs time, whatever it is," Dash sighed as she looked to Fluttershy, walking with her head down. "Poor Fluttershy. I don't know what Rhymey did to her, but I am going to find out and I will make him pay." she growled as she made her way to the gym.

Sunset smirked,"Hey, leave some for me."

Grey son watched as the class filled in. His eyes looked at the girls that composed the rainbooms and the group that was full of Starfleet with an analytical viewpoint. When he noticed Fluttershy, he walked up to her and asked, "You really don't want to be here, do you?"

"Well, no," Fluttershy said, looking down. "But, Celesto wants us all to be in perfect shape and to all attend gym so we can be physically fit. He keeps making us-"

"Go, take a walk outside for a bit," Gray Son said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Y-You mean it?" asked Fluttershy.

Grey Son smirked, "You don't look like a gal who works out the same way the others do. You need to do something at your own speed, and I can respect that."

Rarity raised her hand, "May I join her, Mr. Son? I prefer to not get involved such vulgar activities."

"Well, I was going to have training in archery, but if you wish," Grey smiled.

"No, I'll stay here!" Rarity said.

As Fluttershy left to the locker room, Rhymey stepped forward, "Grey Son, I disagree. She must be here you see.

Her training is a must  
Or else she will be a bust.

She needs to become stronger and a fighter  
Her aspirations need to be higher."

"Not everyone becomes strong in the same way," Grey Son said. "Now, talk back again and I will put you to your paces."

Starla opened her eyes at this, a little shocked at what he was doing to one of Celesto's best, "What, but you can-"

"Miss Shine, ten pull ups, now!" Grey son said.

Starla growled and walked away.

Sunset whispered to Dash,"I like him already."

"Tell me about it," Dash laughed.

"Ok, now I don't know you all yet, but some of you look very eager to get to work. So, first I want you to run through some drills so I can find your strengths. Now, let's move!"

Dash was the first, running through an obstacle course. Moving with speed, she bobbed and weaved through cones and hurdles. There was a smirk on her face as she ran, feeling the wind through her hair as she moved to the side, getting out of the way of the next cone. In her mind's eye, she saw nothing but the finish line and the obstacles to be nothing but small hindrances.

When Sunset came next, her body tensed up and she ran through the obstacle course at a little slower pace than Rainbow Dash. For her, the obstacles were less obstacles and more like a path for her to overcome. The way she ran and moved, it was almost like she was analyzing each step she took and took it as a chance to overcome it.

From a distance, Fluttershy watched calmly. There was a warm smile on her face as she watched Rainbow Dash finish her course with the quickest time. Sunset, did her's with efficiency and practicality. Placing her chin on her hands, she watched and began to take in the sights of their training. There had been a different feel in the air as the group began to practice, a more energetic one.

When Rhymey came up from the starfleet side, he smiled and waved to fluttershy. This caused her to back up a little and wave timidly. Smirking, the blonde man began to run through the course and slash at the dummies with efficiency. What he did not notice was Grey Son frowning and shaking his head. The gym teacher did the same when he saw Starla performing her skills with utmost perfection.

Grey Son began to write down notes when he saw applejack. Nodding, he pointed to the obstacle course with several weighted bags. Nodding, she ran in, punching and striking the bags. Her strength was unmatched as she began to pull off pushes and blows that almost seems to shake the equipment. Nodding, he turned to Rarity, who was having a ball practicing with the archery. Then he turned to Twilight.

( _Will you succeed?_

 _No, you won't. Not since the games. What were the Shadowbolts thinking, putting you up there. That was when this all started, wasn't it?_ )

Twilight sighed,"This isn't going to work." She whispered as she ran to the course. However, she tripped over one of the pieces and fell to the ground,"Argh, my leg!"

The members of Starfleet looked down at her, while Pinkie ran to Twilight, "Are you ok?"

Twilight moaned, looking at her leg,"I think it's broken..."

Grey Son sat down with Twilight and looked at her, "You need to go to the infirmary. Can you stand, or do you need help?"

"I'll do it!" Applejack said, lending a shoulder to Twilight, "Come on, hold onto me."

(She is thinking of her, this entire time.

You are just her replacement.)

"Ok, free training for the rest of the period," Grey Son said, "Except you seven."

This caused the members of Starfleet to back up, "What?" asked Starla. "Sir I do not see the reason why we should-"

"According to your reports, each one of you have been trained to be physically fit thanks to the headmaster. Further, you seem to have 'unique powers' thanks to a dimensional being. Now did you or did you not use those powers on that course?"

"Well, yes," Artie said. "But you have to understand, we had to. After all, we needed to show our powers and abilities at our fullest."

"And for them?" Grey son said, looking to the normal students. "How is it fair to them to see you using your powers to beat the course. They are comparing themselves to you constantly, and thus, feel inadequate. It's kind of unfair to the other team."

"But we have the power  
Our strength we should tower.

To hold back our skills  
Is beneath our wills'

"Then I guess you don't mind doing 20 laps... without the powers," Grey Son said.

The group let out a collective gasp, "What."

"And If I see you using your powers, I will increase the number. Now move!" he said, blowing the whistle."

Sunset looked back at Twilight, and gave a gulp,"I hope she's okay..."

"I think she will be," Dash smirked.

"Yeah," Madylin said, looking to Sunset, "she has to be, right?"

Sunset slowly nodded,"Yeah, I mean, she's just a little more grumpy than normal."

"Why do you think she's been acting like that?" Madylin asked.

( _"I'm sorry, but I can't" Sunset got up and turned, trying her hardest not to look at the crying Twilight as she sat in bed,"I'm sorry._ ")

"I don't know." Sunset gave a nervous smile.

"After we are done here, let's see her," Dash said.

* * *

 ****

 **Outside of the nurses station, Sunset and Pinkie heard "You are a disgrace to your uniform missy!"**

 **"What did I do wrong?!" Penny Scillion asked.**

 **Nurse Redheart looked at her in shock. "'What did I do wrong?' What do you THINK?! You were about to send a patient home for a sprained ankle, when the X-ray CLEARLY SHOWED that she has a fractured tibia! A. Fractured. Tibia. I'm not an X-ray tech, and even I saw that her leg's broken! Why do you think she couldn't move her leg!? And I overheard you blowing off her pain complaint by calling her a drama queen! How about I break YOUR leg so I can see how big of a drama queen YOU become!? Where in the almighty universe did you get your doctor's license!? I'm just an RN, but I have more medical competence in my little finger than YOU have in your whole BODY!"**

 **Penny stepped back, "Ms. Redheart. I am going to whatever board hired you for this school and I will see your license."**

 **"Fine by me," Redheart said, "But I think a girl who graduated top of her class at one of the best universities out there and has actually read Thomas Wayne's book has a little more cred than you."**

Penny growled and stormed out, passing by the two students. Nurse Redheart looked out and saw Sunset and Pinkie, "Here to see Twilight?"

Sunset nodded,"Yes, please."

I'm sorry, but I put her on some morphine and let her sleep. She has a leg right now and she needs her rest," Redheart said. "You can see her this afternoon."

Pinkie sighed, "Sure."

as they walked by the teacher's lounge, Pinkie's ear twitched, "Hey Sunny, wait."

"What?" Sunset asked.

"I think I hear something," Pinkie said, leaning closer. As she listened in, she could recognize the deeper voice of the P.E teacher, "It's Grey!?"

"I checked, they aren't metahumans. Any powers they might have come from the morphing grid. Well, until that monster disconnected them," Grey said, walking around the room, letting the voice on the other end speak, "Yeah, I checked with different members of the 'Power Rangers Brain Trust' and they said that they couldn't figure out what gave them the power to morph. Since then, from what I've seen, they've been normal humans, even before that event a year ago with that alicorn is definitely something off about this whole place," a long pause followed after this, a"Is that all you got? Are there anymore places? Ok... thanks."

When the door opened, Pinkie pushed Sunset to the side, letting Grey son walk by. When he left, Pinkie looked to Sunset, "Want to stalk him?

Sunset looked at Pinkie,"It's not stalking... it's investigation."

"What's the difference?" Pinkie asked.

Sunset smirked,"Stalking's when you get caught."

Pinkie giggled, "Ooooh, Loophole!"

After school, the two stepped out into the afternoon sun. In front of them, they could see Grey son get into his blue and black motorcycle. Taking out his keys, Pinkie whispered, "He has a thing for birds," she noted, pointing to the little red bird on the keychain. Then he took off on his bike.

With a giggle, the girl ran to Sunset's bike, "Oooooh, you mean I get to ride Blaze?!"

"Yes, but don't touch anything." Sunset said, revving up and driving behind him.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie squealed, holding onto Sunset, her arms making a makeshift seatbelt.

For a few minutes, the duo trailed Grey, always a few minutes behind him but not close enough for suspicions. For every turn and twist they pulled they made sure to keep up the pace. Once they had stopped, Pinkie and Sunset sat behind a bush, looking inside a small internet cafe as Grey begun to type on his computer. For a few minutes, he just continued to type out something on his screen and continued to write. Putting on her binoculars, Pinkie nodded, "dun dun, bump bum, dun dun, bump." she sang

Sunset looked up at Pinkie,"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Humming our sneaking music," Pinkie said.

"Sneaking music? Pinkie, what if he hears that!?" Sunset looked at Grey, a nervous twitch in her eye.

Pinkie shook her head, "No he won't we are hidden in these bushes inside of the cafe." Then she gasped, "A Batman Frappuccino? That is suspicious! Only people with dark sides order that!"

"Yeah, I prefer the Super-Espresso!" Sunset said with a frown

"Oh, I love the Wonder Frappe and the Chang-drink," Pinkie said with a giggle.

"But all we're seeing is his drinks, what else can we learn?" Sunset whispered.

Pinkie looked to the computer and whispered, "Wait, he's leaving his computer. Want to see how fast you can check his screen?"

Sunset nodded as she military crawled over,"Watch, and distract him if you need to." She leaned up and looked at the screen.

Pinkie watched as Grey walked back from the bathroom, nodding. Smiling she rushed up against him and started to speak, "Mr. Son! Oh god, I have so any questions!"

"Really? Like what? I am kind of busy forming a less-"

"How did-" and with that Pinkie began her speeding barrage of questions.

Along Grey's screen were the usual bits of lesson plans, grades, and data on each student. On the tabs were history bits dedicated to the island and some of the neighboring cities like Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, and Silver Hills. There was also an entry on news articles from Japan.

"News from Japan?" Sunset clicked on it. A sad frown crossed her lips as she saw the text come out in Japanese with little to no english words to be found. A bead of sweat poured down Sunset's forehead,"Why did I expect anything else?" She pulled out a flash drive,"But maybe I can figure a way to translate this! time to copy!"

Pinkie looked over her shoulder, and gulped. As she sighed, she turned to continue to talk to Grey, "And I always wonder why I get this burning feeling down there. I ask my sister but she blushes and says-"

As the download began to complete, a notification appeared on the corner of the screen.

 **New Email from: TinitimR: Anything yet?**

Sunset froze, thinking of what to say, before typing"No, I'm working on it, though."

The email responded: "Good, we are a little worried, your signal is-"

Sunset was interrupted by her phone beeping, "Ran out of questions, get moving before he sees! :) ! Luv Pinkie! Ps. He is very knowledgeable about the female anatomy and lady problems!"

"Dammit." Sunset muttered, pulling out her flash drive and turning off the email. Looking around, she quickly made her way to the bushes and hid just as Grey returned to his laptop.

"Thanks for the talk, Miss Pie," DGrey said, walking back to his laptop. Sitting down, he finished his typing and got up and walked out the door. Looking behind him, he could almost smirk at the two in the bushes.

Taking her spot next to Sunset, Pinkie asked of her, "Think he's seen us?'

"Naw, that can't be possible, he'd have to be insanely smart or something." Sunset whispered.

"Or, maybe he's the son of a great detective, like Batman or Elongated Man? Oh, maybe he is Batman, or maybe he was at one point," Pinkie said.

"If that's true, Pinkie, I'll dye my hair blue." Sunset snuck with her.

After Grey got onto his bike he drove off, followed closely by Sunset and Pinkie. Together, the two followed him through the streets of the city as he went on his day. They watched as he went into a laundry room, gym, and a small park. Everywhere he went, he seemed to be living the life of a normal P.E teacher.

Day soon turned into night, and they watched as Grey began to drive into his apartment. With Blaze parked behind the building, Pinkie sighed, "Well, I guess that's it then. Fun's over."

Five men knocked over some trash cans behind them and smirked, "Well, maybe not yet."

"Yeah not-" Pinkie eeeped and turned to see the thugs"Oh hi!"

"Hey there, Me and the boys were wondering...which one of you has the most money," asked the leader.

"Yeah, and which one is the virgin?" chuckled another.

As Pinkie happily raised her hand and bounced in excitement at the virgin question, Sunset turned and glared at them,"I don't know, which one of you is a sad, good for nothing whose mommy never hugged them enough."

"Oh, come on, don't act like those Starfleet doofuses." The big guy said,"We've had a long history of crime extending from Gotham to Central City!"

"I'm not Starfleet." Sunset smirked,"And don't you think your experiences should cause you to change your ways?"

"Are you kiddin? Being a mook and causing trouble is a family tradition," The big guy said. "Besides, ya think two girls can handle the five of us?"

"What are you talking about, there are three of you," Pinkie said, pointing at his back.

"Three?" the man asked, looking behind him only to see his two friends down on the ground, unconscious. Growling, he said, "Ok, I don't care who did this." Turning around he threw a punch at Sunset. She caught the fist, pulled his arm out and then slammed her palm into his elbow. Then she crouched and rammed her elbow into his gut.

Pinkie watched as the second guy walked in with a pip and ducked under it. Smiling, she kicked him in the nuts. Before he could retaliate, a line latched onto his back and pulled him up into the darkness. The other guy was hit by a baton from the darkness. This left the head of the group looking down at Sunset, "Where...how."

Sunset shrugged,"I don't know, right now, I don't care!" She punched him in the nose.

He came back up, feeling blood dribble down his nose, "God, how did you." he growled and tried to kick at her.

The nam back up, feeling blood dribble down his nose, "God, how did you." he growled and tried to kick at her. Sunset sidestepped it, and then punched him right in the groin. This caused the man to scream in a high pitched yell before collapsing to the ground. A figure in the shadows softly clapped his hands, "Impressive. Though Sunset could work on her form a bit more, and Pinkie's needed a little more focus."

"Oh my gosh," Pinkie gasped, trying to get a good view of the figure in the shadows, however, all she could see was a black outline of a man with a giant blue v-bird shape on his chest. "It's that guy I told you about Sunset!"

Sunset took a step back,"Who... are you?"

The figure crouched on top of the fence, resting one hand on his knee. His pupiless eyes looked at the two girls, "My name is Nightwing, I'm a friend. A case led me here, a missing person's. I think that there are some clues here on this island."

"Oooh, you should try the police," Pinkie said

Nightwing smiled, "Thanks, but I am already looking into it. Besides, I think there is something bigger happening on this island than you know, right...Sunset?"

"You know my name." Sunset said with a frown,"You wouldn't happen to be Grey Son, would you?"

"No," Nightwing said. "Your teammates in Starfleet have a problem with trying to decide whether or not to keep your identities in the school or not."

"Tell me about it." Sunset rolled her eyes,"They're annoying."

Nightwing smiled at Sunset, "Keep that up. I don't really trust who they're working for and who been Training them. You've been noticing it, right, the unusual changes happening around you? Even have a board?"

 _How did he even know about my white board?_ Sunset thought as she nodded.

Nightwing nodded, "How else do you keep your clue together. We will talk more later." with that he swung out.

Pinkie gasped, "So, cool."

"Yeah, he is cool." Sunset said,"But how did he know so much?"

Pinkie Put a finger to her chin. Thinking long and hard, she shrugged, "Dunno!"

"Yeah, I figured. Come on, let's go home." Sunset took Pinkie by the hand.

As the motorcycle rode through the city, Pinkie spotted a small spot of the bridge. With a giggle she said, "Sunny, stop the bike!"

Sunset stopped by the bridge,"What?"

Pinkie smiled and walked to the bridge. Getting on top of the railing, she began to walk along it, looking like she might slip on and fall down into the river below. After stepping for a bit, she slipped and began to fall

Sunset gasped and ran over to grab Pinkie's hand,"What the hell!?"

Pinkie giggled as she fell into Sunset's arms with an grunt. Smiling she looked at Sunset, "Oh, wanted to try to do something silly to finish the night. I mean, what a blast right"

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Sunset said with a frown.

"No, I wouldn't. Because I had you," Pinkie said, and then looked out into the starry night, "Been a fun four years huh? Shame it has to end and then we all become adults and move onto bigger and better things."

Sunset looked out and sighed,"Yeah, can't believe it's ending..."

"I kind of don't want it to," Pinkie said with a sigh, "I mean, once it ends then we graduate, go to college and everyone will be expecting us to grow up, get jobs and all of that.

"But' that's that way things go. All good things must come to an end." Sunset said with a sigh, running a finger through her hair as she looked out at the night sky.

Pinkie frowned at this and shook her head as she asked, "Why though? Why do all of the good and fun times have to end. Why do we have to break apart and get serious and angry at each other. Why can't we stay happy and together?

"Well, no one says we can't be happy." Sunset said,"We can still have our fun."

Pinkie sighed, "It just feels like everyone expect you to get serious and lose all sense of fun when you grow up you know. Like, they think being happy and optimistic is being a kid and stupid."

"There's nothing wrong with optimism, that's not what changes, what changes is how you apply it."

"Apply it" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, you just have to understand that the world's not as bad as everyone thinks it is." Sunset sighed,"But exactly what you should be optimistic about is really up to you."

"It's just, I don't know," Pinkie shook her head and looked away, sighing a little. "It's like, what's the point of being me you know. When I'm at this school, I'm making everyone happy. what can I be when you guys are gone?

"Well, that's something we're going to have to figure out for ourselves." Sunset looked up at the stars.

Pinkie sighed, trying to force her usual smile, :Yeah. Well, l-let's head home."

Sunset gave her a hug,"It'll be okay."

Pinkie nodded and hugged Sunset, "Yeah, it will be. I mean, it's not like we are all going to leave each other right?"

Sunset stopped for a moment..." Yeah... we're always going to be together."

"Yeah...always.," Pinkie said it in a way that sounded like a prayer.

There was a burning sensation in Sunset's heart as she drove Pinkie home

Once they got home, Pinkie hugged her goodbye and walked into the house. As she walked by, she saw a sleeping Maude, laying face down. Next to her were a small pile of bills, some with the words past due. Shaking her head, she walked up to her sister, put a blanket onto her back and kissed her forehead. Turning to walk up stairs, she whispered, "Night Maude."

Stepping into her bedroom, she threw off her clothes and turned on some music, "You know Gummy, there are days when I wish you were real. Then I would have someone to talk to." she sighed as she picked her plush alligator and put it on her belly. Looking down at the lifeless eyes, she began to talk, "You know...I wish life was like it was when we started high school. Then I could just solve so much with just a smile and a happy glance. But it feels like it's so hard now. Sunset, just seems to be angrier, Twilight's feeling distant, and everyone else is getting further away from me."

She held her gator closer to her, "I just know, that the world just wants me to lose my smile. What's the point of being happy if it doesn't seem to help anyone." she looked down at her plush and sighed. "I can't even hel[ my big sister."

Vanilla leaped into Sunset's arms, "Sunset's home!"

Madylin smiled as she played with Coco, "Took you long enough!"

Sunset smiled, holding Vanilla in one hand as she held a flash drive in another,"I was investigating some things. Tell me, do you know Japanese?"

"What?" Madylin asked, "Sorry, but the intelligence and smart stuff belong to my sister. I am the lightning gal. All I know is hello, please stop, and no don't do it, I might get pregnant."

"Uh, what?" Sunset shook her head,"Don't wanna know. I'm going to put some of these newspapers I have on this drive through a translator."

Coco bounced up and happily batted the mouse to Sunset. Madylin looked at her, "What newspapers?"

Sunset put up the newspapers,"These, Mr. Grey Son had these on his computer."

"Why would a gym teacher be looking into news from Japan?" Madylin asked.

Coco looked at the screen as the computer began to translate the articles, "Maybe he likes anime?"

"That's what I want to know." Sunset frowned, scrolling through the pages.

After a few short minutes, the newspaper articles were translated.

" _1995: Highton View Terrace terrorist attack, no deaths massive damage."_

 _In front of the building stood a young boy wearing a pair of goggles, holding his little sister close. Behind him was a select few other children, all looking around curious._

 _"2000: Nuclear missile misses Japan, cause unknown. Strange internet attack."_

 _A creature with long white hair and snarling as he glared at the screen appeared._

 _"2003: Digital fields break out across Japan, monster attacks are reported. Mysterious kids help to drive creatures home."_

 _"2004: Digital fields break out across the city of Tokyo. Large red beast is seen in the center of the city, mysteriously disappears."_

 _In the sky of the city, a knight with a long red cape and a dinosaur helmet is flying in the air._

 _"2005: Digital destruction of various cities lead to investigation by JLA."_

 _2007: communication with Digital world fading."_

"Hey, this is from this year," Madylin said, pointing to a screen.  
 _  
"2008: Digital field in Kyoto appears, monsters are unleashed and then disappear_."

Sunset put a thumb to her chin,"They're all about the same thing: Digital Monsters." She looked down at Vanilla and Coco,"Huh."

"What?" asked Vanilla.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sunset said, turning back to the screen.

The last piece of the newspaper read ,' Missing person: Davis Motomiya. Any information please call the Motomiya family..."

* * *

 ****

 **Unos twirled his sword in one hand, allowing his blade to cut through the air. Spinning around, he did a jump up kick and then a side punch. As he stabbed the ground in front of him, he looked up to the direction of an incoming portal, "Gallant, a pleasure to see you arriving so late."**

 **"I was busy," he waved his hand calmly, "There are other souls that I must tend to while this mission is going on."**

 **"Well, this is taking too much time," Unos fumed as he walked around the avern, "Father will return within a few days time and all you have been doing is creating scenarios for rangers and bolstering their..."**

 **Unos paused, "That's the plan, isn't it?"**

 **Gallant nodded calmly as he walked down the cavern, "While I know your parents are due to return within a few days time, rest assured that they will be notified of your quest. However, my master and I still need you."**

 **"To be a bridge, right?" asked Unos, with the roll of his eyes, "You need my knowledge of the ranger villains to use them. But why? Why does it help us to have new rangers being born?"**

 **"Isolation,: he said calmly, Gallant looking at three large pods with still bodies inside. "These beings you see before you have been isolated and forced to desire change in their lives. I have given it to them, while using their souls as a conduit for the final solution."**

 **"But how does this create isolation?" asked Unos.**

 **Gallant smirked under his hood, "Are you afraid of change?"**

* * *

 ****

 **As Sunset looked over the newspapers, Skype began to ring.**

Sunset blinked, clicking on the icon,"Is it that guy again?"

Artluvr: Hey sunny Was just seeing if, you know, you are ok?

Sunset sighed, typing,"How did you know I got a Skype from nowhere?"

A:"Well I thought you would be the first to get it when Lexcorp introduced it."

S:"Well,I have a lot on my mind right now. But really? You're asking about my well being?"

A: "Well, I just thought that...Starla and Rhymey, they went too far you know. I know we don't exactly get along...

S:"That's an understatement. Why do you still hang with them?"

A: "We've been a team for a long time now. Since Grand Ruler took us in, we have always been together. Even though, I kind of wish we were more like you and your friends."

S:"They aren't very nice, Artie, they aren't a team. They're just a group of people gathered together for a cause they don't care about."

A:"But they...no, you're right, they don't Buddy is scared, I mean really scared. Dyno and Myte act like they don't belong because of their heritage, Rhymey is only obsessed with being the best, and Starla, well we know that she hates you and only really cares about one thing."

S: "Lightning's D? :)"

A: "Yep, that's one of the many reasons why she hates you, you know. He gave you a command position and she got nothing. Then she meets our Lightning and he's too old for her. I don't think she can handle that kind of rejection."

S:"Yeah, why is our Lightning so much older? That makes so little sense."

A: "Pot and kettle, Miss 32 in one world?"

S: "29, thank you very much. But I'm supposedly younger over here, so the same should apply to Lightning."

A: "Maybe it's some sort of weird timey wimey temporal thing. Hey...Sunset, thanks.

S: "For what?"

A: "For trying to remain my friend. I mean, I know it can't be easy and I know it never really would've worked out between us. So thanks, and for... saving my life from the Sirens."

Sunset let out a small chuckle,,"No problem."

A: "And I... am sorry for insulting your home dimension's magic. I was hyper, into the scene, and I didn't know what I was doing."

S: "Hey, we all do things we don't mean to."

A: "Yeah, I guess we have been both guilty of that."

S"Yeah, thanks for reaching out to me."

A"Thank you for being...a friend. Well, gtg ttyl," click.

Sunset leaned back into her chair,"Maybe there's hope for some change in them after all."

"Why did you date him?" MAdylin asked.

"I really don't know. It was just a small fling I guess."

Madylin chuckled, "As long as it wasn't somebody trying to pull the red string and make you fall for someone."

Sunset smiled and nodded,"Yeah, that would be terrible."

Madylin walked away from the computer for moment, Coco walking behind her, "My friends are missing, we have a guy looking up old terrorist incidents in Japan, and then a bunch of stones. These mysteries are just piling up."

Sunset sighed,"I really wish it were easier to decipher..." She scratched her head,"I always prefered the more hooves-on tests as opposed to the puzzles!"

"But I thought you said your were some sort of top student or something," asked Madylin.

"I was! But, I still preferred the hands-on approach as opposed to, well, this."

Madylin nodded and sighed "Kind of hard to do when there is no big bad telling you his plan or just wants to rule."

Sunset chuckled,"Wow, never thought I'd miss evil gloating."

"What was with that anyway? We get it they're evil, we know it!" Madylin laughed out loud. "What did Artie mean, save him from the sirens"

"About a couple of years ago, a trio of sirens attacked us. Artie was being controlled by them, but thank sto me and my friends we freed them.

Coco looked at a clipping that showed Starfleet fighting some demon monsters while in the background a majestic alicorn blasted three sirens, "Starfleet defeats D-Man knights."

Madylin looked at the alicorn, "Whoa...nice unicorn."

Sunset scoffed,"That's a load of bull. The demonites weren't a threat, and those guys knew it. The alicorn was us."

Vanilla looked up at Sunset as she got onto the bed, "Grand Ruler likes to make up a lot of facts, don't he? Wonder why?"

"He doesn't like it when things don't go his way, so he lies to make sure he still has control."Sunset growled at this.

Madylin looked shocked, "And no one has called him out on it?"

"Everyone else is scared of him. Even the School Board's too apathetic to do anything unless he does something really wrong." Sunset said, kicking her table, "He acts like he owns them and have complete power over them.

"How can one guy be so scary," Madylin whispered to herself before yawning. "Way too many mysteries for right now. Time to hit the hey."

Sunset nodded,"Go ahead, I think I need to stay up a little longer to figure things out."

"Ok, night!" Madylin said.

Sunset sighed as ehe petted Vanilla on the head,"This is going to be a long battle."

-

"Isolation is the key. After all... what happens to the end of our stories? What happens at the end of graduation or even the adventure? Do we forget our brothers and friends, or leave them behind. When we get to that last page, what happens?" Gallant said looking at the dimensional barrier as he awaited the next foe.

Unos shook his head, "Does it really matter?"

"To some people, yes. Because that is when they are the most frightened, when the end to their story draws near," whispered Gallant as the barrier opened up. 

* * *

****

**[** ** _"Well, look at this, an eavesdropper," the crystalline being said, holding out his forming an energy blast. "Go to sleep now!"_**

 ** _Why didn't they care enough to visit you?_**

 ** _"OH, hi Twilight"_**

 ** _Why didn't they care enough to see you?_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, but I can't Twilight"_**

 ** _Why doesn't she care._**

 ** _Because...you are not her!_**

 ** _You know who Twilight was}_**

Twilight moaned to herself,"Why should I bother?"

 _his is why they don't respect you, why they never will care. You are just the replacement, the toy._

 _Twilight was a hero, she was a champion... who are you?)_

"I'm... nothing..." Twilight slunk towards the back of her wall.

( _You're nothing, useless._

 _What have you done for them._

 _What good can you do_?)

* * *

(Sunset, you are not-)

 **A few years ago...  
**  
Lightning stood in front of Sunset and her friends. "I am only here to give the guys a weapon that should let them access their powers from my world."

"Then where's Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Lightning sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"What?" Sunset snarled, walking up to Lightning, and then grabbed him by the collar,"What happened to Twilight?"

Lightning looked away,"She..."

Tears fell from Sunset's face, "Liar... Liar!" She punched him in the face,"You're just saying that just to get at me, I know it!"

Applejack reached out and pulled Sunset away from Lightning, "Sunset, hold on. This isn't going to do us any good punching him to death."

"Yeah, you should let me do it," Dash said, holding Sunset as well.

Sunset growled,"Let me go, let me go!" She began to sob,"He killed her, I know it..."

"No she killed herself!" Lightning said, frowning, "Because she disobeyed-"

"Lightning, you better walk away and go home," Fluttershy warned, "You say anymore, and I think those three will kill you."

Sunset hgrabbed Lightning and proceeded to punch him,"Shut up, you monster!" She was pulled away,"Let me go!"

Lightning bwiped his cheek, taken aback, unsure of how to handle the situation and then vanished into the portal.

For the longest time, the six sat there holding each other close.

The battle against the sirens did not happen as it did in the normal world, dear reader...but that is a tale for another time.

* * *

Buddy sighed as he stared up at the moon as it rose in the sky. The Justice League satellite hovered in the middle of the moon like a weird mark. With a shake of his head he asked, "What's the point, why are we-"

Artie interrupted with a question, "Penny for your thoughts, Buddy?"

Buddy looked over his shoulder as he watched his teammate and roommate paint a picture, "Oh, Nothing, just watching the JLU satellite in orbit and thinking."

"What's the point of guys like us when there is a group of superpowered beings that can fight?" Artie said, switching a thin brush for a flat brush, "I can't say I have an answer for that. I mean, we twice got our butts handed because of a monster, and we had to have the Rainbooms to save our rears in the end. It can get a little-"

"It's not just that," Buddy said, and then looked up at the roof, "She's up there again."

Artie looked away from his painting and asked, "Who?"

"Starla," Buddy said, and frowned, "She's been up there watching the stars alone by herself."

"Go," Artie said. "Talk to her, say that you are there for her and that you are her friend."

"I don't just want to be friend, Artie," Buddy said coldly. "You know that."

Artie nodded, "I know. I know. It's how you felt for her since middle school. Just go."

Buddy nodded and walked to the side of the building, mosing to the garden wall to climb to the roof. Looking at Artie, he asked, "Hey could you check on Daphine for me? I know that this place is supposed to be protected but-"

"Shit happens, yeah," Artie said. He then added, "Hey, you know if she never-"

"Look, I don't want to obsess over her for the rest of my life. If she wants an older man then so be it," Buddy then looked down, "At least she'll be happy."

Artie then turned his head away and looked to the painting. Seeing the picture stand before him of three beings in armor standing with three black images. Behind them stood thirteen malformed monsters in armor, a bird in the sky, while a man in a cloak stood to the side.

"Egypt has reported mysterious flashes of light coming from the valley of kings today," the news reporter said, "Noted Archaeologist Andrew Hartford and his son were on the scene reporting that a cavern has opened and what seemed to be footsteps walking away. This has been Tana Moon WGBS news"

D _on't go chasing waterfalls_ _  
_ _Stick to the valleys that you are used to  
_  
Buddy sighed as he listened to Starla sing along to the cover of the song. Enjoying the soft tones of her voice. For a moment he was taken away by the sounds of her voice and the softness of her mood. Then he got up on the roof and blushed when he saw her turn around, "Sorry, I was just enjoying the music."

"What are you doing here?" Starla asked. "I was busy trying to enjoy my sulk."

"It's late, and I was hoing that you weren't letting yourself get into your rage," Buddy said, sitting with his legs dangling over the roof.

Starla shook her head and looked up to the stars, "Go ahead and sit down. I just need to let some rage out."

"I'll listen," Buddy said.

"Stupid RARITY! STUPID SUNSET!" Growled Starla, "I hate them both."

"Starla, you don't mean that," Buddy said, putting his hand onto her shoulder.

Starla growled, "The hell I don't! I hate them both so damn much!" she kicked the rooftop and punched the ground, "What gave them the right to be so much...better than me?"

"Starla, no one-"

"I was happy in that school, and then Rarity comes in. She has the best hair and the clothes, and when I come in. Some of the students accuse me of stealing her design!" Starla frowned, "And then I talk to Sunset and try to get her on my side and then the bitch-"

"As I recall, some of that was because of you and Grand Ruler. Remember?" Buddy said.

Starla ignored him and continued to rant, "And then she gets that power up while we barely took down the Crystal Princess. Then to add insult to injury, our biggest victory, the D-Man Knights, is only viewed by the public."

"We were heroes then," Buddy argued.

"Yeah, and to the school?" Starla frowned, "It's a mix. We are viewed as heroes, while some thing those Rainbooms are the better champions." she then had a frown as she looked at the medallion in her pocket. Opening it up, she revealed a picture of a woman with red hair and tannish skin. She sighed, "Have I ever told you why I enjoyed being a hero?"

"My mom, was a soldier," Starla said, "One of the best. She wasn't always around, you know, but when she was... she was like a supermom you know. She made cookies, read me stories and sang me lullabies. I just wanted to be like her, and be as strong."

"What happened?" Buddy asked.

Starla looked down, "During the massive invasion by the aliens in '98, she was in Metropolis trying to help the civilians. But there was this giant monster, and she was trying to save people and she-"

When she began to cry, Buddy gulped and nodded, "I understand."

"When Grand Ruler adopted me and told he was going to train me. I jumped at the chance. I was chosen to be a hero, so why...why...why does Rarity get to be better than me because she is working for it. Aren't I special enough? Aren't I good enough?"

"Starla," Buddy sighed, hugging Starla.

"And now I am being called a whore because I kissed Lightning. Because I wanted to kiss a married man," Stala began to cry, "I... I don't even know why I did it. I knew it was wrong, I didn't want to, but I did it. And now I find out he is here in the real world, a rookie working for Checkmate. An older man at that. Am I just a messed up freak or what?"

Buddy said nothing, but chose to hold her close and hug her. His hand slowly rubbed along her back and sighed, "I don't know. But come on, we need to get to bed."

* * *

 **Egypt...**

The spiky haired boy walked away from the city. There was frown as he looked behind him, "Partner, did we have to attack those two?"

"I just needed to see how much of my power still remained," whispered a voice from thin air. He sighed, "I promise, I'll only handle the villains from now on."

The boy looked to his phone, and sighed when he read 'one missed call' "They miss me right now."

"I know," The voice said. "But until we find out who took the items again and reawakened me...we can't say anything."

The boy nodded and put away his phone, looking ahead to where a lone figure stood in the desert, "Is that-"

"Yes," the voice said. In a flash, the boy disappeared, turning into someone more confident, stronger, and fiercer.

The figure looked to the man, "Pharaoh? You are alive?"

"In a matter of speaking," The Pharaoh said, he frowned while looking over the woman with wings, "You are a spirit, aren't you?"

"My name, is Yubel," the winged figure bowed, her mismatched eyes blinked as she then fixed her white hair, "And which Pharaoh do I have the honor of meeting?"

The Pharoh bowed,"Atem"

"Why have you come out, Pharaoh?" Yubel asked, "I thought you were in the afterlife?"

"Someone, or something, has messed with the items. They are threatening the very bounds of life and death itself. I am here to stop it," Pharaoh said, and then frowned, "You."

"A dear," Yubel paused, not wanting to disgust the Pharaoh of her feelings for her partner, "friend of mine has been taken from me. I want him back."

"You mean to hurt others to do it," the Pharaoh said frowning. "You don't care who you hurt. Is this man that important to you."

Yubel crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, her brown and black skin shining in the moonlight, "This world is nothing without him."

"I warn you, this world has powerful magic users. Get out of line and-"

"Think I care? I know of the mages, I know of the dark ones, I know of all of that!" Yubel cried out, "But I will stop at nothing to bring Jaden back to me."

"Then, a wager," Atem said, reaching into his pack and pulling out a device, "I win, and instead of you attacking innocents, you travel with me. We can find him together."

"Fine, you lose...and your partner is forfeit," Rubel said, holding out her forearm, making a device appear on her arm and extend down. She smirked as she pulled out a small deck of cards.

Atem could only smirk, "You made a mistake...when my partner is on the line. I never lose."

"DUEL!"

Five minutes later, Atem walked away from the battlefield, Yubel's spirit following close behind, "Where to... Master Atem?"

"The Americas."

* * *

 **The next monday**

Sunset moaned at her desk,"Man, why'd there have to be a test today? When I had no sleep?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she looked at Sunset, "What? The amazing Sunset didn't get to sleep? Why?"

A tall bearded gentleman wearing a black suit came to the board and began to write on the board.

Sunset's head slowly rose up to Rainbow,"I was up all night trying to figure out these puzzles..."

"You sure you are ok? You do need you-"

"Ahem,' the black figure shouted, "Students, today I am your new teacher."

"What happened to Professor Brain?" asked Lyra from the back of the class.

"He decided to stick to Biology and chemistry," the man said, "I am his brother, Mysterious. I will be teaching you basic science and ecology."

Sunset blinked, leaning into Dash's ear,"What did he do to the gods to earn that name?"

"My mother wanted to have an original name for me," Mysterious said, looking at Sunset.

Sunset stopped,"Celestia, he has good hearing..."

"I've trained," Mysterious chuckled as he began to write on the board, "Now, as we all know, there are several different types of dimensions in the world. Some we have discovered here on this island, correct Ms. Shimmer?"

Sunset nodded,"Yes, such as the one I came from."

"And have you heard anything from that other world lately?" Mysterious asked.

Sunset sighed,"No, it's been silent for a few months now."

Applejack shot Sunset a look that said, 'You never said anything about that.'

Mysterious nodded and walked to the board, "Interesting. See, this is what I want to talk about. We all know that there many dimensions, such as the Phantom Zone, the Digital World, the Shadow Realm, and more that have been discovered. Even scientist in Japan have found ways to jail up the world's most devastating Kaiju into a new dimension."

On the board, he drew up some pictures of the various dimensions. One was of a small digital creature, while the other was a square picture of a bearded man that had a speech bubble 'KNEEL' on it. Then he drew photo of a three headed dragon behind bars.

"The Kaiju Zone," a girl in the back said, "My father was one of the scientist that worked in STAR labs to make it. He said the Japanese were eager to find a way to lock them up."

"Correct, Miss Cook," Mysterious said, drawing on the boards and drawing lines to the side. "But what are the constants of these worlds."

"They're all connected?" Sunset said.

"Yes, while each universe has a variation on a them, they are still connected by the constants of: Death, Time, Afterlife, and Magic." Mysterious said.

Cook raisered her hand, "But I thought some worlds don't have magic."

"I theorize that magic is always hidden, always waiting to be used. You just need to know how to unlock it. LIke what Sunset did a few years ago," Mysterious said.

Sunset looked down at her hands,"Always waiting..."

"Remember, we have superheroes who use magic, as well as other beings who have presented magic in other ways. Now if we begin to look-"

As he began his lecture, Rainbow Dash leaned to Sunset giving her a letter, "Speaking of magic, have you seen our Twilight?"

Sunset wrote down,"Not lately. I thought she'd be here by now."

"Yeah, she's usually the first one to this class," Dash wrote back. "Think something's wrong?"

"Something's been wrong with her."Sunset wrote.

"Yeah, but what?" Applejack wrote down, seeing the messages.

"I... think it's my fault." Sunset wrote down,"I'll explain when class is over."

"Right," Dash wrote back.

Mysterious looked up at the clock, noting that the time was about to run out, "Seems class is over for right now. Study up on your notes and then get ready for the next part of the lesson."

With the bell ringing, the trio walked out of the classroom, "Man, can't believe what a bore the new guy is!" Dash said with a stretch.

"I don't know." Sunset said,"He does provide some interesting points." She sighed,"About Twilight... She has a crush on me."

"Wait...she does?" Applejack asked, looking shocked. "Since, I mean, when does she..."

"Yeah, I mean I never..." Dash then put a finger to her chin, "Though that does explain why she was fanning herself when she saw ya in that bikini."

"But when she asked me out... I turned her down, because, well I'm not ready." She turned away.

Dash looked down, "What do you mean, not ready?"

Sunset looked down and frowned a little, "I mean, I just broke up with someone, and... well... I'm just not ready to suddenly go for someone else at the moment."

"Ah Can understand," Applejack said, nodding slowly. "You wanted to take it slow and she-"

"Yeah, but it probably hit her hard. I mean, she has been through a lot. Flash, the coma, the memory loss, and turning into a freaking demon," Dash said. "It can't be easy to hear that the girl who was your hero basically tell her up yours."

"But, I tried to break it to her gently!" Sunset said.

"Sometimes, it ain't that simple sugarcube," Applejack said, struggling with her locker, and then used an elbow to knock it open, "You can be gentle as a feather in breaking it to a gal. And then the next thing you know, they're crying about it on Livejournal and..."

"And what?" Dash asked.

"And..."Applejack shook her head, "No, she wouldn't. Ah mean, she's too strong for that."

Sunset frowned at Applejack,"What?"

"Well, Ah was just thinking, "Applejack said a line of worry on her head, "The gal goes through so much and we ignore some more of her worst trauma. Then she gets her heart broken, you don't think she would take it too far... right?"

"No, not Twilight!" Dash said.

"Not Twilight, what?" Twilight asked from behind them.

"Oh good," Applejack said with a sigh, a lot of worry lifting off of her chest.

"You were late, thought you might have died," Rainbow Dash said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. Suicide would be highly inefficient." Twilight frowned.

"Yeah," Applejack said, giving Twilight a hug, "Just know that, we are here for ya now...if you want to talk about something."

Dash nodded as the bell rang, "Better get going."

( _Yeah, right._ ) Twilight thought,"Yeah, don't wanna miss this class."

"Good, come on Sci-Twi!" Dash teased running down the hallway leaving Sunset and Twilight alone.

Twilight clenched her pencil,"It's Twilight." She snarled.

"Twilight?" Sunset walked closer to her,"That's never bot-"

"Shut it!" Twilight shouted, causing Sunset to stop,"I gotta get to class." She stomped off, leaving Sunset alone.

Sunset looked down on the floor,"What have I done?"

"Broke someone's heart again, Sunset?" asked Starla, frowning and snarling at her. "Or are you just messing with someone again?"

Sunset snorted,"Starla, I'm not in the mood right now." her voice was getting low.

Starla scoffed at this and walked to stand in front of Sunset, "What, not in the mood to defend yourself from me? To show your overwhelming superiority? Or are you just thinking of how much you can wreck my life before we graduate. Just what did you do to Twilight?"

Sunset shot her a glare,"That's none of your business." She said simply,"LEave me alone, or else."

"Or else what? We get into a fight or a rumble?" growled Starla, a part of her eager to rumble.

Yeah, and I'll kick your ass-" Sunset growled.

"Ahem." Dr. Nonaka tapped her foot,"Shouldn't we be in class?

"Yes, Dr. Nonaka, I'm sorry," Starla said, walking away.

Nonaka looked at Sunset, and put a hand on her shoulder,"What's going on?"

Sunset looked up at her, and sighed,"I think I hurt someone I care about too much. I think she hates me."

"I know the feeling, far too much." Nonaka knelt down, and pulled out a small candy bar,"I have a daughter who... resents me." She smiled at Sunset,"But, I don't think that person hates you, I think she's just going through a lot, and she's... trying to adjust." She gave Sunset the bar,"Here, candy always cheered me up."

Sunset chuckled,"Sounds like Pinkie." She froze for a moment,"Oh, crap, I'm late!" She ran off.

Nonaka chuckled, before hearing Luna's voice,"And you should go teach before I fire you!" With that, the doctor's eyes widened and she ran off.

Luna shook her head and walked inside Celestia office. When she stepped inside, she gasped when she saw her sister's head down and unmoving. When she stepped closer, she could hear a moan, "I am a worthless principal. I let the monster rule me, take my school over, and inside of me... why do I exist?"

"Sister?"

* * *

 ****

 **Grayson began to look at some of his students, each one o them with the heads held low and frowning, "Come on class, get up. It's time to start moving."**

 **"Life sucks." Said one student as he had his head low.**

One student had a far off look in his eyes, "My parents hate me."

"Dreams are dead." Another student said.

"What?" Grayson asked, before swaying slowly back and forth. Images began to flow into his head of a bat glaring at him, a word on his lips.

'Disappointment'.

Behind him, other images of people glaring daggers at him, admonishing him, condemning him. Shaking his head, he whisper, "A spell? Fuck, who's causing it?" he asked himself as he looked around the gym for any sign. 

* * *

****

**Buddy looked at his locker, and within it, a picture of his family and one of him holding a baby Daphne. Though it would give him energy to move on normally, this photo now made him weak in the knees as he crumbled and cried, "What am I doing with my life?"**

* * *

 ****

 **"I don't believe this!" Dash shouted, eyes glaring at Sunset."You spent a whole weekend studying the clues and got nothing?"**

Sunset very calmly stated,"Yes, unfortunately." She calmly began to unlock her locker,"Hmm, I seem to be calmer than normal. How strange."

"What do you mean calme..." Applejack began to look down and ask, "What am Ah even doing this for?"

Sunset looked at Applejack,"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Applejack growled, "punching her locker, "Why am Ah helping you? Why am Ah doing any of this? Why should AH be your pillar, Ah don't owe ya anything!" and with that she walked off.

"Hmm, something's causing emotions to swell up." Sunset said, turning to see Twilight run off into a closet,"Indeed, I have to find the cause."

Madylin looked at Sunset, unusually peppier than usual, "Hey there Sunset, noticing anything weird with the students lately?"

"Yes, their emotions are ... hyped up." Sunset said,"And you're peppier."

"Yeah, I guess it's something to do with maybe my gem, magic, or a combination of both. Why are you so calm?"

"I don't know, maybe the spell's having an abnormal effect due to my personality."

"So while everyone else is getting depressed and saddy waddy, you are still being calm?" Pinkie asked, bouncing out of the classroom.

"Exactly." Sunset frowned,"I'm so prone to anger, that making me depressed is akin to giving me Xanax."

"And like I said, maybe my gem is helping me out a little or my peppey personality," Madylin said.

Pinkie looked around between the two of them, "So, where do we think we should start looking.

Sunset put a thumb to her chin,"Let's go find a guy who looks shady.

A lone figure stood in the shade of a tree, waving a giant ornate fan that had tassels on the end of it that were cellphones with the letter m, "Oh, such a bother. Why did that Gallant or however you spell it ask me to come in late August. My world was just fine the way it was, I didn't need to leave it." A sigh escaped his lips as he waved the fan in front of him blowing past his stone grey face and through the turban that sat upon his head that was made of many straps.

The res of his body was cloaked in a large purple robe that was adorned on the top with red,blue, and yellow orbs that shown in the light, while his shoulder pads were in the shape of eagles. Growling, he leaned back against the tree, "This isn't even my strongest emotional spell. I could do more and make the suicide rate sky-rocket. As a matter of fact." reaching up, he grabbed one of the wands and opened it, revealing a cracked screen and dried blood on the numbers, "Shame that the blue one died so easily."

"Galwit Mysto Neramix!"

"There we are," Imperious said with a warm smile as he watched several figures glow within the school.

-

"This wasn't the deal Gallant," growled Unos. "We are supposed to only allow them to get depressed, not suicidal!"

Gallant could only smile, "My dear Unos, need I remind you that the rangers are heroes. If they are not able to stop the oncoming death... then they should hand up their morphers."

Unos shook his head and turned away, unable to look at the oncoming death, "Where did you find this madman?"

"Imperious here comes from a world where he used the emotions of the blue ranger against her. She became so saddened at the breakup of the love of her life that she ended it. He used that to kill the other five weeks before they could awaken their sixth ranger."

* * *

 ****

 **Starla's eyes glowed a faint blue as she said, "Why? Why can't I be like her. Why do I look so weak? Maybe I should..."**

* * *

 ****

 **"Daphne...I'm so sorry," Buddy said, walking away from his plants.  
**

* * *

 ****

 **Grayson grunted locking the door from the others from getting out. Looking to sunset as she run out, he yelled, "Sunset, what's going on?"**

 **"Someone is messing with everyone's emotions," Madylin said, panting as she ran.**

 **"Yeah, and I think it's getting worse," Grayson said, "They're becoming suicidal**

Sunset sighed,"Darn. We have to do this fast. If I still had my rage, I'd be shouting to the man to come on out." She turned to Madylin.

Madylin nodded, "I'll do my best to try and stop everyone from killing themselves, you find the bad guy."

Pinkie looked out the window and saw next to the big tree outside, "Hey, that tree Buddy plantes..." looking that way, she raced outside with Sunset in tow.

"Oh, hello there," Imperious said with a bow.

Sunset pointed to Imperious,"Hey, cut it out."

Imperious put a fan to his face, "Wait, I put a spell on the entire school that made them ready to kill themselves and become depressed and telling me to cut it out is the only thing you can say?"

"I'm so hot-headed, all that spell did to me was make me moderately calm." Sunset said simply,"Now, cut it, or I make you."

"And you," Imperious said, looking at Pinkie Pie with a cruel smile. In an instant, he floated to Pinkie, and tucked her chin, "Why are you not affected."

Pinkie giggled, "Well, I just don't see a reason to be depressed. I am rather happy and peppy all of the time. Especially when I am with my friends."

"Well, that is the thing, my spell will wear down even the most energetic of souls. It takes time depending on their will power."

-

Madylin suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall. With a sniffle she whispered, "Layla, I am sorry."

"You are," he folded up his fan and tucked it under Pinkie's neck, "Hiding your sadness. Don't you think so, Miss Shimmer?"

"Potentially." Sunset said, cracking her knuckles,"Pinkie knows how to hide things really well."

Pinkie giggled a little at this, "What do you mean? I...I'm not hiding anything. I'm just me."

"Oh really?" Imperious asked, slipping his fan under her chin, "Not hiding anything to make you feel down? No trauma, tragedy, no pain or sorrow?"

( _You are an idiot_

 _Retarded_

 _You are useless to them._

 _"Hi, I'm Pinkie, professional gree-"_

 _"Hi, I'm Pinkie and I am really glad to see you." She then tripped and began to cry at this._

 _Cry baby._

 _Grow up!_ )

"Nope, n-none at all," Pinkie said shuddering.

Imperious heard it, and then looked to Sunset, "Are you sure there is nothing there? Nothing you may have done, Miss Shimmer?

( _You don't need her_

 _She is stupid_

 _weak_

 _You have no hope_

 _You do not hope._

 _She is breaking_

 _The voice whispered to Sunse_ t

)

Sunset's calm demeanor began to falter slightly,"What?" She took a step towards Imperious.

"Surely what you did to her and her friends did not just left her alone," Imperious chuckled, "Maybe in another world where she was not constantly reminded that she was a little child in a man;s world who doesn't grow up. Told by others that she is just a silly girl who is useless when it comes to the real world. But, she could always rely on her friends."

(Where is Pinkie?

She didn't come to school today)

"But because of your mistake, she lost it, didn't she.

(Where is Pinkie

She didn't come to school)

"So, surely you did something wrong, right miss Shimmer?"

Sunset's calm demeanor began to slowly sour, she looked down at the ground, almost looking depressed...

Before glaring up at him,"You just can't shut your trap, you motherfucking monster!" She stomped towards him,"You don't know Pinkie like I do!"

"Do I?" Imperious asked.

Sunset stomped towards him some more,"Yeah, Pinkie always knows what to say to cheer others up, even when people shoot her down. She's always ready to do the right thing, even when she doesn't have too. Her happiness is proof that she's stronger than most people, including you!"

"Stronger than me, you say?" Imperious laughed as he floated behind Sunset and whispered in her ear, "Want to test it?"

"Sunset, it's getting darker," Pinkie said, watching the clouds overhead float over them.

Sunset gasped, and spun around to look at him,"Gah, creeper!" She looked up,"What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's just the idea that you said she is strong appeals to me," Imperious said with a low chuckle. "How about a game? Those people," he showed a line of students on the edge of the roof, "Will kill themselves in the hour. I will begin to slowly break apart Pinkie's psyche one by one. If you cannot fix her out of her state by that time... they will die."

He looked and saw that among their number were Starla and some of the other members of Starfleet, "Although... I bet you want that."

Sunset bit her lip,"Damn it..." She glared at Imperious,"Fine, I'm game."

"Excellent," Imperious said with a smile. Then he turned to look at Pinkie and waved his fan.

Pinkie giggled, "Hey, what's going on?" she asked, watching as her body began to shrink into a young girl. Then she smiled, "Hey, is this a memory type of thing? Oh ,I love some of my days as a child."

"Oh really?" Imperious said, before looking to sunset, "All your days were happy?"

"Yep!" Pinkie said, and then she heard the yelling. There was a shudder along her spine as she tried to not look over her shoulder.

"She is strange, a little demon is what she is!" screamed a voice.

"Now, you are being too harsh. Mother would not like that-"

"Shut up Clyde. Did you see what she was doing? She was dancing in the fields naked, that is not usual behavior"! his brother said.

"Uncle, dad?" Young Pinkie whimpered, "Please stop fighting."

"She is my little sister," Maude said. "She is not a freak."

"OH what do you know? You've been away for far too long," the uncle growled.

Little Pinkie shook her head, "Stop, I was just having fun. Please, I didn't."

"A family who cares not for your weird little ways? Interesting, and they told you that you were too happy and peppy, did they not?" Imperious asked.

"My mom and daddy, they would get a little grumpy, but some of the people they hated me for being so...happy," Pinkie sniffled, falling to her knees. "What was wrong with the way I am?"

Sunset knelt down to Pinkie"Pinkie, they... didn't hate you, they just didn't understand. Their way of life was... not accustomed to who you were."

"Maude, Grandma," Pinkie cried, "They said I was special. They called me unique and liked me."

"She needs to die," the uncle said and aimed a knife at a sleeping girl.

"NO!" Screamed Pinkie as she held onto Sunset, "Why do they hate me, why couldn't the understand me?"

"Some people hate differences, but there's always going to be people who hate. People like you, exist to show them another way." Sunset said.

"Thank you," Pinkie whispered, feeling herself age up a little. Her body had grown now and was a little more matre, near the end of junior high. There was a smile on her lips as she looked out the door. "Hey, it's my final day of junior high. I remem...oh no."

"You'll have to care for her," Clyde said with a solemn nod.

"Yes sir." Maude said with a nod.

"And watch out for her," Sue said.

"And make sure she's safe! She's annoying but still family," said Limestone.

"I will."

Pinkie whimpered, "No, please, she doesn't need to see this!"

Sunset frowned,"Pinkie, I need to know what happened."

"It's not my fault," Pinkie whimpered.

Then sunset began to see bills pass her by. Electricity, internet, food, and more. Pinkie turned away, "I try, I try so hard, but Maude can only make so much. Everytime I see it I feel...I feell... That I'm make her life harder, that she can't afford to help me."

Sunset held Pinkie close,"Pinkie, why didn't you say anything!?"

"Because, I..."

More bills flew her face.

"I didn't want you to see this, to see me or the truth that I'm not so much fun," Pinkie whimpered. "I didn't want you to deal with this and lose your smile aroundme."

"Pinkie, it's okay for you to be sad sometimes, no one's expecting you to always have a smile on your face. You're only human ..."

"I just, I just want to make sure that we are all happy, but I feel like if you see this...you'll be too focused on my own sadness. I want to cheer you up," Pinkie began to whimper and hug sunset.

"Pinkie, we'll only try to help. Sure, we'll be a little sad, but that'll make those time you make us happy more special."

Pinkie sniffled, "thank you."

Soon Pinkie found herself much older, to her current age. She sighed, "Back to normal." Then she began to hear voices

"Grow up!"

"What does she have to be happy about? there is so much sadness in this world."

"Girls like her, don't live long."

"What? Oh come on, that is ridiculous," Pinkie sheepishly giggled, and then heard something that made her heart turn cold.

"Why am I hanging out with you anyway?" Dash growled, "I saw what you posted."

"No, please god, no," Pinkie whimpered. "Please, not this."

"Ah don't want to hang around you anymore."

"Ruffian."

"Pinkie, you are a meanie, and cruel," Fluttershy whispered, being held by Rhymey.

"No, I'm sorry," Pinkie began to cry.

"Maybe they're right," Pinkie said, her face putting on a mask and walking away, "I don't want to hang out with you either!"

"She thinks on the bright side of things, that's so stupid."

"Bet she'll kill someone with her parties."

"Just stop trying to become friends with them."

"You can't make anyone smile."

Pinkie watched as her other self began to walk away into the shadows, "No, me, stop! It isn't that bad. Please..."

"I hate my friends, I hate myself, I hate me," the other Pinkie whispered, closing a long black door.

"No...stop me," Pinkie whispered.

"Why should I even bother...

"No, Pinkie, this is just an illusion, it's not real, we don't think like that at all!"Sunset shouted.

"I...I..." Pinkie could barely hear Sunset in the black cloud that was surrounding her. She could feel cold as she looked at the black door.

[Pinkie didn't come to school today, she didn't come...]

Maude's voice called over her ears, and she tucked her head in, "Make it stop, make it stop."

"My friends split up, everyone thinks that hope and laughter is a joke. I can't be me, why do I bother," The other pinkie said, looking at her arm, and the baking knife.

[Pinkie...didn't come to school today.]

Pinkie leaned over, letting one of her bracelets fall off. Showing a deep red mark, "They kept telling me that I was wrong, an idiot, messed up!"

"Ooooh, and who caused it, Sunset? Who broke them up that shattered her will?" Imperious laughed. "Tick tock,three minutes are left."

"She needs to grow up."

"Shut up, shut up," Pinkie began to cry.

"Pinkie!" Sunset shouted,"I'm sorry, alright, I know I shouldn't have broken your friends up, but that's in the past now! The fact that you got back together shows how strong your bond is!"

In a cave, the two digimon happily dug up a small little hole. Within the hole was a small blue gem that glowed faintly before beginning to move once in awhile.

* * *

"It won't work, my spell is too effective," Imperious said, smiling cruelly, "You can cure much, but depression is so hard." as he laughed, he pointed to a clock, "Two more minutes and it's all over for those people. Hahahahaha-

"hehehehehehahahahahahahahaha," Pinkie began to laugh softly, then louder and louder before looking to Sunset, "Hey, Sunset, doesn't he...doesn't he look like a giant stop light?! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sunset blinked, looking at Imperious,"You know what? You're right."

Imperious cold smile, broke, as well as the magic that was surrounding them, "Why...why are you laughing?"

"Because Laughter is true courage," Pinkie giggled, before looking at the confused look from Imperious, "Inside joke, you'll never get it."

"No, why are you still laughing? I have thrown you into despair, I saw you broken, in tears, you should be willing to kill yourself," Imperious said, frowning.

"Well, I was," Pinkie said, before looking over to Sunset, "Until she reminded me of what helped me come back." pausing for a second, she pointed to her heart, "This."

"Your heart, what does that have to do with anything?" Imperious said.

"Simple, I thought about what would happened if I did die," Pinkie sighed, "Even though we were mad at the time, my friends would be all frowns over my death, and I couldn't do that to them. Maude might have an easier time, but she missed me too. My mom and dad think I'm weird, but they still loved me and my Uncle... well, he can't get to me anymore. So, I couldn't kill myself at that moment."

"But you still are hated by others, seen as weird and a child, you will have no place in the adult world," Imperious growled.

Pinkie smiled, "And who says! Who says I have to stop thinking on the positive side, and who say's I should stop being the go getter happy girl I am. Why, just because there is bad news out there or that something mean happened one day?"

She gave a shake of her head, "No, I refuse to believe that the world is so bleak and dark that it's impossible to always face tie with a smile. I refuse to always look on the bad side of things and I will do my best to make the world see the better side of things."

"I know it will be hard," Pinkie said, clutching her fists together, "But if I can just try, I know I can find a way to keep my smile and help the world smile too!"

[Pinkie Pie, who helped to light the way when the darkness came, represents the element of...LAUGHTER!]

the blue gem flew into the hands of Pinkie. When she looked at the gem, she just smiled at Sunset as she transformed, "Hey Sunny...

Much like Applejack and Rarity before her, Pinkie was covered in a shining armor, though her colors were now a bright pink. Smiling under her helmet, she held out her hand and generated a large hammer. With a cunning smirk, she rammed the hammer into Imperious stomach and made an explosion, "THINK FAST!" she said, hitting him towards Sunset

Sunset smiled, spinning around and kicking Imperious.

Imperious grunted as the hit knocked him back, and quickly he turned around. Frowning, he swiped his fan to create a tornado, only to watch it get dispersed by Pinkie's hammer. This left him open for a strike by Sunset. Enraged he smacked her aside and knocked her back.

Growling,Pinkie ran up to him and attacked with her hammer. Fan and hammer engaged in a duel of weapons. Parrying and swiping at each other, each strike that he laid upon her was quickly parried by her hammer's strike. During one of these clashes, Sunset came in with a roundhouse into the gut, leaving Pinkie open to uppercut him with her hammer.

Imperious growled and send a flame wave that hit both Pinkie and Sunset, burning both of them. Using her hammer, she bounced herself into the air. while Sunset delivered a three kick combo, hurting him. In retaliation, he slashed at Sunset and hit her in the stomach.

A lightning bolt caught his attention, and he looked up at a Lightning charged hammer as it struck him in the head. Recovering, he looked to Madylin, now morphed, "Ok, now I'm pissed off!" she looked to Sunset, "you ok to kick his kiester?"

Sunset panted as she got up,"Oh, yeah..." She cracked her knuckles.

Madylin smiled as she used her Lightning to charged Sunset's fist. Smirking, Sunset delivered a triple uppercut into Imperious chin, pushing him back. When he lifted his fan to strike, he gasped when he found his arm bounded by a lasso. Looking behind him, he saw Rarity and Applejack, morphed and weapons drawn. Gulping, he could do nothing against the arrow barrage that struck him in the back.

Staggering, he looked behind him as he saw the very angry girls growling as the readied to fight, "Tell me... will this be painful?"

"Oh yeah," the girls said in unison.

"Oh dear." Imperious said, as he began to feel the punches of each girl as they stuck him hard and fast. Spinning her hammer around, Pinkie slammed her hammer into his stomach.

"Boom!" Pinkie said with a cheer as it caused him to explode. Smiling, she spun her hammer in the air and then put it behind her while crouching to the ground,, "I WIN!"

Sunset grinned, giving Pinkie a big hug.

Pinkie happily returned the hug, holding her tightly. For a few moments, she did not let go, crying a little. Rainbow Dash came running up the hill, "Girls, man, am I... I missed the cool fight?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, sugarcube," Applejack said, patting Dash on the back.

"Dang it!"

Pinkie still held on tight to Sunset, "Thank you." she whispered.

Sunset leaned into Pinkie's ear,"No, thank you."

"Ummmm, am Ah missing something here?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, friendship just reconnecting," Pinkie giggled as she broke the hug.

"Well, shall we go back and see how the rest of the school is recovering," Rarity said, unable to look at Sunset directly.

As they neared the doors of the school, Rhymey looked at Sunset with a cocky grin, "Oh heroes so great, for some you are too late."

Sunset glared at Rhymey,"You know, I was this close to letting you fall to your death."

"Well, I'm not surprised then at what happened," Starla said, tears in her eyes before walking away.

"Sunset..." Artie said, frowning, "About letting them die..."

Sunset noticed the tears,"W-w-what happened?"

Buddy sighed and looked away, "The twins."

"They had been feeling useless for a while now, but none of us really thought about it," Artie said, walking to the science lab. "I guess they figured it was best if they died in their element."

When he opened the door, he revealed a pair of charred skeletons, sitting together, hand in hand, "They burned themselves alive."

Sunset gasped, taking a step back,"No..." She shook her head,"I- I didn't-"

"Good." Twilight said from behind them,"They weren't a benefit to society anyway."

Pinkie Pie stepped to hold Sunset's arm, also wishing for comfort, "But...how. I thought we were. I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Rhymey said, a cold smirk on his face as he looked to the shocked Fluttershy.

"Twilight! How could ya say that! Those were our classmates, living people!" Applejack said with a growl.

"They were a couple of bullies who none of us really liked." Twilight said with a frown,"I'm only upset that Rhymey didn't go with them. I'm actually surprised you're not agreeing with me. Don't you think this entire school would be better without them?"

Sunset shook her head,"I... I... I wasn't good enough..."

Rainbow Dash growled, stepping up to Twilight, "What gives, Twilight! We're supposed to be good guys, not monsters. We don't get to say who lives or dies!"

"Besides, no one is unimportant in this school Twilight and you know that! Are you so angry at those two that you would want them dead?"

Pinkie rubbed Sunset's arm, "You are good enough Sunny.

"Yeah, you just messed up. This thing, happens in a hero's life." Grey Son said.

Sunset shook her head,"I made a promise... I promised her I'd protect these people... but I'm not good enough"

"Oh, come on. We're not deciding who lives and who dies. We're merely... figuring out who's important in this world. You mean to tell me you wouldn't fee a small bit of pleasure in seeing Rhymey die?" Twilight gave a smile.

Dash sputtered, "What? N-no! I might like seeing the little turd getting his butt handed but I don't want him dead!"

Starla stepped forward, "HEY! Why do you think anyone of my friends are less important! What about you?! Don't your think that this school might benefit if we lost one of your friends. What about Rarity or useless Sunset!"

"Now if we could just"- Artie began.

Buddy frowned, "Please, girls if we could just stop fighting. It's not getting us anywhere!"

"Who did you promise, Sunset?" asked Madylin.

"Starla, are you saying you would've rather have me die!?" Rarity frowned and glared at her.

"If the shoe fits you prissy prima-donna!" Starla shouted with a glare.

Twilight frowned at Starla,"No, my friends actually benefit society. Your's are just a blight on humanity."

Sunset whispered,"Princess Twilight."

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Luna's voice shouted, causing the others to stop.

She stood there with the other teachers.

Mrs. Nonaka frowned,"There is a Philosophy course if you want to discuss humanity. As it stands,, those weren't the only two students that died."

Hearing Luna use her voice made the the two teams stop arguing. Pulling away, they all frowned and looked down. Fluttershy, who had been quiet, whispered, "H-Ho-how many others died."

Luna looked at Grey Son for the answer. Grey Son sighed and frowned. Deep inside, he was kicking himself hard for not saving them as much as he could. Slowly, he clenched his fists, trying hard to get the image of the bat glaring down at him out his head. After a brief moment, he said with every bit of venom, "Too many."

Celestia stepped out from behind, frowning. Raising a finger, she was about to speak before she could hear, "School is dismissed while we take care of the bodies and then we will have two days recess for mourning. By then, I hope we can join together." Celesto growled, looking at Sunset and her team.

Applejack looked to Sunset, made a move, but held back when Pinkie held her up, "Sunny, come on."

Sunset nodded silently as she got up with Pinkie.

Twilight glared at Celesto before walking away.

Dr. Nonaka looked at Celesto,"That was a little harsh." She said, furrowing her brow.

"She failed. She needed to be reminded of how disappointed I am in her," frowned Celesto, not seeing Gray Son leave.

Celestia frowned, "She didn't need that."

"What would you have me do. Not point out that her failure got two of my children killed?" Celesto said with a frown

Rumiko glared daggers at him,"A little compassion would've sufficed." She turned and walked away.

"We are fighting monsters, there is no time for compassion," Celesto said, frowning. Then he looked to Celestia, "Right, darling?"

"Yes...sir," Celestia said, looking away. "I need to be in my office for a moment."

After Celestia walked into her office, she closed the door. Looking at her certificate and her license, she knelt down and began to weep softly to herself. Memories of what had happened on that first day came rushing back as she continued to weep silently to herself, hoping no one would come into that room.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Celesto shouted to the monitor showing Gallant. "You promised me that my students would be protected and no harm shall befall them. You told me that I could rule this island and be powerful. You told me that all of my dreams will come true!"

"You have your woman, you have gained the island, and you have gained the right connections," Gallant said.

Celesto growled, "You know it isn't enough! I want perfection. I want the life that was denied to me!"

"You have been given that, and thus our deal is through," Gallant said. "As I recall, I promised, but any monsters we send would be not privy to our deals."

"You...You..."

Unos sighed and shook his head, "This is what you get for not reading the fine print." there was a smirk on his lips, "Or are you foolish enough to think that dealing with devils ever have benefits."

"Shut up!" Celesto shouted. "This island, is mine. I paid for it, the buildings and shops are all mine. Half of these people work for me whether they know it or not! This is my world! Not hers, not theirs, and not-"

"Go further with that sentence and we will revoke everything you had!" shouted Gallant, "OR do you want to go back."

("Notice me, Celestia. Please notice me."

"I am not weak. I am strong!"

"No, shut up, this is a great idea."

"Please, what will it take to earn your love."

"SHE WILL LOVE ME!")

"N-No," Celesto said, turning away and turning the screen off.

Looking to his left, he saw a message that read "Incoming call." sighing, he reached out with a trembling finger and then pulled away. Shaking his head, he whispered, "No, shouldn't talk to him right now."

* * *

"Harsh are we?" Unos asked.

"He is just a general, one of four that is keeping the peace," Gallant said. "Aren't your mother and father just as cruel?"

"No, they rant and rave, but they still treat their generals as humans," Unos said. "Speaking of which, I need to go home."

"Backing out?"

"No, Mother and Father are coming home soon. I need to see them," Unos said. "I will be back when you need a new monster to summon."

"Very well.," Gallant said, looking up at the screen, seeing the three bodies floating in their orbs, "It is all coming together. The heroes, the villains, and the story."

* * *

 ****

 **As Madylin rode on the bike, she asked, "Are you going to be ok, Sunset?"**

Sunset remained silent.

"You've been quiet the entire time, do you need to talk about it. It this something you promised the other Twilight?"

"It's a promise I made to her after she died." Sunset said finally,"I would live up to her legacy as a hero, and keep everyone at the school safe."

Madylin sighed, "And you just... I am so sorry. But we're only human. We can't be everywhere at once.

"Those kids' families... they..." Sunset choked up a bit.

Madylin sighed, and nodded solemnly, "I know...I know."

* * *

Dick looked at his apartment, frowning. His equipment, his gear, and some of his costume was thrown about, showing his own work out. Now in his spare costume, he had a frown as he stepped out of a open window.

Swinging on his open line, he let go of the rope and spun in the air before landing on the rooftop. Feeling his own anger, he ran along the roof and then jump kicked the air-

( _"Clean side up! The judge doesn't hang!" the young boy said, looking at the two figures handing in the air._

 _The man with the scarred face smiled as the coin landed, the clean side showing itself. His unmarred side smiling to match the perpetual grin on his scarred side, he said, "Good choice kid. The judge doesn't hang." the man then cut the cord and watched the figure fall into the water._

 _"BUT YOU SAID!" the boy shouted._

 _"Fix the terms of the bet kid," the scarred man said, walking to the young boy with a bat._ )

Nightwing stopped for a moment as a twitch of pain came from his hand. Looking up, he saw that he had punched a brick wall in his attempt to rid himself of the pain. Sighing, he looked down, "Don't focus on the ones you have lost, there is plenty of time for that later." Turning to the edge of the roof, he did backflip after backflip until he fell off the edge.

While in the air, he threw another rope line to swing through the air, launch himself into the air and grab onto the pole. Spinning around like a bar, he threw another rope and swung next to the building.

( _"I failed Clark! Pure and simple!" Robin, a young teen said._

 _The reporter pushed up his glasses and frowned, "You saved those people Dick. You can't ask for anymore."_

 _"But, those kids families..." Dick whimpered, before feeling a pair of strong arms holding Dick close and hugging him._

 _"Let it out, just let it out," Clark said. In the shadows, a pair of white eyes watched._ )

Nightwing looked down and watched as Sunset rode through the streets. Choosing to follow the two, he ran through the upper parts of the city, keeping to shadows.

* * *

 ****

 **"I wish we know how to protect everyone or help them," Madylin said.**

"But we don't. And we can't." Sunset sighed,"And the worst part is? I almost felt happy that they died."

"You don't really mean that, sugarcube," Applejack said as Sunset parked her bike outside her loft.

"Of cour-" Sunset jumped,"How long were you waiting there!?"

"Long enough."Applejack joked, "Ah was actually just walking home saw you there. Kind of wanted to check up on you and the others."

Sunset sighed,"Thanks." She looked away,"I... feel like I let them down."

"You didn't let anybody down, Sugarcube," Applejack said, hugging Sunset closely. "You messed up. No one was expecting this guy and no one is expecting all of this. These villains are getting tougher. You are only human, you're not Wonder Woman or Superman."

"You can't be everywhere," Applejack put down her hat over her eyes. "Ah won't guarantee that this will get better or the pain will go away. But ah think you are gonna use that pain and make sure that this never happens again." she said, giving Sunset another hug.

Sunset thought for a moment,"Like you would?"

"Yeah...like me," Applejack said, looking down, "That spell got to me. And Ah don't intend on letting you down again."

"The fact that you didn't... kill yourself is proof that you didn't let me down." Sunset said with a smile.

Applejack smiled, "Hey, I would never let you down.

( "Why am Ah helping you? Why am Ah doing any of this? Why should AH be your pillar, Ah don't owe ya anything!" and with that she walked off.)

And about what I said earlier, don't mind that," she said and then gave Sunset another hug, "See ya later?"

Sunset sighed,"Yeah, you weren't yourself." She leaned back and thought for moment."Didn't Twilight act weird?" She said.

"You mean like she wanted to kill people?" Madylin said, "Yeah."

"Yeah, that was nuts. Why would she even say something like that?" Applejack asked.

"She wouldn't." Sunset frowned,"Something's wrong here."

"Yeah, someone or something is messing wiht her mind or she has a big chip on her shoulder," Applejack said. Looking up, she said, "Maybe you should talk to her tomorrow. Seeing that we're out of school and all."

"Yeah, if she'll listen to me..." Sunset muttered.

"Sure she will, Ah'm sure of it. If not, then you got me," Applejack said, smiling. Then she gave Sunset a fist bump, "See ya late?"

"Sure." Sunset fist bumped her back.

Applejack walked down the sidewalk and frowned. Looking at the can, she kicked it hard enough to fly out and strike the wall. Her pace became a little slower the further she got away from the loft. Once she became far enough away, she punched her palm with her fist and growled, "Why? Why is it me? Why am Ah getting burdened with this responsibility?"

As she walked, she saw Rainbow Dash sitting on a wall, looking down from her perch, "Enjoying the night, AJ?"

"Yeah, was thinking of checking up on Rarity," Applejack said, sighing, "Ah know she's hurting. Maybe we all are."

"What, over the deaths of them? Or about our little tussle with Starfleet friends? Long time coming," Rainbow Dash said, leaning back and looking into the sky.

Applejack crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the wall, "Don't you act like you don't feel a little bad that you couldn't save them"

"I do," Rainbow Dash said, "But remember, you have the suits, the powers, it's your responsibility. Me, I got nothing! Love to help but can't fight these guys."

The word responsibility made Applejack turn her head and cuss to herself. Then looking up, she asked, "Do you think they needed to die?"

"No, I don't, in spite of what they do to us off the clock," Rainbow Dash growled. "Acting like they're better than us. That they are worth more because they keep getting their visits from their counterpart and that their... friend is alive."

"You want to talk about her?" Applejack asked.

"Don't you find it weird we are still feeling sad about a girl's death that we barely knew? We knew her for three whole days," Rainbow Dash said, "And the way we act, you think she was our friend since the beginning."

"Sci-Twi should've been our friend, but we ignored her," Applejack said. "In a way, we still are. Why is she acting so cruel?"

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Probably just another gal ready to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing, just thinking ahead is all," Rainbow Dash looked down to Applejack, "About my element and all."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

Dash stood up, "Nothing, you shouldn't put my troubles on your shoulder." and with that, she jumped off the wall.

Applejack shook her head and walked down the street. As she did, she heard a scream and saw a an older blonde teen getting accosted by two thugs. Growling, the girl ran down the alley and elbowed thug in the throat. Turning around, she punched the other in the stomach, taking them down. Smiling, she looked to the wall eyed girl who nodded in thanks and walked away.

As she the relief came down from the adrenaline, Applejack looked down at her hands, "Why did Ah do that? Why did Ah fight." looking up, she saw Rarity's house in the distance, followed by Pinkie's. Taking a step forward, she prepared to walk in and check up on them. "Maybe just this..." for a sec she turned around and began to walk away. Then she turned to walk to the nearest house.

Rarity opened the door, dressed in a see-through nightgown, "Applejack, I would love to talk, but I am exhausted."

"Exhausted? What are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"You'll see. I have a marvelous announcement. Maybe you should rest my dear," Rarity said, closing the door.

Applejack sighed, "Maybe Ah should. One quest, why the see-through nightie?"

"Oh, this?" Rariyy gggiled, "Sweeite Belle and my parents aren't home so I decided to try this on. When I saw you on the other side, I wanted to open the door with this on and ask you what you think?"

"It...looks nice on you Rares," Applejack said with a smile. Then with a wink she chuckled, "You need to wear it more often."

"Thank you," Rarity said.

* * *

 ****

 **As Sunset made her way into her apartment, she looked at the balcony and saw a familiar figure, "Nightwing?"**

"So you lost some lives, what are you going to do now?" Nightwing asked, sitting on the balcony and looking at Sunset.

Sunset looked up at the stars,"I... don't know. Have you ever lost someone?" She looked at him,"Ever failed?"

( _You never lost anyone!" Dick shouted to Clark Kent. "You're Superman, the greatest. You can do anything."_

 _"No, sometimes I fail," Superman said, narrowing his eyes, "Even a superman can't do everything. Sometimes, I don't get there in time."_

 _"Then what do I do?_ )

"Yeah, I failed sometimes. I made mistakes and got too cocky," Nightwing laid against the wall. "Sometimes I didn't save everyone and my mentor would try to cheer me up."

"Did he ever succeed?" Sunset asked, staring at something on another building.

"Yeah, he did," Nightwing said. "He told me that sometimes, we don't always save everyone. We don't always protect everyone and the day doesn't get save. Sometimes...we can only focus on those we did save and be happy for that. You are lucky, you have fiv-" Narrowing his eyes, he asked calmly, "What do you see?"

"It looks like someone's watching us." Sunset narrowed her eyes.

Someone is-" Madylin was interrupted by Nightwing holding up a finger. Then he looked at Sunset as he slipped into the shadows.

Nightwing looked at Madylin,"I'll be right back." he said as he disappeared.

Madylin nodded and held up Vanilla, "So, who do you think is cuter?"

"Wait, you're not going to say her, are you are you are you?" Coco asked.

Stealthily, Nightwing made his way to the roof and looked for the person watching.

A dagger came out at Nightwing.

Sunset shook her head,"You're trying to distract me." She smiled at them,"You're both equal."

With honed reflexes, he grabbed the dagger in mid-air and looked at it, "Eastern, around Tibet. Nice make. Tell me, did you import this?" he asked with a smirk, putting it into his suit for later before getting to the ground and crouching.

"Yep, someone was watching," said Madylin. "Staying or checking it out?"

A kick emerged from the shadows at him.

Sunset looked at her,"What do you think?"

Nightwing moved to the left and then did a sweep kick, "Miss!"

The figure leaped up and then sent a flying kick at him.

Sunset run up the stairs, weaving through late-night pedestrians along the way.

Nightwing ducked and then did and elbow to the nose, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

A hand grabbed the elbow,"Of course, Son of the Bat." the figure spun and threw an elbow at him.

Sunset blinked,"League of Assassins?"

"Our eyes are everywhere, Detective." The ninja said, using one of her legs to try and sweep him.

Nightwing let out a grunt as he hit the ground and then swept her leg from his prone position. Then he delivered a right cross, backing her to Sunset and Madylin.

Sunset raised an arm, and bopped the ninja on the head.

The ninja spun around in anger,"You stay out of this, girl!"

Nightwing led in with a roundhouse, "Why? Don't want me to share you?"

"Why are you spying on Sunset?" asked Madylin

The Ninja grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, disappearing.

Nightwing coughed through the smoke bomb, his mask unable to see through the smoke. After blinking a few times, he looked around to see the ninja gone, "Damn," he cussed under his breath, punching his palm with his fist. "I can't believe that she disappeared."

Madylin looked around, "Who was that?"

"League of Shadows," Nightwing said, looking down and clenching his fists.

"What's that?" Sunset asked.

Nightwing looked around the roof, his eyes taking in every detail as he spoke, "They're a group of assassins. Usually working under Ra's Al Ghul."

"Wait, I heard of him," Madylin said, "Isn't he some sort of megalomaniacal monster that wants to basically wipe out the world and start fresh?"

"His beliefs are a little more complicated than that, but yeah," Nightwing smirked, "Typical evil villain insanity."

Sunset leaned on the wall,"But what would they be doing here?"

"That's what I am curious about," Nightwing said. "This is a very highly magical area from what I've seen. But the magic that you and your friends are unlocking can't be taken away that easily. Could it?"

Sunset frowned,"I don't think so..."

"I can't think of a reason why else the league would be coming here and watching you," Nightwing looked to Sunset, "Any other magical secrets that this place is hiding?"

"Well," Sunset sighed, looking into her room,"There are those strange creatures in my room..."

Strange creatures?" Nightwing asked.

"Digimon!" Madylin said.

"You mean like those creatures that popped up in Japan a few years ago?" asked Nightwing.

"Yeah, know anything about them?" Sunset asked.

Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest, "Only what I have heard on the net. Rumors and all of that. Like it was a pair of digimon that caused the terrorist attack in Heighton View Terrace a few years back. And then there was that incident back in '05."

"You mean with that digital code and all of that?" asked Madylin.

"Yeah," Nightwing looked to Sunset, "You have some don't you?"

Sunset nodded,"Let me show you."

As Nightwing walked into the door, Coco ran in and began jumping at him up and down. Quickly, she let out a little puppy howl attack at him. Of course, it did nothing more than blow back his black hair. Behind the yipping digimon, was her sister who was calmly reading her book, "Sunset! You're home, and who's your friend?"

"This is Nightwing." Sunset said,"He's a visitor."

"Hi, I am Vanilla and my little sister is Coco," Vanilla said, while Coco soon succumbed to the patting and petting from Nightwing.

Nightwing smiled and rubbed the digimon's head before standing up again. Looking around, he noticed a small wall in the back. Curious, he walked over and pulled it back to reveal a large dart board with many strings of ropes connecting various pictures and newspaper clippings. Casually, he began to run his fingers along the papers and read some of the articles to himself.

'Stable Boy to Millionaire? the Celesto story'

'The Impossible Astronaut! How did he do it.'

"You've been curious haven't you," Nightwing asked, looking over his shoulder at the bacon haired girl.

Sunset nodded,"I've been looking up information on Celesto for a while now. Some bits of his past don't seem to add up."

"You're right," Nightwing said, looking over the papers. "Even with the proper investments, you can't become a millionaire that fast. And how does a stable hand know so much about economics?"

Madilyn laid on the couch, letting Vanilla rest on her stomach to read while she rubbed its back, "Not to mention, then becomes a college student who is good enough to get into the space program and becomes the last man to walk on the moon."

"Eugene Cernan would have words with him," Nightwing said. Shaking his head, he looked at each piece of news with curiosity, "League of shadows, Digimon, those gems that you girls have been having. they are all connected for some reason, but what? Something big is happening and I think the answers start with Celesto and his team." 

* * *

('Your friends are connected to some sort of ancient magic, one that is binding you to a much larger world)

Fluttershy stood before Rhymey's door, whimpering as it opened. Rhymey smiled at her as he beckoned her inside.

Rainbow Dash rested on top of the building, looking up at the starry sky. In her hand, she held a locket of her mother and frowned.

Pinkie Pie sighed, looking at the papers that told her of how much debt Maude her head, she tried to think of how to help her friend.

Applejack looked to Rarity, both dressed in just t-shirt and panties, she sighed, "Honestly Rares...Ah just, Ah just don't know anymore. Being a farmer, being someone's support, being strong, Ah don't know if Ah can keep it up. Right now, you, Pinkie, and me are the only ones with powers and that frightens me. And now you said that you want me to help you with all of this."

"Dear, the Hart Foundation doesn't hand out scholarships all of the time. Especially ones like this, but they have some strict requirements and I need the help," Rarity looked at her "Please, I need you."

Applejack sighed 'Another set of problems to help with... why me?' 

* * *

****

**(Madylin nodded, 'and they are connected to Starfleet. I wonder about them.'**

 **Starla let out a scream of rage as she punched the punching bag, and pulled away. Looking down at the hand, she saw the blood dripping from her fist. With a shake of her head, she walked away from the gym in the mansion and began to walk through the halls. Looking down one hallway, she saw Artie trying to paint, only to pull away, crying softly to himself.**

 **Down another hallway, she heard Buddy sing the final lyrics of a lullabye**

 **Rest your head, little girl blue,  
Come paint your dreams on your pillow.  
I'll be near to chase away fear,  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow,  
I'll be near to chase away fear,  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow**

 **"Love you Daphne," Buddy said, standing up and walking out, bumping into Starla. "Starla?"**

 **"Couldn't sleep?" asked Starla.**

 **Buddy sighed, "No, I was sleeping until I heard her crying. I had to spend a few hours trying to help her get back to sleep. I was trying my best to remind her that I wasn't going to die soon."**

 **"Well, you're right! You're not, I'm not, and none of us will!" Starla said, shaking her head. "Because we won't fail this time and we won't be relying on Sunset to-"**

 **"What is your problem with her?" asked Buddy. "Ever since Freshman year, you have had the world's biggest chip on your shoulder with both of them. You hate Rarity because you think that she brought nothing but misery on your life and Sunset...you were friends once."**

 **"I know...I know," frowned Starla. "I tried but...but..."**

 **(Make her suffer. I need an enemy for my heroes)**

 **"I had to do this, for her," Starla sighed. "I needed to be this way. Just like with Lightning. And now, it just feels like everytime I think about her or talk to her I get so-"**

 **"I know," Buddy sighed and then looked to his bedroom, "Want to stay in my room tonight and we can talk about our feelings?"**

 **"Sure," sighed Starla. "I need to feel less like a warrior and more like a human."**

* * *

 ****

 **('And this leads all back to Celesto,' Nightwing said 'Figure out his mystery and I think we know who the big bad is.')**

 **"And that is my report, High Council," Celeste said. "Gallant still won't tell me who it is that is providing my new found powers. I will try to help however I-"**

 **"You are failing," the voice on the other line said. "Do not forget where you came from or what I can take away from you."**

 **"Yes, Master."**

* * *

 ****

 **(hurt her, hurt them)**

 **The voice echoed in Twilight's mind**

* * *

 ****

 **Nightwing looked back at Sunset, "I am going to investigate this more, do you have any other clue to about all of this?"**

Sunset let out an annoyed growl,"No, unfortunately. I wish there was more I could gather."

"I've got some contacts out there that might be able to help," Nightwing said, walking to the window. Then he smiled a little, "Oh, and message from Fate, he wants that mirror back one day."

"Mirror?" asked Madylin, then she saw that Nightwing had vanished. "Fate..." she then gasped and turned to Sunset, "YOU MET !?"


	4. Kindness! My only Path

**Since your ideas will only guarantee faster deaths and destruction**

Sunset rubbed the back of her head,"Yeah... long story."

Coco and Vanilla jumped up, "Tell us?"

With a soft smile, Sunset looked out at the moonlit night and began her story, "It all started when I had first arrived to this world. I had gotten information about how this world's magic worked from a particular source..."

* * *

 **a few years earlier.**

Sunset looked up at the large tower,"Hello?" She sighed,"I swear if that Abderus guy ripped me off, I'm gonna-"

"And what brings you here, mage?" asked a brown skinned woman with her black hair done in a ponytail. "Not many come to my husband's home without a want."

"I want to learn." Sunset said.

"Learn?" Inzra asked, "You are a student?"

"You could say that." Sunset muttered.

Inzra opened the door behind her, the glowing ankh shining behind her, "Follow me, my husband will see you soon."

Sunset smiled,"Perfect." she walked in with her.

Inzra looked to a large chair and pointed to it, "He will be with you shortly."

A man with short cut brown hair looked at Sunset as she sat in her chair, "What do you feel from her?" asked the man.

Inzra sighed, her magic faded away, "She feels lost. Torn between two sides, one dark and one light. I could see in her heart a desire for power, a desire for control but-"

"lacking the means to control it," Nate said, sighing, "Do you think I should train her?"

"Give her some lessons, see where her future lies," Inzra said. "She needs some guidance right now."

"Split between two worlds, now looking for a way to prove herself to the world," sighed Fate, "I feel sorry for her."

"If anyone can help, it will be you, beloved," Inrza said, kissing Nate on the lips as he held out his hand.

With a smile, he magiked up a helmet into his hand. Looking back into the cold pupiless eyes of the golden helm, he nodded before teleporting it onto his head. Stepping into the foyer, his blue uniform onto his body, swiftly followed by a long yellow cape that matched his gloves and boots, "Sunset Shimmer...why have you come to learn from me?"

Sunset thought for a moment, trying to find the best answer,"I want to be better, to prove to someone that I'm good enough for her."

"For her?" Dr. Fate asked.

Sunset sighed,"My mother."

Dr. Fate looked at the woman curiously, "Your mother? Are you running away from her, do you think that my lessons will make you worthy of her?"

"I think your lessons will... help to show me another path she never shown me before."

Fate held some tea and drank though his helm, "And you don't think she would prefer to see you home and safe instead?"

"No! In must prove myself better than she thinks I am!"

"What makes you so sure that she doesn't already think of you as the best?" Fate asked, his white eyes gazing at her, as if staring into something deeper.

Sunset frowned,"She doesn't, that's why she won't let me learn what I want!"

"I see," Fate said, looking down, "And what you want is power, correct?"

"Not just power, prestige!"

"Prestige?" asked Fate.

"I want to make myself better than what I was. I always wanted to become better."

Fate nodded, "I will give you some tips on how to tap into the magic of this world, Miss Shimmer. But be warned...power without being tempered by compassion and friendship is not real power."

" _Yeah, whatever.._ "Sunset nodded,"I understand."

For the next few days, Fate trained Sunset as hard as he could, "Magic in our world runs differently than yours. From what you have told me, the best I can describe yours is akin to our world is green Lantern Ring. The power is all based on will and focus, to manipulate the mana fields. Here it is different."

White eyes glared at Sunset as he fired bolt after bolt at her, "Magic here needs a source of energy to use it. Such as your own reserves or the air around you. Time has eroded these sources but you can still find some."

"Our world is home to two subclasses of humans: Homo Magi and Metahuman. A Homo magi has the power to naturally use magic, though anyone can, as I am teaching you."

After a while, Fate stepped forward and handed Sunset a mirror.

Sunset took the mirror,"What is this?"

"A mirror of dimensions," Fate said, "I've tuned it to your home dimension. If you have ever a desire to look at home, look within and you will see it. However, be wary...you may not always like what you see."

Sunset smirked,"Well, at least I'll get to see what she's thinking about me right now."

"Now, where are you heading after this?" asked Fate.

Sunset thought for a moment,"There's a place nearby that's real suspicious. I plan on... investigating it" _no need to tell my real plan_."

"You speak of Mystic Island? That place has only popped up recently," Fate remarks, "I would tread carefully there."

"Of course." Sunset said.

Fate looked at the door, "I wish you the best of luck then. And remember what I said about power and the need for a human heart."

Sunset waved her hand,"Yeah, yeah.."

* * *

 ****

 **Sunset sighed,"I should've listened better."**

Vanilla and Coco were asleep by the end of the tale. Madylin put her hand on Sunset's shoulder and smiled warmly, "Hey, this happens. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah but not all of us almost take over a school with magical powers."

Madylin laughed a little at this and hugged her, "True, but not all of us were able to come back from that."

Sunset sighed,"Yeah..."

"I bet she would be proud, the other Twilight," said Madylin, smiling.

"Really?" Sunset looked up at her.

"Yeah!" MAdylin said, "You saved a whole bunch of lives, even though you lost some. You are thinking of keeping going and right now...the team is still together. Right? And you're gonna keep fighting, Right?"

"YEah, but how long is the team going to stay together?" Sunset asked.

"I...don't know," Madylin sighed, "But do you think you can keep them together?"

 _I miss my sister_.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm the one that's pushing them away..." Sunset said, looking away as she could feel a slight pain in her chest.

"Why do you think that?" MAdylin asked.

"It's just that, it seems like everything I do seems to make someone uncomfortable with me." Sunset sighed,"Rainbow's mad at me, Rarity won't look at me, and even Twilight's acting stranger than ever."

Madylin sighed, "These things happen, you know. When we start getting to the end of high school, we lose friends. I was just glad to meet great friends in college that stayed with me. But, I don't think you are going to lose them any time soon right? You're friendship is stronger than that."

"I'm glad you have faith." Sunset scoffed.

"Sometimes, that is all we got," sighed Madylin.

* * *

 ****

 **The next day, there was a knock on Sunset's door, "Hey, Sunset...want to go mall crawlin?" Applejack asked.**

Sunset opened the door with messy hair,"Muh?"

"Ah was wondering if you want to relax and head out for a bit. Ah need to go get some things for the farm and since school's out for the two days...Ah need a friend." Applejack asked.

"Muh." Sunset said, motioning for Applejack to come inside,"Muh,yeh."

"Swear, how are you getting the best grades in high school and yet not be a morning person," Applejack asked, shaking her head.

* * *

 ****

 **Rhymey ran his hand along Fluttershy's back, making her shudder and whimper, "Rhymey. please..."**

 **"Shhhh, it's alright my dear.  
No need to fear.**

 **What we did...  
was-"**

 **"Wrong," she whimpered as she walked to the door.**

 **"It was necessary for the better good.  
No need to ruin the mood." Rhymey said, shaking his head.**

 **"Now remember my dear, do not say what has transpired  
Or their fate will be seared."**

 **"Yes," Fluttershy said, nodding as she walked away, leaving Rhymey's mansion, trying to wipe the dirt off her shoulder. Walking to a nearby alley, she collapsed to her knees and began to cry.**

* * *

 **Madylin looked to Applejack, "So, you really wanted to just head shopping."**

 **"Yeah," Applejack said, leaning back on the couch, letting Coco yawn and jump on her stomach, "The farm needs some work and Ah just needed to get some stuff for it."**

 **"** ** _And Ah needed to get away from it for a while_** **."Applejack sighed and looked away.**

Sunset frowned,"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh, yeah, why you ask?" Applejack asked, a part of her lying, the other being truthful. "

"Applejack, I see it in your eyes." Sunset said, crossing her arms.

Applejack sighed, "Can't get anything past you, can Ah?"

Sunset shook her head, and then looked up at Applejack with narrowed eyes. With a sigh she said, "look, I think I've been around you long enough to know what you're thinking."

Applejack sighed and leaned up, patting the digimon on her stomach, "Ah've guess Ah'm just thinking about responsibility. You know my parents have been talking about me running the farm when Ah leave school?"

"Isn't that good though?" Madylin asked, looking confused.

"Well, yeah a little," There was a frown on her face as she shook her ehad, "Ah'm just not sure Ah want the responsibility."

"Why?" Sunset asked.

Vanilla looked a little confused, "Don't you want to be like you mom and pop?"

"It ain't that simple," Applejack said, turning her head to the window, "It's just, Ah don't feel like Ah can do it. Keeping an eye on so many trees, people, and animals. And then what if Ah get married, Ah'll be responsible for my family too. It just feels too much for me. Ah'm not sure if Ah want it."

"Applejack," Sunet walked up to her,"You're strong-willed, if a little stubborn. I'm sure you can handle a little responsibility."

"You only had to watch a farm," Madlyin sighed and leaned against the couch, "Try watching over an entire planet."

Applejack gave a little chuckle and leaned into Sunset's shoulder, "Yeah."

( _Why should I be helping you? Why should I be helping you up!?_ )

"It's just hard sometimes, putting the weight on my shoulders and not even knowing if Ah really want it," Applejack said.

"What do you want?" Madylin asked.

"Ah don't know," Applejack said, "It's just comes at me too quick. And now we got this full time job saving people, protecting the city...it's just, so much,"

Sunset looked up,"Well, it's at this point you sit back and take a deep breath. Think, what do you like?"

"You girls for one, being out there," Applejack said and then lightly tickled the digimon, "And maybe listening to you talk about your problems."

Sunset chuckled,"Maybe you should consider Psychology."

"Heh, or getting a self help group going," Applejack laughed as she got up, "Come on, this is getting too depressing, you agree?"

Sun set nodded,"Yeah, we have a mall to go to!"

Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

 ****

 **"Lets go, Galaxia," said a soldier as he looked to the red head.**

 **Starla ran to her mother and hugged her tightly around the waist, "Momma, don't go."**

 **"I have to my little star," Galaxia said sitting down and rubbing her daughter's head. "Momma is part of the army and needs to fight with them. She needs to protect you from the monsters."**

 **Behind them, a video of a woman with short bowl cut red hair began to speak, "People of Earth, Deliver the Power Rangers to me or I will destroy the planet."**

 **Starla looked down, and shook her head, "But, why you?! Why can't you just let the Justice League or the Titans or someone else stop the monsters?"**

 **Galaxia sighed, "Because, even those with power can't help everyone. Sometimes the big guys need soldiers to help them with the big bad monsters."**

 **"But...but Mom," whimpered Starla, who was then hugged by her mother.**

 **"I'll be home soon," smiled Galaxia.**

 **One soldier frowned, "Come on, Dementia. We need to get moving. They need us at the front in Metropolis now!"**

 **Galaxia frowned at her nickname, hating it with a passion, "Fine!"**

 **"Bye...Mom."**

 **A few days later, an old woman stood in the doorway, letting her paper drop. Starla ran in, painting and then asked, "Mrs. Lance, where's mom?"**

 **A few days later, she was alone in the streets of an unnamed city. A man walked up to her and put his hand onto her shoulder, "Starla Shine...would you like to change your fate?"**

* * *

 ****

 **"Starla, you awake?" asked Buddy, lightly knocking on the door.**

 **Starla nodded, putting away the photo of her and her mother, "Yeah, I am. Just thinking of some memories. What were you thinking of doing today?"**

 **"Mall crawling," Buddy said rubbing the back of his head, "Just, you know the two of us."**

 **Starla sighed, "Sure why not."**

* * *

 ****

 ** _It was during the Winter after the fall formal that he made his first move. Rhymey's touch felt acidic, and decayed. Fluttershy looked at the figure ahead, and then shuddered, "I...can't."_**

 ** _"But, you must. You want to be strong and not weak."_**

 ** _"I don't want to hur-"_**

 ** _"Do it, don't you love me?" Rhymey asked._**

 ** _Fluttershy nodded, pulling out the dagger.  
_** **  
Fluttershy awoke with a gasp and walked ou her home, shuddering ass eh passed Rainbow's home. When she looked, she looked at the door and frowned before walking away.**

Sunset walked passed, before looking behind her,"Fluttershy, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Oh, um," Fluttershy looked away, letting her mane cover her eye, "I was just going for a little walk. Maybe enjoy some of the summer weather while it lasts."

Sunset looked at her,"Well, don't walk alone, come with me!"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Fluttershy said, backing up a little timidly. "You and Applejack and Madilyn look like-"

"We'll be fine!" Applejack said, Vanilla hiding under her hat.

Madylin nodded, "Yep! Come on." she said, holding a very excited Coco.

"Well if it is really ok," Fluttershy said.

Sunset grinned,"It'll be fun!"

"Ok," Fluttershy said with a quiet nod.

* * *

 ****

 **"Again Starla, fire again," growled Grand Ruler as he watched her train.**

 **"Yes sir," Starla said coldly. As the arrow flew from her bow, she could see the monsters that took her mother in her head. There was a low growl as she continued to fire again and again.**

 **"You will continue this until you become perfect at this," frowned Grand Ruler. "You are my chosen, and you will be the best I have."**

 **Starla frowned and nodded, "Yes master."**

* * *

 ****

 **Fluttershy stepped back from the body, shaking like a leaf. She felt Rhymey's hand on her back as he whispered, "Don't cry, you're stronger now."**

 **"But I-"**

 **"It'll be alright, now come, Fluttershy come-"**

 **"Along!" Madylin said, running to one of the mall's ice cream stands.**

 **Fluttershy looked at Sunset who had a bag with some dvds inside, "Did you get enough anime?"**

Sunset struggled,"There's not such thing as enough!"

"You sure you don't need a little help?" Applejack asked, "Pretty positive you wiped out FYE of its stock of Gundam DVDS."

Sunset grunted,"Nope, I'm fine!"

Applejack laughed a little at this as they walked through the mall, looking back from store to store. Her body could feel a little warmer as she walked with her friends. When she looked at a small store, she quickly walked inside, "Ah got to buy something here. Be back later."

Madylin gasped as she looked at a music store, "A Kira Ford cd! Be back."

"They can be so excitable," Fluttershy said calmly, finding a seat on the bench to take.

Sunset sat next to her,"They're good people."

"They are all wonderful," Fluttershy said, smiling. Looking down at her hand, for a moment, she could see blood. Letting out a shudder she closed it and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sunset asked.

Rhymey's voice echoed," _you are weak, you need to become strong. Allow me to help._

 _They do not care about you, don't try to lie_ "

Fluttershy looked away, rubbing her shoulder, "Nothing...it's nothing.

Sunset frowned,"Okay..." She whispered to herself,"Oh, no, not this time."

Fluttershy looked across from them at a nurse and her two children. Sighing she asked, "Sunset...do you think that it's ok to be weak?"

Sunset blinked,"That depends, what do you want to do? Many people are strong in some areas, but weak in others."

"I just want...to feel useful," Fluttershy said, sighing. Looking down she continued, "You are magically strong, Sci-Twi is smart, Pinkie is creative, Rarity is an archer, Rainbow is fast and Applejack is strong. I'm just so soft and weak. Everyone is convinced that I need to be to be a fighter in order to be useful. I don't like punching, I don't like fighting, but everyone wants me to be a fighter...And of course Rhymey-"

Gasping, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot how much you despise him."

"Flutters, you know almost everyone hates him."

Fluttershy nodded, "I know...I know."

"Fluttershy, just because you can't do what we can, doesn't' make you weak."Sunset said, shaking her head as she looked at Fluttershy.

"But that is what he says and it's true isn't it?" Fluttershy sighed, "If I was just a little stronger, just a little better...than I could've done more to help when we all separated."

"Who says!?" Sunset said with a frown,"Don't listen to what he says."

"Why shouldn't I?" Fluttershy whimpered and looked away, "He's right isn't he? What good is a pacifist like me. Everyone hates people like me, always.

"What about Ghandi?Martin Luther King?" Sunset asked,"Or Dove?"

"Ghandi was murdered by a madman, MLK was assassinated, and Dove was badly injured during the Darkseid battle," Fluttershy sighed, looking down as she grabbed her dress.

"But what they did was good. They did good before they were attacked." Sunset commented.

Fluttershy whimpered and shivered, "And what good can I do that will really matter?"

"You can heal others, talk to people, just... make people feel better."

"I thought making people feel better was Pinkie's job," Fluttershy stated.

"Kindness is part of that job, Fluttershy. "

There was a pause, and Fluttershy lightly kicked the tiles. In the mirrored reflection of the clean floor, she could see her own blue eyes staring back, with the ghostly image of her boyfriend behind her, "Rhymey doesn't think so. He keeps saying that I am too weak, that my kindness weighs me down and I need to have a warrior's edge."

"Fluttershy, what will it take for you to realize that Rhymey's a jerk who doesn't understand your real strength?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy leaned back and looked at the roof of the mall, and sniffled, "You don't understand. He...came to me when I was so low."

 _Fluttershy watched in horror as Rarity stormed off. Slowly she raised her hand trying to ask for help, "Rarity, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean what I said."_

 _"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, turning away. Fluttershy looked towards Dash, holding out her hand, hoping that her friend would look back, only to begin to cry as Dash walked off into the distance_

Fluttershy felt a warm tear roll down her cheek, "We were all separated, broken. When Dash left me...it hurt so much. She was my oldest friend and she...left me. I thought Dash would never hurt me like that and she left. Rhymey...he was there, when I needed him."

"He is manipulating your emotions, Flutters." Sunset said with a frown.

" _You need to kill  
Follow my will," Rhymey said._

 _"Lay down and obey  
Do what I say."_

 _"If it's me that you love.  
Then you will do this, dove."  
_  
Fluttershy shook her head, "He would never do such a thing."

"Fluttershy,everyone's thinking the same thing, haven't you seen the way he acts around people?"

Fluttershy looked down "He doesn't act that bad."

"Does he?" Sunset said with a frown,"Fluttershy, Rhymey has been making insensitive comments to everyone, goes out of his way to be a dick, and quite frankly, he doesn't seem to care about anything other than himself."

"I..."Fluttershy wanted to deny it, but instead she could only sigh and look down.

"Hey girls!" Rainbow Dash said with a bright smile. Seeing Flutters, she chuckled, "hey Flutters."

Blushing a little, she hid behind her mane, "Hello Dashie."

"Rainbow!" Sunset said,"Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yeah, I was just hanging out alone at home and needed to get some fresh air," Dash said with a smirk.

Sunset smiled,"Well, why don't you join us?"

"Sure," Dash shrugged

Sunset whispered in her ear,"Also, I want to discuss something with you..."Sunset indicated Fluttershy,"Something's up, and I intend to find out what it is."

"You mean you saw it too?" Dash asked, looking back at Fluttershy. She sighed, and looked at her with a broken look. Shaking her head for a moment, she said, "Sometimes I wonder what he is really dong to her. Did you know that in the summer camp she told me...," then she paused and said, "Never mind."

Sunset looked at her,"What?"

"She asked me to just keep it between us," Dash said, looking away and then pulling her aside. "Promise me, ok."

"Sure." Sunset nodded.

Dash sighed and turned away, "Fluttershy came to me during the camp and into the cottage. She told me that Rhymey...he was trying to force her into something. She wouldn't tell em what, but she was afraid and would flinch when I touched her."

Sunset frowned,"That's it, we're spying on them."

"Got any experience?" Dash asked.

Sunset was wearing a ninja mask,"Yeah."

"Where did you...," Dash asked.

"From the Halloween shop." Sunset nodded her head to the Spirit of Halloween store.

Pinkie Pie walked by and laughed, "My, they are popping up faster these days."

As Fluttershy sat, waiting for Dash and Sunset to stop their conversation, she looked over and saw a mother walking with her daughter. For a brief moment, she let out a shudder as her mind went back...

* * *

 ****

 **Rhymey stood behind Fluttershy, his hand running through her mane. He looked at the photo in her hand, "Still crying over them, your schoolmate? Is that why you are so late?"**

 **"They were just so...mad at each other," Fluttershy sniffled, "They acted like they hated each other. Well, except for Dashie...she at least stayed close to me."**

 **"And I thought you were mad at Pinkie Pie.  
Or was that a lie?" Rhymey asked, his face frowning at the name of Rainbow Dash.**

 **"Yes, a little," Fluttershy cried, running a hand through the photo, "But, I was hoping to talk and apologize after practice, but we just ended up fighting more."**

 **"It's because you are weak," Rhymey whispered, leaning in and nibbling her ear.**

 **Fluttershy gasped, "What?"**

 **There was a cruel smile on his lips as he said, "You are soft and weak. You lack the strength to hold your friends close to you. If you could fight and be a fighter, then you would have the strength."**

 **"No, I couldn't be a fighter," Fluttershy said. Then she smiled warmly, "Besides, Rainbow is still close to me. I think she would never break away from me."**

 **This made Rhymey frown and growl.**

 **The next day, a distraught Fluttershy ran to Rhymey, crying into his chest. Tears ran down her eyes as she wailed, "Rhymey! They, all are mad. We had our worst fight tonight and even...even?"**

 **Rhymey looked worried as she held her to his chest, "Even what?"**

 **"Even Rainbow Dash left me. She just looked so cold when she walked away. I thought...thought she would..."**

 **"This is what I am telling you about.  
your strength is without.**

 **You need to be a fighter  
To be stronger.**

 **If you are and then  
You would never lose a friend"**

 **Fluttershy whimpered, "But I don't want to be a fighter."**

 **"You have to be, and in order for that, you need to kill," Rhymey whispered. "You trust me, don't you."**

 **Fluttershy whimpered as she nodded and kissed him.**

 **Two nights later, she stood before a man, a blade in his chest and tears in her eyes.**

 **A month ago, Rhymey laid on top of her, holding her arm above her head as she cried, "You trust me...don't you?"**

* * *

 ****

 **"Hey Fluttershy!" Madylin said, knocking Fluttershy out of her stupor.**

 **Looking away from the mother, she smiled as she said, "Oh, hello Madylin. Did you get your CD?"**

 **"Yep! Oh man, you should seen some of their music choices, it was fantastic!" she cheered, laying her bag by her side and then looked at the mother and daughter. There was a small frown as she looked at the family.**

 **"Are...you thinking of your friends?" Fluttershy asked.**

 **Madylin sighed, "I wonder if I'll ever find them. They seem so far away right now."**

 **"You can find them, don't worry," she said, smiling warmly.**

 **Madylin scoffed, "Oh I know. Give me time, but it still feels like they are so near to me."**

 **"I know how it feels," Fluttershy said, sighed. "I remember how in my freshman year, me and the girls are all separated because of what Sunset did to us. I kept seeing them in the school, but they felt so far away."**

 **"Yeah, no offense," Madylin said, shaking her head, "But you and Pinks...don't feel like the type to separate over something so small."**

 **"Well, I only was mad at Pinkie because of her noise," Fluttershy said, "But I don't know why Rarity, Applejack, and even Dash were mad at me. We all just were so angry at one another. And I was just so willing to do ANYTHING to get back with the others. But we didn't"**

 **Dash, hiding behind a bush, signed a looked at Sunset, "You ok?"**

Sunset sighed,"No. I didn't intend to break you guys up, but... I did."

"Wait... what?!" Dash whispered aloud.

"What, I never told you!?"

Dash shook her head, "NO! You didn't!"

Sunset facepalmed,"Okay, I'm sorry, the things that broke your group up was actually directed at Starfleet. I didn't intend to break you up."

"Ok, long talk later," Dash said with a frown and then looked back at Fluttershy and MAdylin.

"Why are you gals watching them?" Applejack asked, looking down at the two.

Sunset shushed Applejack,"We're spying on Fluttershy. Something's wrong, and she's not telling us!"

"What?" Applejack asked.

"It involves Rhymey, I just know it," Dash growled.

Sunset nodded,"Yeah, something's off about him."

"Besides everything?" Dash snarked.

"Yeah, there's more to it, and I intend to find out!" Sunset moved along, carrying the bush with her.

Fluttershy sat on the bench, looking back and forth. Letting out a long sigh, she could hear the screen from the top of a pillar in the mall, "This is Tana Moon from WGBS with the hourly news. Superman and Green Lantern stopped an invasion from a new race of beings known as the Crystalites today. They said that they..."

"The Crystalites?"Fluttershy whispered as she leaned back, he memories of the day of the attack by their queen flooding her head.

* * *

"Sunset, please, not you too-" Fluttershy commented, looking away.

Sunset frowned and stepped up to Fluttershy, "A date?! He gives you letters, and you have that stupid show, which I think you were forced to do."

"I just thought that-"

"And now you are thinking of asking him to the Fall Formal? I thought I told you five to stay away from them," Sunset frowned.

Fluttershy whimpered, "You don't own our lives. Weren't you responsible for splitting us apart?" she asked, walking away.

"No...I wasn't." Sunset said, looking away.

The next day, on the day of a big game, the aliens attacked. The city was filled with screams, destruction, and death as monsters arose and attacked. The heroes of Starfleet arose that day, but the story maybe not as clear as on thinks.

"No, Rhymey, please-" Fluttershy whispered.

Rhymey, now in his starfleet armor, shook his head, "This is what I am talking about love. You are soft and frail as a dove.

You best leave it to me and the others  
Don't want your weakness to be abothers."

"But, I studied medical-" Fluttershy looked down and sighed. Looking back, she watched as an innocent woman as about to be cloven in two, only to be kicked in the head by Rainbow Dash. There was a faint smile as she raised her hand towards her friend, only to pull it away when Dash looked away and walked off.

* * *

 ****

 **"Hey Fluttershy!" Madylin said, sitting with Fluttershy, "Thinking about something special?"**

 **"No, just remembering what happened the day Starfleet got their powers for the first time and the fight," Fluttershy said, looking at the tv. "I was there during the fight...for a lot of good I could do."**

 **"Wait, what do you mean?" MAdylin asked.**

 **"Rhymey, he held me back. He kept telling me I was weak and useless," with a sigh, Fluttershy looked down, "Maybe he was right."**

 **""What?! That is the biggest load of horse manure Ah ever heard," Applejack said sitting with her. "You and Ah both know that you are a healer and a great gal."**

 **"Oh, Rhymey tells me all the time that I am great and beautiful," Fluttershy said, sighing, "But she also reminds me how weak I am, and how much I need to be a fighter in order to be strong."**

 **Applejack looked down, slightly clenching her fist, "Ah know the feeling," she muttered, again feeling the weight upon her back.**

 **"That's silly," Madylin said, "From what you are saying, he would hate my sister."**

 **"Your sister?" Fluttershy asked.**

 **"Yeah, she is the smart gal of our group, and she didn't always tried fighting until she became a ranger. But she was always reserved, na d do you think we would value her less?" Madylin shook her head, "Hell no we wouldn't. She was," she sighed, "Great."**

 **"We'll find her," Applejack said, comfortingly, "It's just that we've been getting swamped."**

 **"Yeah it's almost like someone is stopping us," sighed Madylin.**

 **"See, that' just more proof," Fluttershy said, leaning back and looking up at the skylight, "Just so-"**

 **"** ** _Weak!" Sunset yelled. "What do you think you are doing still with that guy. I have a right mind to-"_**

 ** _"Leave her alone!" A voice shouted..._**

"Sunset?" asked Dash looking back at Sunset.

Sunset bit her lip,"Memories, Bad memories."

"Hey, It's alright," Dash said, rubbing Sunset's back.

 _Twilight stepped up to Sunset, eyes narrowed as she looked at her, "Stop picking or whatever it is you are doing to her!" she glared at Sunset, before looking back at Fluttershy._

 _'So much like her,' Spike said from the pocket._

 _"Twilight," whispered Fluttershy ass he looked up at the girl, "You're awake."_

 _"Awake..." Twilight asked._

 _"Picking on her? I'm trying to help her you twit!" Sunset growled,"At the very least, trying to get her away from the real enemy."_

 _"Real enemy, what do you mean real enemy?" Twilight asked, looking at Sunset. she was arching an eyebrow._

 _"You haven't noticed? How those Starfleet guys act? I'm only focusing on those guys right now, everyone else isn't important."_

 _"I only just got here and found you bullying Fluttershy over there. I never saw-"_

 _"Sunset, who's your new friend?" Smirked Starla as she looked at Twilight. With a gasp, she said, "Twilight? You're ok? but I thought that you were taking out by those crystalites?"_

 _"Uh..." Twilight backed up a sheepish grin on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fluttershy backing up and being cuddled by a figure in yellow._

 _"Whoa, I take it back," Spike whispered, "There is no way Flutters would ever-"_

 _Nudging her bag to keep Spike quiet, she chuckled softly, "Yep, those big bad Crystalites couldn't keep me down. Heheh. Yep fit as a fiddle, although it might have given me some retrograde amnesia, affecting my episodic memory. This might have caused me to only to recall specific events. So, I might not remember you. So, who are you?"_

 _"Starla Shine," Starla said, smiling. She then looked to Rhymey and the others, "Rhymey, Artie, Buddy, and Dyno-Myte. Sadly you don't seem to remember Sunset."_

 _"No, I don't," Twilight said, narrowing her eyes at Sunset, "But I think she-"_

 _"Is a horrible person. You should stay away, trust me," Starla said, looking back. "She has been known to be a troublemaker."_

 _Twilight looked at Starla, noticing the look in her eyes. A small shiver went up she spine as she she retorted, "Well, personally, I don't like judging people when I first see them. I like to get to know them first. So if you don't mind. I would like to talk some more with Fluttershy and Sunset._

 _"Fluttershy has to get going," Rhymey said, "We are dating, thus we would like to sup, after which, you can ask what's up."_

 _"Uh...fine?" asked Twilight, watching them walk away. "Does he have some zebra blood in him?" she asked, looking at Sunset._

 _"At least Zecora's a different species, that guys is just weird," Spike said with a roll of his eyes._

 _"No, Zebras can actually rhyme." Sunset rolled her eyes._

" _I wouldn't know, I'm not a poet," Twilight said, rubbing her shoulder to shake the cold feeling away, "I see what you mean. That Starla woman felt cold, that whole group did. I also don't like the way they just immediately said you were evil."_

 _"But she stole the crown," Spike said._

 _Twilight nodded before looking back at Sunset, "I don't know what that story is, but I don't think you are evil. There might be something good in you." she said, walking away, and then walked back, "Ummmm...where is the headmaster's office or whoever is the head of the school?"_

 _"Principal Celestia's down the hall. You can't miss it, her name's on the door." Sunset muttered, before looking back,"But you should turn back, before you get yourself hurt."_

 _"I think I can manage," Twilight said with a little bit of confidence_

 _Sunset growled,"You won't succeed."_

"Hey, Sunset," Dash said to Sunset, "They're leaving

Sunset shook her head,"Oh, right!" She began sneaking over to them inside of her bush.

"You know Sunset," Dash suggested, "We should really find a better way to hide than moving bushes."

"Oh, come on, this is totally foolproof!" Sunset whispered,"Thought it would be better if I had a cardboard box."

"OOOOH! I love that trick!" Pinkie said, "I heard it is top of the secret agent handbook."

Sunset stared at Pinkie for a few seconds,"What...? Never mind..." She then looked back at her,"How long were you there!?"

"Long enough to watch you two walking through the bushes," Pinkie giggled as she knelt with the two. "So, who are we watching?"

"Fluttershy," Dash said, looking over.

Pinkie gasped, "You mean you are finally going to own up and look at her eyes and tell her that you think she is the Zelda to your Link, the Peach to your Mario, The Sally to your Sonic, The Iris to your Barry?"

"What? Pinkie, what," Dash shook her head, flabbergasted.

"Well, aren't you?" Pinkie asked, smiling.

"I..." Dash shook her head,

 _"Your friends are breaking up, you need to leave her too," the figure said, narrowing his eyes._

 _"Ok, the others, I am ok with. I am mad at them right now, but why Fluttershy? She has done nothing to me," Dash growled._

 _"Because you will hurt her," the figure said. "And you will do nothing to hurt her, correct."_

 _"Yeah," Dash said._

 _"Do not come near her, for she doesn't need you," thefigure said._

 _Dash nodded_.

Shaking her head, she only said, "I am not focusing on that. I am focusing on helping her."

Sunset nodded,"Yeah, I'm not letting another friend go without my knowledge that's she's okay! I've always been away from helping my friends when I'm needed, and that needs to stop!"

"Hey," Pinkie smiled at Sunset, "We always knew you were there."

"Yeah," Dash said, "I mean, we know that sooner or later...well," she looked down.

Sunset frowned,"Well, for the moment, I'm not going anywhere, not at least until I fix things!"

That's the spirit," Pinkie shouted.

Sunset nodded"Thank you, now let's carry on!" She snuck forward, now wearing a black catsuit.

"Oh, she is fast!" Pinkie said smiling.

Rainbow Dash nodded approvingly at the tightness of the outfit, "That ain't all she is...I mean...just..." she blushed at this.

"Oh, come on Dash, I bet you'd look good in one too! In fact, I already put one on you." Sunset said.

Dash gasped when she looked at the blue catsuit, "What?"

"Got one for Pinkie too." Sunset said.

Pinkie let out a gasp and put hers on quickly, shaking it a little and giggling, "Oooh, nice and tight!"

"Good, now we're all set! Come on, girls!" Sunset hid in her cardboard box as she snuck behind Fluttershy.

As they snuck, Pinkie Pie was the first to ask obvious, "How did you get our measurements?"

"Not important." Sunset siad.

Dash frowned, "Yeah, very important. Did you steal from Rarity or something?"

"... yes." Sunset sighed,"Look, I was trying to create surprise Halloween costumes for you guys."

"AWWWW," Pinkie smiled and hugged Sunset inside of the box, "Thank you!"

"Does Rarity know you stole it?" Dash asked.

"..." Sunset sighed,"No. I don't think I'll ever get the chance to tell her. She won't talk to me!"

"Still upset?" asked Pinkie.

"Apparently yes! Gah, it was like a couple of weeks ago, and she still won't give me a chance!" Sunset growled.

"Well, you did kind of treat her like she was suicidal nutcase," Dash remarked.

Pinkie tapped the two girls shoulder's "Shhhh."

"Applejack, where is Sunset, I thought she was with you?" Fluttershy asked standing up off the bench.

Applejack shrugged and winked at Sunset, "She just had something to do."

"Oh, I see," Fluttershy said calmly. Deciding to leave well enough alone, she began to walk through the mall with her two friends. As she did, she looked over at a man looking longingly at a picture of a wedding dress before sighing and walking away.

"Sad thing, isn't it?" Applejack said, "To lose somebody like that. Can you-"

Anything else Applejack said, was interrupted by Fluttershy's thoughts.

 _"We're back together!" Fluttershy cheered as she watched the girls walk towards Sugar cube Corner._

 _"Oh really Fluttershy,  
Care to say why?" Rhymey asked, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend as he walked her to the Corner._

 _"Oh, well, Twilight apparent;y figured out that a lot of what we did to each other was actually all Sunset's fault," Fluttershy said, smiling warmly. "So she helped us forgive each other. Even Dash looked really happy to see me. I wonder why she was-"_

 _Rhymey interrupted, "You do realize that them together, however  
Was not under your own power._

 _This is why you need to fight  
To make sure things are right._

 _You need the warrior's instinct  
Not kindness so distinct."_

 _"But-" Fluttershy began, only to be interrupted by Rhymey._

 _"It's ok my dear,  
You shouldn't fear._

 _By the beckoning of the night  
Meet me after Twilight."_

 _"Yes sir," Fluttershy said._

 _The next morning, a woman was found killed. Her heart stabbed and her body left for dead_

Fluttershy shivered at the sight, "Hey, you ok?" asked MAdylin.

"Oh...I'm fine. Just fine-" Fluttershy said, only to flinch when she felt Rhymey's hand on her shoulder.

Dash was about to leap out at the sight, "Rhymey."

Sunset remained in her bush,"Rhymey..." She clenched her fist.

* * *

 _DO not think I do not know the truth of the dissolution.  
Did you think destroying us would be the solution?" Rhymey asked, glaring at Sunset._

 _"Tell me, are you happy with the results  
That kindness hast turned into insults?_

 _You aimed for Starla and my team.  
But instead, got innocents it would seem."_

 _Oh, god, will you stop with that rhyming, you're not good at it!" Sunset snarled,"Are you happy? Rhymey? Taking a kind girl and trying to groom her to your specifications!?"_

 _Rhymey shrugged, "I am only making her into what she needs to be  
Strong and tough you see._

 _While I love her kindness and softness.  
What she needs is toughness._

 _Would you deny that I make her safe  
That darling little waif?"_

 _A cruel smile formed on his lips as he continued, "Or do you want her to weak  
It's easier to control the meek."_

 _"I'm not the one being controlling." Sunset glared at him._

 _"I am only saying that I am making sure she all that she can be  
The she can be appropriate you see," Rhymey said._

 _"And tha-"_

 _"GAHHHHH! It's like talking to an arguing hydra with those five," Twilight growled, walking by the two teens. Turning to Sunset, she pointed to her, "Whatever you did, you did a number on them. And as for you!"_

 _"Yes?" Rhymey asked, smirking._

 _"I don't know you, but for some reason I need to complain about you and your friends to somepony!" Twilight screamed, grabbing Sunset's ear, "And she's the best one!"_

 _"Ow, my ear!" Sunset yelled,"What!?"_

 _"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS SCHOOL!" Twilight said, before lowering her arms and sighing. A little purple paw came out and patted Twilight on the arm, "Thanks Spike."_

 _Spike shrugged, "Hey, if you didn't have me, you'd go insane right?"_

 _Twilight smiled warmly and patted his head, "I mean, did you cause this? Any of this? A lot of the school acts like they are afraid of you! And then there is Princess- I am sorry, Principal Celestia, who is NOTHING like my Celestia! She is al timid and scared, like she did something wrong a few days ago and is afraid to tell me about it!"_

 _Sunset sighed,"I didn't do everything. You see, this douche named Lightning came out and tried to get Celestia fired. And I'm pretty sure the entirety of Celesto's troupe is trying to take me out._

 _"Trying?!" Twilight said, leaning against the locker, "It feels like some of them have a personal vendetta against you. And who is this Lightning? How did he get celestia fired? Am I stuck in some sort of mirror world where everypony I knew from my world is evil? Was my counterpart evil?_

 _Sunset chuckled,"No, just in a world that's ruled by a cruel despot who doesn't know what he's doing." She sighed,"Lightning got all up in arms because Celestia attacked him, but in her defense, he was acting like a major dick."_

 _"And she retaliated and that got her fired?" Twilight gapes, "Why didn't anypony say anything? Why didn't Luna...it was because of him, wasn't it?" she said, sighing and leaning back putting her hands behind her and resting on the locker, "That man."_

 _"Not gonna lie," Spike said, looking out from his bag and shuddering, "He gave me the creeps. There was just something wrong about him."_

 _"Grand Ruler," Twilight said taking a breath, "I met him in the office. He just gave off this feeling of...I can't really said._

 _"Yeah, something's not right with him. I've been trying to find a way to expose him, which is why I need that crown."_

 _Twilight frowned and lightly kicked the ground, "You know, if you had just said something to me, I would help you. I could figure something out! But," there was a tremble in her voice as she said, "There are only three days until that portal closes and Equestria loses the elements."_

 _"I need it more, Twilight." Sunset said,"And I don't need your help! I'll bring it back when I'm done with it!"_

 _"Sunset," Twilight said, grabbing onto Sunset's arm, "No pony can do this alone. That power, it needs others to empower it and to hold it together. That's why it represents Friendship. Using it alone...I don't know what will happen to you. Please, let me help."_

" _It's not going to do anything bad to me." Sunset said with a frown,"I'll be perfectly fine on my own!"_

 _Twilight pulled away and looked away, before Sunset could leave she said, "I...wish we could've met before you ran away from her."_

 _Sunset stopped , looking down at the ground,"I..."_

* * *

"Me too." Sunset whispered.

"You say something Sunny?" asked Pinkie.

"Nothing." Sunset shook her head,"I kind a spaced out for a bit."

Pinkie giggled at this, "I do that too a lot. IT can be kind of fun!"

"Fluttershy, you were not in bed this morning  
Over my friends were you in mourning.

Or perhaps you were looking over a place to date.  
A place that is first rate?"

Applejack frowned, "She was spending time with her friends, Rhymey."

"So I see  
Fluttershy would you care to come with me?"

"Y-Yes," trembled Fluttershy as she walked to Rhymey.

Dash watched this and frowned, clenching her fist, "Should've stayed." she whispered to herself.

Sunset snarled,"You won't escape from me!" She grabbed some paint,"Time for camo!"

"Ohh, I love it when Sunset goes overboard!" Pinkie squeed

"Oh, Pinkie..." Sunset gave a deep chuckle,"This is only 50% of my true stealthy potential. You've yet to see the true overboard stealth."

"Sunset, where did you get the ability to be so-" Dash began, only to be interrupted by an excited

"So, cool!" from Pinkie.

"Simple, I learned from Princess Celestia herself!"

"...You've got to be kidding me," Rainbow Dash said exasperated.

 _"Shh." Celestia said, wearing a ninja mask,"The guards don't know I'm out of bed. Let's go get some ice cream."_

 _Filly Sunset squeed,"Yay!"_

"Nope!"

As Fluttershy walked away, Applejack frowned and walked to a banister, "Fluttershy is hiding some deep hurting, Pinkie Pie is suffering some issues, and Rainbow Dash is starting to act distant. And who is there to hold up the pieces," she sighed, "Me."

"You don't have to do it alone, Applejack," Rarity said, walking over to her friend. Gently, she placed her hand onto Applejack's, rubbing gently, "You have friends, and even then...you never have to deal with the problems of others. It isn't your responsibility."

"But it feels like it, Rares," Applejack sighed, entwing her fingers with Rarity's. Her soft skin felt so good to touch. Ah'm the one listening to their problems, their mistakes, and to top it all off is my farming life. Ah'm just a teen, not even in college yet and how much responsibility am Ah supposed to take."

Rarity comfortingly rubbed Applejack's shoulder, "As much as you can dear. Or just leave it, it is all up to you and we will be with you 100%."

"Thanks Rares," her emerald eyes looked at Rarity' with some fondess. Then she asked, "So, when are you going to forgive Sunset? Or at least talk to her?"

Rarity looked in the distance at Sunset and the others as they followed Fluttershy on her date, "I... don't know. I have something coming up that needs my attention and I have to put 100% into it and I-"

"If you don't talk to her, it's just gonna get worse," Applejack said, "look, Ah remember how willing you were to sacrifice a win to stop Starla. I know you care about her like the rest of us. You need to say something."

"I know, I know," Rarity said, sighing and leaning on Applejack and rubbing her arm, "Just give me time. Maybe tomorrow."

Holding her close, Applejack gave her friend a soft kiss on the forehead, "Holding ya to that."

"Must you always kiss like that?" Rarity giggled, "It is a little odd."

"What, just showing some affection," Applejack said smirking.

Rarity sighed and shook her head.

Rainbow Dash sighed as he watched Rhymey and Fluttershy, "Should've done more and I shouldn't abandoned her.

Sunset looked at Rainbow,"Well, we're not abandoning her now."

Yeah," Dash said, looking down.

"Why did you leave, Dashie?" Pinkie asked. "I thought you would be the last person on earth to abandon Flutters."

Dsh back up and shook her head, "It's...not important right now."

Sunset grabbed Dash,"No! No more secrets! I want to know what happened, how it happened, and who I need to kill!"

Luckily, Rhymey and Fluttershy didn't hear this, but the rest of the mall looked at her with weird looks.

Sunset gave a nervous chuckle, before quietly hiding away,"Um, don't mind me."

"Remember when we broke up?" Dash said, quietly. "I tried to stay with Flutters, but this guy...have no idea who it was. He didn't speak in Rhymes so I know it wasn't Rhymey, he told me to stay away from her or else something bad would happen to her."

"Do you know what he looked like?" Sunset whispered.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "He wore a cloak so no."

"Darn it." Sunset sighed,"Why were you so hesitant to tell us?"

"Would you believe me at the time? Oh hey, some dude in a cloak stopped me from hanging out with my best friend and now she is hanging out with the worst boyfriend in existance of ever!"

"... I would." Sunset said.

Dash subtly chuckle, "Would ya?"

"I'm a unicorn turned human, do you really think I'm that unwilling to believe weird stuff like that?" Sunset asked,"That, and we live in a world of aliens, magic, and crazed supervillains."

Dash shrugged, "Figured you had some limits."

"No... I don't." Sunset shook her head.

Pinkie, just before she could make her move, was taken by the hand by Madylin. Madlin smiled, "Hey Pinkie, come on. I think I might have found something for your little problem." she winked.

"Sure," Pinkie said, happily following her friend, "Good luck with Flutters!"

"Well, it's just you and me, Sunset," Dash said, sneaking through the bushes, "Come on."

Sunset nodded,"Right." She snuck alongside Dash.

* * *

 ****

 **Unos looked out from the balcony on the moon, sighing. The earth sat before him, looking like the blue jewel that waited for him to take. Reaching out with his hand, he tried to clasp it, "Hey bro!"**

 **Unos was distracted from his thoughts when his twin brother came in, "Dos, what are you doing? You are interrupting my brooding time."**

 **"Unos, you have been brooding ever since mom and pop came back," Dos said, pushing down his sunglasses and stare his red eyes at his brother. While the two looked alike, they had a difference in hair color. Unos had a more black hair like his father once did while his brother had a whiter tone to his hair. Dos gave a chuckle and asked, "What, did you attack earth while they were gone and a power ranger team kicked your ass?"**

 **"No," Unos said, looking down at his hands. A frown crossed his face as he shook his head."I was just traveling and taking a look at that Mystic Island that appeared six years ago."**

 **"Why, hoping to get some magic for your," Dos paused and put his headset on, ready for a rant, "Sorry, forgot. Lack of magic is a touchy subject."**

 **Unos looked to his brother with a warm smile before looked down at his sword, "No, I'm good. I've gotten used to the idea that I am not a mage like you or our sisters. I like being the swordsman."**

 **"Then why?" asked Dos.**

 **"It's a secret. Why do you think I wasn't in the castle for a few weeks?" Unos said, "I am only here for a break and to think."**

 **"Think about what?" Dos asked laying his elbows on the balcony.**

 **"Our legacy, the multiverse, everything," Unos said, looking up. "That little project has shown me two possible worlds where those infedels that thought they could take father's planet won. And one world where our mother was a green ranger."**

 **"Whoa, what?" Dos gasped, "Our mom, Rita Repulsa, the badass empress of mgic herself, a ranger? That I have to see."**

 **"Yeah, she was a little meaner there too," Unos said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back a little, "Made me think of what my mark will be in this family."**

 **Dos shook his head, "Dude, what mark? You are the first born of Rita and Zedd, most badass swordsman in the royal family, and probably the third best fighter and-"**

 **"** **The one who won't inherit the throne should father die!" Unos said, looking in the hallway, "I hate to admit it, and I am scared to, but we know it's Esmeralda. She has more power than the two of us combined, and is a better planner than either of us. If anyone will take the throne of the empire, it's her. What does that mean for us?"**

 **Dos shook his head, "Dude, you know I don't really care. If I had a choice, I would use my magic to live my life how I want. Travel off world, to another galaxy, or just trawl in the mall planet for the rest of my life."**

 **"** **You may want that, but I don't," Unos said, looking at the planet, "I want my name to mean something. I want to know where my road leads beyond the planet."**

 **Dos sighed, "And you think that this little experiment that you are doing will help?"**

 **"** **Maybe," Unos said, before being hugged by his twin.**

 **"** **Just...be careful, ok? That island, it's wrong somehow and if you are getting involved, I don't want my only twin getting hurt," Dos said.**

 **"** **Thanks," Unos said, before a rumbling deep voice bellowed,**

 **"** **Unos, Dos, to the throne room," Lord Zedd's voice shouted. "I wish to talk to you about an update on my world during my absence."**

 **"** **Dad's calling bro," Dos siad, fistbumping him.**

 **Unos return the fist bump, "Let's see what Pops wants, bro."**

* * *

 **"** **A history of Mystic Island," Grey Son said, watching as Inquirois brought out the book.**

 **"** **Here you go sir," Inquirious sighed.**

 **Grey looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Something wrong?"**

 **"** **Just missing my husband. He's supposed to be back from," Inquious said, before smiling when a green scaled man walking in.**

 **Swift 'Rep-stallion' Blade smiled as he looked at her, "Hey hun."**

 **"** **Rep!" Inquious said, running over to her husband and kissing her.**

 **Grey raised his finger and asked, "Um, the scales?"**

 **"** **S.T.A.R. Labs accident. A guy by the name is Cisco and I were playing a gene splicer and well..."Rep chuckled.**

 **Grey could only shake his head as he whispered to himself, "darn it Vibe." as he stepped out, he saw Sunset and Dash trying to be convert and hiding in the bushes, "What...Sunset?"**

Sunset gasped,"Grey Son!? Uh, no, Sunset's not here, just her... clone."

Grey Son rolled his eyes 'What does it say about my life that was a possible excuse.' shaking his head, Grey said, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Sunset sighed, looking at him,"I'm following my friend. I'm concerned for her."

"So you got suspicions about Rhymey too," Grey said.

Sunset blinked,"Wait, you do!?"

Grey nodded, "There is just something weird about that kid. The way he slunks around during P.E. The way he fences. There are just too many questions about him. But, what do I know," he said, walking away with a wave of his hand, "I'm just a P.E. teacher. Later."

Dash frowned, "Ever think he's not right." she asked, before leaning down and picking up a book.

Sunset frowned,"There's' something weird about Grey." She looked at Dash,"What'd you pick up?"

"It looks like some kind of history book," Dash's aid, pulling it open to an earmarked page. On the page, was an image of a princess standing before a giant dragon. Next to her was a man with brown hair with a white streak through it. "Whoa, get a load of the skunk..." she paused when she got a good look at the princess, in the yellow dress and long pink hair, "Fluttershy?!"

When Dash closed the book, the cover said, "Ancient dragons, what happened to them. By Rose Ortiz."

Sunset scratched her head,"Rainbow, was that book there a second ago?" She put a thumb to her chin,"Why did that woman look like Fluttershy?"

"No, it wasn't but-"

Dash paused as she could overhear Rhymey ask Fluttershy, "Come my dear, let's go for a walk in the park.  
You can see some of the animals on the ark."

"Ok," Fluttershy whispered.

"I'm all for breaking to Flutters house, with me?" Dash asked Sunset.

Sunset nodded,"I'll bring my lockpicks."

Starla looked to her left, a frown on her face. She growled a little as she took a step towards Sunset but a hand landed on her shoulder and stopped her, "Starla."

"What, I need to watch them and make sure that they don't do anything to ruin Rhymey's relationship with Fluttershy," Starla growled.

Buddy shook his head and said, "No, what you need to do is relax and enjoy this fine day. It's what Dyno and Mute would want."

Crossing her forearms, she fumed and said, "Fine. I'll stay here."

"Starla," Buddy said, shaking his head as the two walked through the mall and into the park, "What happened to you. You used to be friends with her. You used to like her!"

"You know what happend!" Starla said, looking down as she kicked a pile of leaves, "Celesto told me to shun her, to hate her, and so I did."

"You didn't have to take it that far. Now it's like you become a completely different person around her," Buddy said, looking down. "The others are a little afraid of you, you know. They only side with us because they think we are a little better than her."

"We have to," Starla said "It's what he told us to do. If we don't' then we're back on the streets. And none us can accomplish our dreams."

Buddy said nothing, just kept walking. As he looked at her, he said, "Prostituting you to get Lighting was going too far though...

* * *

" _Woo him? Why?!" Starla said, looking at Lighting from a distance. "I am not interested in someone like-"_

" _Because, look at him," Grand Ruler said, "Handsome, strong, fast, he is a treasure. To behold. If we can convince him to our side, then more kids will join us. We will have more teenagers be a part of us, and my power will grow."_

" _We don't' need him," Starla said, "And besides, this plan...makes me look weak."_

" _You don't have to worry about weakness," Celesto whispered, holding Starla from the back, "Just worry about getting him. After all, you are a woman, it's your duty to do this."_

 _Starla held back every urge to slap him, instead, she walked out of his grip and nodded, "yes sir."_

" _Besides you can get back art Sunset for what she did at the Spring fling, remember?" asked Celesto._

 _Starla could only nod_

Starla looked away from Buddy, letting out a sad sigh, "Must you remind me of that? I never felt like such a tool. And then I did it again! I don't know why I wanted a married man! I just-"

"Feel weird when Lightning or Sunset is present," Buddy asked when he looked at Starla. As she calmly nodded, Buddy smiled a little, "If you want to feel better...Daphne still thinks of you as the best sister."

"R-Really?" asked Starla, smiling. Then with a giggle she said, "Tell her I said thanks."

* * *

 ****

 **"** **So, how does a student of a goddess know about breaking and entering anyway?" Dash asked.**

"Celestia taught me how to do it, just in case I get kidnapped. You never know." Sunset smiled.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she walked in, "You know, with that, you could've stolen the crown and went demon a whole lot earlier!"

Sunset stopped, her eyes going wide, before muttering,"Crap."

"Ever think that the anti-villain, I-work-alone route just wasn't for you?" Dash chuckled as she stepped through the dark house. With each step she was careful to not make a sound and disturb the animals. Once at the top of the stairs, she saw a figure. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped up and threw a punch at the person.

Without a word, the figure caught Dash's forearm and flung her to the bed, holding her steady with one hand, "You need to keep more alert. Especially when dealing with a faster opponent," Nightwing said before looking up to Sunset, "Your friend?

Sunset took a step back in shock,"Nightwing, what are you doing here!?"

"Been curious about Rhymey and Fluttershy," Nightwing said, letting go of Dash who gently rubbed her wrist. "Like, why would he be interested in her. Or why would he care."

"Hey, you saying that she's not important," Dash asked as she sat on Fluttershy's bed.

Shaking his head, Nightwing added, "Not saying that, but what would a guy want with her? She isn't exactly prime material. Here," he then threw a balled up paper to Sunset, "I found this in her dresser."

When sunset opened the paper, it was in the shape of Fluttershy's butterflies, but with sharp edges like blades surrounding them. They were encased in a circle resembling fire.

"What is this?" Sunset whispered,"It's... definitely not something Fluttershy would have in her dresser."

"You tell me," Nightwing said, holding up a metal disc with the symbol on it. "Found it in Fluttershy's desk drawer, alongside her diary. I think you might be interested in it."

"Wait, why are you taking-" Dassh asked, but was interrupted with a quick reply from Nightwing.

"Research, I've never seen anything like it before," Nightwing said, shaking his head, "And the age of that thing was dating back to medieval times. I need to contact some people back home and see if they can tell me more."

Dash sat on the bed, "If you are taking that symbol then what are we supposed to do."

"That's why I gave your friend there a rubbing," Nightwing said. "See if she can find some history behind it. Kind of like she has been doing." as he walked to the window, he said, "Oh, and give her diary a look." throwing out his line, he grappled to a building and swung off into the night.

"Give her diary a look?" LEaning over, Dash opened it to the middle, "Dear Diary, had that dream again. Rainbow Dash was topless and begging me to lick her hard pointed-" she blushed.

Sunset pulled the diary away,"Let me read that!"

"Fine!" Dash blushed, "Didn't want to read about her fantasies anyway." _Why did I even like that?_

When Sunset opened the book to the first page, she read a message in Fluttershy's handwriting.

 **This is for my dreams  
To remind me to stay away  
Away from the name Firewing**

 **To not touch that part of me  
To not let him take me**

 **To remain pure for them  
And not embrace the violence of...**

 **The Dragonlords**

"Bad poem," Dash said, shaking her head, "Must be getting lessons."

"Dragonlords?" Sunset raised an eyebrow,"Sounds like a crappy metal band."

Dash raised up on the bed and looked at her oddly, "Why the hey would she be talking about dragons anyway? I never seen any, unless you count duel monsters

"That's weird, because there's a lot fantastic beasts out there, yet I haven't seen a dragon anywhere." Sunset muttered.

"Griffons, talking gorillas,Aliens, and some ancient egyptian thing, but never dragons," Dash said looking out the window at Rhymey and Fluttershy, "and here they come. Want to beat his rump or run?"

"Let's hide and see what they do." She looked down at a little bunny,"Don't give us away." She zoomed into a closet.

The little bunny just looked up, blinked before laying back in it's cage. Sunset had no idea that it was thinking 'I wish I was more alive and active. Then I would make Master my boss!"

Sunset peeked out of her closet,"Where are they..." She whispered.

"Just outside" Dash whispered, hiding in the closet with Sunset.

"Fluttershy this date had been a wonder  
Can I go to your home yonder?" Rhymey asked, looking into her eyes.

Fluttershy hid behind her hair, moving her hands away from his touch, "No, Rhymey, you know I can't."

"Been with her for four years and he still isn't allowed into her home?" Dash asked.

"Fluttershy, why not?" Rhymey asked. "Is it because of Sunset's lot?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, I just don't wish to have you home...is all."

"Then a kiss,  
for my swish, Rhymey said, leaning and kissing Fluttershy, whis his hand on her hip.

"Rhy-no," moaned Fluttershy as began to feel disgusted at the lips touch.

Sunset grabbed a small book , and threw it out the window at Rhymey's hand.

"Ow, wha-" Rhymey began, trying to look for what hit him.

Using that time to escape, Fluttershy walked back into the house. Closing the door, she leaned back against the doorframe and sighed, "All the time. Everytime," a shudder went through her as she put her head between her knees to cry.

Dash could hear Fluttershy crying and got up, "Ok I am going to comfort her, any objections?" she paused by Fluttershy's night stand and looked at the photograph, "Wha-"

In the photo was a little girl standing with her mother. Next to her was a tall man with a scruffy goatee and a short cut brown hair. Dash raised an eyebrow at this picture "This isn't Fluttershy's dad."

Sunset looked at Dash,"Ask about that later, I'm going to torment Rhymey a little." She wrote on a piece of paper.

"I am the Anti-Rhyming Alien, do anymore rhymes, and I will attack you with more books!" She tossed it at Rhymey's head,"Hehe."

Rhymey looked around, trying to figure out who threw it. Shaking his head, he began to walk back home. "Trouble, lover?" teased a woman in shadows.

"Shut up, Amber," Rhymey growled. "Just a minor set back, I will get into her home. That will be my last conquest."

Rhymey's sister giggled as she began to walk on her hands along the wall, "You know, it would be so easier to let me in. I could get the little girl's legacy without any problems. Hell, I wouldn't tick Master Ra's nearly as-"

"Shut up," Rhymey growled, "I am doing this my way. On my own pace."

"Sur it isn't just to get that little girl's booty?" Amber laughed softly, "Wouldn't blame you, she is sexy."

* * *

"Fluttershy," Dash said, walking down the stairs, "Are you ok?"

"R-R-Rainbow? What are you doing in my-"

"A soft spoke spoke out, "What are you two doing in my home?"

Sunset gulped as she looked at Fluttershy's Mother,"Uh," She stepped out of the stairs,"We were invited in?" She looked back, noticing a young man with scraggly hair. Saying nothing, she pulled out five bucks and gave it to him.

Zephyr nodded,"I vouch for them!"

"Oh, Ok," Dove Firewing said, nodding and looking to Zephyr, "Get out some tea. I am dreadfully sorry about leaving the lights out. I work late sometimes and I try to get some sleep before my next shift."

"No problem," Dash said, before looking to Fluttershy, "Besides, we were just going to talk upstairs."

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy said, walking up stair. Once they reach the top, she asked, "Why did you break into my house?"

Sunset sat on the bed,"We're worried, Fluttershy, and we wanted to find out what the heck's going on!"

"W-what do you mean, nothing's going on," Fluttershy said, "Me and Rhymey have a perfectly normal and healthy relationship.

Sunset then proceeded to yell,"Stop lying to me!"

Fluttershy whimpered and flinched, backing up in such a way that she was afraid of being hit. Rainbow Dash immediately went to Fluttershy, "Whoa, Sunset, a little harsh." she then paused and chuckled, "Never thought I would be the calm one. but she's right, you need to stop lying about Rhymey."

"I...I'm not," Fluttershy said, looking away.

Dash then frowned, "Fluttershy, come on."

"I...can't...say

Sunset gave a deep breath,"Fluttershy, it's very clear that the relationship you have with Rhymey is not healthy. It's obviously not okay, and you are either lying to us, or yourself. If it's the former, then it needs to stop before you let yourself go. If it's the latter, then you need help. Otherwise we'll take matters into our own hands."

"You don't understand," Fluttershy whispered, "You can't punch this, you can't hit this and you can't handle it. You..."

i _f they find out, they will hate you._

"You...

 _Hate_

"will hate me," Fluttershy said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Never, I mean, come on, it's not like you are a demon or something. I mean, I'm sure it's-"

"You never killed." Fluttershy said.

Sunset frowned,"Fluttershy, be honest, what are you talking about?"

"I can't...I just can't!" Fluttershy whimpered

"Fluttershy!" Sunset said sternly,"I don't know what you did, and I don't care. It's not going to change how we feel about you."

"Yeah, you killed an animal, so what?" Dash snarked.

"A human..."

Sunset blinked,"What do you mean?"

"Rhymey, he wanted me to be strong, to be like him..." Fluttershy said, looking down. "Like the others. So he convinced me to start fighting more, to use weapons and then one day...her, he...

Sunset frowned,"He forced you to kill, didn't he?"

"He...told me I do, if I wish to be strong. Because my weakness wouldn't last long in this world," Fluttershy whimper. "HE led me to someone that did a wrong and he." She paused, unable to say more.

Rainbow Dash stood up and walked to the door

Sunset got up, and texted on her phone to the rest of her friends,"Found out what's wrong with Fluttershy. We need to go to Rhymey's, NOW!"

Rarity felt her phone buzzing for a moment and turned to pick it up. Slowly she read over the text on the phone and then sighed before looking back at her dress. After looking at the phone, she frowned and said to herself, "Probably nothing." eyes gazing back on the dress in front of her she said, "I need to finish these."

Elsewhere, Madylin looked down at Pinkie's application began to read it, unaware of the chiming of the phone as the two began to work hard. Maude walked by and looked down the phone, and then up to her sister as she worked. For the longest time, she waited before picking it up.

Applejack sat alone in a small tavern, looking around. There was a coy smile on her face as she stepped in, "Just this once, no responsibility." she told herself as she stepped through the tavern and looked at the nearest big man. Smirking, she asked, "How many fights?"

"Right, come on Fluttershy!" Dash said, taking Fluttershy by the had and picking her off her feet.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, wait...don't I get a say-"

"Come on, we can finally get to help you and take out Rhymey," Dash said with a grin while not seeing Fluttershy's frown.

Fluttershy sighed and looked away, "I don't think it will be that easy." she said, being taken away.

"By the way, Flutters, who is that man in the photo with your mom?" Dash asked as they left the house. "I never seen him before."

"Thats..." Fluttershy looked away, "My birth father. Posey Firewing."

"Birth Father?" Sunset asked,"You've never told us about him." she frowned at her phone,"Nothing..."

Fluttershy looked down, "I never really talked about him. He disappeared when I was five years old."

"So, Zephyr is your half-bro?" Dash asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy said, nodding calmly as she looked at the night sky, "My father wasn't around much. He was always out, doing something, Mom would never tell me. I always thought that he was off doing something heroic. Then one day, mom got a package and then began to cry almost nonstop."

"Explains why I never saw him," Dash said, " When you came to visit me when we were babies, you just came home with your mom. Dad and mom never even talked about this Posey guy."

"Mom married Father about two years after my real father left," Fluttershy said looking down.

"Posey Firewing..." Sunset muttered,"After we deal with Rhymey, I'll go to the library to learn more, especially about this symbol." She pulled out the rubbing.

Fluttershy gasped when she looked at the rubbing, "This is my symbol. Where did you get it?"

"Nightwing handed to us, what is it," Dash asked, looking to Fluttershy.

"It's..." before she could say anything more, the trio made it to the mansion.

Dash looked up at the gates, "Always wondered where they lived. I mean, Starfleet all live together in that apartment and then there is this a-hole."

"Girls, I don't think this is-"

"Excuse me girls," a voice from the other side of the gate said, stepping up and looking at them. He had some hints of Italian ancestry much like Rhymey, with a bit of a faded gold in his hair. Cocking his head, he said, "What brings you to my home? Fluttershy, why are you here?"

"Um, Mister Ward, sir, I am here because of..." she pulled back a little from Harry's glare.

Sunset glared at him,"We're here to have a word with your son."

"My son," Harry asked calmly, looking at the three, "and what business do you three have with him?"

"He's been abusing Fluttershy! He made her kill a man!" Dash growled.

"And your proof?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving Sunset's, as if he was trying to read her.

Sunset put a hand on Dash's shoulder,"What my friend means to say is that we're just trying to see if some accusations are true." She whispered,"Don't do anything rash. Let me handle this."

Under her breath, she growled, "But Sunset, we have him. If we stop him now," she paused when she saw the look in Sunset's eyes and turned away. There was a pang of pain in her chest as she looked back at the man.

Thee man's slight italian accent deepened as he said, "And you think that my son is abusing that innocent flower, with no proof, no words but her own, and no evidence? Do you not think I do not know of my son's reputation in that school. of how the students don't like him, dont' trust him, and do not care at all for his unique way of speaking."

When he saw Sunset's face, he asked, "And how do you intend on proving these accusations are false or true? Grabbing him, torturing him like the masked vigilantes on the east coast? Or are you going to plant evidence to make sure what he says fits your narrative.

Sunset frowned,'Damnit, he has a point,' she thought,"No, sir, I was just going to simply ask him like a normal person, but if you want, I'll leave.

"Rhymey is elsewhere at the moment, but you can come back tomorrow," Harry said calmly, "Last I checked you lot are still having a few days off for mourning for your classmates that died two days ago?"

"Right, we'll be back tomorrow," Dash said, walking away, kicking a can away, "THAT WAS A BUST!"

Sunset frowned, looking at Fluttershy,"Fluttershy, don't let Rhymey near you again." She looked at Dash,"Keep an eye on her, okay? Call me if anything happens. I need to... do some research." She headed off towards the library.

"Sunset, I don't know if I cou-" but before she could say anything more, Sunset had already left. She looked down a little and sighed.

Rainbow Dash looked at the sad look in her friend's eyes and placed her hand on her arm, "Fluttershy, I..."

"The Element of Kindness. The kind one of our group, what a joke right?" Fluttershy said, looking back at the mansion as the sun began to set. She trembled a little as she said, "I was made to kill by a boy who I thought loved me. All because I was weak, because I'm so pathetic."

"Hey," Dash said, her face frowning a little as she took her friend's hand, "You aint weak. You just need a chance to shine, you know. You have some real strength there, you just need to find it."

"Maybe like he said, by being a fighter like you, or maybe being a killer," Fluttershy said, looking down. "Maybe that's why I didn't tell you girls, because I liked the idea too much. Maybe, deep down, it excited me."

"You know that isn't true," Dash said, trying her best to say something to comfort her friend.

"Isn't it? I don't even remember how it went," Fluttershy said, "I just remember him telling me it's time to be strong and then...and then...I was standing over a woman's body with a knife while he had killed this young man."

Rainbow Dash sighed and then hugged her friend, "Flutters, it's going to be ok."

"And now Sunset is telling me to stay away from him," Fluttershy whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't, I'm too weak! It's all because I'm kind, isn't it?"

"Flutters I-"

"Why does he want me so bad! Why?! Is it because of my body, because I'm kind?" Fluttershy said, crying into her friend's shoulder, "He keeps showing me how useless kindness is in the world."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, feeling so low since she couldn't help her oldest friends. Sighing, she said, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Fluttershy asked.

"Anywhere? Here, there, just somewhere! Come on!" Dash shouted, pulling Fluttershy away.

* * *

 ****

 **When Sunset arrived at the library, she found a misplaced skirt on the counter. A slightly scaled head looked up, "Oh, shoot." Rep-stallion said, "Um Inquirious, babe? Customer."**

 **Inquirious looked up, blushed, and then put on her dress, "Um, Hello, Sunset. I was just Cum...I mean coming around to closing up the place. What are you looking for?"**

"Can't you two just do it in your freaking home!?" Sunset shouted,"Anyway,I'm looking for information on dragons."

Inquirous blushed and looked at Sunset, "Sunset, when you get a girlfriend or a boyfriend, you'll find that there is a thrill in doing it in public."

Rep nodded and licked his lips, "And besides, it's fun. I bet you and Twilight thought about it."

"Rep, Inquirious giggled as she nudged her husband. Then she looked to Sunset, "All our books on dragons are on the fantasy section."

"That's weird..." Sunset muttered,"Anything about the Firewing Family?"

"The what family?" asked Rep.

"Firewing? I haven't heard that name in years. I heard they were some sort of crazy cult that believes in dragons," Inquiours said, looking down. "I have also heard some bad things about them. Like they had connections to the LEague of Shadows, Cult of the Book, and those mages that popped up in Leawood some years back. Interestingly enough, those bit of info are in books on dragons

"Yeah, about that... magic exist, superheroes exist, all sorts of creatures exist, yet dragons are farfetched?"

I know, it's weird," Rep said as Sunset began to leave. Smirking, he turned to his wife, grabbed her and pulled her down under the table.

As Sunset looked through the books, picking up what she needed on dragons, she heard voices whispering, "Momma, what's this word?"

"Levitate," Ditzy said to her little girl. Smiling, she rubbed the four year old's head, "You are doing great little muffin."

"Thank you Momma," squeaked the four year old. Looking up, she squeaked, "Sunset!"

Ditzy looked down and sushed her young daughter, "Remember the rules Dinky."

"Ok momma..."

* * *

 _A few years ago..._

 _Twilight rubbed her back as she left the school, looking for the library. At her side, Spike looked up, "First night and you still think it's going to be a good idea to sleep on a bed of books?"_

 _"Spike, I don't trust them," Twilight said, looking up from her backpack as she walked down the road. "Starfleet, they just act so mean. I don't know what it is."_

 _"Yeah, but it would've been nice to sleep on a bed," Spike said, looking up at her._

 _Twilight frowned, "Books can be really comfortable when you know what you are doing. Now, come on, we still need to find something to eat, and then we can see about the-"_

 _"Excuse me!" a young blonde ran by, "Mommy emergency!"_

 _Twilight looked confused, "Was that Ditzy?"_

 _"Yeah, and she is in a hurry," Spike said, watching her run._

 _Twilight shrugged a little, "I wonder what she meant by mommy emergency."_

 _The sound of a baby crying answered their question. Looking back at the direction, they saw Sunset holding a baby and looking at Ditzy, "Ditzy, she's fine. You can go ahead and go to that cram school. I'll watch her."_

 _"Ok, just wanted to make sure my baby is ok," Ditzy said, holding her daughter, "Sunset, thank you so much for...everything."_

 _Sunset smiled warmly, "Don't mention it."_

 _"I knew it," Twilight said as Ditzy left. "You do have some good in you."_

 _Sunset eeped as she turned around, the two month old baby smiling at her, "Twilight?! What are you doing...You don't have a place to sleep, do you?"_

 _Twilight sighed, "Well, no. I was thinking of sleeping on books and I was thinking of eating-"_

 _"No," Sunset said, frowned, "If you and I are going to be rivals, you need a proper bed and food. Come on, you can crash at Ditzy's place."_

 _"Um...correct me if I'm wrong," Twilight said, "But, isn't Ditzy fourteen in this world? A little young to be a mother."_

 _"Yeah," Sunset said, looking down, "And if Grand Ruler had his way, she would've been expelled for having a kid."_

 _"He doesn't know?" Twilight asked._

 _Sunset smirked, "Just another lie from the 'evil' Sunset. I convinced them that Dinks here is her sister. I had to do something..."_

Dinky hugged Sunset tightly before running to her mother, "So, are you looking for something?"

Sunset nodded,"Yeah, I'm just," She's looking at the books at her arms,"I'm really doing a lot of research. What's going on with you two?"

"I was just helping Dinky read," Ditzy said, "I was thinking of getting her started early. Oh she is going to be a little genius."

"I mma gonna be a scholar like the second best girl I know," Dinky said, hugging Sunset's leg.

"She is so excited," Ditzy said, taking her daughter by the hand and walking out.

Opening the first book, she found a page on" Legacy of the Dragonlords. On the page was an image of someone dressed in Fluttershy's colors.

* * *

"Oh, thank you for your help miss Troy," said Rarity to the woman as she finished handed the photos.

The young woman smiled as she handed the photos of the models to Rarity, "Well, I was mainly here to help this girl I was supposed to let shadow me for the day. But, I decided to help you with the model shoot to demonstrate on how to properly shoot."

"Oh, and these examples will help me pick," Rarity said. Her eyes looked over the various examples, one look at an orange alien in a very skimpy bikini, "Um, maybe not let my models look like this."

(Darn it Kory,) thought Donna as she took the photo.

"Still helping out the kids," asked Grey Son as he smirked.

"Oh, Mr. Grey son. I didn't know you knew Miss Troy," Rarity said.

Grey smiled, "She's...an old friend from school."

"Yes, and I bet he wants to talk to me, doesn't he?" Donna asked. When the young teacher nodded, Donna followed him out.

Once she was sure the two were alone, she said, "Grey Son? Really? You have got to try harder on the codenames, mr. Son of the Bat!"

Dick chuckled, "What can I say, it fit the island. It's great to see you Donna."

"Likewise," Donna said, leaning against the wall. "This isn't a social visit is it?"

"No," Dick said, shaking his head, "What can you tell me about dragons?"

* * *

"Dragons, while beasts mainly in fiction, have been surrounded in myth since ancient times." The book said as sunset read. "However, some have said to be real. There is evidence that some have been brought to extinction by an ancient cult known as Dragonlords."

"Dragonlords..." Sunset muttered,"Thought why would Fluttershy of all ponies be connected? And why have there been no evidence of their existence? At least there should've been some bones or something!"

Hippolyta," said Donna as she put her thumb to her chin in thought, "Once told me about dragons. She said that there were once hundreds of dragons, living all over the world, but they soon disappeared."

"You know, I always thought it weird," Dick said, looking into the sky, "All of the things we fought: Aliens, gods, demons, friends turned demons, friends turned into the undead, the devil himself, and even angels, I never seen a dragon in my life. Hell you know that Gar-" Dick paused at the mention of his missing friend and continued on, "Did she say why?"

* * *

 ****

 **"The dragonlords were a family of powerful dragon hunters, each trained to hunt down and destroy dragons. Each were given the gifts to hunt down dragons by their ancestors. The first noted appearance of these powerful warriors was told by the warrior Beowulf."**

 **-**

 **"Beowulf?" Dick asked, a little shocked, "As in the epic poem?"**

 **Donna nodded, "Diana met him when she went on a mission to kill a demon. That's how I know that he existed and why this is a true story. Hypolta said that one day, a young woman came to Themyscira begging for help. She didn't asked to be trained as a warrior but a guardian, to help her best friend. Admitilly, she thought it was an odd request, but she figured the lesson healing would be good for Diana to see."**

 **"Wanted Wondy to be well rounded?" Dick asked. "What was the girl's name?"**

 **-**

* * *

 ****

 **"The proginators of this clan of hunters were known as Meadowbrook and Firewing, a couple who had lost their family to the might of dragons. These two went on a quest to find a way to end the threat of dragons from the world once and for all."**

* * *

 ****

 **"Firewing was the fighter, and Meadowbrook was the guardian. they figured that two would work best in unison for their quest," Donna said.**

 **Dick shrugged and sat on the edge of a roof before pulling out an apple, "Sounds like Hawk and Dove."**

 **"Only these two weren't chosen by chaos and order," Donna remarked. "They then went on a journey, helping and stopping dragons where they traveled. Their journey ended when they faced off against Antitorpilikó."**

 **Dick looked up, "Greek for destroyer."**

 **"A scion of Tiamat, it was said that on the turn of that century, he would destroy the planet. This was how Beowulf met them and allowed Firewing to take of the Zumak fruit," Donna said, "This increased Firewing's strength and speed to allow him to match the dragon in power. Together, they sealed the dragon away."**

 **"Sealed!?" Dick asked shocked.  
**

* * *

****

**"With the dragon sealed, the couple made their love known that day. Now married, they and their legacy went on to destroy dragons and leave a legacy of battle until this day. However, their legacy has long since vanished."**

* * *

 ****

 **"Why would Rhymey be interested in that?" Dick asked to himself.**

 **"Who?" asked Donna.**

 **Dick shook his head, "One of my students. Are the descendants of these two still alive?"**

 **"Yes, but I don't know where," Donna said. "But, I wonder why they were ready to seal the dragon away."**

 **"Yeah, and why there are no dragonbones," Dick said, before walking away, "Well, got to lesson plan. Thanks for the talk Donna."**

 **"Dick...if Gar was still alive, he would've said something. You know that," Donna said.**

 **Dick nodded and walked away.**

* * *

 ****

 **"Reading about cool legends?" asked Pinkie to Sunset.**

"Yeah..." Sunset looked at Pinkie. There was a pregnant pause,"Where the heck!?"

Pinkie giggled, "Hey Sunny!"

"Pinkie, where were you!?" Sunset asked.

"Not right behind you reading a book," Pinkie said.

Sunset sighed,"No, I mean, where were you guys when I texted you?"

"Well, I didn't have my cellphone on me when I wa with Madlin and looking up jobs for me to work," Pinkie said, looking down at one of her books, "Did you know you have to dress spiffy for interviews?

"Yeah, that's normal." Sunset frowned.

"Ohhh," Pinkie said. Then looked at Sunset, "I don't know about the others. Are...you ok?"

Sunset sighed,"It just feels like everyone's getting more and more distant from each other."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Usually when I call about an important meeting, everyone comes pronto!"

Pinkie sighed, "Well, we just got a lot of stuff to do you know. I mean, we're all doing our bestest to go forward. I mean..." she let out a little sigh, "It is feeling like we are separating more and more. Part of growing up?"

Sunset sighed,"I'm afraid that could be the case..."

"But, it doesn't have to be bad, does it?" Pinkie asked, her voice breaking, "We can still be together after we graduated...right?"

"Well, we can still keep in touch." Sunset said,"It just won't be as easy."

"Yeah," Pinkie giggled, "Especially if you ever decide to...you know."

"What? Leave this world? Well, I..." She stopped herself, looking down.

Pinkie looked back, "You, aren't really planning on leaving soon. Are you?"

"Do you want the honest answer or a lie?" Sunset asked.

"An honest answer. Don't worry, I won't tell the others," Pinkie said

"Once I'm done with graduation, I'm going back home." Sunset said.

"Will...we ever see you again?" Pinkie asked, tearing a little. She had a feeling in heart that it might have happened one day.

"Well, of course! It's like I never plan on visiting every once in a while.

Pinkie sighed, "Well, I guess that is going to be alright."

Sunset got up,"Come on, I think we both need to come home."

"Yeah," Pinkie said, before giving Sunset one tight hug, "And I promise you, I am going to make this last year the best I can!"

"Thanks." Sunset hugged her back.

As they stepped out, Applejack appeared before the two, nursing a broken arm and a bruised eye, "Hey girls?

"Applejack!?" Sunset gasped,"What happened!?"

"Oh, this?" Applejack asked, "Weren't nothing, just had a little tavern brawl."

"You what!?" Sunset shouted,"Why!?"

Applejack sighed, "Just needed to, you know, try something a little irresponsible. To see if Ah could do it. Just break the chains. Ah'll be fine, but what happened with Fluttershy last night?"

"No, you won't be fine! That was stupid!" Sunset shouted,"

Applejack frowned, "They were a bunch of jerks and Ah needed to relax a little. Don't worry, Ah didn't cash any checks Ah couldn't."

"So you just up and looked for a random fight, because you wanted to relax!? What if you got arrested!"

"Then it happens," Applejack said, "Can't really change it. Ah just wanted to see what life was like without responsibility. Now, tell me what happened with Flutters.

Sunset glared at her,"Fluttershy is being abused by Rhymey, and is forced to kill people."

"WHAT?!" Applejack asked in horror. "She wouldn't, she could never-"

"What?" Pinkie gasped.

"Unfortunately, Rhymey's forcing her to conform to his ideals of strength."

"That, just..why?" Applejack asked.

"That, I'm not entirely sure about. It has something to do with the Dragonlords or something, in theory." She pulled out the rubbing,"especially this symbol."

"...It looks like those butterflies Fluttershy wears all of the time on her," Applejack said, looking down at it.

Pinkie moved her head to the side, "But...why would Fluttershy be connected to that?"

"Research?" Applejack asked looking towards Sunset's home.

Sunset pulled out the book,"I don't think that's the case. Ever wondered why there are no dragons in this world?"

"Never really thought about it," Applejack said, shaking her head, "With so much out there, aliens, demons, and stuff...I guess I just thought dragons would come sooner or later."

"It just doesn't make sense, Applejack." Sunset gave her the book,"But I think I know where they all went, but the problem is the lack of evidence. No bones, no fossils, not even a history book. Yet... every place in the world has a legend about dragons."

"Where?" Pinkie asked, looking at the book.

"Well, you got the Asian dragons, Greek dragons like Typhon, Lithuania, and more. Dragons are in a lot of myths, and that can't be a coincidence."

Applejack looked curious at the greek names, "Typhon?"

"Typhon was a creature created by Gaia to battle the Gods of Olympus." Sunset said,"He and Zeus fought for the supremacy of the cosmos, Zeus only winning with the aid of his lightning bolts."

"So, this is all tying back to Rhymey and Flutters?" Pinkie asked, and then shook her head, "But wouldn't that mean Rhymey really doesn't love her?"

Sunset frowned,"No, Rhymey never loved her."

"Right, we need to keep them away," Applejack then asked, "Where is she now?"

"She's with Rainbow right now, I think. Either that, or she's at home."

* * *

 **Fluttershy stood by the edge of the balcony at Rainbow's house, letting out a small sigh. The cool autumn air now in full swing as September was nearing its end. The high rise gave her a view of the island like no other, as she looked down at the various buildings and homes. Carefully she tried to point out her friends locations, but stopped when she saw Rhymey's mansion. A small shudder came over her as she looked at it.**

 ** _"Fluttershy," Rhymey whispered, is hands lightly touching her body. Slowly, his fingers trailed up her spine. "Come back to me. I need you, see?"_**

 ** _"No-I..."_**

 ** _"Be my tool Fluttershy, be my arms Fluttershy, be my-"_** ****

 **Fluttershy let out a loud gasp as she felt a hand on her back and she turned around, "Whoa, Flutters, it's me."**

 **"Oh, you scared me," Fluttershy whispered, looking down.**

 **"Thinking about Rhymey?" Rainbow asked.**

 **Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I was. Thank you for keeping me here last night, but you know we can't keep this up. School starts tomorrow and I still have classes with him. Sooner or later he'll-"**

 **"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," Dash said.**

 **"But I-" Fluttershy was stopped by Rainbow Dash putting a finger to her lips.**

 **"Enough of that, you and I...we're going out," she smirked at her.**

 **"O-out. As in, you and me?" whispered Fluttershy, trying to hold back an unexpected luhs.**

 **Dash nodded, "Yep, come on! We have a wonderful day out!"**

 **"But," any arguments was interrupted by Rainbow Dash pulling her out of the door. Waving goodbye to her sleeping dad, Dash and Fluttershy ran out into the autumn day.**

 **With a laugh** **, Dash ran with Fluttershy through the streets. With the leaves starting to fall around them, it gave them an excellent course to run through together. While she had a worried look in her eyes at first, the race she and Dash were having quickly removed her fears and doubts making her laugh out loud.**

 **It wasn't long until the two had reached a tree in the middle of the park. Fluttershy sighed as she leaned against the tree, looking out at the various people and their pets having their walks through the park. Looking back at Dash, she watched as her friend started to climb the tree to watch the scenery. Fluttershy reached up, before pulling away.**

 **Quickly, she felt a hand tug her up and pull her to the same branch as Dash. Rainbow Dash winked at Fluttershy as she turned to look back at the passing people. Warmly, Fluttershy snuggled up to Dash as they just watched the people pass by.**

 **Smiling, Rainbow quickly rolled off the branch and landed, catching Fluttershy not a few moments later. Quickly the two ran by the lake, watching as the ducks began to swim by. Fluttershy noticed a little swan and went over to play with it. As she did, Rainbow Dash could only smile a little at the sight. Her eyes watching as fluttershy played and talked with the animals, she felt a warmth come over her chest. Shooting up in shock, she shook her head and went back to watching, not seeing Fluttershy's own little blush.**

 **Standing up, Fluttershy walked over to Dash and took her hand. The two then walked slowly through the park.**

 **From the distance, Starla saw them and growled. Then a warm hand landed on her shoulder, and when she looked she saw Buddy. Smiling warmly, Starla let out a sigh and began to walk with him through the fall rose garden. A they walked through the roses, Buddy looked at Starla and smiled warmly. Reaching out, he was about to say something but pulled away. When Starla looked up at Buddy, she smiled and blushed a little though she didn't notice it. Sighing, she walked away, her rage at Fluttershy and Dash forgotten.**

 **Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked through the park, "So, what is up with Rhymey anyway. Why does he want you so bad?"**

 **"** **I don't know," Fluttershy said, "Like I said last night, he just wants me to be stronger and to be more like him. He wants me to turn into a killer. I think it has something to do with my last name."**

 **"** **Firewing?" Rainbow Dash asked, putting her hands onto the railing and looked at her.**

 **Fluttershy nodded, "My mom told me all about it. How they are some sort of dragonslayers, that they were warriors and were so violent." a small shudder went through her, "I don't want that. I can't stand to hurt others and I don't want to be some sort of brave fighter."**

 **"** **Well, then don't," Dash said, smiling "Just be the awesome gal I know you are."**

 **"** **You make it sound easy! But it isn't!" Fluttershy said, turning away, "Look at all of the monsters, aliens, demons, and who know what else attacks our world on a daily basis Dash! How can you look at me and say that I can't be a fighter when it looks like that's the only way to live. How can I be anything to you and the girls when the monsters we fight have killed and will kill again. Maybe... Rhymey's right."**

 **"** **Bull," Dash said, putting her hand onto her hip, "Look, we can't all be like the Flash or the power rangers. We can't all be the big damn heroes who kick ass and save the day. Sometimes we need people like you, who don't fight."**

 **"** **But I am a Ranger, Dash, like Applejack and Rarity. I know sooner or later I will get superpowers and then," Fluttershy let out a shudder, "Everyone is expecting me to be a fighter. How is that even possible for someone like me."**

 **"** **Flutters..."**

 **"** **Pacifists get made fun of, even Rhymey does it to my face when we are together. He then turns around and tells me that I am in need of improvement. I don't want improvement, I don't want to be a killer. But, I have to...don't I?" Fluttershy whispered, and then felt Rainbow's hands on hers. Looking up into her magenta eyes, she felt a little bit of heat going through her.**

 **"** **No, not at all," Dash said. "So what if you get powers one day. I bet ya anything, they will allow you to hang back and be you. Just watch."**

 **"** **But my name," Fluttershy said, "It's based on a legacy of killers and a warriors edge. Do I have to take it?"**

 **"** **Nah," Dash shook her head, "Because you are stronger than that."**

 **"** **Do you think so?" Fluttershy asked.**

 **"** **Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, hugging Fluttershy before walking away with her.**

 **"** **Rainbow...why did you leave me?" Fluttershy asked, looking at her.**

 **Dash shrugged, "Some butt-wipe forced me too, he said that he would hurt our friends. So...I did."**

 **"** **But, you didn't need to-"**

 **"** **I chose to," Dahs said.**

* * *

 ****

 **Madylin looked at Pinkie's form as Sunset began to type on the screen. Vanilla happily tapping the paper with the her paw, "So, Fluttershy is a member of this badass dragon slayer clan and Rhymey wants her for some reason? Man, did I pick a good time to join up."**

 **"** **So, what do I put down as a reference?" Pinkie asked.**

 **"** **Um, how about Carter Grayson?" asked Madylin, "I don't think he'll mind."**

 **"** **Did you see it yet?" Coco asked, bored.**

 **On the computer screen it read "Ancient Chamber discovered." On it was a large rock with a hole in the seal that was in the shape of a butterfly.**

"A butterfly? Not real subtle, are they?" Sunset began reading the article,"Hmm."

 **'Justice Leaguer Rex Mason help out with famed father and son exploration team Hartford to discover ancient dragon tomb. When asked the duo says that this is the second confirmed sighting of a dragon in recent times. This sight in the Tibetan mountains...**

"Second?" Sunset asked.

"Well," Madylin looked up, "Some people say that the Mystic Force rangers have their own dragon, but no one's ever seen it."

"Mmm." Sunset read further,"Did they put it in a museum?"

"No, I don't know where they put him," Madylin said.

Pinke read over Sunset's shoulder, "They apparently left the seal back in Tibet..." she then gasped, "Are we all going on a road trip this weekend?!"

Sunset nodded,"Luckily, there's a break coming up."

"A fall break?" Madylin shook her head, "Celesto has some weird schedules.

"Wait, it's Fall? Man, I keep losing track of time." Sunset muttered.

"It's ok," Pinkie said excitedly, "That's why I always bring a handy dandy calendar!"

Sunset looked at her calendar,"Um, mine's still dated 1994."

"1994!?" The other two asked in shock

"Uh, it was left here by the apartment's previous owner."

Pinkie read the name on the calender "Eric Myers."

* * *

Unos teleported into Gallant's headquarters, watching as the cloaked figure stepped away from a portal. The was a cruel smirk on his lips as he walked towards a black gate, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh," Gallant said, chuckling, "I had just left the location of one of the other people in our thrall. It seems that my master had given him a wonderful new dream and he is trying his best to not to cry through this."

"Is that to be my fate when I get what I want and help you," Unos asked glaring at his partner.

Gallant shook his head, "Oh no. You will be able to warp reality to your own ends, much like the others who we have given aid for what they did to us. We have just kept the souls in statis for the benefit of us. By putting them through so many realities, we are helping them find their perfect world and suffering through their own personal nightmares. For instance, the one known as Changeling is going through another variation of the one where he becomes a count, only this one involves the world of Equestria. In his dreams he is this monster, warrior, and more. With each variation, he will find his own perfect place."

"Do they have to be nightmares? Why torture them?" asked Unos, frowning, "Doesn't seem right."

"It helps to build character," Gallant said, shrugging. "They aren't in pain if that is what you are worried about."

"It's not that, it's that my family has had this thing against torture," Unos said, stepping forward, "And quite frankly so do I."

Gallant shook his head, "It is not torture, it is a chance for them to overcome trials. Do no worry, we heal them of their pain." with a chuckle, he held out his hand to the portal and smiled, "But torture gives me an idea."

"...idea?" asked Unos as he watched a feminine figure stepped through the portal. For a moment, Unos hesitated as he saw the figure, "What..."

The woman looked out with a feral snarl, her robotic hands and legs cracking with each step she took. Looking up, she spoke in a low tone, "Where am I?"

Unos recognized the female immediately, "Why is the pink ranger here!?"

"This Kimberly Hart is from a world where your father did not know of torture, only to discover it thanks to a book," Gallant said, and then said, "Inspired by it was he, he made a monster called Tortera and, along with the help of Katherine Hillard, used him to torture and rape the poor girl to death."

Unos was enraged by this, "My father would never condone such a method! The house of Ed hated torture since the ancient times!"

"Your Lord Zedd, yes. Butchers," Gallant looked to Kim.

Kim frowned, "Zedd..."

"She was found by a person who wished to save her and use her as his personal soldier. Modifying her body, amplifying it with cybernetics, he turned her loos on her home universe. She killed her former friends and-"

Kim quickly interrupted Gallant, "Do not call those asswipes my friends. They were bastards who got what they deserved. After I was done with them...I left that world to whatever conqueror wanted with them."

"And now you are some sort of bounty hunter?" asked Unos, "Wanting revenge for what has happened to you?"

"I just want to wipe out every universe of any trace of my old teammates," Kim said, looking at Unos. "Why do you need me?"

"We have a task for you," Gallant said.

* * *

 ****

 **Rainbow Dash, with Fluttershy following close behind in a hoodie, Looked to Sunset "What's the plan, Bacon-hair?"**

Sunset put her army helmet on,"We're going to form a perimeter around Flutters, and then when Rhymey comes up, we'll tell him off. If he disagrees... we make him compliant." She chewed on a lollipop.

Dash smirked, "Does that involve punching him in the nads?"

"Wherever you want."Sunset said, giving Dash a high five.

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush at this, "Girls you don't really have to form a perimeter around-"

"We want to, Flutters," Rainbow said, winking at her best friend.

Applejack nodded, "If we can keep you safe, then we'll do it."

Rarity came walking up to the group and shook her head, "For the record Sunset, I am helping Applejack and she was the one who told me of the plan. This is not for your sake."

Sunset frowned,"Rarity..." She gave a subdued growl, before looking at Fluttershy,"Fine."

Madylin looked at Sunset, "So, encircle her?"

"Hey, we don't have two classes with her," Pinkie said, "What are we going to do there?"

"Well, who does?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I think Twilight is in Chemistry class with me," Fluttershy whispered.

Rarity looked around, "Where is Twilight?"

"I'm where I usually am, alone." Twilight said from behind them,"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about protecting Fluttershy from Rhymey," Rainbow Dash said, looking at Twilight. "Rhymey wants to use her and we need someone to keep an eye out."

"We could kill him." Twilight said,"It'd be easier. We'd weed out an undesirable and protect Fluttershy."

Applejack frowned, "We ain't killing anyone."

"I already did..." Fluttershy said, looking away. "I don't want to do it again.

Twilight smiled,"Well, I was only kidding. Don't worry, Rhymey won't dare touch Fluttershy while I'm around..."

"Twi, are you sure you are all right? That joke was a little out there," Applejack said.

"Of course, a little black humor never hurt anyone..." Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie giggled a little, "Yeah, I like a little dark humor once in a while."

Applejack could only frown and walk with the others as they neared the school. After a few steps in, Buddy called out to Sunset, "Sunset! can I...talk for a second? Alone."

Sunset blinked,"You... want to talk to me?" She looked at the rest of the group,"He never talks to me." She shrugged as she walked to him,"What?"

Once he was alone in the garden with her, he said, "I just want to say...thank you Sunset, to both you and the others for being... heroes. I know Starla is a little-"

"Bitchy, whiny, annoying?" Sunset said.

"Yesah," he sighed, "But I do think that she might be able to loosen up. You know, that there might be a little more to her than that."

"If there is, she hasn't shown it." Sunset muttered.

Buddy sighed, "I like to think there is. She is just upset that she doesn't have the powers anymore. Me, I'm glad to be done with it. Personally, I kind of envy you and those other girls."

"Envy us?" Sunset asked.

"You can fight those monsters without care, without having to worry about what comes next," he sighed, "With me, I always worry about Daphine. When I was in the hospital, I just realized how much I could lose if I was killed in battle.

Sunset looked down,"But I still have worries, especially about the people behind me."

"You do?" asked Buddy, a little shocked. "The way you fight, you certainly don't act like it."

"Well, if I acted like it, that just gives the bad guys even more reason to attack innocent people. I make it a point not to show my fear."

Buddy sighed, snipping a snapdragon, "Far better than me. I wear my emotions on my sleeve, and my fear on my face. Everytime I'm out there I think about her. You know...they all want their powers back so badly, but me, I don't know what I would do if I got them back."

Taking another flower, he handed it to Sunset, "Daffodil, like my Daphine, it means rebirth and inner beauty. A gift from me, to say keep going."

Sunset took it, and smiled,"Thanks. By the way... you were also talking about Starla aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Buddy asked, and looked down, "I just want her to be better, to do better. She can be great if she just," he sighed and shook his head.

Sunset put a hand on his shoulder,"If you watn her to do better, then help her do better."

"How, she won't listen," sighed Buddy.

"Then make her listen, find something she likes, or be more... assertive and confident."

Buddy blushed a little, "Assertive? ME, no I...I couldn't, not around her."

"Oh, come on, you're never gonna get the girl if you just stand in the background!" Sunset grabbed Buddy,"Come on, I know a gal!"

"Whaaa-" asked Buddy being pulled away.

"Pinkie!" Sunset shouted,"I need your help!"

PInkie popped up and looked, "Yepp! You called Sunny?"

"Buddy needs more confidence in himself!" Sunset handed Pinkie over.

Buddy gasped, "Wait, what? M-more what do you mea-"

"Right oh Sunny!" Pinkie Pie happily cheered.

"Pinkie will hype you up, don't worry, Bud!" Sunset grinned.

"But I don't think I neeeeeeee-" gasped Buddy as he was taken away.

* * *

 ****

 **On a rooftop, the cyborg Kim looked down and frowned. She could see the group of rangers talking and laughing together. Growling, she clenched her fist so hard that it began to spark and crackle through the leaking oil and blood, "Friends, teammates. What a laugh."**

 **In her mind, she could see her friends laughing with her. All of the times that she laughed with them or saved the day. A small growl escaped her lips as she could remember the first time her lips touched her lover's. Then for a second her mind flashed back.**

 ** _The monster on top of her, thrusting, laughing as he took her innocence._**

 ** _The monster putting a hot piece of metal into her fingers and burning them away._**

 ** _The way her friends just looked on from the viewing globe, watching her pretty body getting tortured. Some were even turned on by her naked body._**

 ** _The monster and now a blonde she trusted, Katherine, cutting into her. Mutilating her private parts by biting into them, eating them._** ****

 **Letting go of her palm for a moment, she relaxed and narrowed her eyes, "It hurt, didn't it?" Unos said, teleporting in behind her.**

 **"It was your father that did this to me," Kim said, her tone even and calm.**

 **Unos frowned, and looked away, snarling, "Whoever that bastard was, he was not my father. He would never condone torture."**

 **"Your Zedd, no. But mine? The moment he found that book, he and his bitch queen reveled in it, they loved it. They loved watching my body get mulated by their sick monsters," Kim sighed. "When I was rebuilt, I was given the chance to see the truth, that all it takes it just one little variation to turn your father into the Zedd of my world."**

 **Unos went to his sword, wanting to strike her down. Instead, he let go of the hilt and frowned, "Is that why you have grown to love killing ranger teams of other worlds? Because you feel like you are stopping what has happened to you?"**

 **"Do you know what's it like, to be strapped down on a table, exposed like that. While your friends watched and were HORNY while it happened? They liked it, Lord Unos. They liked seeing my body like that!I can only imagine what sick fantasies they had that night about me," Kim said, her voice in a mix of rage and tears. "And everytime I take a ranger life...I feel like I am saving another Kim. I am protecting another me from being born. Cassie, Ashley, Katie, Jen, Kendrix, Dana, and the other girls? I feel like I am saving them from being humiliated like that."**

 **"Look at them," Unos said, looking down as Sunset took Buddy by the hand. "Do you really think that they have it in them to betray each other and leave the others behind."**

 **"It's already happening," Kim said, looking at Applejack and Rainbow as they stayed with Fluttershy. "One of them is already feeling alone and abandoned. The others are getting so caught up in their own wants and feelings that they ignore the obvious. Even this mission to protect the kind one is doomed to failure. Gallant has said how they just now know about her emotional and psychical abuse at the hands of that...that maniac. And why? So she could become his warrior and summon that dragon. I see it happening," with a growl she punched a tree, breaking it. "She is going to find herself alone and frightened, and being violated while they watch. That dyke friend of hers will probably enjoy the thought."**

 **"You are putting too much darkness onto them." Unos said, shaking his head, "I have seen them, they are not to be underestimated."**

 **"No, they are to be pitied. Like all Ranger teams," she frowned, a low growl escaping her throat, "Their friendships are only built on lies, and deceit. Easily broken."**

 **Unos sighed and put a hand onto her shoulder, "I'm sorry. You seem to be so broken now."**

 **"Just leave, I need to make my plans," sighed Kim as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a broken buckler. The frame around it was cracked and broken, while the center had a golden coin. The picture of a crazed pterodactyl rested in the golden coin. Frowning, she looked up and whispered, "It's morphing time..."**

* * *

"And furthermore, I think you should keep a better eye on those six. They've been a bad influence and have disturbed my five students. They even now gotten them killed," Celesto said, before walking out the door.

When the door closed, Luna was behind and hiding in the shadows, "Has he broken you so much sister? The Celestia of old would've let him have it for even insinuating that he-"

"He has my job in his hands, Luna," Celestia said, sighing. "I mess this up and I'm fired. Let's not forget I was practically conned into coming back and marrying that son of a bitch!"

"I know, but I also know that the evidence he has against you was from the words of a man who couldn't be trusted. Also, I know that the evidence against you, it has to be-"

"He's got what he needs to make sure I can't be a teacher again, Luna," sighed Celestia.

"You have other options. Father still says he has a place for you back home. Mother would love to see her little firebrand back on the field, ready to-" Luna began only to get interrupted by Celestia.

"I chose this life Luna. I couldn't go back to those days, back to being some sort of leader," Celestia said. "I wanted to be a teacher, and if I can't have that...I don't know what I'd do."

"And this is better? Bowing to that fraud, kissing his feet, and allowing him to walk over you?" Luna asked. "Has he broken you so hard?"

Celestia paused and sighed, "Yes...now go. Please, I just want to be alone."

-

"She is my girl, Sunset!" shouted Rhymey.

"Wow, didn't think she was an object to you, Rhymes." Sunset said with a smile,"She is not anyone's possession, now back off before I get really mad."

"I am not saying she is an object, jus that she is my girl!" Rhyme said, growling. "I should be with her right now, but you are stopping me!"

"No, you shouldn't be with her. You're a horrible influence on her, and you know it!" Sunset leaned in,"OF course, you can attempt to get through me..." She grinned.

"I'm a horrible person?! What has she told you!?" shouted Rhymey.

"She doesn't have to tell me anything." Sunset said, a smirk coming on to her lips,"After all, I'm not the one who's going crazy in the middle of the entire school. Might want to be careful, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by embarrassing yourself."

Rhymey narrowed his eyes as he walked away, "Maybe I'm not the only one who should watch herself."

Sunset cocked her head,"At least I'm not alone, like you."

"And what is that to mean?" asked Rhymey.

"No one really likes you, Rhymey, even your teammates just see you as a means to an end." Sunset smiled,"And if they see you as the monster you truly are, they'll abandon you, everyone will."

"What do you mean by that?!" shouted Rhymey, :My team cares about me, they like me and respect me! Unlike you."

"Do you really believe that, Rhymey?" Sunset asked,"I'm not the one going nearly insane."

"I am not nearly insane. I have all of my faculties in place, you monstrous being," Rhymey said, frowning.

Sunset then smirked, "So, why haven't you been rhyming?"

"Because I am not trying to s-I'm not, alright!" Rhymey said, walking away.

Sunset chuckled,"Yeah, I believe it. Now scram, before I throw you out."

"I don't think so," Remy said, "History class is next and I get to spend it with her and that dyke friend of yours.

"You really think you'll get better treatment from Rainbow?" Sunset smiled,"She's more hot-headed than I am."

"I was talking about the replacement," he asi, walking in right behind Twilight.

In a flash, Twilight held a pen to Rhymey's neck,"Call me that again, and I pierce your jugular."

"When did you get here?" whispered Rhymey, scared look in his eyes.

"Oh, and we're in Chemistry, actually. And you might want to check your desk. I may or may not have put a poison in one of your beakers." Twilight smiled.

Sunset looked at her,"You didn't?"

"No, but he doesn't know that." Twilight smiled.

Rhymey looked a little shocked at this and then glared at Twilight, "Watch yourself... Twilight."

Twilight leaned in, and smiled at Rhymey,"Should I... you're weaker than me."

"How am I weaker than you?" asked Rhymey in a whisper.

Twilight leaned in, her voice a harsh whisper,"Because, no matter what kind of brave face you put on, I can smell your fear."

Rhymey could only give shudder as he walked into class

Twilight sat next to Fluttershy and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Twilight, but..." Fluttershy looked down, "Weren't you a little harsh?"

Twilight grinned,"Me? Oh, you know I'd do anything for a friend..."

"Ok," whispered Fluttershy.

* * *

The day went on, until chemistry when the class broke into partners. Rhymey smiled as he went to Fluttershy, "And now we can-"

A fire alarm interrupted him, causing most to scatter with the exception of him and Fluttershy. Looking scared, Fluttershy got up but was grabbed by Rhymey's hand, "Fluttershy, stay I want to talk."

"It's the fire alarm, it's a drill," Fluttershy whispered. "We need to go."

"No, you need to stay with me," Rhymey said, "This is a trick to get you alone-"

"With you? So you can...you can," Fluttershy trembled as she backed away from Rhymey.

"Can make sure that you can become what you need to be? To be the-" an arrow interrupted him. When he looked to the left, he saw a woman in a pink ranger suit standing, glaring at him. "What on earth?"

"I thought I was going to kill a ranger, but a monster like you will do," whispered Kim. As she stepped into the light, she revealed just how much her armor had mutated. The white was replaced by black diamonds while her gloves now had claws at the end. Her helmet, once a pterodactyl now looked like a dragon, complete with fangs on the mouth piece.

"Who are-"

"Psycho Pink, Kim," growled Kimberly as she posed, before knocking another arrow back.

Twilight tried to push through the civilians,"Fluttershy!" She stopped as she saw Psycho Pink,"Oh, god..." She took a step back.

Meanwhile, Sunset looked out at the front of the school,"Celestia, that dumb fire alarm gets pulled so many times." She glared at Rainbow."Rainbow Dash..."

"Wasn't me!" Rainbow Dash said, shaking her head. "Pinkie?"

"Don't look at me, I was busy with Buddy and..." she gasped, "What if Rhymey pushed it to get us away."

Psycho Pink smiled under her helm as she looked at Twilight, "Would you like to join in?"

Sunset frowned,"Come to think of it, I don't see either of those two, or Twi..." She gasped,"Oh, no, what if Twilight killed him!?" She ran back into the school,"Fluttershy!"

Twilight gulped,"Not really. Look, you can kill Rhymey, but leave Fluttershy alone, please.

Rhymey tried to be brave, to stand in front of her, but Pink's arrow to his knee broke that thought. As he screamed in pain, Fluttershy stood next to him and began to pull him away, "Why not both, and spare you the pain of living with her." growled Pink as she aimed a shot at Fluttershy's head.

Twilight ran in front of Fluttershy,"No, please, she's my friend!"

"Twilight, don't kill him!" Sunset slammed the door opened. There was an awkward silence as she looked at Pink.

After a few minutes, Sunset bit her lip,"Hi." She said,"You must be the Monster of the Week."

"Please, don't insult me," said Psycho Pink, "I'm the last person you will ever see. And I am no monster, just a woman trying to right a wrong."

"By... trying to kill them. I can see your ever-so wonderful logic in that plan." Sunset rolled her eyes as she walked towards Pink,"You know what? The last three guys tried to tell me that they'll kill me, and they all failed. You don't think you're the same?"

Twilight grabbed Fluttershy by the wrist,"Come on!"

Psycho Pink chuckled as she lowered her bow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fluttershy being dragged away by Twilight and Rhymey. Shaking her head, she said, "No, I'm different. Those boys? They killed Rangers in their own world, me...I killed many rangers through many worlds."

She stepped towards Sunset, "Can't you see what I see? Death is freeing! It can remove you from this miserable piece of existence and free you from," she paused and looked away, "Betrayal."

Sunset frowned,"I don't know what happened to you, but death is not as freeing as you might think it is. Life is far too precious to lose." She glared at her,"And you killing so many rangers just makes you into a monster."

"Monster? I look like a monster to you?" asked Pink, allowing her helmet to come off. Then she wiped the side of her face, revealing the bare bones and cybernetics under her face, "The ones who did this are the real monsters! My friends...they are the real monsters, they let this happened to me. They did nothing while I was raped and tortured. How can you call me a monster when there are so much worse."

Reaching back behind her, she shattered a mirror, "Ms. Pink, you-"

"Silence," she interrupted Rhymey before throwing a mirror shard to Sunset, "Look at yourself, remember. You became a monster, and you are acting like one now to her." she pointed to Twilight.

"And of course, there is the bigger monster, Rhymey," Pink chuckled as she put her helmet back on, "But, who is the monster that is fine with killing him just to save her?"

Sunset caught the mirror shard, and then shot a look at Twilight, who looked away,"Okay, no disagreements about Rhymey, but," She threw the mirror shard away,"I feel like you're stretching things real far. What? Every slight against a friend automatically makes someone a monster? Well, you might as well kill the entire population then." She walked around the classroom, tapping the pocket of her jacket,"I'm sorry that happened to you, but what happened to you does not apply to everyone else! You can't just project yourself onto another's character just so you can feel better about yourself!" She glared at her,"You've killed innocent people, and treating it like a Crusade. That makes you one of the worst monsters."

"This crusade is all I am. It's to protect the weak and meak. It's how the strong live," she looked at her hands, "These cybernetics, they were my gift, my curse. I was given the robotics to kill those who hurt others, but I was given long life because of it! What is the point of being able to give the gift of death if I can't use it!"

"Oh, now I know you're coco for coco puffs, just wanted to make sure." Sunset smiled,"But you made a mistake... never take off your helmet!" She threw an eraser at Pink's face. Sunset blinked as it did nothing but annoy her. She looked behind her,"Oh, right, most schools don't use chalk anymore. Crap."

"Nice try," Pink said, bringing out her bow and aiming it at Rhymey, "Now, shall I take Rhymey as you wish...or maybe..."

"Maybe what? Maybe you won't look behind you?" Sunset said.

"No," she smiled under her helm, "Maybe Twilight Sparkle, and I can alleviate her pain of knowing you."

As the arrow left the bow, Fluttershy stepped forward and growled, "No! No more killing!"

(and Fluttershy, who helped a Manticore her heart, represents the element of Kindness!)

Somewhere, Vanilla smiled as she kicked over the gem containing the element within. With a bright flash of light, it flew out over the horizon. After traveling through the air, it landed on the chest of Fluttershy, transforming her in a flash of light. Now clad in a suit much more like her friends, she gave a stare right at Psycho Pink. This made her very core shudder and caused the maniac to step back while Fluttershy burnt the arrow into dust.

Steeling her resolve, Psycho Pink brought out her arrows to shoot arrow after arrow at Fluttershy's friends and Rhymey. As if by magic, a little shield appeared on her gauntlet and left Fluttershy's hands, blocking each arrow strike as if she knew where the shots would take place.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Psycho Pink leapt through the window and onto the ground below in a shower of glass. Fluttershy nodded and leapt out after her, hovering down on her shield as a mashift board. Standing up, she looked on calmly as the evil ranger aimed her bow.

Psycho Pink glared, "Block this!" she said, as she began to fire round after round at the windows and doors, hoping to kill one person. Slowly, Fluttershy began to walk towards Pink, he steps taking a graceful dance towards Pink.

Seeing that her shots did not work, Pink spun and slashed out at Fluttershy, trying to slash at her. Fluttershy used her shield to knock the bow out of her hand. Enraged, Pink did a round house at Fluttershy, which she easily pushed to the side with her hand. Then Fluttershy grabbed one of Pink's punches and moved it to the side. Then she gracefully spun Pink around after the next hit.

"Tai-chi?" asked MAdylin as she watched the fight take place.

Applejack shook her head, "Anyone knew she could do that?"

"No, but it's awesome!" Dash shouted and fist bumped the air, "You go Flutters."

Fluttershy did not hear her friend's cheering as she grabbed the next punch thrown by Pink and pulled her close into a hug. Holding her arms tightly around Pink, she whispered, "It's ok, wounded one. It's going to be ok. They are all gone."

"No!" shouted Pink as she struggled, her suit de-morphing as she screamed, "It's not alright! I still see him! They are watching me, looking at my body, I feel so disgraced. Tommy...he...-"

"I am sorry you were betrayed, but you can not close your heart forever," Fluttershy whispered to the struggling woman.

Kim screamed, "Yes I can. I won't get hurt this way. No one cares, no one cares about me! They will never forgive me."

"I...will," Fluttershy whispered. "If you just rest and see the sunrise, you can move on."

Kimberly Hart shuddered, and then broke down into tears as she whispered, "I don't know if I can rest..."

"It's easy, just close your eyes and go home," Fluttershy said.

"Home...it's been awhile since I knew what that was," Kim said, her body becoming a bright light before fading away. 

* * *

****

**"You took her away too soon," growled Gallant.**

 **Unos shrugged, "My mind, my rules. She shouldn't have been used anyway. She was too broken, and now...she's useless to you."**

 **"Fine, let's leave the broken bird alone," growled Gallant as he watched Kim fade back into the multiverse.**

* * *

 ****

 **Fluttershy smiled warmly as she watched Kim fade away, "Rest well," Fluttershy whispered**

Sunset frowned, walking back to Fluttershy,"You ruined my plan."

Fluttershy blushed a little as her suit demorphed, "Oh, I'm sorry, what was the plan?"

"I told her not to look behind her, so to give Pinkie, who I signaled with my phone when I tapped my jacket pocket, time to appear from a window behind her!" Sunset opened the window to show a waving Pinkie,"and then Applejack and Rarity time to flank her, and give Madilyn an opportunity for a surprise attack!" She looked at them,"And you lot just happened to appear!? What took you three so long!?" She looked at Fluttershy,"And yet..." She walked to her, and poked Flutttershy's chest,"I'm glad you did that."

Fluttershy whispered and smiled, "Thank you. I...When I heard her talk about death and her hatred of all life, I couldn't just stand it. Then when I heard her want to kill again, just to keep up with her sick ideals I couldn't stand by. I needed to protect it."

"Thanks for proving my point about the importance of life." Sunset smiled.

Fluttershy smiled warmly, "And in a way, I have to thank Psycho Pink."

"Thank her?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Why? From what I saw, the girl was insane."

"She...helped me to realize that I can still be me," Fluttershy said, looking down at her gem. "I can still be a warrior, even if I am just dedicated to pacifism and compassion. It's not weak to value life, right Sunset?"

Sunset nodded,"Very true."

Twilight frowned, looking at Rhymey,"You know, with all that, do you still hold on to your values?"

Rhymey looked at Twilight and then to the others, "You think that a few speeches are enough to change my mind? To change my values? It takes more than that to change a world. Fluttershy may have gained her powers and a new look."

Fluttershy frowned and flinched, but then took a breath."

"But no matter what happens next, she will have to realize the truth of this world. We have to kill, we have to remove life in order to save others and to save this world," Rhymey growled. "The strong kill to survive. Think that Metropolis or Gotham are safer with their villains alive? Do you think that the Rangers have any remorse when you kill things?"

"We rangers know that we have to kill them, sometimes we have no choice," Madylin said, growling.

"See? That is just a-" Rhymey gasped as he looked into Fluttershy's eyes.

Fluttershy glared at Rhymey, her eyes burrowing a hole into his could and forcing him to the ground, "Rhymey...you and I are over!"

"W-what?" gasped Rhymey, his eyes wide.

Sunset took a step back in shock,"Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy turned around and gasped, "Oh, was that too mean? I am so sorry. I just was so tired of him keeping me down and I wanted to let him know what I think. I didn't really wanted to be too mean. I am sorry."

Sunset grinned,"No, you were perfect!"

Rhymey shook his head, frowning, "You can't possibly mean. How can you say...Well," he smiled and nodded before turning away, "Fine. I accept this. Farewell, Miss Firewing."

"Why did that sound more creepy than it should?" Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack shook her head, "Ah don't know. But, whatever he has planned, Ah don't like it."

"Oh, come on! Let's not think about that!" Pinkie cheered, "We only have two more of us left to get some super powers, nobody died, and we are all together! That's a win in my eyes, right?" she asked looking back at her friends with a cheerful grin.

Sunset sighed,"Pinkie, you always know what to say."

* * *

 **"You are a moron!" said Harry, frowning. "You let her get away. You had the legacy of the Dragonlords right there and she vanished from your hand."**

 **Rhymey followed his father down the hallway of the mansion, "Father, you have to understand, it's not my fault. Her friends stopped me and then that power gave her an inner strength that made her stronger than I expected."**

 **"I will not hear of your excuses and neither will the demon's head!" harry said, narrowing his eyes. "With the addition of the son of the detective, we are now on a time limit. We have to get her blood and the symbol now before we are stopped."**

 **"Father, we still have a chance," Rhymey said, "When that gem came into contact with her, I think it activated a little bit of her blood."**

 **"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked, taking his seat.**

 **"When I looked into her eyes, I saw the look. The look that can quell dragons," Rhymey said. "It almost broke my spirit. So that means everything I have done for the few years is working."**

 **"And now she is more against us. You have tried your methods to get her," Harry said, "Now we do my part. I hope you don't mind a little jail time..."**

* * *

 ****

 **Vanilla smiled as she played with Sunset's mouse. Madylin had one of the library books on dragons on her face and sighed, "Ooooh, can't wait for that fall break of yours so we can get moving!"**

Sunset nodded,"Me neither. Uggh, I hate waiting for answers!"

Then, Sunset's door slammed open, "Fluttershy's been arrested!" shouted Dash.

Thanks to Zolt for the edits. It, must be hard to be a Fluttershy in the world of DC. Or even to be a Fluttershy on a team where the fights are going to be against real foes like Tirek and Discord (Note, these are just examples, Tirek and Discord are not bad guys in this story) rather than the foes of cannon. These are not the villians from saturday morning cartoons... The things I had fluttershy mention are just some of the examples I could pull out about why it is hard to be a pacifist like her and not want to fight. Rhymey, is also meant to be a corrupting influence about why strength if more important than being a girl like Fluttershy (Also, taking on the idea that Starfleet has her in the service anyway.) So, how do you be like Fluttershy in this world when it's one of those things that is debated or even frowned on. This is her path and something I want to study. As I said in a previous blog, merging this world with DC, Power Rangers, and Digimon opens up some interesting possiblities. Especially in the realms of DC comics. All that stuff I said about Beowulf? Yeah, it's cannon! Sandman? He exists! All of the gods? They are real...wich of course would raise some interesting religious implications. Wich does let me ask a lot of questions. Why wouldn't Ras, Lex, or some of the other magical foes be interested in the island? What would be the implications in the magical world, espeically to Fate and the others. These were all things that were entering my mind as I was doing this chapter with my co-writer. So, to break down, Twilight couldn't access the magic of the world because she didn't know how. No tools, no method. Another thing I was having fun with was looking at how Starfleet effected the first film, since everyone didn't trust Sunset now. It kind of became fun for me and I got to see something that I wasn't expecting. Sunset becoming more sisterly and like a rival to Twilight. She slowly changed from the movie to a more Kaiba/Vegeta like character. Fitting since Yu-Gi-Oh is cannon. To help with Fluttershy's answer, I brought in an element from one of my favorite Fluttershy stories, Last of the Dragonlords (Why doesn't it have a tropes page yet? This thing is awesome). In it, Fluttershy discovers she is a Dragonlord, a dragon slayer who is immune to fire, can fight dragons, and is very powerful. It also touches upon what I am trying to talk about in this story, how to deal with the warrior and the pacifist. Oh, and spoilers for next chapter's guest... ... ... OBJECTION!


	5. Loyalty! A Speedsters Pain

[b]it's not my fault. I keep telling people, if they don't like my stuff... DON'T LOOK AT IT.[/b]

"What!?" Sunset stood up upon hearing the news.

"I was taking Fluttershy home when we saw these police cars parked outside. At first, she thought something happened to her family. That's when the boys in blue came in and arrested her for killing three people! They also arrested Rhymey on the same thing!" Dash said.

Sunset gasped,"Oh, no." She went to one of her drawers, and picked up a phone book,"I can't believe this happened." She gritted her teeth,"And everything was going so well too!" She grabbed her phone,"I'm going to look for a lawyer, Rainbow, you sit tight."

"Sit tight? Sit tight?" asked Rainbow Dash shocked. "My best friend is in prison right now, and you want me to sit tight!?"

"Panicking is only going to make things worse." Sunset muttered,"Alright, I still got some gems from Equestria I can use to pay for a lawyer." She looked at one number,"Hmm."

"I'm not panicking!" Dash shouted. She then looked around ,"I'm just scared for her! She's too nice and innocent to survive in jail!"

[hr]

Fluttershy sighed, running her hand along one of the bars. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "I suppose this is what I-"

"Hey cutie," said one of the larger female prisoners. "Don't you look sweet."

"Um, hello?" Fluttershy squeaked.

Another prisoner smiled and showed her pierced tongue, "Looks like we have some fresh meat here girls."

"Yeah," smirking the large one, "Who wants first taste?"

Fluttershy backed up, shaking in terror.

[hr]

"Father," Rhymey complained as he got out of the limo, "This is ridiculous! If this falls under, I will get arrested and put in the chair!"

"Silencio!" shouted Harry as he walked into the mansion. "This will not fall. After this court trial is over and Fluttershy is on death row, we will free her. After which, you will bring her here and we will then head to Tibet. There, she can finally achieve her destiny."

"This would be easier if you had let me bed her," Rhymey said, shaking his head.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Last I checked, those plans were falling slowly. The more this year was rolling on, the more your little seductions were failing."

"You forget, I did have her in my room during the summer. I did have her on my bed and I-"

"Made her run away from you and into the arms of that dyke. A very failed operation," Harry said sitting on his big chair. "Or am I to presume the losses against these monsters have been successes?"

"I cannot explain it father," Rhymey said. "The powers that Lighting granted us. They... they have failed us. That monster destroyed them and our ability to morph. And need I remind you, I was not trained to kill those freaks from Angel Grove or any of those places. You trained me to kill freaks-"

"Like the Kryptonian, the speedster, and any that your leader will ask of you. I did not raise you to be a whiner or to mope around, child," Condemned Harry. "Now, rest, as far as the island is concerned, you are in house arrest because of the murders that you are involved. After all, you are '19' are you not?"

"Yes, a young lad," Rhymey laughed as he sat and sipped some wine.

[hr]

Madylin looked to Dash, "You don't think that Rhymey really got her to kill, do you?"

"No!" Dash shouted, "Fluttershy is a lot of things, but a killer? No. What about you, Sunset?

"I doubt it. Who knows what that guy did to her?" Sunset sighed,"I can't seem to get through to any good lawyers..."

Dash sighed and looked down. With a sigh, she said, "Can I crash here for a bit? I'm too upset to go home."

"You really care about her, don't ya?" Asked Madylin, a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've been close since she was five," Dash said.

"Oh...close," she teased.

Rainbow Dash finally caught on and growled before throwing a pillow, "Not like that!"

[hr]

(Somewhere, in Japan)

"Pheeny! You have a letter!" shouted girl with a top hat.

A younger man with two hair spikes on his head looked up and asked, "Ok, Phoenix. Why have you been getting so many letters?" asked Apollo, looking down and trying to read. "A...Amer...It's in English!"

A man with slicked back, spiky hair looked up from his desk, bags under his sleep deprived eyes,"Let me see that, I've taken some English classes,"He read the letter.

"Dear Phoenix Wright,

Recently, a friend of mine in America is currently under suspicion of being a murderer. I am trying to get some of my friends on this case to help her and prove that she is innocent. However, all of the evidence in the world will not help her unless she has a good lawyer to convinced the jury. I do not trust the people of the island and I have no true connections to get a lawyer in the states that can hope to win this. Thus, I am employing the services of the best lawyer in Japan. I had a friend do research in your case book and I am quite impressed with your skills.

Please, a life is at stake and an innocent girl is in trouble. Help her. Enclosed is a check. Note, this check is just an upfront fee and some extra that will allow you passage into the States. Win this case and I will triple the amount.

Signed,

Lighter Malone."

When Wright opened the check, he would see the amount of $100,000

Phoenix spat out the coffee he was drinking,"What?"

A girl with brown hair and dressed in a yellow vest leaned over,"That's not a period..."

"Nope!" Phoenix squeaked.

Apollo frowned,"An innocent girl in trouble, huh? Sounds like our typical line of work."

Phoenix got up,"I-I need to take this case. Apollo, you're in charge!"

"Sweet! Um what should I do if Edge says he wants to play another of your...'secret' pokemon games?" asked Apollo.

Phoenix rubbed his head nervously,"Um, get Trucy, she loves playing with Uncle Edgeworth when I'm gone."

[hr]

Sunset slammed her head on the desk,"Gah, Twilight, how do you do this!?" She then heard the phone ring,"Huh?" She picked it up,"Flutters has a new attorney, how did that happen!?"

The next morning, Rainbow Dash leaned back on the bed, screaming into her pillow. After a few moments, she held to the phone to her ear, "And that is the story so far, AJ."

"I am so sorry Rainbow. Ah think Ah can find time later on to see her," Applejack said. "Ah'll also call Rarity and see what we can do. Did they post bail?"

"Yeah. Since she is only a suspect right now, they are allowing it," Dash said. Shaking her head she sighed, "guess the laws are different on Mystic Island."

"That, or Celesto wants Fluttershy and Rhymey out now," Applejack said. "A little too suspicious if ya ask me. What's Sunset doing right now?"

At Sunset's scream, Dash sighed, "Not good. We tried this guy called manhunter and we got nothing. Madylin is looking things up and we haven't got anything. Does Rarity know yet?"

"Ah'll tell her and Twi," Applejack said. Then with a sigh, she said, "Wish ya luck."

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Pinkie said on the other line. "She just got someone from Japan. He'll be here tomorrow morning and someone is going to talk to police to let her into custody."

"Good, at least she'll be safe from Rhymey." Sunset muttered,"Who is this guy?"

"Don't know, I guess we'll find out." Pinkie said, hanging up the phone.

Dash was halfway to the door, "Ok, lets go!"

Sunset got up,"Alright, then." She walked with Rainbow.

[hr]

At the station, they found Mrs. Firewing standing at the door with Zephyr at her side, "Oh, my poor Fluttershy. Who knows what's going on in there?"

"Breezie, have they let her go yet?" Rainbow Dash asked, panting. Quickly she as hugged by Fluttershy's mother.

Grey Son looked at Sunset, and frowned, "I had a good long talk with the officers in there. It seems that the rules of the island are that the family is allowed a house arrest for the defendant until the trial. Sadly, they won't let Fluttershy's family take her. They're thinking to put her with the Wards...wonder why that is." Grey mocked.

Dash growled, "It's because they want her there. They want to use her for some ritual and-"

"Hey, let's not throw suspicious here. I helped the family talk them into letting her stay with you," Grey said, looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Me?" Rainbow asked.

Grey smirked, "Not a problem is it?"

"No! I just..." she said nothing.

"Good, because you two can visit," Grey said, before secretly slipping a piece of paper into Sunset's pocket.

Sunset blinked, quickly looking around, before checking the paper as she walked with Dash.

'Rooftop, 25 mins. let's have a detective conference.' and the symbol of a large blue bird lined the end of the note.

As they walked in, they could hear Fluttershy talking, "So, tell me more about your problems, Ms. Pinxit?"

The blonde sighed, a tattoo of a bunny popping up and landing on her lap, "Well, other than my rape trauma, I just feel so left out by the other rouges in Gotham. Everyone there had a chance to fight the bat more than once, but not me. It's getting to the point where I feel about as useless as the freaking ten-eyed man, and I don't think anyone has even heard of him since he died!"

The other girls in the jail began to pat her on the back, all having comforting looks on their faces. Fluttershy nodded, "It's all right, we don't all have to be big name villians. It's ok to just be a one-shot."

"So, who is next?" asked a woman wearing leather and with a dark purple mohawk. Glaring at one of the prisoners, she asked, "You?"

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said, running to the bars.

"Dashie!" cheered Fluttershy as she ran to the bars and held Dash's hand.

Shining Armor smiled and said, "You are free to go into her custody, plus you are allowed in the school, but only there. Cadet Raindrops will help keep an eye on you."

"Don't worry Sargent Armor, I got it," Raindrops said, opening the cell doors.

Shining then turned to Sunset, a little bit of a worried look on his face, "Sunset, is Twilight all right?"

Sunset blinked,"Why are you asking?" She looked at the clock.

Shining sighed, "She has been moody, and kept to herself for most of the month, ever since you girls got back from that little cottage. She won't talk to me, and I can't even tell her about my wedding day. I thought maybe you might know about it."

Sunset sighed,"That's the thing, she doesn't seem to want to tell us anything either." She shook her head.

"Sunset," Shining said, putting his hand onto her shoulder, "She has been really close with you. If anyone can get through to her..." he paused, "Just let me know if you can get to her."

Sunset nodded,"I'll try my best."

Rainbow Dash walked out with Fluttershy in hand. Fluttershy said, "According to Grey Son, my lawyer is flying in tomorrow. He said if you want, you can be there when we meet him."

"Yeah, but right now, I need to bring her home," Dash said, taking Fluttershy by the hand.

[hr]

On the rooftop, Nightwing sighed as he watched Sunset walk up, "It's just missing something without the big spotlight."

"Yeah, that's kind of silly when you think about it." Sunset said,"Why am I here?"

"I want to know how well you like to investigate," Nightwing said. "I had a feeling that you are curious about the truth as much as I am."

"Oh, I would enjoy investigating." Sunset smiled,"I want some answers."

"So do I," Nightwing said, shaking his head, "I don't like who is involved in this whole thing and I personally also want answers."

Sunset thought,"Yeah, and I feel like there's some corruption with the system as well."

"You noticed," Nightwing said, walking around, "Just how did Grand Ruler get so much power and how is it that this island doesn't seem to have any history since the time it was founded 8 years ago.

"Yeah, and it seems like no one noticed when it first appeared."

"All right, Meet me on this rooftop at 10 and we can investigate the first murder on the list," Nightwing smirked and said, "It'll be nice having a sidekick."

[hr]

The next day, Sunset, Dash, and Fluttershy sat in Dash's apartment as their lawyer came in. When Rainbow laid eyes on Phoenix, she asked, "Who's the hedgehog."

(Hedgehog!?) Phoenix felt a bead of sweat on the back of his head,"I'm Phoenix Wright. Which one of you is Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy raised her hand, "Um I am Mr. Wright (In Japanese: What's a japanese lawyer doing in the states?)

Phoenix blinked,"(You can speak Japanese?)"

(Yes, I studied it a lot over the years. I am a huge fan of anime and manga. One day I want to visit Japan.)" Fluttershy said.

"(Ah, an Otaku. Reminds me of a friend of mine.)" Phoenix said.

"You getting this, genius?" Dash asked

Sunset smirked,"Rainbow, I used Japanese language tapes to sleep too, of course I do."

"Good, glad someone does," Rainbow said with a roll of her eyes.

Noting the annoyance of her friend, Fluttershy continued in english, "Mr. Wright, I am so glad you have come to help me."

"Hey, I practically specialize in these kinds of cases." Phoenix smiled,"Although, I usually do it in my home country." He let out a breath,"And I had to practically pry you from that Ward Lawyer." He gave a shudder,"He gave me the creeps."

"Who is he?" asked Dash

"Larry Ward." Phoenix said,"Though he's not as creepy as the prosecutor I met on the way here, Harvey Kent. Something about his fixation with the number two just weirds me out."

"Harvey Kent?" Dash asked, looking to sunset, "Is he new? His name sounds weird.

Sunset shrugged,"Sounds almost like Clark Kent or something.

"Mr. Wright, I don't know how you can help," Fluttershy said, shaking her head. "It almost seems cut and dry. I remember killing those people with Rhymey, I know I was holding a bloodied knife and I remember stabbing them."

"Yeah, and Sunset really did mean to seperate us," Dash said dismissively.

Phoenix frowned, putting a thumb to his chin,"Memory can be faulty." He looked at them,"I've seen cases like this before, and usually, things aren't what they seem. I'll need to know the locations of the crime scenes."

"I remember, all five places that we...killed in the last four years," Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow Dash frowned and exclaimed, "Presumed killed!"

"Presumed killed?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't believe she killed anyone!" Rainbow Dash growled, before looking back at Fluttershy. "look at her! Does she look like a girl who could hurt a person?"

"But, Rainbow, I remember. I remember the feel of the knife, the screams, the-" Fluttershy began to whimper, a tear flowing down her cheek. "There was Sunstar-"

"Ditzy's boyfriend?" asked Rainbow, her eyes wide. "You don't mean that..."she trailed off.

Fluttershy sniffled, "I killed him, Rhymey killed his mother in their house. That was my first kill."

"Ok, no, that proves it!" Dash said, looking at Phoenix, "She would never take a father away from his child!"

Fluttershy nodded, "I only knew Sunstar because of his connection with Ditzy. Then there was this man and wife who was living here because they were on the run from some business man. Rhymey told me that they were evil and they needed to be stopped. Then there was this couple that I didn't recognize-"

"Why has it been mainly couples?" asked Madylin.

Fluttershy looked down, "He said that the was how they worked and we needed to work together."

"Sounds more like he just wanted and excuse for post kill making out," Rainbow snarked.

Fluttershy shied away and shuddered, "That...wasn't all he tried with me." she said, hugging herself.

([i]"Rainbow, let me stay in your room in the cabin. I'm scared."[/i][i]

[/i][i]

[/i][i]"No, I'm fine Dash, I just don't want to be touched."[/i][i]

[/i][i]

[/i][i]"Let's go to the cabin now. Oh, I'm fine, really..."[/i])

"He-" Dash opened her eyes and growled.

Madylin looked to Sunset, "If we kill him, would it make more trouble."

"He didn't succeed," Fluttershy said, whimpering, "But he got close on the night of our fourth kill. That was just this August, it was Berry's boyfriend and sister."

"That was the only time?" Dash asked.

"Y-y-y-y," Fluttershy stammered and then looked away, "Yes, even when we made our fifth kill. that was when Pinkie got her-" she paused as she realized what she was about to say, "Um, gem!"

Sunset frowned,"Don't remind me."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at that cut off,(That gem's probably not important to the case, but I'll make sure to remember that. Man, why do people keep secrets from me? Am I that untrustworthy of a lawyer?),"Alright, do you know the locations of the murders?"

Sunset frowned,"Don't remind me."

Fluttershy handed a paper with various locations to him.

Phoenix smiled,"Thanks, I'll go to these places right after I ask Rhymey a few questions." He placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder,"I don't think you really killed those people. I'm trusting my gut on this one, and it's never wrong.(Most of the time.)"

"Thank you," Fluttershy said, smiling up warmly at Phoenix.

Phoenix walked out of the building, and looked at his notepad,"Okay, now to find Rhymey."

[hr]

"What do you mean Rhymey's back at the Detention Center?" Phoenix asked.

The man looked at him, slicking back his hair,"Because, Mr. Wright, he has been accused of bribing the judge as well as murder. The judge has been disbarred from court, meaning our case has been delayed.

Harry frowned as he heard the news, stepping to stand with Phoenix, "That is wrong. I would never have a son who would bribe an official. Who is to replace the judge then?"

The man flipped a coin,"Perhaps you should've thought of something better than trying to force an unrelated criminal into your home for house arrest, despite being against the law." He glared at Harry,"The new judge is someone named Joseph Dredd. Heaven knows how he got that name."

Phoenix frowned,"And you are, again?"

"Harvey, Harvey Kent."

"I am afraid I have never heard of the name, are you the DA?" Harry asked.

"Was, but... I stepped down." Harvey said,"I transfered over here from Gotham, mainly because this is such an unusual case. Two defendants, how... interesting." Harvey smiled,"But I don't think I really care if you've heard of me, Harry, all I care about is whether or not I should consider sending people to investigate you?

"Me? Why would you investigate me?" Harry asked.

"Let's see, making someone unrelated to you randomly be placed under your care is mighty suspicious. Plus, I have noticed that your own defense attorney seems to lack any credentials, and only seems to be there as a hanger on. Not only that, but strange noises seem to come from your home, dare I say, almost... abusive noises. Domestic abuse is a crime, Harry." Harvey smirked. He looked at Phoenix,"I intend to make Fluttershy stay in the Detention Center as well."

"What, why?" Phoenix frowned.

"Because Fluttershy has the potential to be a dangerous criminal, if she is one."

"Potential?" asked Harry. "All the more reason why she should stay with me. And I object to the idea that I allow domestic abuse in my household with my own sun"

"No, that's also illegal, Mr. Ward." Harvey said, glaring at him,"I doubt you are more capable of protecting others as the police."

Harry frowned and sighed, "I see your point, but I would like to tell you I object to this idea." he then looked to Phoenix and said, "You better hope you are good...whoever you are."

Phoenix shuddered,"Uh, sure."

"A pleasure to meet you mr. Kent was it?" asked Grey. "I am the student's teacher, I wanted to check up on them both and report to the principal."

"Oh, hello there." Harvey said, looking at Grey,"And you're name is?"

"Grey Son," Grey said, and then looked closely at Kent, "You know, I came from gotham myself. But I don't recall any D.A's that left with that name. Your last name does sound like that reporter guy from Metropolis...bent was it I think?"

"Well, I don't really pay attention to anyone from Metropolis." Harvey said,"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the courthouse to check my papers."

Phoenix sighed,"I guess it's time to head to the Detention Center."

"I'll go back to the school," Grey said.

[hr]

Harry stepped into the headmaster room of Celesto's office. There, he pressed a button on the desk that opened a secret elevator that led him down the stairs, "Celesto, this is a bit of troubling news."

"Troubling?!" shouted Celesto, "You got my prize student arrested, got one of the rangers arrested, and you are interfering with-"

"Last I recall," Harry said with a glare, wich made Celesto shudder, "I gave you my son because your goals did not interfere with my masters. My son was only allied with you so he can find and get the last of the Dragonlord line into his arms and bed her. You have no right to him beyond that."

"But you are interfering with my boss-"

"Do you think the Demon's Head cares about your mysterious benefactor?" Harry said, walking through the cave. "The only reason why we came to your little island was because the trail of Dragonlord led us to this island. The magical well that lies near the school was only a bonus."

Celesto rolled his eyes as he looked at the screen that linked him to Gallant and then up to the roof, "Yes, and that is why we benefit each other. I help my master find his chosen soul and you to find and obtain Dragonlord's blood."

"And you are now failing that!" Harry said. "My plan is right now in shambles. The judge, wich you promised me would ensure a death penalty for Fluttershy, is gone. My son is back in jail and Fluttershy is back in that detention center."

"So, she is now where you can-"

"Bail, proof of being safe, house arrest? Do these terms mean nothing? You own this island, you make the law!" shouted Harry.

Celsto gulped swallowing hard, "But, I still have to abide by the laws of the United States. Mystic Island is still under California laws you know."

"Think I care?" Harry said. "The Demon's Head has grown impatient with me, and his wrath is not to be abused."

"Then what do I do?" asked Celesto.

Harry straightened up and walked away, "Nothing. You leave this part of the plan to me."

[hr]

Rainbow Dash growled and looked to Sunset, "What do you mean she has to go back!?"

Sunset sighed,"It's the law, Rainbow. Unfortunately, since you're not a family member, and this technically isn't Fluttershy's house, she can't be here. Take a look at it this way, at least she's under protective custody."

Dash growled and kicked the floor, "I don't have to like it! She doesn't belong in there!

"No she doesn't!" Sunset frowned,"But she has to be there." Se sighed,"At least we can visit her."

Dash frowned and kicked back, "Doesn't make me feel better."

Sunset sighed,"Well, at least we got a lawyer. Speaking of which, I need to make a few investigations. See you later." She turned and headed out the door."

Rainbow Dash reached out, but then pulled away. A frown appeared on her face as she whispered, "Alone again...naturally." slowly she looked towards the skies and said to herself, "Leaving is looking better and better."

[hr]

Inside Harry Ward's study, the phone began to ring.

Curious, Harry picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Harry." A guttural voice said,"It's been too long since one of you have been in court." A tinge of anger came from his voice.

"Who is this?" asked Harry with a frown.

"You do not need to know my name at the moment. I'm only here to ask you... do you remember Gotham?" The man asked,"Do you remember an up-and-coming prosecutor who lost your case because of a corrupt system? Do you know how hard it is being a prosecutor in Gotham? Where every single judge, jury and attorney is bribed? Do you know how vindictive that young prosecutor has become now?"

"I have done that many times in Gotham," Harry said, "It's how this low ranking assassin made his first million. What does it matter to me about one prosecutor or another?"

"Because that one prosecutor may hold your son's life in his hands right now." The voice said,"I and the prosecutor want the trial to go fairly, and swimmingly, which is the reason that judge was kicked out and replaced with Dredd. Dredd is known for being by-the-book, he won't be bribed. As for the ex-judge?"

[hr]

A man in a suit stood over a dead body with two bullet holes in his head,"He won't be back, ever."

[hr]

"Now, if you attempt to sway this trial in your, or your son's way... well, an execution may happen sooner than you'd think. Either that, or I reveal your secret to the world." The voice said,"However, if you leave well enough alone and let justice take its course? then I might just let you live."

"You think I care if my son lives?" asked Harry with a chuckle, "But my secret... how can I be sure you won't tell anyone if I comply to your demands.

"I'm a man of my word. Once I make a decision, I keep to it." The man in the suit flipped a coin,"And I made the decision to keep your secret, unless you try to betray the system."

"Fine," Harry said, sighing, "You realize you are messing with someone who will not be happy about this."

"Do you think I care? I'm in this for myself, and only myself. I only fear two things in this world." The man said,"And they're not here. Good bye... Harry Ward." He turned off the pay phone.

"Boss, I've got the outfits." Another man in a two-piece suit said,"When do we move?"

"The trial isn't for another two weeks." The boss said," I will let you know when to move out."

[hr]

Phoenix looked at the window,"Rhymey Ward, are you there?"

Rhymey glared at Phoenix, eyes piercing like daggers, "Allow me to be blunt

What do you want?"

Phoenix held up his hands defensively,(Geez, why do all the people I talk have weird quirks?)"I just need to ask a few questions."

"Questions?

What questions?

Are you wanting to know why I am here

Or why I have been held away from my dear?

(Clingy, much?) Phoenix coughed,"I just want to know more about what you and Fluttershy are being accused of. Did you know the victims?"

"The victims?

Why do you speak such idioms?

There were no murder no kills

Definitely not ones done for thrills.

You are mistaken because of the victims I did not know

And interrogating me is not the way to go."

Phoenix frowned, fondling an object in his pocket,"You're being kind of difficult here, Rhymey."

"Difficult me?

But how can this be?

I am not uncouth

For I tell the truth."

Phoenix pulled out a small purple object,"Are you sure? You didn't kill anyone, correct?"

"YES!"

The magatama glowed, showing before Phoenix's eyes several chains surrounding Rhymey, then being locked by large red chains,"Hmm," Phoenix got up,"I'll be back, I need to get some things."

"I'll see you later

Investigator."

(And get a rhyming coach.) Phoenix looked at the first address on his list,"That went almost nowhere, so I might as well start investigating."

Rainbow Dash laid in her bed, throwing a ball against the ceiling. A frown crossed her lips as she thought about the look on Fluttershy's face as she was taken back to the jail, "She doesn't belong there. Not at all." she then rolled off her bed and walked to her closet. Opening it, she pulled on a soft flight jacket.

("This belonged to your grandmother, Rainbow," Firefly said. "She was one of the more special members of the Blackhawks."

"And then they became the Wonderbolts, right?" asked Dash.

Firelfy nodded "And that is why I will always be in the sky, to honor them.")

(Jerk

Arrogant.

You are an insult to your element.

"Hey Lightning or whoever you are, beat it!"

"Why? I am only trying to show off."

"Yeah and you are-" she changed her voice, "beating me!"

Selfish

Care only about yourself.

Will hurt.)

Dash growled and punched the wall, "Great, now you are talking to me. Well, maybe...you're right." she sighed. "What good is it being loyal when you know that everyone will leave in the that it feels like I can't protect worth crap!"

(You will hurt them.

You will run and never come back)

"Whateves, I'm bouncing."

Dash walked out of the apartment, sighing as she looked back at her sleeping dad. Then she looked at a picture of Firefly, smiling while holding a baby rainbow above her head. Shaking her head, she walked out and sighed. Then she heard a faint sound of a guitar, "What..."

[hr]

In an alleyway, Nightwing watched as Sunset stepped to her bike, "So, you can ride."

Sunset smirked,"Of course." She put on her helmet.

"Good, then I hope your little POS can catch up with Blackwing here," Nightwing said, rubbing the black bike slowly.

"Hey, Blaze is no POS! She's better than any old bike like yours."

Dick smirked, "Prove it.

"Fine then!" Sunset revved up her bike.

With a shout, Nightwing rode his bike down the road to the first house, looking back he smiled at Sunset. (So this is what it's like to have a partner.)

Sunset smiled(This actually kind of fun.)

Nightwing continued to drive off, letting his friend to catch up.

Sunset looked ahead,"The front door's open?"

Nightwing looked curious, stepping inside. Then he looked at the lock, "It wasn't really locked."

"That's not real bright." Sunset said, then she heard ruffling. She glared, cracking her knuckles.

Stepping inside, Nightwing glared to the direction of the shuffling. Stepping to the shadows, he waited for the figure to come closer before sticking out his stick and aiming it at Phoenix's throat, "What are you doing here?"

"Gah! Don't hurt me, I'm just a lawyer!" Then, realizing what he said, he immediately backpedaled,"Um, I mean, I don't want hospital bills!"

Nightwing slipped his baton back into his holster, "What is a lawyer doing in a crime scene?

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief."I know it's a bit unorthodox, but I like to do a little investigating before a court case." He looked at Nightwing,"What are you doing here?" He looked at Sunset as well,"And aren't you missing a costume?"

"Haven't gotten the powers yet." Sunset muttered.

"Investigating a crime scene. Trying to solve the murder here," Nightwing said, and looked to sunset.

"Same, I'm trying to help my friend." Sunset said.

Phoenix thought for a moment,"I thought you were in Bludhaven?"

"I'm here for a friend of mine," Nightwing said.

Phoenix nodded,"Makes sense. Well, I hope you don't mind me snooping around with you, do you?"

"Just be careful," Nightwing said.

"I'll try not to break anything." Phoenix gave a nervous chuckle.

Nightwing nodded and nudged his head over his shoulder as he stepped in followed by Phoenix and Sunset.

The trio searched the area.

Nightwing began to look over the area, his eyes trying to see what he could find even though this murder only happened a week ago. Calm breaths escaped his lips as he walked through the area, trying to be careful not to disturb anything that could be helpful. Looking back at Sunset, he said, "You are pretty good at this."

Sunset carefully looked at a mirror,"I read a lot of detective novels, and I listen to old radio plays of The Shadow."

Nightwing let out a chuckle as he walked through the bedroom, "I remember those... the way Shadow tells them is better though."

"Wait, you've actually met The Shadow?" Sunset asked.

Nightwing smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he and the Bat met a few times before."

"That's awesome!" Sunset said,"What about the Green Hornet?"

[hr]

The Chinese martial artist irked ad he stood over the defeated Robin. With a calm serenity he said, "Remember, keep focused."

[hr]

Nightwing said nothing as he looked in the bedroom, "Did they let you look at the autopsy reports, Phoenix?"

"Hold on," Phoenix took out his notebook,"They gave me the reports when I took the job."

As Nightwing read it, he asked himself, "Fluttershy shouldn't be strong enough for this kind of work

Phoenix nodded,"That's what I'm thinking, because I checked her weight."

"Not to mention, you can't convince someone to do something against their nature even while under hypnosis."

Sunset blinked,"Huh,really?"

Nodded as he looked to the bed, "No struggle, but the victims died in bed. They weren't asleep..."

Phoenix scratched his head,"Something's not right here."

"Sunset, Fluttershy was doing something to that Pink Ranger, wasn't she?" asked Nightwing.

Sunset nodded,"She was using her kindness to calm her down."

"Could she do that if she was convinced to?"

"Well, yes, I mean, she shouldn't need to be convinced."

Nightwing put a finger to his chin, "Unless someone needed her to calm the person down to make the kill easier."

Sunset blinked,"That's cruel...

"The only question, is how do we prove it," Nightwing sai.

Phoenix took a few picturex of the bed,"My question is, how long has this been left here?"

Nightwing looked at the bed, using his trained eyes to look it over.

Sunset looked around the room for more clues.

Near a nightstand was a broken phone, with the camera mode on.

Sunset picked it up, and looked it over.

"I wonder if Twilight can get this fixed?"

"Think she'll talk to you?" asked Nightwing.

"Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Sunset said.

"Why wouldn't she talk to you?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, she doesn't like talking to me at the moment." Sunset looked down,"A lot of people don't like talking to me at the moment."

Nightwing nodded, "The report doesn't even have a weapon?"

Phoenix looked at it,"let me check."

"Good, and let me know if they had it," Nightwing then looked at Sunset, "and if Twilight doesn't talk to you, come to me.

Sunset nodded, getting up,"Right." She looked at the phone,"Twilight..."

[hr]

"..." Twilight stared at Sunset.

Sunset stared at Twilight,"Will you do it?

"... only because Fluttershy's in danger." Twilight grabbed the phone and began to tinker with it. A smile came onto her face,"You know, this is really nice to work with. I love technology, I don't get too much time to work with it nowadays."

Sunset blinked,"Twilight?"

"Yes? Sorry, I'm just so into this. Hey, maybe-" Twilight's happy tone was suddenly interrupted,"Sorry, got a little carried away." She muttered.

Shining Armor looked into the room, "Hey, girls, can I get you two anything?"

Twilight muttered,"Coffee..."

Sunset looked at Shining,"Does she normally get like this?"

"Yeah, a lot lately," Shining said, looking down. "Sometimes she'll give me a one word answer or she'll get temperamental with me just for asking."

Sunset sighed,"Great, even you don't know what's wrong with her."

"Fixed." Twilight said, giving the phone to Sunset.

([b][i]Is that all you are to her? [/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]Look at Sunset Twilight. She doesn't see you as a lover, a person, or a woman...[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]No, she's seeing you as a tool right now.[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]Love? She doesn't know the meaning of the word.[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]

[/i][/b][b][i]Bet she ignores you on purpose.[/i][/b])

Twilight snarled,"Next time, call."

Sunset raised her hands,"Okay..."

"Twilight, that was uncalled for!" Shining said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wanting an actual heads up if someone's coming over, you know!" Twilight snarled.

"The last time I texted you, you didn't answer!" Sunset growled,"None of you did!"

"Yeah, how does it feel to be alone!? Or do you not care!" Twilight shouted.

"I do care!" Sunset shouted,"But you don't apparently!"

Spike raised his paw to say something, but backed up when he saw the rage in their eyes. Shining shook his head, "Now that was uncalled for from both of you!"

Sunset frowned,"Well, she started it." She turned around,"I'll be back when you calm down."

Twilight turned away,"I'm heading into my room.

"Twilight will you get back here!" Shining shouted to her.

"Your not my dad!" Twilight shouted, locking her door."

Shining armor shouted, "No, but when's he not here I might as well be." he then sighed and looked down.

"Is everything all right?" Cadence asked, patting Shining on the shoulder.

"I just wish I knew how to help her," Shining said.

Sunset leaned on the wall of the alley, looking t the phone,"Darn it, Twilight..."

Rainbow Dash followed the sound of the guitar playing The tune was a heavy thrumming tune, carrying with it a sorrowful melody. A sullen string continued to play. and soon came across a punk sitting in the man had a leather jacket with bone hands on the shoulders. Across his forehead was a headband that had a skull on the front. The man continued to play his guitar as he watched Rainbow Dash walk in, "Hello." his leather pants shining in the evening light.

"Punk look is out, haven't you heard?" Rainbow Dash asked the guitar player.

The man laughed, "Heh, I lived in the 90s and let me tell you my friend...punk never dies." he then played a loud guitar riff.

"What's the tune?" Rainbow Dash, leaning against the tree.

"A demon's loyalty," the man said, playing his guitar.

Dash shook her head, "Never heard a demon being loyal."

"Sure they are. They can be loyal to the gold, to their sin, and to their cruelty. Surely you have seen demons be as such," the punk said.

"MEt five once, but we found out they were a bunch of low level demons that couldn't even match the level of imps," Dash said, kicking the ground, "They called themselves the demonites and we just let Starfleet take over the victory."

"So I heard," the punk said. "But, you see. Demons can be very loyal, surely you must still be loyal."

"Haven't found much to be loyal too, lately," Dash said, sighing. "If it wasn't the fact that my gir-best friend was in jail, it's the fact that we're graduating soon."

The man laughed, "And you are not happy? You are finally free."

"Yeah, finally free...from everything that I care about," Rainbow Dash said, looking up at the sky. "What's the point in being loyal when everything leaves you in the end. My mom, Twilight, and soon...my friends."

"Are you thinking of running?" the man asked, "That would be simpler than staying loyal to a world that abandons you. Everything leaves in the end, right?"

"I don't run," Dash said, letting out a sigh. "I just..."

"Want something to remain loyal too?" asked the man. "I remember being loyal to my father, but his his madness forced my hand."

"He must have been cruel," Dash asked.

The man laughed "Like you wouldn't believe. See, this is why it's good to question your loyalty and where you stand."

Dash shook her head, "I don't like questioning things. I rather just do things."

"I see," the man said, and then he smiled, "You play?"

"Yeah, you want me to join? Just who are you?" Dash asked.

The man smiled, "Call me Nobel Junior."

[hr]

Applejack stepped in, "Sunset?"

"Hey, Applejack." Sunset said, looking at the phone.

"Were you just talking to Twilight? Got something that can help Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, take a look at the video on this cell phone."

Applejack looked into the cellphone, "Hey, it's two archeologist that they say Fluttershy killed."

[hr]

The video showed the young couple, walking around in the room, discussing amongst themselves. The dialogue was faint, allowing only for the briefest of words to be spoken and to be made out.

"Dragon"

"Destroyer"

"Bloodlines"

Then the two turned to the sound of the door opening, seeing two figures step out from the doorway. One was Rhymey, while the other was Fluttershy. Fluttershy had no weapon as she stepped in, but her eyes were beginning to open wide. As the couple looked, they were paralyzed to move. They were frozen in place as Rhymey laid them both onto the bed. He then looked to Fluttershy, who nodded and walked to the couple, rubbing their heads as the blade was drawn.

[hr]

Applejack shook her head, "Ah don't get it. Fluttershy never had magic before, not like that. It... isn't possible is it?"

"And they were archeologists, too..." Sunset muttered.

"And a couple," Applejack said, "Why are they in pairs?"

Phoenix walked in, "You girls called?"

"Howdy, you must the be the lawyer," Applejack said, shaking Phoenix's hand.

A pair of pupiless eyes appeared in the shadows, "What do you want to talk about Sunset?"

"HOLY DEMETER!" Applejack backed up, "You're real!

Phoenix gasped,"Gah, would you not do that!?"

"Hey, when you are a member of the family," Nightwing shrugged, "This comes natural."

Phoenix held his chest,(One of these days, I'm going to have a heart attack!)

Sunset held out her phone,"Watch this."

Nightwing watched the video, looking on closely. Keeping quiet, and smirked, "Well, this can help Fluttershy a little at least. Still need the weapon."

Phoenix wrote down on his notebook,"This will help against Rhymey as well.."

Sunset nodded,"WE need to find the other places for more clues."

Applejack looked down, "But how are you going to get clues on some of those kills? Didn't they happen a few years ago."

Sunset thought for a moment,"Well, do they still have relatives? Records?"

"Bet Pinkie can find some of it out, and I'll talk to Rarity." Applejack said.

Sunset frowned,"Guess that leaves me with Pinkie duty."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Applejack said.

"I'm going to Rhymey's house," Nightwing said, fading into the shadows.

Phoenix looked at them,"And I'm heading over to the detention center to do some more questioning."

"You sure you can get a word out edgewise from the jerk?" asked Applejack.

Phoenix smirked,"Trust me, I've had tougher witnesses."

"Hey Sunset!" Pinkie said, getting dressed in a somewhat fancy outfit, "What's going on? Have you save Flutterbutter yet?"

"Not yet, I just need to ask a ..." Sunet looked at her outfit,"Job interview?"

"YEP!" Pinkie said, smiling.

"Got to give the author credit for allow all of this happen in the background and build up while focusing on the main plot!"

"Pinkie, you have a wonfderful memory, could you tell me anything bout this couple?" Sunset showed her the picture of the archeologists."

"Oh, are those-" the words died on Pinkie's lips

"Rhymey's victims." Sunset said.

"So, it wasn't' FLUTTERS! YAY!" Pinkie cheered, "Didn't doubt her for a second!"

Sunset raised a finger,"Whoa, there, we still need evidence that she didn't do it."

"Awwww! Stupid laws," Pinkie said with a frown

"Yes, how dare they keep order and stability." Sunset sighed,"But do you know anything?"

"Give me a moment!" Pinkie said, looking at the picture. Next to Sunset, was a picture of Pinkie and the other members of her little group. She began to look and smile as she saw the group standing in their outfits along with Starfleet. Next to that was a picture of them, together with Twilight.

(Twilight limped off the field, waving goodbye to the five, "Talk to you in a bit."

Spike rubbed his paw along Twilight's leg, "Are you ok?"

"Spike, I am a mage. I was not built for physical activity!" Twilight whimpered and laid her back against the wall.

"But, you got everypony back together," Spike said.

"Yeah, I did," she said, before looking at her hands. Sighing, she looked at Sunset as she came out from the shadows, "Told you I could get them together.

Sunset sighed,"Gotta admit, you surprised me there."

"It," Twilight sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Was a little harder than I thought, but I know my friends." taking a deep breath, she then looked at Sunset, "You...could join us. We don't have to keep this up you know. Work together, stop this Grand Ruler, and free the school. Come on, we can do it."

"Twilight, I don't think-"

"Please. Two students are better than one?" Twilight said, holding out her hand.

Sunset reached out for Twilight's hand.

"Why didn't I take that?" Sunset asked herself.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh, nothing, just... remembering." Sunset muttered.

Pinkie sat on the bed, holding the list of victims, "Good memories?"

"It's complicated." Sunset said.

"Want to talk about it?" Pinkie asked.

Sunset sighed,"Sometimes, I think about Princess Twilight."

Pinkie lowered her head, "Oh." she said, "I think about her too. I mean, weird huh? We only knew her for a about three days, but she was like my best friend."

Sunset sighed,"She tried to work with me, but... I blew her off."

"She did? She never said that she did," Pinkie said, looking down.

"It seems people not communicating is a big problem around here." Sunset muttered.

Pinkie sighed, "You telling me. We just haven't had a chance to really tell each other anything. It's like, life is just getting in our way all of the time."

"Yeah, and life really likes to hit us hard."

"You ever think it would've been more fun if Princess Twilight had come by once in a while," Pinkie said, "You know, and been around more often. Like with the sirens?"

Sunset nodded,"Yeah, it would've been far more interesting."

Pinkie shook her head and held up the victims, "Ok, so these two, Andre Dumas and Angela Dumas, I remember them. They sometimes came to my family's farm back in Pennsylvania. They always had a lot of delicious treats. I...didn't know they were murdered."

"And of course there is Sunstar and his mom. Sunstar liked to be an archaeologist, and his mom was showing him the ropes. And then there is Jasmine and Cherry Pie, I heard they were here on the island to figure out the origin about this place."

"Hmm, they all have something to do with archeology in some way..." Sunset muttered.

Pinkie looked at Sunset curiously, "Any idea why?"

"Perhaps there's something Rhymey's family doesn't want anyone to know."

Pinkie Pie looked up, "Maybe it has something to do with that dragonlord thing."

"Yeah, why are they so interested in that." Sunset asked.

"Hmmmmm, interesting!" Pinkie said.

Nightwing looked at the large mansion from the top of a building, his muscles tense as he looked at the house. His eyes narrowed as sat, figure silhouetted in the night, looking more statuesque than a human should. Reaching into his pocket of his belt, he pulled out a small pair of binoculars. Looking in, he saw three guards walking around the home. A small smile came across his face as he said, "Let me guess, more inside." he said to himself.

Standing up to his feet, he pulled out a zip line, firing it to the side of the roof. Stepping up onto it, he began to tightrope walk along the rop, moving inch by inch along the thin strand until he reached the window of the mansion. Reaching his gauntlet, he pulled out a little jack and slipped it under the window. A few presses was all it took to open the window before he slipped in.

Carefully, he placed his feet onto the soft carpeting of the main room and sighed, he was in one of the side rooms of the mansion. With careful tred, he stepped into the mansion, his thoughts on the location, "He wouldn't be stupid enough to hide a dagger he used recently in his room, so trophy or his fathers place."

As he stepped in the mansion, he kept to the shadows allowing for his suit to keep him hidden. with each step, he kept an eye out for a guard or a person to watch for him. Stepping past one of the rooms, he began to overhear a conversation, "No master, this little trial is nothing more than a misstep. I still have everything in control. No, the detective's son isn't sure of what we are doing. One assassin has already said. Yes the plan is on schedule, I just need more time. A few weeks and I can the dragonlord in the proper place. Yes, I can expedite the trial, I just need to talk to the buffon."

"Grand Ruler?" whispered Nightwing, "And let me guess, League of shadows."

Nightwing put a little recorder to listen, letting more of the conversation go on. Stepping quietly, he found some stairs leading into a basement and a few floors. Looking to his side, he saw a small hallway leading to a chamber, "Impressive, but what is it?"

Stepping in, he saw four daggers, each one coated in blood. Curious, he picked the left most one and snuck out.

A few arrows shot passed him as an assassin looked around,"Man, I love shooting the breeze!"

Nightwing paused and moved to hide back in the shadows, keeping quiet, "Did he see me?"

The assassin looked around,"You know, it's times like these when I love the night shift." He pulled out a phone, and began to text,"Most of the guys don't normally let me text my daughter."

Nightwing shook his head, letting the guy text his daughter. It was easy sometimes to forget that these mooks, henchman, and soldiers were human. The bat had always installed in him a bit of compassion for his enemies, reminding that they all had a family in someway. "Guess that's why I don't kill."

For minute, he flashed back to a scene just a year ago.

(Beast Boy walked in, sniffing cake. When he opened the door, he saw his old team smiling in the old tower, holding a birthday cake for him.)

Nightwing shook his head, "I'll find you gar." Pausing a moment, he wondered f should interrogate him. Choosing not to, he slunk along the shadows as the assassin began to type.

There was a sound of a silencer going off in a far-away room.

Sneaking, Nightwing risked a look inside, "What is he doing, training an army in here?"

There was a dead assassin in a chair, with a note on his chest.

He pulled out the note and read it to himself.

"Who desires to touch the gods?

Who desires to find the dragons?

Who's arms stretch over the world?

Can you find the answer, birdboy?"

"A riddle, but he isn't... no, he can't be. He's still locked up," Nightwing whispered to himself as he made his way back up stars and to where he dropped off his recording tool, before slinking off to the window.

"Hey, do you feel a breeze?" an assassin said.

"Did you forget your undies again?"

"No!"

"Oh sure, that one time!" said another assassin.

One more shook his head, "And I quit working for the Joker for this."

"Due, you worked with the Joker? How did you survive!?" Another said.

The guard smiled and said, " I ran when I found out my name was next on Die Bingo

"Wow, and I thought my brother was kidding about that one!"

Nightwing could only sigh at the guards talk, trying his best not to find something juicy to record for later.

[hr]

Phoenix walked into the center, only to see Harvey Kent speaking to Rhymey.

"Now, what do you know of the victims?" Harvey asked

Rhymey chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing that I could ascertain,

That much is curtain.

They were all archelosits and couples of sorts

Mothers and sons, lovers, and cohorts.

But why ask me?

Innocent I may be

Why not spy

On my Fluttershy

She might be a killer more than I

Lives snuffed out and I don't know why.

Harvey frowned,"Let me tell you this, Rhymey, I know you did it, I know you're a monstrous criminal, and I'm willing to do anything in my power to take you and your father down, even if it takes others down with you." He got up and walked to Phoenix,"You can talk to him if you wish."

"Monster? I am a monster to you?

Maybe you should stay to what is true.

"

"Hello Mr. Wright, what a sight.

(Does he have to rhyme every time we talk?)" Rhymey, will you take a look at this,"Phoenix's magatama glowed, showing the Psyche-Locks,

"It's a spiritual object.

What is with the subject?"

"Um, I meant to show this?" He pulled out the cellphone and gave it to him,(Man, I must be tired.)

Phoenix smiled, seeing one of the locks break ,"Do you recognise those people"

"I...never saw them before in my life

This is all causing me strife," said Rhymey, shaking his head.

"Really, then, how about a list a friend found at your home?"

You must be remiss,

What list?"

Phoenix pulled out a list,"this one, perhaps?"

Rhymey looked away, trying his best to remain calm, "I...don't know about it."

"Really, then why was your DNA found at the murder site?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, um" Rhymey paused, and looked at the video, trying to not look at him in the footage, "It was planted. We must relented."

"Really? And who would have planted it? What, and how could they have gotten the tech to do this? We can hardly use a normal camera on these phones, much less a camcorder." Phoenix said(He's losing his rhymes.)

"Tech based villains there are many

They could be as good as any.

As for who could planted,

It could be unexpected," he said, shaking his head while trying to hide his trembling.

"Oh, really? Then why would they frame you and Fluttershy, you two don't seem that important at all." Phoenix smirked. His mentor, Mia, had always told him to appeal to a witness' ego in a pinch.

"We are very important, well at least I am to this

That detail shouldn't be hard to miss."

"So, you're telling me that you'd be hurt if someone were to find out a deep dark secret of yours?"

Another shatter, and he began to sweat, "S-s-secret?

"Yeah, and it would suck if those Archeologists were to find something out about your family you'd want to keep secret, wouldn't it?"

"Secret, my family kept

If that were true, I would wept!

"Your rhyming is your way of keeping your secret, isn't it!? That's why you're rhyming is starting to turn bad."

"B-b-bad?

My rhyming bad?

"Yeah, I've seen some people who can actually rhyme, they've practiced enough to do it without messing up like you are now!"

I am not messing up

NOW SHUT UP!

You think you know everything? You think you are figuring out? My friend, you have no idea. I may have killed, but it was for a good cause, one that was deemed worthy by god," chuckled Rhymey. Then he paused as he shook his head, "No! I mean I didn't..."

Phoenix smiled,"You just confessed."

Rhymey backed up, "I...confessed nothing. All I meant was the kills I did with the monsters, that is before I lost the powers."

"Why would you want to talk about monsters? That has nothing to do with this case."

"Because monsters are very important, I wanted to let you know that I did not kill those five people and any killing I may talk about is all about the monsters!"

"I never said you killed five people." Phoenix said.

Rhymey smirked, "You are a clever bastard, aren't you."

Phoenix scratched the back of his head,"Well, Miles tends to tell me that sometimes." he said with a chuckle.

Rhymey sat back, chuckling as he shrugged his shoulders, "Do you think I want to be found innocent? That I care about how the case turns out for me? Either way, I will get away from all of this. Fluttershy on the other hand...is the one I want to see imprisoned.

"Why do you want to see her imprisoned so bad?" Phoenix asked.

Rhymey chuckled, "For more, personal reasons. After all she is very useful behind bars to us all. Especially the fate of the world."

"A lot of people are important to the fate of the world." Phoenix frowned,"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you can't expect me to give out all of the secrets. Just know that Fluttershy is part of something bigger. One that will finally bring true justice to this world and make people like you obsolete."

"I think there's always a place for people of justice." Phoenix said, then he narrowed his eyes,"I'm going to defend Fluttershy, and I'm going to declare her not guilty."

"You'll fail. She'll be found guilty and then we can use her like she should be used," Rhymey said, smirking. "Then this world will have true justice. The sinners will be wiped out. Justice, isn't that what you want?"

Phoenix frowned,"Your justice, and mine are obviously two different things."

"What is the difference? You want the innocents to thrive, and I am hoping to wipe out the sinners," smirked Rhymey.

Phoenix frowned,"And who do you consider sinners?"

"Those who commit sins: Murder, Stealing, Lying, rape, blasphemy, and leaving insulting comments on good fanfics."

"Wouldn't that make you a hypocrite, then? Due to the people you, yourself killed?" Phoenix glared at him.

Rhymey shrugged, holding up his hands, "Sinners are no more human than a dog. Would you call the monsters rangers fight no worthy of killing? Would you consider the Joker human?

Phoenix narrowed his eyes,"Everyone has a right to live. Who are you to play judge, jury, and executioner? And what did those people ever do?"

"Me, I am part of the group that has views and judged this world, and found it wanting. As for those people, nothing...we just needed them," Rhymey said with a smirk. "Their deaths...were a necessity

"A necessity,?" Phoenix frowned,"You killed innocent people just to further your own goals!"

"For the good of all. You cannot tell me you never had to make some...sacrifices of your own to see the world a better place and to come forth with your outcome?"

Phoenix sighed, before placing his hands on the desk,"I think I'm done here."

"Did I touch a nerve? Did I remind you of something you did wrong? What, did you get an innocent person in trouble?" chuckled Rhymey. "Can't fight sinners without sinning yourself."

Phoenix snarled,"I said, we're done!"

"You should listen to the man, Boy." A deep voice said to Rhymey.

"And who is that?" Rhymey asked watching Phoenix leaving.

Phoenix slowly turned, and saw the man, who's shades covered his face and hat covered his head,"I'm Judge Dredd, I came here to see the defendants."

Phoenix gulped,(He's scarier looking than Kent!)

"Um...hi?" squeaked Rhymey, seeing the face of the judge making him shiver.

The Judge looked him over, and frowned,"Right." He turned away and walked out before Phoenix.

"What was that?" Phoenix asked him.

"I like to gauge my defendants." Dredd walked to his car.

(Geez, I feel like he could crush me like a grape!)

Rhymey sighed and sat down, grumbling, "Big ape."

[hr]

Unos sighed, whispering to himself, "For the greater good." he said, before blocking a blade from a large monkey like beast with golden armor.

"What is the matter, Prince Unos? You seem distracted," Goldar asked with a growl, spinning his blade in one hand. "Dreaming of conquests, or is your mind on girls?"

"Oh, ha, ha!" Unos chuckled, "Just come at me!" he beckoned his hand to Goldar. As he sparred with his mother's soldier, his mind began to drift...

[hr]

The rangers all stood, cheering on the Wild Force red ranger as he destroyed the massive serpent. The one that stood at the head of the team, helmet in the shape of a tyrannosaurus, smirk a little, "Good one rookie."

A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder, "What, impressed Jason?"

"A little. If we had our zords..." Jason drifted off and chuckled. Then his ears perked and he looked around, "Do you guys hear-"

A watery voice shouted, "Look over there!"

Before the ten red rangers, a red light of energy beamed in. As the figure stepped out of the beam, clapping his hands, he began to speak with a low and sinister voice, "Bravo, bravo. You have defeated Mondo and wrecked my favorite killing machine. Bravo, power pests." the being said as he formed from nothingness. His exposed muscles flexed and moved under the silver exoskeleton. Slowly. He clutched his clawed hand, "I suppose I should be saddened by this, mad even. But I find myself happy."

"I don't believe it," Tommy said, shaking his head, "It's Zedd!"

Jason growled, "And Rita's with him."

"Zeddie, do we have to go through this talk. The twins are getting antsy," Rita said, stepping behind her husband. At her side were twin boys no less than ten, each holding onto her robe. All around her, he minions began to appear alongside a small army of putties.

Tommy looked behind him at his team and said, "Rangers get-"

"Parlay, I do not want to fight. Not right now," Zedd said, chuckling under his faceplate.

One of the reds stepped forward, aiming his gun in the shape of a dino at Zedd, "And you expect us to believe you are here just for laughs."

"Eric," Wes said, "Maybe we should listen."

One ranger wearing a red and white suit nodded, "Protocol states we need to listen and follow the rules. Sadly."

"Carter has a point," Zedd smirked, "Oh, don't look like that, I know all of your names. I've been keeping an eye on my planet since the Z-Wave you know."

Andros stepped up, growling, "How did you come back! The Z-Wave should've, it should'v-"

"Reformed us and killed all of the monsters, yadda yadda," waved Rita, grumbling, before shaking her head, "It did work, for a bit."

"The morphin grid is created by a balance of good and evil, say, myself and Zordon. Sure, the Z-Wave knocked me back to normal for a moment, but only for a moment. As one of you can attest, there will always be evil and always will there be rangers. So, I am immortal," Zedd chuckled, "I just went into hiding with Rita here. Goldar went back home to his people, as did Baboo and Squatt and Finster."

The white elf sighed, "I was assigned nanny duties."

"Nanny, then that means," gasped a red.

Rita laughed as she patted her two children on the head, "Seven years ago, the Machine Empire attacked, thinking they were stronger than us. They believed themselves to be more powerful than Zeddie was, but they were wrong. We would've stayed but, the red moron is a bit overprotective of his wife."

"You, were in no condition to fight! You were with child," Zedd said, smiling if he could.

Tommy gasped, "Then you left to-"

"Have the children off world and be raised by my mother. When the Z-Wave hit, we figured that was the best time to have a vacation and raise our children," Rita smiled, rubbing her belly, "All three of them."

One of the reds, one with a lion on his helm, pulled out his sword, "So, now you want war?"

"We can't," Cole said, landing, "My team is busy-"

"No, no war today, not all," Zedd said, "Why should I have to fight for my planet?"

"It's not your planet!" Eric growled.

Zedd chuckled, "Oh, but it is. I own it, I rule it, and I watch over it. It's in my domain, and I have the best protectors of my world. You superheroes, who are all under my thrall."

"We are not under your command!" Jason said, narrowing his eyes.

Zedd laughed, "Oh, but you are. After all, you protect this world from the invaders both in and out. You watch this planet to make sure that the innocents do not suffer, and you do what you can to keep it safe. Thus, you are protecting my world, and I don't even have to conquer it officially. I can just sit back and let you do your jobs and you keep my world safe. For that, I thank you."

Evey ranger felt their face pale at the thought, realizing the weight of what he just said. Tommy was the first to speak, "So what happens now?"

"A truce," Zedd said, walking in front of the rangers, "As long as you protect my planet, no one from my family will send monsters, wage war, or attack you ever again. In exchange, this world will be under control of the Empire of Zedd."

"And if we refuse?" asked JAson.

Zedd chuckled, "Your friend barely beat me with a lucky shot. At the power I am at now, only three of you would have a chance to survive. And that is not including my wife."

Rita's hands glowed with power, "Want to think about it for a moment."

Tommy said nothing, looking back at Jason. Jason let out a sigh before saying, "We accept..."

[hr]

"Defeat!" Goldar said, laying on his back and Unos having his blade at his throat. "You just keep improving, my lord."

"Thank you, Goldar," Unos said, helping the monkey up and walking to a towel. Grabbing it, he began to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Gloldar walked behind Unos, "You still seemed troubled."

"Just thinking," Unos said, sighing. "About our treaty with the rangers. Do you think it was the right thing?"

Goldar sighed, "I refuse to question Lord Zedd's plans, it usually ends up badly." This made Unos chuckle a bit, and then Goldar continued, "It has allowed us to relax up here. I have even made friends with the Pink one and in return she gave me beefy mac and helped me with Scorpina."

"But does it make us seem weak?" asked Unos, walking away. "We are one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy, and here we are thinking of how the rangers help us! You are talking romance and I... am stuck here."

Goldar patted Unos on his back and sighed, "Sometimes a great leader needs to do what he must in order to win. Lord Zedd knows this and that is why he set this up, so he can win without losing any more monsters, or his children."

"Esmeralda doesn't see it like that, she's eager to start following in Father's footsteps," Unos looked down at his sword, "And I can't. And now I-"

"Now what?" Lord Zedd asked, stepping into the room. After Goldar bowed and walked away, the Emperor looked at his son, "Is there something you are not telling me? Perhaps something to do with Mystic Island?"

"N-no father, I was just thinking of my place in the empire and what it means to follow in your footsteps," Unos said, looking down and shaking his head.

Zedd placed his hand on his son's shoulders, "Unos, you have a place in my empire. As first born, you are meant to rule it alongside Dos and protect it."

"Father, you say that but you know Esmeralda has more power than me. She is magical and I am not! She is everything I am not, so how can you say I am destined for anything but to be her sword," Unos asked.

Zedd looked at his son's eyes, "And what is wrong with that? Your ancestor Fedd was his sister's sword, and so was Kedd. Both are respected members of our family."

"But not leaders," Unos said.

"But were great in their time," Zedd said, giving his son a hug, "And do not worry about the treaty. It never included you."

Unos looked shocked at this as he said, "Wait, Father do you know..." he sighed as he teleported to Gallant's lair.

[hr]

"So, who did you summon," asked Unos.

Gallant smirked, "Wait, and you will see."

[hr]

Sunset moaned as she slammed her head on the desk,"I've still got nothing here!"

Madylin sighed and patted Sunset on the back, "You got this! How long till the trial?"

"About... three days from now."

"Oh, but I still think you have this. I mean, you got a good lawyer and Nightwing on your side!"

"Yeah, but.. the wait is excruciating."Sunset moaned.

[hr]

Unos looked up at the screen to see a skeleton in camo sitting by a tree and looking up at the sky, "Uncle Rito?"

"Close, but not quite. This is Gasha Skull, he was once in a world where his father killed the rangers and he was free to rule as he pleased," Gallant said, smiling. "But he was unhappy and has since been traveling to find the place he belongs. This was after killing his father.

[hr]

Junior transformed into his human mode as he watched Rainbow Dash come in, guitar in her hand. She had a smile on her face as she sat with him, "Ah, you've come to play. Still thinking about your loyalty?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Yeah, and about Flutters. She's in trouble and I can't even...I want to help her but she's so far away."

"Yeah, I get it," Junior said, sighing, "I was the same way. My father gave me everything, and I still was lonely and lost. I mean, what is the point of anything when it's easy."

Dash frowned, "What is the point of anything when you seem to get separated from it all. Or they all leave you behind." she sighed. "Can't even talk to anyone about it."

"Sing, sing about it." Junior said, "Or play..."

Dash smirked as she began to strum her guitar.

[hr]

[url= watch?v=eL2f44geLz4]Nightwing [/url]sat on the computer, typing up daggers and linking up with Oracle. In his mind, he saw Fluttershy in jail, whimpering. He let loose a small growl as he began to look over all of the records he had on file. Sigih, he began to sing to himself

[i]Where is the justice,

when the guilty all go free?

Why do innocents and others

suffer such tragedy[/i]

Harry laughed as he looked at a picture of his son and Fluttershy. With a slow chuckle, he began to sing as he played with a small dagger,

[i]What you see is his impatience

With the noble compromise;[/i]

Rainbow Dash growled as she started playing harder on guitar, allowing the chords to carry through her pain and emotions. Her eyes began to see Fluttershy in her jail, trembling.

"You'll stay with me?

"Protect me"

"Why did you abandon me."

[i]Show me what's right about the wrongs that we allow,

Real people need to feel protected here and now;

This whole damn system is broken way beyond repair,

It's just law,

Not law and order;

Not much good and seldom fair;

[/i]

Phoenix held up his lawyer badge, covering one side of his face

[i]Laws were made for everyone,

We're treated all the same;[/i]

Harvey looked at a picture of Harry, and tore in two,

[i]

Till a lawyer's tricks convicts the blame;[/i]

Nightwing sighed and began to look again. Turning around he looked outside at the rising sun on the second day. Slowly he began to shake his head. Rainbow Dash began to think about Harry and Rhymey, which seemed to spur her on the next verse

[i]Let the corporations make the regulations,

And all go uncountable when everything goes wrong;

But the rich and famous get away with murder;

Every time a high-priced mouthpiece starts to talk,

His client gets to walk;

Tell me where is the justice?

If there's any justice;

Where is the justice,

For all the victims?

Where is the justice?

What good is law that can't punish those who break it?

[/i]

Harvey looked out the window, flipping his coin.

Rarity looked at her dress, her mistakes glowing her face as her mind began to wander. She began to become torn between her awards and the life she wanted, as well as her friends

[i]Politicians make their speeches all day long;

While judges pushing pencils mostly get it wrong;

[/i]

Harvey pulled out a briefcase, and opened its double locks.

[i]Instead of loopholes for the laws to fall between;

That's a good old fashioned payback,

Grease the wheels of a machine

Isn't everybody sick to death of all this stuff,

Can't we all stand up and say enough?[/i]

Applejack sang looking up to sky as she punched her palm.

Rainbow Dash began to belt out her lyrics, her anger rising

[i]Listen to the families hiding in their houses;

All of them afraid to walk the street at night,

With all the doors locked tight;

[/i]

Nightwing finished, singing to himself as he walked to Sunset's hone

[i]We must give them their justice;

We owe them some justice;

Where is the justice?[/i]

Sunset whistled as she typed on her computer.

Grey Son knocked on the door, "You in?"

"Yes!?" Sunset closed her cat video tab.

"You were watching cat videos?" Grey son said, looking at her weirdly.

Sunset looked down,"They're addicting. What brings you here, Mr. Son?"

"First off," Grey said, sitting down and looking at her, "I felt this strange urge to sing earlier. Know anything about it?"

"Uh, that happens around here." Sunset shrugged,"I pay it no mind."

Grey son sighed and shook his head, before laying a dagger onto Sunset's table, "Magic. From what I've been researching. This was what Rhymey used to kill the latest couple."

"Magic?" Sunset looked at the dagger.

"That's what I figured, and it might be linked with that discovery a few weeks back, about that dragon seal?

Sunset looked over the dagger,"Hmm," she began typing into her computer,"Let me see..."

'Legend of Exhaust,"

Grey son gasped, "Wait, I heard that legend from a friend of mine. She said that a pair of dragon slayers sealed him up. The dragonlords."

"Yeah, I've been hearing all about these dragonlords." Sunset said,"Been trying to look up more about them."

"Well, from what I've heard," Grey son began to tell Sunset the story.

Sunset thought about the story,"Okay, but why is Rhymey so interested in them? What does he want?"

Grey son took the mouse and scrolled down, "The story of the unsealing. It is said, that the blood of six strong bonds are the first step to unsealing the dragon. Five daggers of blood of people having a strong bond must be laid, then the blood of a descendant of a dragon lord and the one she has the strongest bond with must coat the sigil of the shield on Hallows Eve to awaken the dragon."

Sunset let out a gasp,"Daggers, bonds? Oh, Celestia, Rhymey's trying to do the Unsealing!"

"Yeah, and why do I think his father is involved in this as well, along with whoever else is behind this," Grey son said, looking at the screen.

"Who else could be behind this?" Sunset asked.

"And organization called the League of Shadows," Grey Son said.

"Yeah, wait a minute, how do you know about them!?" Sunset asked, "A teacher shouldn't know these things."

Grey Son was gone, leaving behind a tape recorder.

Sunset blinked,"Where did he go?" She picked up the tape recorder,"And why did he leave this behind?"

The tape began to play, "And Master, I have everything under control. Just give me until the trial and then Fluttershy can be in the bag. The last of the dragonlords...and then we can complete the ritual...Yes, master.

Sunset bit her lip,"I need to show the others this."

[hr]

Dr. Nonaka walked into the detention center,"Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes?" Fluttershy asked

Dr. Nonaka sat down,"I'm here to check up on you. I can't imagine how harrowing this is for you."

"It's terrifying," Fluttershy said, sitting down. "Everypony is doing something to try and help me. They are all trying to prove I didn't do it. But I feel, so alone here.

Nonaka put a hand on the glass,"You're not alone."

("We'll see each other again someday" A little girl said to a group of four other children)

"You'll always have your friends to help you."

Fluttershy looked down, "How can you be so sure, we just seems so...distant lately. Sunset is off on her own, Twilight is untouchable, Rarity barely talks to us, Applejack seems so alone, and Dash..." she looked down at the mention of her name and siffled, "Hasn't come seen me."

"Things look bad, I know." Nonaka sighed,"But, some things are just a part of adulthood. They are all just trying to find their place in life." She looked down,"But I've lived long enough to know that things do get better." She looked up,"Tell me, do you fear change?"

"Fear change?" asked Fluttershy. Shaking her head, she said, "I never really thought about it. I hope that we can always stay the same, but, change is natural it happens in the animal kingdom and in real life. You can't stop it."

"And the only way we can move on, is if we adapt to change." Nonaka said with a sigh,"Remember, there is always hope."

Fluttershy sighed and leaned against the window, rubbing her hand along the glass. A small tear running down her cheek, "It's just getting hard to find when the ones you place the most hope in, seems to get away. That's the part of change I hate, losing them. Even Rainbow...I thought she would always be there, be she ran from me...

"You'll never lose your friends." Nonaka said immediately,"Sure they'll be far away, but they'll always be there for you. I don't know what Rainbow Dash is doing, but I'm sure even she will come to you when you need her the most."

"Are you sure?"

Nonaka smiled, and gave a nod,"Take it from someone who's been through a lot more than you'd think.

"What have you been through?" Fluttershy asked.

(A teenage girl sighed as she looked at her digivice,"I miss them.")

"... adventures." Nonaka smiled,"Trust me, you and your friends do remind me of my own."

"We do?" Fluttershy asked

"Yes, me and my friends had plenty of adventures together. And we too had trouble deciding our path."

"You did?" Fluttershy whispered, "What happened?"

"We ended up using our digital monsters to fight horrible abominations of nature that if I were to describe would give you nightmares for weeks." She chuckled,"Actually, it's real life stuff that I can't really share with you."

Fluttershy sighed and looked down, "Did you ever reunite with your friends?"

Nonaka thought for a moment,"Some of them, others... are more distant than you'd think."

"I see," Fluttershy sighed and looked up, "Think my friends will be able to come back?"

Nonaka nodded,"I'm positive that they will."

Fluttershy lowered her head and looked down.

[hr]

Applejack opened the door and sighed, "Thanks, Sweetie Belle."

"You're welcome Applejack. I figured if anyone could get in there, it would e you. She's been in her creating room for day. Only comes out to eat or to cook for me."

"Still won't let ya near the stove?" Applejack joked.

Sweetie Belle lightly kicked the ground and gumbled, "One time, burn it down one time."

Letting out a sigh, the teenager walking to the stairs and walked up to the landing. Once at the top, she looked to her left at the room where Rarity usually worked and slowly opened it. When she did, she saw Rarity sprawled out on the bed, clothes and papers strewn all over her, "Lands sake girl. Can't keep a room clean, can ya?"

Rarity said nothing, snoring away.

Applejack moved some of the clothes and papers away, before crawling onto the bed. Playfully she whispered, "Your knight is over you. He has just saved you from a monster."

"Mmmmm?" Rarity mumbled in her sleep.

"He now looks into your eyes," Applejack said, watching as Rarity smiled. "Slowly, leaning over you, he leans in, ready to kiss you."

Rarity pucked her lips, and nodded.

"And then he slowly leans in, and kisses you like this," Applejack said, leaning in, and then tickeling her, waking Rarity up.

After finishing giggling, Rarity shot up and straightened her see through nightgown. Frowning at Applejack, she said, "Applejack, you shouldn't wake ladies up like this!"

"Hey, you were the one who wouldn't wake up and get her butt out of the bed," Applejack said, shaking her head. "What is all of this?"

"Oh, just the project I've been working on for the Hart Foundation Fashion scholarship," Rarity said, looking at the models and outfits in the pictures.

Applejack opened her eyes wide, "The Heart foundation? You mean that one group that's been giving out scholarships to special students to help with their dreams? That one! The one run by Kimberly Hart?!"

"The same," Rarity smiled, "I just got my letter of acceptance a few months back. We are all to offer some of our best designs to see who will be in the final picks. Then we will all get to go to someplace special for the final parts to earn it. I've just been-"

"So focused you have been forgetting the rest of us," Applejack said, "Look I can understand you and Sunset, but-"

"I am not ignoring you," Rarity said, shaking her head. "It's just that I have been busy with this. This is my dream and very important to me."

Applejack looked down, "Rares... Flutters is in jail."

"What?" Rarity gasped.

"They arrested er because they think she killed somebody," Applejack said. "Sunset, some lawyer, and a few others are trying to find out the truth. Ah don't know much but that is what's been going on."

Rarity shook her head in disbelief, before growling a little and clenching her fists, "It's not fair."

"Wha-"

"It's not fair," Rarity said, shaking her head, "Only a few people would get a chance like this, and I wanted to put my all into it! Now you are telling me my best friend is in trouble. I have to sacrifice my dreams, just to save my friend?"

"Sugar, nobody's asking you to-"

"Well, what else do you call this?" Rarity said, shaking as she felt the tears run down her cheek, "If I stay and work, I'll be considered a bitch for abandoning her. And if I leave this behind now... I'll lose my chance to get into the school of my dreams."

"Rarity, there'll be other chances," Applejack said, holding Rarity's hand, and patting it.

"Oh, don't make it sound so easy!" Rarity said, shaking her head, "We don't all have our marks on our flanks, we don't immediately get the schools or just have the money handed to us." Another sniffled, "Some of us have to work for it, and we don't always have the time. Monsters, world attacks, being a hero, it can be just so much..."

"I envy you, Applejack," Rarity said with a sigh before leaning into her best friend.

Applejack looked confused as she held Rarity close to her, running a hand through her purple hair, "Envy?"

"You have your dream handed to you, you can just quit and become a farmer. Some us...we have to work for it," Rarity sniffled before sighing.

Applejack shook her head and sighed, "Look, Rares, Ah can't say it's always gonna be easy, but with hard work you know you can make it, right? Look, Ah'll fill you in and check on Flutters, you just work on this, ok?"

"All right, Applejack," Rarity said, looking up and smiling at her. Then she kissed Applejack playfully on the cheek ,"You are a true friend."

"Yeah," Applejack said smiling a little as she walked away, "A true friend." once she walked out of the house, she punched the wall. "DAMN IT!"

[hr]

Rainbow Dash leaned against her bike, looking up at the blue sky, "Maybe I should go... there's no point is there?"

"Point in what?" Twilight asked as she walked up to her.

"Staying," Rainbow Dash said, looking down and shaking her head.

Twilight frowned,"Are you thinking of leaving?"

"Yeah," Dash said quietly

"Why?" Twilight asked, with a frown.

Rainbow Dash looked away, "Why not? It seems that we are all just growing further apart lately. We;re all going to be separate soon, and way too far away for my taste! Even you're acting more distant!"

Yeah, well, there's a lot going on in my life right now." Twilight sighed,"I figured. Even you're starting to give up easy."

Dash shook her head, "I'm not giving up easy! It's just that-" she paused.

"What?" Twilight glared at her.

"I'm supposed to be loyal. Some sort of Element of Loyalty and yet...I'm just not fast enough. I can't be there for everyone! I can't be there to save or help anyone!" Dash growled. "You know I want to be a member in the air force? To be a member of the Blue Angels? That's because with that speed, I can be anywhere, be the hero you all need. But, it just feel," she clenched her hands, cutting into her palms, "So hard right now. We're all just so distant!"

"And you don't want to do anything about, you just want to run away?"

"What can I do?" Dash said, throwing her hands up in the air, "I can't phase through solid walls. Can't bust things down, and I can't just tell everyone to stay here!"

"Then be a quitter, if that's going to be your answer." Twilight walked away.

Dash yelled to the leaving Twilight, "Fine, maybe I will!"

"Yeah, and just leave it all behind, where no one will ever care about you."

"Hey! People do care about me, just like we care about you!" Dash yelled.

"No you don't otherwise you wouldn't be leaving!" Twilight screamed.

Dash waved her off, "Whatevs, I'm bouncing." she said, before getting onto her bike and driving off.

For a few minutes, she drove through the streets of Mystic Island. Around her, the people and the lights passed her by in a blur of colors. Her magenta eyes rolled in rage as she let out a small growl as drove one trying her best to lock an image out her head, "I hate it when they leave! Why!? Can't that just-GAHHHH!" she roared as he increased the speed of her bike.

After traveling for a few moments, she paused at a hill and looked out, "What are you doing out here?" asked Applejack.

"Thinning, planning," Dash said, crossing her forearms over her chest.

Applejack shook head, "Well, stop. Sunset kind of wants us to go and talk about what we gathered."

"And then what?" Dash asked

"And then? Then we save ot friend, help Madylin, and-"

"Then we go through high school and then graduate and then we all seperate. You go and become a farmer, Sunset will do whatever, Rarity becomes a fashion designer and yadda yadda." Rainbow Dash frowned and shook her head.

"Yeah, that's life and a part of growing up," Applejack said, looking at Dash.

"Yeah, and I don't mind that... it's the leaving part that pisses me off," Rainbow Dash said, kicking the ground, "My Mom. My Grandma. It just feels like everyone in my life just leaves. And now Fluttershy."

"Sugarcube, you know we'll save her," Applejack said. "It's' what we do for each other."

"And then what?" Dash growled, "Wait for the next threat? Wait for someone else to leave, or take her away from us. I promised to protect her and I failed."

[hr]

Fluttershy sighed as she snuggled up to Rainbow. A warm smile on her lips as she held her friend's hand, "Thank you."

"For what?" Dash asked.

"Standing by me, believing me." Fluttershy said. "Any sane person would have run or thrown me aside."

"Hey, you know me Flutters, I'll always be there to protect you," Rainbow Dash said with a warm smile."No matter what happens, I'll watch over you and keep you safe."

The door opened, and the police came in, "Excuse us, we need to take the suspect back."

"Wait, what?" Dash shouted, "But I thought she could stay under house arrest with me."

The cop rolled his eyes , "Yeah, but apparently someone wants to follow the laws of everywhere but here."

[hr]

Dash clenched her fist, "You didn't see the hurt in her eyes, AJ. You didn't see how she looked when she saw that I couldn't help her."

"And for that, you are thinking of what, just quitting?" Asked Applejack.

"I...don't know. It's just that it feels like everyone leaves. I'm supposed to be loyalty and it's like... that's the hardest thing out there to be. People always seem to leave," Dash said looking down.

"And what's the prob-"

"I can't save anyone when they are away from me!" Rainbow Dash said, hitting the bike with her hand. "They leave, get hurt, and I'm just stuck here."

"Rainbow, Ah-"

"Look, I just need a moment to clear my head," Rainbow said, sighing. "Just head to the meeting and I'll catch up."

Applejack sighed and nodded. Then she turned and walked towards Sunset's apartment, "Hey Twilight!"

Twilight sat by a lamppost, mumbling to herself.

"What are ya waiting around here for? Sunset said she wants us all to be there when she talks the clues," Applejack asked.

"Huh, oh, sorry." Twilight muttered,"I thought I'd be the only one here."

"You thinking about something?" asked Applejack.

"No, not at all." Twilight said quickly.

Sunset left the apartment,"Hey, Is it only you two?

"Yeah, right now," Applejack said, before looking back at the apartment, "Too small?"

"Hey guys!" Pinkie said, running to the group, her bskr outfit covered in flour

"Yeah..." Sunset looked at Pinkie,"What's with the flour?"

"Job-" she spat out a little of the flour, "interview went well and I had to show my baking skills."

"Wow." Sunset muttered,"Anyone else coming?"

"Rarity's," Applejack sighed, "Busy. and Dash isn't sure she's coming. She needs time to think."

"Of course." Sunset rolled her eyes,"You know, we'd get things done faster if everyone just came!"

Madylin quipped, "Oh my, everyone cumming?"

"Sunset, it's not their fault that it seems that their lives are just getting in their way all of the time," Applejack said looking down, "Probably the only ones that got any free time anymore are Dash, me, Pinks and Twilight."

Sunset muttered,"Still annoying." She sighed,"Alright, I've got a lot of clues, and I think I know why Rhymey's after Fluttershy." She went on to explain her findings.

"WHAT?!" all of the gathered girls shouted.

Pinkie's eyes widened, "But, what will happen to Fluttershy after he uses her blood?"

"That's what I'm worried about." Sunset frowned,"I don't think Rhymey's planning on letting Fluttershy live."

"You don't really think he'll kill her," asked Pinkie.

"Would you put it past him?" Sunset asked

"No, not really," Applejack said, shaking her head. "Not after everything that has been happening and especially not from him."

"Does Phoenix know?" asked Pinkie.

Madylin, looked ahead, "The real question, is would he believe it?"

"Believe what?" Phoenix said, walking up to them.

"That Fluttershy is being put under this trail with Rhyme so that his father and the organization that he works for can take her to a European country and use her blood along with the the blood of the other murders in order to summon an ancient dragon from the ancient times to kill the entire planet ane wipe out all life as we know it," Applejack said.

"That... is very... strange." Phoenix gulped,(What did I get myself into?)

"So, what now?" asked Applejack.

"Well, as a defense attorney,I have to remain as neutral as possible, so I can't directly go against Rhymey, that would be Kent's job. but when the day of the trial arrives, I will do my best to get Fluttershy off of her sentence."

Pinkie looked pleadingly at Phoenix, "Please!"

Phoenix smiled, and gave a thumbs up,"I promise!"

Pinkie smiled as she happily hugged Phoenix. Applejack looked to Twilight and whipseed,"Are you all right?"

"Fine." Twilight muttered.

"Are you surrre?" Pinkie asked with a wide smile.

[hr]

Rainbow Dash drove her bike to the outskirts of town and looked up. Her magenta eyes gazed overhead at the cloudless blue sky. As she ran her and through her hair, she heard "If you are expecting the blue guy, he's not here." Grey Son said.

"Oh, hey prof, what brings you here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Could ask you the same thing," Grey said, "Thought you had a meeting with your friends to talk about Fluttershy."

"We are, I'm just...thinking," Rainbow said, frowning.

"You're running," Grey said.

Rainbow frowned and shook her head, "I'm not running! I'm just facing facts! We win this and then what? Just wait for the next monster or whatever to fight, and then we just go our separate ways? How can I protect anybody when it seems we all just leave in the end?"

"Let me tell you a story that my friend Nightwing once told me," Grey said.

[hr]

Robin stood in front of the group, awaiting the reaction from his team. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand through his spiky black hair as he heard, "You're leaving!?"

"Richard, if this is about us," Starfire whispered, looking away from his pupiless gaze.

"No, it's not that," Robin said, trying to put on his best smile (Never let them see how this hurts)

"Then why?" whipped Beast boy, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Well, me and Batman are having some problems at home and I have been hearing that he's training a new Robin. So, maybe it's time I put away childish things," Robin said, looking down and reaching for his mask.

"It's not childish to want to help people!" shouted Beast Boy.

Before the green teen could utter another word, Cyborg spoke up, crossing his forearms over his chest and leaning back, "I hear ya, you want to find yourself. You want to grow up."

"I was 12 when I put this on, guys," Dick said, removing his mask and putting it on the table. "Since then, I've been known as the boy wonder, boy hostage, and so much more. I haven't really answered who Dick Grayson is yet. Wally is Flash now, Donna is moving on with her name and Roy... has problems."

As Dick continued to remove his costume, Raven floated down and put her hand onto his shoulder, "Dick don't forget, if you need help from us on this. If there is anything we could-"

"I know Rae," Dick said, takin her hand in his, smiling "I know. I just need time to think, to become an adult and I can't do that while jumping around the city wearing an old outfit I've grown out of. So, yeah," he said, turning away from them, "Take the suit, set up a museum or something. I'll... see you around."

[hr]

"And that was the beginning of how he became Nightwing," Grey said.

"Wait, so he just left the team?" Rainbow dash said, "What happened then?"

"Robin retired too soon. It wasn't long after that that the team was caught and he became Nightwing to save his friends," Grey said, looking down. "But, I think you should understand the point of the story."

"And that is," Rainbow asked.

"Now matter what happens... if you are determined enough, you can save your friends. Loyalty isn't something that is broken by distance," Grey said, getting on his blue bike, "Now...let's race.

[hr]

Twilight glared at Pinkie,"Yes, I am sure."

"Are you really sure? Because someone looks really grumpy!" Pinkie said.

"Leave me alone." Twilight growled,.

Pinkie backed up a little and looked down, "Um, ok Twilight. I just wanted to help you out of your funk."

"She's probably feeling just as bad as we are about Fluttershy," Applejack said, looking down and shaking her head, "Two more days... Don't think Rainbow can wait that long."

"She's going to have to." Sunset said with a frown."And maybe wait a few more days if the trial goes a little longer."

Applejack shook her head, "Yeah, that's why I am saying it. She is getting impatient. Almost afraid that she wants to run from this."

Pinkie Pie gasped, "What, she can't do that,can she?"

Sunset frowned,"Do I have to go over and knock some sense into her?" she cracked her knuckles.

"Well, if you don't...I will, I can be really good at convincing!" Pinkie said, bouncing. Then she looked at Twilight, "and you can join in!"

Twilight shook her head,"I tried to talk to her, she won't listen. Just forget about her, she won't follow her morals."

"Hey! We ain't leaving anyone behind Twilight," Applejack said, putting her hand onto her shoulder.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah, we're just separating for a little bit."

Twilight looked away,"I don't believe you." she muttered.

"What?" Pinkie said, "How can you not believe us!"

Madylin nodded, "Yeah, they told me what you girls have been through so much."

"None of it matters." Twilight frowned,"In fact, why did I even come!?" She turned and walked away.

"Twilight!" Pinkie said, running towards her as she left."

"Sunset, you want to talk to her or Dash?" Applejack asked

Sunset gave a nod,"I'll talk to Dash, she seems easier to convince."

"Right, Ah'll talk to Twi," Applejack said, shaking her head, "Don't have time for this.

Sunset got on her bike,"None of us do, really, but we can't get anything done without them." She put her helmet on, and rode off to find Rainbow Dash.

On a hill overlooking the city, Rainbow Dash and Grey watched over the city, leaning against their bikes. Grey let out a sigh as he picked up a fallen leaf and let it fly around. Then he turned his eyes to look out, "Just what is up with this city?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dash.

"It only popped up six years ago, no rhyme or reason. It only exists now, and supposedly Grand Ruler is some sort billionaire? It just doesn't make sense," Grey said, shaking his head.

"Nothing really does. We make friends, family, only to leave them. How...how do you cope?" asked Dash.

"It's just something you have to accept," Grey said.

"I don't want to," Dash said, shaking her head, "My mom...she was one of the best pilots in the world. One day, she just went on a mission and never came home. No one said anything, dad never said a word, just became broken. And I was just left here. I just want to know, what's the point of being loyal, when people leave me."

Grey stood up as he heard a nike approaching, "My advice, find something to be loyal to, stay true to who are and believe in them. People are stronger than you think."

[hr]

[i]Nightwing watched in horror as Batgirl fell through the air. Struggling, he reached for her as he looked in horror. Then he read on her lips, "It's ok." Just before she fell onto the car, snapping her back.[/i]

[hr]

"A lot stronger," Grey said, watching as another bike rode up, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey Sunset," Dash said.

Sunset got off of the bike,"Okay, whatever crisis you're going through right now, please hold off on it until after the trial's done?"

"This trial is part of my little crisis!" Dash said, and shaking her head she walked away from her bike. "How about you tell me, smart girl. What's the point of staying around and befriending when we are all just going to leave each other?"

"Simple, so we can have friends to go back to, to talk to when we need help!" Sunset said with a frown,"Is that why you're here and not with us? You're afraid?"

"Want me to say it? Yeah, I'm afraid!" Dash said, looking down, "Afraid of losing people, afraid of saying goodbye, and of just losing people. I'm afraid just not being there for the people who need me."

"You're not losing anyone. People are just... going away for a while." Sunset said,"It's not like they're gone forever.

Dash crossed her arms, "Sure feels like it. Like I'm losing everyone now: You, Twi... Flutters,' shs aid with a pause. Shaking her head, she looked back at her, "And if they go away, how can I be there for any of them."

"Then you keep moving. What, are you only able to stand? You've got legs, use them!" Sunset said with a glare.

Dash backed up from the glare. for a moment, she looked at Sunset's eyes, feeling the cold stare burrowing into her heart. Then she smirked as she sad, "You know I have more than that."

"I'll protect you"

[hr]

"I'll be there for her, no matter what," Dash said, smiling, "And for you, no matter where you go to!"

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Sunset smirked,"Now, are you going to sit here and mope, or are you going to come with me and kick some ass!?"

"Kick ass," Dash said, "And besides. Isn't moping and groaning about the system is what teenagers supposed to do?"

[hr]

"Twi?" asked Applejack.

Twilight shouted from her door,"Go away!"

Applejack knocked on the door, "Come on Twi, Ah really think we need to talk.

"No! I'm tired of arguing!" Twilight shouted,"Just... leave me alone."

Applejack sighed, "Twilight, we don't really have to argue about this you know. We can talk over our problems. You've been kind of... distant ever since the year started."

(She hates you, you know?

She wants her friend, not you.)

"Distant? I'm not the distant one here, you all are!"

"Look, we all have our problems to deal with. Senior year, monsters, it's tough," Applejack said.

"..." Twilight remained silent.

Applejack sighed, "Our relationships are on threads, we're all getting ready to separate, it's like our lives will drift apart. Hey, some of us are facing questions that will affect us for the rest of our lives."

[hr]

"Ma?" asked Applejack, "If Ah were to..."

"Yes hun?"

"Um, never mind"

[hr]

"Lik me," Applejack said,shaking her head, "Ah don't even know if Ah want the responsibility of these power or just being everyone's pillar of strength. Rarity... she's the same way, she wants to follow her career but she's afraid of becoming something horrible. That beautiful gal, she don't-" she blushed and shook her head, "Ferget I called her beautiful, ok? Ah was just talking about how she is beautiful in spirit."

"The point is," Applejack said, leaning her back against the door, "This is our last year, we should be trying to spend the best of it together and the worst of it together. Now, Ah don't know what happened with you and Sunset, but this isn't the time."

(If only you were strong enough.

If only she really cared.

She is in love with er, but you can't get her.)

Twilight sighed,"And yet..." She opened the door,"You're right, Fluttershy needs me. I can keep away from my emotional issues for a little while because of that, at least."

"Yeah, and then we can talk over everything," Applejack said, smirking before giving Twilight a hug.

(This isn't for you.)

Twilight then whispered,"Let me have this."

"Now, let's regroup with Sunset," Applejack said.

[hr]

Dick sat in his apartment, his work clothes and costume thrown around in a messy pile of clothes. Sighing, he looked at the riddle that he had obtained,

"Who desires to touch the gods?

Who wishes to find the dragons?

Who's arms stretch over the world?

Can you find the answer, birdboy?"

"I know it's you, Nigma. That was one of your favorite nicknames for me when I was a kid. You aren't the type of guy to think me and Jason or Tim were the same Robin," he said, sitting on the back of the chair before doing a backward somersault onto the ground. Walking around the room, he began to think to himself, "But what is the meaning of the riddle? At first glance, one would say that it's talking about Rhymey and his dad... but Eddie isn't that easy. His riddles have a double meaning. But-"

a police siren alerted him. Smirk creeping along his face, Dick whispered, "Ahhh, good, a distraction."

A flash of light, and Dick was gone. Soon, Nightwing was swinging out from the apartment with a smile.

[hr]

"Trip the alarms you said, it'll be fun you said. It'll make it more exciting!" grumbled one of the thugs as he shot at the police before going back into the getaway vehicle.

"It's what the boss wanted, something about luring out-" there was a thump on top of the car. "Someone he was positive was... here." The thug smiled as he aimed his gun and shot up into the roof of the car, making holes. Through the holes, a deep red liquid dripped out.

"Hey! Aw man, my daughter's going to kill me," the thug in the back said as they pulled the car into a hidden alleyway.

"Shame, now lets see the dead bird," said the thug as he stepped out and saw the bloody stain.

"Sorry to disappoint," Nightwing said in the shadows as he snatched one thug out of the shadows. A batarang took out one thug's hand. "But those were tomatoes. I was buying some groceries."

The last thug, the owner of the car looked around and be gant to fire wildly into the night. Panting, he backed up and slammed against Nightwing, "So...care to talk?"

"AHHHH!" The thug siad, getting to his knees, "Please don't swallow my soul. Raindrops and Snails, they needed me. I was only using my car because Riddler promised to pay me if I gave him a second escape vehicle."

'A second... no, it can't be." Dick shook his head before looking down at the thug. "You want me to spare your life? Run home to your daughter, tell her you love her, and then apply to Waynetech. I heard they offer jobs to mooks like you. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The thug said, running away.

Dick smiled as he fired his grappling line onto the roof and swung out into the night.

"The plan worked like a charm," the thug said, giving out some blueprints to a figure, half obscured in shadows, "The bird never thought about a second vehicle."

"Good." The figure said,"Everything is in place. Rest now, we have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes sir..."

[hr]

Sunset stared up at the night sky, frowning as she petted Coco,"This is going to be one of those nights, huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Coco, yawning a little.

"I'm going to be without sleep just thinking about the trial." She sighed,"And how all my friends are about ready to fall apart. It frustrates me."

Coco sighed, "I know the feeling. Someone likes to be reading a lot!" she frowned at her sister.

"Hey, I am trying to figure out some things about trials!" Vanilla siad, going back to her book.

Coco patted her partner's leg, "Oh, it can't be that bad right? You've been together this long."

"Yeah, but not for much longer, I'm afraid." Sunset sighed,"I feel like I'm not doing enough for any of them. It doesn't help that Rarity's not talking to me.

Coco looked sadly at her partner, "But everyone else is still with you, right?"

"Barely. Rainbow's being scared, and the others, well, I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Coco.

"Pinkie's been busy, Applejack seems conflicted, Fluttershy is in jail, and Twilight... oh Twilight..." Sunset muttered,"Something's wrong with her, and I don't know what to do."

Coco gave Sunset a hug, "It'll be ok. You're strong, right?"

"It's not that simple," Vanilla said, shaking her head, "She's still feeling all alone and separated. Like she doesn't know how to fix things with her friends."

"Well," Sunset smiled,"I guess I can pull through, no matter what happens."

"Yeah, I mean...just because the others are separate right now," said Coco, "Doesn't mean you can't find a way to bring them all back. That's what you do best, isn't it?"

"I think you're right. I mean, someone has to figure out how to fix things, might as well be me." Sunset said.

Coco nodded and jumped up and landed on her head, "YEAH! That's the spirit!" she said with a smile.

"Besides, she probably isn't the one to give up," said Vanilla.

"Nope, I want to see this to the end. I'm going to keep going until I die, and even then, I'll punch my way out of Hell.

Vanilla looked up and gasped, "Please don't die!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die." Sunset smirked,"I'm too hot-headed."

Coco looked up and rubbed Sunset's forehead curiously.

"Not like that." Sunset chuckled, as she patted Coco.

Vanilla rolled her eyes,"And this is why I am the smart sister."

"Alright, let's get to bed." Sunset said.

"You are not smarter," said Coc as she pulled back,

Sunset laid in her bed,"Good night."

[hr]

Junior watched as Unos began to walk through the caves that comprised the lair of Gallany. With a curious look in his eye he asked, "Do I disturb you? Or disgust you, Lord Unos?"

"Yes, you do," Unos said, running a hand through his black hair and shaking his head,

"What?" asked Junior as he began to change, flash disintegrating to a large skeletal body. One half of him was covered in a camo attire while the other half was grey and atop his head was an army helmet, "Does this form make you think too much of that buffoon of an uncle that this universe version of me has become? Or is it something mre."

"You are an insult to my uncle," Unos said, "He would never had killed his father like you did!"

"From what I hear, your grandfather was a coward who ran when he started to lose one too many times," Gasha Skull said, smirking as one of the yellow eyes in his chest glowed. "Maybe my other half should've killed him."

Unos frowned, "And what, act like you?"

"I did what I had to," Skull said, "Having the entire world at my hands, having everything I wanted? It was boring. The old man was willing to just sit back and allow things to waste away, taking away the fun from the world."

"And you think killing is any better? Aren't you just searching for a purpose now?" asked Unos. "You are just-"

"Trying to discover a new purpose," Skull said, looking down. With a sigh he said, "All I am looking for is some excitement again. To feel alive like I did when I first conquered the world or took my father's life." He let out a chuckle, "It's interesting, we're alike in a way. I just want to find a new purpose, to feel like I am alive again, and you...y ou are trying to find a world to prove yourself, to be more than just your sister's sword."

"We're nothing alike." Unos said, looking away. "You are a thrill seeker without honor. And you are trying to push Dash into the same way."

"I'm just showing her the truth. That loyalty is nothing more than a lie."

-[hr]

Rainbow Dash sat on her bed, and looked at a picture of her mother, "Tomorrow is Fluttershy's trial, and that asswipe Rhymey's is today. Mom I," Dash shook her head, "I just don't know anymore, Mom. I know I told Sunset I would stay, and I would fight but I... its just so hard." a small tear roll down her cheek as she ran a finger along her mother' picture, looking at a small device that her mother wore. "Never did tell me what that thing was."

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Blitz as he stepped into Rainbow's room.

"Hey Dad," Dash sighed, putting away the picture, "Just thinking about Mom, and Fluttershy."

her father looked down, and said, "Oh, and you are worried about the trial."

"Just thinking about that, and mom," she said, looking back. "Why did she leave dad? Where did she go?"

"Your mom..." Blitz sighed, looking down at his own wrist, a small device hanging on it. Shaking his head he sat down with her, he said, "Had a very strong sense of loyalty. She was always ready to go out on the next big mission or to do something for her friends. That's why she had to go on the mission and had to-"

(The man looked away, "Blitz, I am sorry, but during that monster attack, there was an explosion and she just... vanished)

"Do what she could to watch over them." Blitz said.

"Yeah, and left us behind," Rainbow said sighing, "What's the point of being loyal to something if everyone leave you. Or you just abandon them."

"When you have a tough choice like that, sometime you have to figure out what to do for the bigger good. Your mom had another duty and she knew that she had to do it for her friends," Blit looked away as he hugged Rainbow, "Even if it mean leaving you."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Rainbow said, "Just wish I could find something to be loyal too."

[hr]

(Twilight walked away from the principal's office and looked at Sunset, "Ok, tell me. Who did it."

Sunset leaned on the lockers,"What are you talking about?"

"Someone tried to frame me for wrecking the gym and messing up the dance," Twilight said, sighing and leaning against the lockers. "The girls, they want me to believe it's you. And of course, Starla and her team, they already are condemning you."

Sunset frowned,"Celesto." She elbowed the locker behind her in anger,"He doesn't like the idea of you being here."

Twilight arched an eyebrow at this, "Me? What does he have against me?"

"You're going against his narrative." Sunset said with a frown.

"Narrative, what narrative?" Twilight asked, shaking her head. "What that we shouldn't be jerks to each other. That the idea that one group is superior to the other is stupid?"

"Yeah, she even sang a fun song about it," snarked Spike, "Though, you got thank Pinkie for coming up with the lyrics on the fly for you."

"You can't tell me that he has something to gain from praising one group over the other," Twilight said, before looking at Sunset, "Or ostracize you."

"Unfortunately, people like him only care about what they want, never about the wellbeing of others."

Twilight rubbed her forehead, and sighed, "My Celestia, is this what you have been dealing with for two years? Trying to put an end to all of this?" looking at the bully, she asked, "How do you cope with this? Why not just let me take the crown? I can use it, get my friends and stop him. We can work together!"

"I keep telling you, I can do this myself. This is all on me, if I can't do it, no one can!" Sunset said.

"This is too big for anyone to do it on their own!" Twilight said, stepping in front of Sunset and putting her finger to her chest, "We need to work together. I should know, I once thought like you! I thought I could defeat Nightmare Moon on my own, but I was wrong. No one came out and said that you are the only one who can fix things. There are other people who can help you know. People like me," she said, looking up with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Twilight sighed, "And what are you going to do if I win this? Take it from me again?" she sighed and then turned away, "All fighting a war alone does, is just leave you alone in the end."

Sunset turned away,"No, I'm not involving anyone else in this war..."

"Sunset," Twilight sighed and then frowned. After lightly kicking the ground she said, "If winning this through my way is going to convince you that you don't have to be alone or you can rely on others then so be it." then she smiled warmly before taking Sunset's hand, "Just know...win or lose, I think you would've made a great older sister."

Twilight walked off with Spike in tow. Somewhere behind Sunset, Rhymey talked to Grand Ruler, "What do you mean, she might be the one. Is our benefactor so convinced she is the link?"

"Just tell your father that you two should be prepared. Once the crown is in Twilight's grasp, grab it for yourself and then put what you can on it. Then..." Rhymey nodded and the two walked away.

)

Sunset opened her eyes slowly,"Why didn't I accept?"Sunset woke up, and looked at the ceiling,"Today's the day..."

"Rhymey's up first, isn't he?" asked Madylin as she looked at Sunset.

Sunset nodded,"Let's hope he gets jailed."

"I Hope so too, though, maybe not," Madylin said with a smile. "Don't want those poor crooks to get annoyed."

Sunset chuckled,"Well, that depends on how well he squeals."

Madylin then took a serious look in her eyes, "What about Fluttershy?"

"I have faith in Phoenix, he seems to know what he's doing." Sunset said.

[hr]

(Mystic Island Courthouse

9:02 AM.)

(I don't know what I'm doing!) Phoenix thought to himself.

Fluttershy stepped in front of Phoenix, "Oh, Phoenix, do you think you can actually do this?"

"Of course!" Phoenix said,"Although, the way out may involve having to extend the trial a little longer than I'd like."

"Longer than you like?" whispered Fluttershy.

Rhymey frowned as he walked by the two. His eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, Harry stepped up and looked to Phoenix. Walking to the lawyer, Harry said, "You better be prepared fro what happens when this goes poorly, and he loses."

Phoenix gulped(Man, I keep getting the crazies.)

Then Harvey Kent walked to Harry, and whispered in his ear,"I wouldn't threaten him so soon, Harry."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise," said Harry with a smirk as he looked to his son.

Kent smirked,"Oh, that doesn't change anything."

"I doubt it, Mr. Kent,' Harry said, before asking, "Tell me, how did they catch that one murderer in Gotham a few years ago, the one where the police forgot an important detail and that little rookie was forced to let him go."

Kent glared at him,"You're going to lose." He walked away

Rhymey frowned and looked to his father, a small smirk on his lips. With a whisper he asked, "Do you think he is right?"

"If he is, then you know what to do," Harry said, smiling. "I just hope you are ready."

"It is annoying but I am ready," he whispered back.

[hr]

Rainbow Dash came in with her friend by her side. When she saw Phoenix, she asked, "Well, when is Fluttershy going to go?"

"As soon as we're done cross-examining Rhymey," Phoenix said,"We're going to try both at the same time, pretty much."

"Can that even be done?" asked Applejack.

"Under special circumstances, yes." Phoenix said,"Especially since the defense attorney for Rhymey mysteriously died last night."

Rarity gasped, "He did? Do they know who?"

"All they saw on the body were two bullet holes." Phoenix said with a frown. He looked at his watch,"It's almost time." He looked at Sunset,"You know, I could use an assistant."

"Me?" Sunset blinked.

"Yep!"

""Do you think you can manage it?" asked Applejack.

[hr]

"Two distractions," Dick said, looking at the corpse before him, "Two real crimes. A murder and a robbery. You are making this way too easy, Dent."

[hr]

Harvey Kent smiled, holding his double locked briefcase,"Soon..."

Phoenix opened the door,"It's starting."

"Good luck," Dash said, hugging Fluttershy.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Dredd." The Baileff said as Dredd came into the court, and then sat down,"Court is now in session."

Dredd looked over the court,"I trust everything is in order."

"The defense is ready your honor." Phoenix said.

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Kent said on the other side.

"Please let them win..." whispered Pinkie.

Dick walked in, looking at the crowd and then to Kent. A frown on his face as he looked at the prosecutor.

Dredd's hat and sunglasses managed to conceal his face as he looked at the two defendants,"Prosecution, will you give your opening statement?"

Harvey nodded,"Yes, your honor. As you can see, we have two defendants this time, both Fluttershy Firewing and Rhymey Ward are accused of murdering approximately eight people over the course of four years. We have sufficient evidence and one witness who saw the duo leave the scene of the latest incident on August 4, 2008."

Dredd nodded,"I see. Then let us begin."

Harvey looked at the witness chair,"I call my first witness, Maude Pie to the stand."

Maude walked up to the stand and took her seat. She looked up at the crowd, her emotionless face hid everything she could think of. Looking up, she tried not to smile at Pinkie excited waving.

Phoenix leaned over to Sunset,"Um, is she usually that... deadpan?"

"Yeah..." Sunset muttered.

Harvey walked up to Maude,"Now, Miss Pie, you said you saw the defendants leave the hotel of the last known victims, correct?"

"That is correct, it is what I saw."

"Will you elaborate?" Harvey asked.

Maude nodded as she said, "When I was leaving that night, I saw two figures walk towards the house. When I stepped closer, I noticed that it was Fluttershy and Rhymey leaving the scene of the crime. I watched as Rhymey kept her close, trying to hide her from sight."

"Very good, feel free to cross-examine the witness, Mister Wright." Harvey said.

(She didn't give me too much to work with, so I'll have to keep pressing.) Phoenix walked up to the witness stand,"Were you leaving work, or your house?"

I was leaving my work at the museum, one of the few jobs available in this city.

"Few jobs?" Phoenix asked,"Man, the economy must suck." He thought some more,"You said that they were leaving the crime, yet earlier you said you saw them walking towards the house, which is it?"

"Both," said Maude. "I saw their shadows walk in, and then their shadows walk out."

"And neither of them noticed you at all?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't usually get noticed," Maude said, "In spite of my riveting personality."

Phoenix began to sweat,"Geez, she is hard to read!" He whispered"Was there anything else you noticed about Fluttershy and Rhymey?"

Maude continued to look at Phoenix, her face not betraying her emotions or any change, "I thought I saw one of them holding a dagger while talking something to Fluttershy

"Were you able to hear what he said?" Phoenix asked.

Maude shook her head, "Bearly, just one word: strong."

Phoenix frowned, looking down at his notepad,"Do you remember what time you saw this at?"

"At about 7:00 PM."

Phoenix frowned as he went back to his table,"Darn it, she hasn't given me much to work with here..." He muttered,"The Defense rests, your honor, the witness is excused."

"Thank you. I am very sad and worried for Fluttershy," she said, stepping off. Then she looked to Rhymey and frowned, "Him on the other hand..."

"... that was the most emotion she's shown." Phoenix muttered.

"With that, I would to call Fluttershy Firewing to the stand." Kent said.

Fluttershy nodded and walked to the stand. She gulped and said, "Um...hello."

"Fluttershy," Harvey showed the footage from the phone,"Care to explain what this is?"

Fluttershy gasped, and whispered, "T-t-that's me. Talking to a girl while Rhymey" she shakes her head, "Kills her."

"And who is that girl, do you remember?" Harvey asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, "I...I don't remember.

"Is there anything you can remember?" Harvey said.

"No," Fluttershy said, shaking and quivering, a twitch in her eye.

"Objection!" Phoenix said,"Harvey is about to make the girl cry!"

Harvey shook his head,"What!? I-I-I wasn't trying to do that, honest!"

"I would never kill a person, no matter what. I don't believe in killing in order to protect the world," Fluttershy said, shaking her head. "I could never see myself helping to take a life, anybody's. And I don't know why I would help him. But I...I...

"Let me guess, he had a form of mind control on you?" Harvey said.

"I...I don't know. All I can remember is hearing him whisper that each person needed to die, for the greater good," Fluttershy said, shaking her head. "That if I was to be a hero like him, I needed to kill in order to be strong. To be powerful."

"Sounds like some form of mind control to me." Harvey said.

Phoenix blinked,"He seems very accepting of this."

"I'm not heartless, I and the rest of the court know that you are but an accomplice in this." Harvey leaned in,"We are only looking for the truth, and in the truth, we will find justice against Rhymey Ward.

Fluttershy lowered her head, "Thank you."

"Now, is there anything you'd like to talk about for the crime?" Harvey asked.

Fluttershy could only shake her head no.

"Are you sure? You are in a safe place, no one is going to kill you." Harvey said.

"I..." Fluttershy whispered

"How about this," He grabbed a coin,"Heads, you tell me all you know, tails, you go free." He flipped it into the air.

There was a bit of anticipation in the air as the coin flipped, plus mutterings of curiosity as to why he was doing this. Most of the crowd were in confusion, while Grey made his way to Sunset and left a note "Be prepared." and then nudged his way to the entrance.

Fluttershy's blue eyes watched as it landed with its heads side up, "I remember... telling the girl to be quiet and looking into her eyes as I rester her onto the bed. I told her to be relaxed and let what happened happen before Rhymney plunged the knife into her heart."

"And did Rhymey find a way to convince you to do this?" Harvey said

Sunset blinked,"Prepared for what?" She was then nudged by Phoenix.

"Kent over there isn't what he seems, you need to get out of here." He muttered.

[hr]

"Why are you watching this again?" asked Unos.

Skull smirked "I'm waiting for the fireworks."

[hr]

"All he whispered to me was, for the greater good."

"For the greater good, hmm?" Harvey smirked,"Thank you. Any questions, mr. Wright."

Phoenix frowned,"... no."

"Good, you may leave, Ms. Firewing. Your honor, I call to the stand, Rhymey Ward." He flipped a coin, and then slapped it onto his hand,"Hmm."

"What is with the coin?" ask a member of the crowd.

"Oh, this? It's just a quirk of mine, don't worry about it..."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted,"Your honor, Rhymey isn't the only criminal here, is he, Harvey Dent!?"

Harvey turned to Phoenix,"... I guess it was that obvious." He grabbed the side of his face, and proceeded to peel off bits of clay,"Yes, I came here... to get my revenge!" He revealed a burned half of a face,"I am Two-Face!"

At that, everyone gasped as several thugs busted down the doors and aimed their guns at the people in the courtroom. All the guns glinted in the light of the room as each thugs chuckled. The people inside gasped and prepared to run while the rangers all subtly reached for their morphers.

[hr]

Outside, Grey looked at a small closet and then sighed. With a low mutter under his breath he said, "Well, it it's good enough for Clark!" and with that he went in. Only to step out and frown, "OUT!"

"God, trying to enjoy my boyfriend here," said Chip as he walked ut, followed by Sandalwood.

Rolling his eyes, Dick went back inside and began to ri[ open his shirt, exposing the Nightwing logo on his chest, "GOD I LOVE THAT!"

[hr]

Two-Face looked at Dredd,"We're finishing this trial, but this time, this is the jury!" He pulled out the coin,"Heads, guilty, tails, innocent." He looked at Phoenix,"Unless you have any objections, Mister Wright?"

Phoenix bit his lip,"How about we do a cross-examination first?"(Have to stall him.)

Two-Face thought for a moment, before flipping his coin. Seeing heads, he looked at Rhymey,"Go to the witness stand. And by the way, the moment a Ranger or a Bird enter here," He pulled out a small detonator,"This entire courtroom goes boom."

"Wouldn't that kill you too!?" Phoenix said.

"Yes, but it would also leave no traces of Harry Ward!" He pointed to the man in question,"Do you realize what he did!?"

"You lost against him, I did the research." Phoenix frowned.

"You are Japanese. You know how hard it is for a defense attorney over there." Two-Face said. Seeing Phoenix give a slow nod,"It's just as hard for a prosecutor in Gotham. If you lose, your entire reputation is at stake. Of course, every judge and lawyer in that city are paid off by criminals, including him! I failed that case, and it haunted me even when I was District Attorney! But now, I can have my revenge! Now, Rhymey, explain the video!"

"What is there to explain

It is obviously a pain.

It was doctored

Changed and auhtored

Two-Face flipped a coin,"I don't think you're telling the truth. We also have footage of Phoenix talking to you, and making you break."

"Me break?

Must be a mistake!"

[hr]

Sunset found a small dart at her hand, "How good are you at morse code?"

Sunset looked around, and started tapping on the wall,"I'm really good at it."

Two-Face walked around, showing security footage of him talking to Phoenix,"You pretty much just confessed right there."

"How many are around you, did you see anything strange before entering the room?" Nightwing asked

[hr]

"He was badgering me

I am innocent you see.

"There are 5 men around the room, with assault rifles. I don't know if I saw anything weird, but there might be some sort of bomb around the area."

[hr]

"Now, Rhymey, you know what the laws are against perjury?" Two-Face asked.

"Any of the others know about the bomb?"

[hr]

"Perjury.

In front of the jury?

Surely you jess,

Harvey frowned, flipping his coin,"Heads, Let me show you something."

He began to show portraits of Rhymey,"Here are paintings and a few pictures of yourself throughout the years. Interesting how old they are, isn't it?

The people in the audience gasped and began to murmur. Rhymey growled, "Where did you get-"

"I did a lot of research for this battle, Ward." Dent growled,"And you won't escape like your father did!"

Phoenix bit his lip,(I have to do something. I don't like the guy, but if he is to be executed, it should be up to an actual court, not him.),"Objection!" He shouted, pointing his finger at him,"You don't have any proof that those are him. Nicholas Cage, for example, has a painting that looks exactly like him, and last I checked, he isn't immortal."

As Phoenix said this about Cage, someone in the crowd shouted, "Are you sure?"

"Good point, Wright." Two-Face said,"Except that there are people who are confirmed immortals, such as Vandal Savage. It's entirely possible that this is him! His reaction shows it."

In the courthouse, a guard was walking through the halls. As he neared a darkened hallway, a baton placed against his throat and as pulled close to a muscular chest. As he trembled, he could hear a deep voice speak behind him, "You are scared, good. I like it when they are, makes it more fun when I kill them."

"You wouldn't,' he whimpered.

Nightwing smirked, "Lives are at stake, think I wouldn't kill you to protect them?" as he trembled, he continues. "there are bombs somewhere. Where?!"

"B-b-beneath the courtroom. It has a double tripwire system." he whispered.

"Good." Nightwing said, pulling him close and choking him until he passed out, "You sleep well tonight.." with silent footsteps, Nightwing walked towards the basement. "Oracle, better have some maps for me."

"This is weird, there is a slight grain. Like it's out of synch with us," said Oracle as she typed. "But I got something, there is a basement door to your left."

"Thanks Babs," Dick whispered.

[hr]

"No! I AM NOT CONNECTED TO THAT MORON SAVAGE!" shouted Rhyme.

"Then, how about this, we found it by going through your things." He pulled out a small dagger,"This is a weapon used quite frequently by the League of Shadows, led by one Ra's Al Ghul."

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS STUFF!?" Shouted Harry.

"I did a lot of snooping around, Ward. Now, silence!" Two-Face turned to him,"Or do I decide his fate right now?" He pulled out his coin again.

"Decide his fate?" whispered Fluttershy.

Below her, Sunset could hear some more faint tapping "Keep the trial going. Almost done with the bomb."

Sunset nodded,"Phoenix, we need more ways to stall him."

Two-Face looked at Fluttershy,"A flip of a coin. Heads, I execute him. Tails, he leaves."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted,"Isn't-"

"Overruled!" Two-Face flipped the coin.

No one moved as the coin flipped through their, until it finally landed with the heads facing upwards.

Two-Face pulled out a gun from his briefcase, and pointed it at Rhymey,"Guilty." He fired at his heart.

The world stopped at the bullet pierced his heart, causing Rhymey to fall back into his chair. As the blood pooled around the wound, Nightwing sent a message, "Sunset, talk to me. hat happened, who got shot?"

"Rhymey, he just executed Rhymey." Sunset tapped.

Two-Face flipped a coin,"Next, the other suspect."

"Wait, I thought you were going to leave her alone!" Phoenix said.

"This changed my mind." He held the coin in his hand.

Rarity looked in her pocket, and then to Applejack. Applejack gave a question look before she nodded and reached into her pocket. Pinkie Pie let out a little gasp as she looked and went through her pockets.

This went unnoticed by Fluttershy as she gave out a squeak and closed her eyes. She did not see the cruel smile on Two-Face's lips as he held coin for a moment and then set it on his thumb and forefinger. Everyone became tense as he flipped coin in the air, and then several other coins all began to fall with it.

Two-Face gasped, throwing his hands in the air,"My coin, where is it, I can't make a decision without my coin!" He screamed, kneeling to the ground and searching the pile of coins at his feet.

"Clever," Nightwing whispered as he slunk behind Sunset. "Bomb is disarmed."

As Two-Face scrambled for his coin, the thugs began to fall around him. There was a smirk as a voice called out, "Thought you would stay in Gotham, Dent!" growled Nightwing.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who came up with the idea.." She looked at Rarity with a frown.

Two-Face looked up,"I should say the same about you, Bird! Why didn't you stay in Bludhaven!?"

Nightwing slunk in the shadows, keeping to the rafters. Around him, Dash and the others began ushering out the people from the room. As they did, he quickly knocked out a thug who threatened to shoot them. When Nightwing heard the question, he said, "Looking for someone, a friend of mine. He went missing a few years ago and my trail finally led me here."

"Heh, I was looking for someone to. A friend came down to Arkham and pulled me and another out, and he told me of Harry's whereabouts." Two-Face pointed to Harry,"He has been a thorn in my side for years! And I now have a chance to fully get my revenge, once I find my coin!"

"Who was it?" asked Nightwing.

Two-Face laughed,"I'd try to figure out if I should tell you, but I'd need my coin!"

"Left foot," Nightwing said.

"What?" Two-Face asked.

"Where your coin is," Nightwing said.

Two-Face picked up the coin, and then flipped it. He looked at the result,"Tails, you don't get anything from me."

"Guess you'll have to tell me later when you are in jail," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Try and catch me, Bird!" He then noticed the four rangers nearby. He flipped a coin,"Heads, I turn myself in."

Nightwing frowned, "And tails?"

"Tails, you punch me in the face." He flipped the coin,"Heads."

Nightwing frowned, a part of him wanting to punch him in the face. Slipping behind him, he put some bat-cuffs onto Two Face's wrists.

"Hey, bird," Two-Face looked at him,'If I could make a request." He looked at Harry,"The moment you catch him, give him the old One-Two."

"I will, Dent," Nightwing said.

Sunset sighed,"Thank Celestia."

Dredd pointed to the guards,"Take him away." He looked down at Fluttershy,"Seeing as our trial was so rudely interrupted, I guess I must make a decision."

Everyone turned to Dredd, waiting in anticipation

"Seeing as she wasn't responsible for her own actions, I will give her a light sentence: 60 days of community service!"

"Yay!" whispered Fluttershy.

A slow clap was heard over the courtroom.

Sunset spun around,"What was that?"

(Now, it's time for fun)

A man in a black and leather jacket clapped slowly as he laid on the bench. Slowly getting up from the bench, he began to speak, "Allow me to start off with saying, I am not like those other four who came before me."

"I know you," Dash said, looking at him with a mix of excitement and worry, "You're Junior."

"A pleasure," he said smiling and bowing.

Applejack looked confused, "Ya know him?"

"I played with him a little while I was traveling." Dash said.

Fluttershy stepped forward, "What do you mean that you are not like the other four."

"In that I don't have some sanctimonious bull about being here to make sure that all rangers are safe, to make people deals, or whatever Darkanda wanted," taking out his guitar, he let out a loud riff. This caused caged to surround the rangers, leaving Nightwing and Madylin trapped outside, "We have something better to do."

Phoenix sighed, watching them,"Oh, come on, this is just what I didn't want!"

Sunset gasped,"Let us out of here!"

"What, an miss out on the game," he smiled as he looked to Rainbow, "OR rather, her game?"

"Her game?" Sunset asked.

"Of course," Junior said with a smirk as he began to generate a small flamethrower on one arm, "She gave me the idea, after all,."

Sunset glared at Rainbow Dash,"What did you do!?"

"Nothing! Rainbow Dash said, shaking her head in utter shock. "All I did was talk to him!"

Junior smiled, "About what was it now? Oh yeah, about Loyalty and what was it's point?"

"Good idea, Rainbow, talk to a random stranger about the importance of loyalty. Now he's going to kill us with some sort of ironic trap!" Sunset shouted,"There's only two ways this could end!"

"But I didn't, I just..." Rainbow Dash looked down, "I just wanted someone outside of the team to talk to."

"Sunset! Now's not the time!" Rarity said, frowning.

"You shut up!" Sunset shouted,"You've been ignoring me this entire week! I've been trying to talk to you for days, but all you've done is brush me off! Why do you care!?"

"I care because I am still trying to salvage something of this friendship and work for the betterment of this team." Rarity said.

Pinkie looked at Junior, "Um girls."

"Sunset, do you really want to get into this now?" Applejack asked.

"Please gurls, let's just morph," Fluttershy asked.

"No, I don't want to get into this right now, but she's being a bit of bitch today!" Sunset growled.

Rumiko slowly opened the door to the courthouse, stepping over the knocked-out bodies,"I'm too late." She whispered, hiding from the gaze of everyone,"Chirin, please get those digimon to the gem!"

The two little digimon quickly began running to the gem.

"Look in the mirror darling!" Rarity said.

Junior laughed, "Please continue, I love these fireworks."

"Mirror? Oh, you mean that thing you look into every day to see just how little you actually care!?" Sunset snarled,"If you just stopped focusing on your narcissism for five seconds to focus on other people, maybe we wouldn't have this conversation while we're in danger!"

"Narcissism? Well excuse me for having a life!" Rarity said, frowning. "I try to mix it all up, try to have it all, but it's kind of hard to bring it all together."

"Girls, let's not fight," whispered Fluttershy.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so hard if you'd stop ignoring me like I'm some sort of monster!" Sunset shouted.

"I am not ignoring you. I keep telling you that I-AHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed as lighting surged through her. A series of clamps appeared around each leg of the girls, save for Rainbow Dash.

With a sly smile, Junior brought out a sword made various bones and slowly swirled it around, "As much as I love to hear more of your high school drama, I do have a game to play. Right, Rainbow?"

Dash growled as she stepped out, "I am not playing any-AHHH!" with a quick step back, she moved out of the way of a line of fire. For a brief second she thought she saw a skeleton head appear on Junior's head.

"Oh, but you are going to play the game. It's how to stave off boredom you know," Junior said walking around, "And as I told my father before I stabbed him in the back, I hate being bored."

"Ya killed your own father?" Applejack asked, eyes wide.

"The man had the world at his fingertips. The Rangers of my world were dead, we had everything and did everything we wanted. Do you think I was happy with all of that? Happy to sit on a throne, killing and massacring all I wanted. NO! So I killed my father, and in that moment when my sword met his demonic flesh, I realized... Loyalty is a fools game."

"You're not loyal to anything, so where do you get off," Dash asked with a growl.

"Simple. What is the point of being loyal to anything when you can lose so much in a short of time," Junior said, walking around, "Ideals? Smashed. Friends, run away. And the responsible ones tend to crumble. Look at your friends, you know they will abandon you soon and your life will change forever. Just by hearing the words," he then spoke in Applejack's voice, "Rainbow, there's an accident. Fluttershy, she didn't..."

Rainbow growled and stepped forward, almost getting burned by the flames, "So, let's begin the game. I will ask one of these girls a question about their loyalty to their virtues and see what they answer. If they answer the right way, then I will let you step closer to them."

Twilight counted the steps, "There's only five steps, and six of us."

"When the questions are done, I will burn you with my flame thrower. It will be up to Dash to decide who is the one to die," Junior said with a laugh as he stepped to Sunset, "Let's begin with little Miss Anger here."

"Stay-"

"Miss Sunset, are you proud of the work you done here? Do you feel satisfied and know who it is you are?"

Sunset frowned at the chains, and looked at the steps, before shaking her head. She looked up at Junior, and spat in his face,"There's my answer!"

Raising his blade, he slashed Rarity's arm, eliciting a scream,"Wrong answer, Sunny."

Sunset gasped,"Hey, I gave that answer, why didn't you hit me!?"

Junior smirked, "Which hurt you more?"

Sunset bit her lip in frustration,"Monster. Fine, you want know how I've been feeling? I've been feeling worthless, like everything I've been trying to do has been blowing up in my face."

"Do you see Dash?" he asked, snapping his finger to shock sunset as the fire line backed up. Chuckling he looked at her "The girl became your friend after enduring hell, but can't bare to think of the good she's done or even about her legacy."

Looking to Twilight, he said, "I would ask you, but I think we all know that to this team...you are pointless." the flame line pulled back as he pointed the blade at Applejack's throat, making a tiny nick and letting a trickle of fluid run down "You on the other hand, have a problem. Tell me, do you appreciate it, do you want it?"

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "Yes."

The blade cut deep into Sunset's arm, "Look at that Dash, can't even be loyal to her virtue." Junior licked his lips as he snapped his fingers and make the fire come just a little closer. "Rarity, and would you like to have your-"

"Snap it," Rarity said, frowning, "I know you are about to. It doesn't take a fool to realize that no matter what we say, you will make us suffer and enjoy it."

Junior slashed Pinkie Pie across the stomach, smirking, "One step left and you will have to decide miss dash." looking back at Sunset and Twilight, he said, "Why do you two look that way? You don't care."

Twilight fell silent, while Sunset began to struggle against the leg chain,"I never said I didn't care!"

"Sure, that is why you yell, scream, and let your rage get the best of you," laughed Junior as he pointed is clade at Fluttershy and Pinkie. Licking his lips he said, "Now, who to hurt and ask questions to. How about Pinkie Pie."

"Me?" Pinkie asked, "And what you got for me."

"Are you scared?" Junior asked, smirking.

Pinkie shook her head, only to watch in horror as Fluttershy was electrocuted, "All right! I am, for what is going to happen to my friends."

"Good, now you see, Dash?" he asked looking back at Rainbow as she walked to the fire line , "Each one of your friends are proving why it's pointless to be loyal to them. Lies, anger, deceit, and fear. The only one that seems to be worth anything is the weak and pitiful Fluttershy."

"You hurt any of them-" Dash growled.

"Oh, but I don't have to hurt any of them. See, you are fast enough to save five when my flames hit them. But which ones? Or will you care?" Junior said turning his arm into a skeleton's and aiming a large flamethrower at the girls. "They are going to abandon you anyway so why bother stepping in for them!"

Rainbow's widened as she heard the hum of the flamethrower ignite and prepare to fire-

[hr]

Vanilla leapt onto some of the rocks, kicking around the ground, "Come on little gem. You have to be here somewhere."

Coco sighed and shook her head, "Sister, maybe we ran out? We kept getting lucky finding each gem you know."

"We weren't lucky! We found them fair and square. Something kept telling us that they were here and we just," Vanilla gasped as she heard the ringing of a nearby gem. Jumping up, she pointed, "Look! Its-"

[hr]

(Don't know how. Don't know where...But I'll protect all of them. Why?)

"BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"Rainbow Dash shouted as she stepped in front of the fireball, taking it on at full force.

As the smoke cleared, a lighting bolt gem hovered in front of Rainbow Dash, before floating t her and placing itself to her chest.

(Rainbow Dash, who would not abandon us for her dreams, represents the element of Loyalty)

In a flash of light, Rainbow Dash now stood in a uniform that matched her friends. Albeit this one had a bright blue scheme and her helm had bits of rainbow on it. Looking up, she smiled and said, "Nice." holding up her hand, she watched in amazement as lighting energy flowed from her arm and down into a circle around her hand. Eyes widening at the sight of her chakram, she kicked it into the air, letting it bounce against the walls until it cut Junior on the cheek and broke the chains.

"Impressive," Junior said, watching as the girls walked away from their binds. Junior smiled as he allowed his body transform into his skeleton form. The emptiness of his eye sockets seemed to burn with hell fire as he said, "Now there are five. A good number for a ranger team. Yes," he hissed.

Dash looked at Applejack from her helmet, "Got this morphing thing down?"

"So far, to tell the truth," Applejack said, transforming into her ranger state, watching as Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy followed. "It's really only been happening whenever one of us unlocks out powers."

Rarity knocked back her bow and nodded. Fluttershy ran to Twilight and pushed her out of the way, "Twilight, please wait here." Then she ran back to join the group in the line up.

The skulls that lined Gasha Skull's skirt rattled as he said, "Are you done protecting those who can't save themselves? Because if you want to know something, I am finally excited! Come, give me what my life has been missing for these many years! [url= watch?v=rdB6TGonTms][u]MAKE ME EXCITED[/u][/url]!

Rainbow Dash looked to her friends and then back to Gasha Skull, "With pleasure!" she said, raising right at Skull and slashing at him with her chakram. Gasha blocked the slash with his sword, kicking her back and slicing at her stomach. Turning around, he ducked under one of Rarity's shots, before raising his flamethrower at her to fire.

A golden lasso wrapped around his firearm and crushed it, binding his arm to the rope. With a grunt Applejack pulled him close and she kicked him hard into the stomach. Recovering quick, Gasha spun around and kicked Applejack hard tino the stands of the courtroom.

A shot rang out and blasted his side. Looking to the judges booth, he glared his socketless eyes at Pinkie as she aimed another sht with her cannon on her arm. Twirling his blade in his hand, he slammed the blade into the ground, causing it to split and sending splinters flying into the air as the podium was cut in half. Pinkie barely had time to leap out of the air and then roll to the side.

Spinning around, he saw Fluttershy protecting Sunset and Twilight. Running faster than the girls could move, he raised his blade and tried to slash at Fluttershy's head. As the blade slashed down to strike her head, he looked on in shock as an ethereal sword blocked his balde. Fluttershy looked to the ghostly blade in amazement, "What was-"

Before she could ask further, Gasha tried to roundhouse Fluttershy's head, only for his leg to be bound by the golden lasso and pulled towards Applejack. As he raised his blade, he screamed in pain as two arrow shots hit his eyes followed by the slashing of a lighting chakram. Looking up, he watched as Rainbow ran at him, splitting her chakram into two halves and turning her circlet into lighting charged knuckle dusters.

With an incredible pace, Rainbow ran at Gasha and punched at his body, her blows and blades turning into a blur as she struck out. Lighting and thunder cracked as each blow laid against his body. With an uppercut, she leapt away to allow Pinkie to aim her cannon and fire a blast that knocked him into the other side of the room, destroying the rest of the room.

Struggling to get back up, he looked on in shock, "What the-" he remarked as oranger energy flowed around Applejack's foot circling it until it became a ball of energy. Applejack looked down and then to Rarity, an without a word, she licked it to Rarity, turning the energy to white as it neared her. With a gasp, she nudged it with her shoulder and sent the now pink ball of energy to Pinkie. Pinkie smiled as she jumped and knocked the ball with her head to Fluttershy, who quickly kicked the yellow ball to Rainbow Dash with a squeak.

Seeing the ball flew at her at high speed, Rainbow Dash quickly envisioned the ball as a soccer ball, and then kicked it into the air, turning the ball of energy into a glowing ball of power, changing color to match each one of the five's own colors. As it flew up into the air, Rainbow Dash jumped up with it, somersaulted and kicked it hard, "HARMONY STRIKER!" she shouted, feeling a weird mix of being cheesy and awesome at the same time.

Gasha Skull could do nothing but watch in horror as the flowing pulsating ball of energy flew straight at him and hitting him hard in the stomach, causing a massive explosion of power.

Once the smoke cleared, Gasha now laid next to his blade, blood running down his side as he looked up to Rainbow Dash, "Heh, so...this is dying? I always wondered. Rainbow...thank you."

"Thank me?" Rainbow dash asked, demorphing.

"For giving me so many new experiences. I was not wrong when I said I was bored, bored with everything. Life, my world, everything. I knew I could never end it, so I tried to find so many new ways to get my life some excitement once more. Hell, I really did think Loyalty was meaningless. What was the point when things disappear from you or people betray you. But you, you showed me how to bring excitement back into my life. Thank you." looking at the girls, he said,"Don't waste the time with them. And don't worry about your future with them, it will be great." and with that, he disappeared.

[hr]

Gallant looked to Unos, "Sad?"

"No," he said, walking away, "That monster was not my uncle." he said before teleporting away.

That night, Rito Revolto would find himself being hugged by his eldest nephew.

[hr]

"PHEW!" Rainbow Dash said, leaning back against the rubble. "Ok, can we agree to not fight guys like that again for a while? I am bushed."

Applejack looked down, "What was that energy. Why can we only morph at those points of times. and why-"

"Ok, Applejack, I don't think you know how this works," Dash remarked, "We won, we can relax for a bit. No worries about the egghead stuff."

"Um, do you think everyone else is-"

"Girls!" shouted Madylin as she ran and hugged her friends.

"Sorry we couldn't break through the cage," Nightwing said

Sunset frowned, turning away and was about to head back through the back doors.

"Yeah, now let's head home and relax," Pinkie said, before turning to Sunset, "Sunset?"

Sunset began to snarl,"You know what?" She turned to them,"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of dealing with,"She pointed to Rarity,"Your aloof attitude," She glared at Applejack,"Your sudden bout of recklessness," She looked at Rainbow,"Your inability to connect with us,"She looked at Pinkie,"Your inability to communicate," She looked at Fluttershy,"Your cowardice, and finally," She looked at Twilight,"Your... insanity! I'm tired of it! I've been working hard, trying to keep an eye on you guys, but you have been making things so hard! I've been trying to protect you, to help you, but what do I get in return!? I get ignored, yelled at, and I end up sticking to the freaking sidelines while you do all the work! I'm tired of all of this!" Sunset shouted,"I'm tired of secrets, tired of being ignored, and I'm TIRED OF YOU!" She stomped out of the courthouse.

Pinkie ran after her,"Sunset!" She watched as Sunset got on her bike, and put her helmet on,"Wait!" Sunset pulled her bike out, and drove off.

Pinkie knelt to the ground,"... come back." She whispered, holding her hand out in front of her.


End file.
